Half-Olympians
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Sebagai anak Dewi Athena, Seokjin seharusnya cukup pintar dan bijaksana untuk urusan dirinya sendiri. Terutama urusan keselamatan dirinya. Tapi mungkin Zeus memang membencinya atau lainnya, karena nasib justru membawanya untuk berurusan dengan seseorang yang ingin dihindari olehnya, Namjoon Kim, putra tunggal dari Dewa Hades yang ditakuti seisi akademi. / NamJin, BL, Demigod!AU. /
1. The Half-Gods

Pagi hari di akademi ini selalu sama.

Sama dalam artian sebenarnya, tidak ada rutinitas yang berbeda selain waktu olahraga pagi dengan _jogging_ di _track field_ yang berada dekat dengan _Titan's Arena_. Dilanjutkan dengan sarapan di _Trapezaria_ dengan menu yang kurang lebih sama. Yang spesial hanya satu minuman yang dicintai oleh semua orang, _ambrosia_.

Minuman terenak dalam sejarah umat manusia.

Namun sayangnya, tidak semua manusia bisa menenggak lezatnya _ambrosia_ karena minuman itu memang tidak diperuntukkan untuk 'manusia'. Sayang sekali, padahal rasa minuman itu benar-benar enak, sama enaknya dengan minuman yang dicampur _nectar_.

Hmm mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit aneh.

Karena yah, tentu saja. Pasti banyak yang berpikiran kenapa seseorang bisa meminum sesuatu yang bahkan tidak terbuat untuk 'manusia'.

Apakah itu berarti peminumnya bukanlah manusia?

 _Well_ , tidak juga.

Kami separuh manusia.

Lantas apa yang membuat separuh dari diri kami?

Nah, itu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda.

Separuh dari diri kami adalah dewa.

Dewa, dewa seperti yang ada di mitologi Yunani.

Dewa, seperti yang ada di legenda Dewa Olympus.

Ya, kami adalah apa yang disebut sebagai _demigod_. Separuh dewa.

Dan kami berada di sebuah akademi yang diperuntukkan untuk seseorang dengan darah seperti kami.

Selamat datang di _The Imity_.

Akademi untuk mereka yang memiliki darah Dewa.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU.**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and MinYoon/YoonMin (** _ **versatile**_ **).**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 1: The Half-Gods**

* * *

Seokjin melangkah menuju gedung _Ypnodomátio_ , atau yang berarti 'kamar tidur', yang merupakan gedung asrama mereka. Penghuni akademi ini sedikit, jumlahnya mungkin hanya sekitar beberapa ratus orang dengan masa pendidikan selama lima tahun.

Semua penghuni akademi akan diminta masuk ketika usia mereka menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Dan Seokjin masuk ke sini tepat sebelum dia masuk ke _high school_ , ayahnya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya dia masuk ke akademi itu untuk lebih mengenali dirinya sendiri dan juga kekuatannya.

Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Seokjin tidak memiliki sosok ibu. Mulanya Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak memiliki sosok ibu namun dia bisa lahir ke dunia ini?

Dulu, Seokjin berpikiran itu karena ibunya meninggal sewaktu melahirkan dia sehingga dia tidak memiliki ibu ketika dia bertumbuh dewasa, dan ayahnya hanya terlalu takut untuk menceritakan itu karena dia pikir Seokjin tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

Dan ternyata, ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah putra dari Athena, dan dia tidak lahir melalui cara yang biasa. Athena melahirkannya dengan cara 'memikirkan' dirinya karena Athena adalah Dewi perawan.

Seokjin tidak mengerti. Sumpah.

Apa maksudnya Athena memikirkan soal dirinya dan tiba-tiba saja dia ada di dunia?

Itu gila.

Hal tergila yang pernah Seokjin dengar.

Tapi ayahnya adalah sosok paling jujur di sepanjang garis bumi. Tidak mungkin ayahnya berbohong pada Seokjin soal cara kelahirannya yang 'unik'. Dan karena itulah Seokjin memilih untuk percaya dan menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk pergi ke The Imity, akademi untuk anak-anak sepertinya.

Akademi yang membantu mereka untuk menghadapi dunia luar dan tentunya melawan musuh mereka yang sepertinya berkeliaran di mana saja.

Ayahnya bilang, sejak Seokjin kecil dia sudah selalu diserang oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh sepeti ras raksasa, naga, atau bahkan makhluk metologi seperti Medusa.

Katanya hal itu dikarenakan dengan membunuh dan memakan daging anak dewa, akan membuat monster-monster itu bertambah kuat dan memiliki kekuatan dari sang dewa, karena tiap anak dewa mewarisi kekuatan dari ayah atau ibu Dewa mereka.

Dan Seokjin adalah anak dari Dewi Athena, dia mewarisi kepintaran ibunya dalam hal strategi perang. Bisa dibilang Seokjin sangat pintar dalam urusan strategi, karena ibunya adalah Dewi Perang.

Sayangnya, Seokjin juga seseorang yang memilih untuk menjauhi segala jenis perang. Jika diminta memilih, dia lebih baik melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari berbagai macam hal yang akan membawa perang ke muka bumi ini.

Tidak, tidak.

Dia tidak seperti Jimin, anak tunggal Dewa Ares, yang kelihatannya sangat berminat terhadap perang, perkelahian, ataupun berbagai jenis duel.

Seokjin membuka pintu kamarnya yang memiliki ukiran burung hantu, lambang Dewi Athena. Dia menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk, Seokjin menemukan KouKou, burung hantu peliharannya, sedang bersandar di sangkarnya, tidur pulas.

"Hei, pagi KouKou." Seokjin menyapa walaupun dia tahu peliharaannya tidak akan merespon.

Seokjin sendiri memiliki KouKou karena dia adalah hadiah dari ayahnya di ulangtahun Seokjin yang kelima belas. Ayahnya bilang, burung hantu akan menjadi pengingat Seokjin terhadap ibunya.

Mulanya Seokjin pikir ibunya dulu memelihara burung hantu juga. Tapi ternyata sebenarnya burung hantu adalah lambang ibunya. Dan untungnya lagi, akademi aneh ini mengizinkan mereka untuk memiliki hewan peliharaan yang memang sesuai dengan Dewa-Dewi yang menjadi orangtua mereka.

Makanya tidak heran jika di akademi ini seseorang akan memelihara ular atau hewan lainnya.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk melakukan mandi kilat karena dia benar-benar nyaris terlambat untuk ikut sarapan pagi. Jika dia terlambat, maka mungkin saja dia tidak akan mendapatkan susu yang diberikan ekstrak _nectar_ kesukaannya.

Ketika akhirnya Seokjin selesai mandi, dia berlarian menuju _Trapezaria_ yang sialnya berjarak dua gedung dari gedung asramanya. Dan ketika dia sampai di sana, dia melihat teman baiknya, Sandeul, anak Dewa Eros, sedang duduk di salah satu meja dan melambai dengan sangat bersemangat ke arahnya.

Seokjin menghela napas lega dan duduk di depan Sandeul.

Sandeul tersenyum pada Seokjin dan mendorong sebuah gelas tinggi berisi susu ke arah Seokjin. "Kesukaanmu, aku berhasil menyelamatkan satu gelas sebelum gerombolan anak lain menghabiskannya."

" _Yeah_ , siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak-anak Dionysus?" Sandeul tertawa, dia menyuap _pancake_ nya sementara Seokjin tersenyum seraya menyesap sedikit susunya.

"Kau ada kelas apa hari ini?"

" _Greek Mythology_. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari soal Cerberus." Seokjin mengangguk dengan mata yang disipitkan.

Sandeul mengangkat bahunya, "Cerberus bukan mitos, kurasa." Dia memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin, "Kau bisa bertanya padanya, Cerberus kan peliharaan ayahnya." Sandeul menggerakkan garpu yang dipegangnya untuk menunjuk ke arah seorang pria berambut pirang keemasan yang sedang menikmati sarapannya sendirian.

Seokjin melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Sandeul dan melihat Namjoon, anak tunggal Hades, sedang duduk di sana. Seokjin menipiskan bibirnya, "Aku tidak tertarik untuk berurusan dengan anak dari salah satu Dewa Tertua."

" _Well_ , sayangnya memang hanya dia satu-satunya anak dari Hades. Zeus dan Poseidon tidak memiliki anak. Atau jika mereka memiliki anak, maka anaknya pastinya belum masuk ke sini."

"Ya, tapi berdasarkan keterangan dari pengajar kita, ketiga dewa tertua tidak tertarik untuk memiliki anak dengan manusia."

"Dan karena itu kelahiran Namjoon masih menjadi hal yang misterius karena jelas sekali dia anak Hades."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon sekali lagi, "Ya, benar."

Seokjin memperhatikan bagaimana Namjoon duduk menatap sarapannya, sesekali pria itu akan mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya ataupun meneguk sesuatu dari cangkir di sebelahnya.

Karena Namjoon adalah putra tunggal Hades, salah satu dari dewa tertua dan terkuat, tidak ada yang berani terlalu berdekatan dengannya karena statusnya yang tinggi. Lagipula dia terkenal sangat kuat, dan dingin, mungkin karena ayahnya adalah Dewa Neraka.

Seokjin tidak pernah tertarik untuk berurusan dengannya karena walaupun ibunya berada di jajaran _Twelve Olympians_ , kedudukan ibunya tidak mencapai kedudukan Zeus, Hades, dan Poseidon.

".. jin? Seokjin?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia menoleh kembali untuk menatap Sandeul, "Ya?"

"Kau ikut latihan untuk _Titan's Game_ siang nanti? Mungkin saja setelahnya kau mau mendaftar untuk menjadi Pejuang Titan."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut serta dalam _Titan's Game_ tahun ini."

Sandeul mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau juga tidak ikut di tahun kemarin. Kau hanya ikut di tahun pertama."

"Ya, dan aku hanya ingin melewatkan sisa tahunku di akademi ini dengan tenang tanpa _Titan's Game_."

"Tapi _Titan's Game_ adalah _event_ terbaik di akademi!"

Seokjin mengernyit, "Kau lupa _Venus Ball_? Itu _event_ akhir tahun paling dinanti."

"Lupakan _event_ itu, di _event_ itu aku harus bekerja keras karena banyak sekali yang meminta jasaku untuk menyatukan mereka dengan orang yang mereka suka walaupun hanya satu malam." Sandeul memutar bola matanya, " _Pathetic_.." desisnya.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Yah, itu tugasmu sebagai anak Dewa _Eros_ , kau tahu?" Seokjin melirik arlojinya, "Kelasku akan dimulai, aku harus pergi."

Sandeul mengangguk, " _Okay_ ,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berlari kecil menuju kelasnya yang terletak di _Athena Sanctuary_ , dinamai sama seperti ibunya karena ibunya adalah dewi pendidikan juga. Seokjin menaiki tangga dengan melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus hingga akhirnya dia sampai di kelasnya.

Ketika dia tiba di sana, separuh kursi di kelas sudah penuh dan kepala Seokjin berputar ke sana-sini untuk mencari tempat kosong.

Kursi kosong yang tersisa ada di sebelah Yoongi, anak Dewa Apollo, tapi di belakang kursi Yoongi ada Jimin, anak Dewa Ares, dan Taehyung, anak Dewa Hermes.

Mereka berdua terkenal sebagai kedua sahabat paling berisik di seantero akademi. Seokjin tidak suka duduk di dekat mereka karena dia pasti tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi.

Seokjin berdecak, mencari pilihan lainnya dan dia melihat satu pilihan yang cukup aman, yaitu Jungkook, satu-satunya putra Dewi Aphrodite.

Dia terkenal pendiam dan pemalu, mungkin karena dia adalah satu-satunya putra dari dewi itu. Karena biasanya Dewi Aphrodite hanya melahirkan seorang anak perempuan, bukan anak laki-laki.

Seokjin berjalan cepat menghampiri meja Jungkook, "Hei," sapa Seokjin.

Jungkook mendongak, mata bulatnya mengerjap cepat karena terkejut dan Seokjin berani bersumpah, hal sesimpel itu terlihat mempesona jika dilakukan oleh Jungkook. Kelihatannya Dewi Aphrodite mencintai anaknya yang satu ini karena dia cantik sekali walaupun dia laki-laki.

"Ya?" cicit Jungkook.

"Aku.."

"Seokjin, anak Dewi Athena. Aku tahu." Jungkook menyela dengan cepat, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, benar." Nasib menjadi anak dari salah satu diantara _Twelve Olympians_ adalah dikenal oleh semua orang, dan Seokjin harus mulai membiasakan dirinya untuk itu. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Jungkook melirik ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya, "Silahkan,"

Seokjin tersenyum, dia meletakkan buku dan tasnya di atas meja, "Terima kasih."

Seokjin baru saja menarik keluar sebuah buku dan pulpen ketika pintu kelas kembali terbuka dan Namjoon masuk ke dalamnya. Anak dari Dewa Hades itu melihat seisi kelas sebelum kemudian dia berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong tepat di sebelah Hoseok, putra Dewi Persephone, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah istri Dewa Hades.

Seokjin memperhatikan bagaimana Hoseok tersenyum pada Namjoon dan Namjoon membalas senyumnya. Namjoon memang dikenal dingin, tapi dia tidak pernah dingin saat berada di sekitar Hoseok, entah itu karena Hoseok adalah anak dari Dewi Persephone, ataukah ada hal lainnya.

Seokjin tidak tahu, tapi Namjoon terlihat seperti orang lain ketika dia berada di dekat Hoseok.

Seokjin memalingkan pandanganya ketika dia melihat Namjoon tersenyum begitu lebar kepada Hoseok yang sedang menceritakan sesuatu padanya dengan sangat bersemangat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siang ini akan diadakan latihan terbuka untuk persiapan menghadapi _Titan's Game_ , sebuah pertandingan besar yang diadakan tiap tahun untuk mencari siapa _Demigod_ terkuat diantara yang lainnya.

Dan Seokjin jelas bukan salah satu diantaranya. Walalupun dia pintar dalam urusan strategi, Seokjin rasa itu tidak ditunjang dengan kekuatan fisiknya sehingga dia memilih untuk tidak mengikuti pertandingan itu lagi.

Seokjin pernah ikut di tahun pertamanya dan dia hanya lolos hingga _Second Stage_ , ketika dirinya melewati _Zeus Labyrinth_. Labirin tersulit dalam sepanjang sejarah.

Banyak yang bahkan tidak bisa ditemukan selama dua hari setelah masuk ke dalam labirin itu.

 _Titan's Game_ akan dilaksanakan di sekitar akademi, entah bagaimana caranya mereka menutupi tempat dilaksanakannya _Titan's Game_ karena para siswa akademi tidak pernah bisa melihat dimana lokasi _Titan's Game_ jika bukan di hari pertandingan itu dilangsungkan.

Dan awal dari pertandingan biasanya dilangsungkan di _Titan's Arena_ , pertandingan utama sekaligus babak penyisihan awal.

 _Titan's Game_ biasanya terdiri dari empat macam _stage_ yang harus dilewati. _Stage_ pertama adalah babak penyisihan awal, dan pertandingan yang akan dilakukan adalah pertandingan _Gladiator_ di _Titan's Arena_. Dan setelahnya, akan dilakukan pertandingan tahap selanjutnya dengan arena yang dilambangkan dengan tiga dewa tertua di mitologi Yunani.

 _Stage_ nya sangat beragam dan terlampau sulit, serta dapat mengancam nyawa. Kalau tidak ada ramuan _Elixir_ , mungkin separuh dari penghuni akademi ini akan habis karena _Titan's Game_.

Seokjin kurang suka duel atau jenis-jenis pertandingan fisik lainnya, makanya dia lebih memilih duduk diam di kursi penonton seraya berdecak mengeluhkan strategi para peserta _Titan's Game_ yang sangat payah menurutnya.

Ketika Seokjin melangkah masuk ke dalam _Titan's Arena_ , dia langsung melihat Sandeul yang sedang melambai dengan bersemangat ke arahnya diikuti dengan teriakan memanggil namanya.

Mungkin karena Sandeul adalah anak dari Dewa Eros, dia terkenal ceria dan sangat aktif. Makanya banyak yang heran kenapa Seokjin yang notabene anak dari Dewi Athena mau berteman dengan Sandeul.

Padahal sebenarnya, sisi terbaik dari berteman dengan anak Dewa Cupid adalah, kau tidak perlu takut pada kutukan cinta atau hal-hal lainnya yang mungkin akan terjadi padamu, karena Sandeul bisa mengatasi itu. Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk itu.

Seokjin berlari masuk ke dalam _Titan's Arena_ , berlari kecil menaiki tangga dan segera menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang untuk duduk di sebelah Sandeul.

"Hei," sapa Seokjin. Dia melepaskan topi yang dia kenakan dan meletakkanya di atas pangkuan, bersama dengan tasnya. Pandangan mata Seokjin menatap ke sekeliling _Titan's Arena_ , tempat ini dibuat dengan desain seperti _colosseum_ dengan kursi penonton mencapai lima lantai dan arena pertandingan di lantai paling dasar.

Lantai pertama merupakan pintu masuk sekaligus ruang tunggu peserta dan calon lawan. Sedangkan di lantai dua hingga lantai lima, diisi dengan kursi penonton. Di sisi kanan lantai ketiga dan keempat adalah kursi untuk para pengajar dan _staff_ perlombaan _Titan's Game_.

Sandeul selalu menempati di kursi sisi tengah lantai tiga, kursi terbaik karena dapat melihat pertandingan dengan lebih jelas tanpa takut terkena lemparan barang-barang pertandingan.

"Kudengar sistem pertandingan siang ini agak berbeda." Sandeul menyodorkan sekaleng _cola_ pada Seokjin yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.

Seokjin membuka kaleng _cola_ nya dengan bunyi desisan nyaring, "Berbeda?"

"Ya, katanya lawannya akan dipilih secara _random_."

" _Random_?" ujar Seokjin bingung.

Sandeul menarik napas, bersiap untuk menjelaskan namun suara terompet keras dan genderang sudah berbunyi, menandakan latihan untuk _Titan's Game_ sudah akan dimulai.

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya ke arena, arenanya benar-benar seperti arena _colosseum_ , hamparan tanah berpasir dengan luas sekitar satu setengah kali lapangan sepakbola. Dia melihat cukup banyak peserta yang telah mendaftar _Titan's Game_ ini melangkah masuk dengan baju _gladiator_ mereka.

Dan di posisi terdepan ada sosok Namjoon, pemenang _Titan's Game_ tahun lalu. Pria itu memakai pakaian _gladiator_ dari kulit berwarna hitam kelam, diikuti dengan helm besi berwarna sama.

Mereka semua berhenti di tengah arena dan sorak-sorai penonton langsung memenuhi arena. Bahkan Sandeul yang duduk di sebelah Seokjin juga sudah aktif menjerit-jerit hingga membuat Seokjin mengernyit.

Suara genderang berhenti dan semua sorak sorai itu berhenti, Seokjin melihat pemimpin dari _The Imity_ berdiri, dia adalah seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan tegap, kabarnya dia adalah anak dari Dewa Kratos, Mr. Krakenshield.

"Selamat datang di latihan pertama untuk _Titan's Game_. Seperti peraturan yang sudah lama, peserta akademi dipersilahkan untuk mendaftar ulang sebagai petarung di _Titan's Game_ sampai sebelum latihan terakhir _Titan's Game_ yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan di pertengahan bulan."

Mr. Krakenshield menarik napas, "Sekarang, akan kuumumkan perubahan peraturan di latihan kali ini dan latihan seterusnya." Mr. Krakenshield menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kanan, "Aku dan Mr. Holios selaku Kepala Staff _Titan's Game_ telah berdiskusi dengan mengubah sistem latihan _Titan's Game_ , untuk menarik minat kalian yang tidak juga mau mengikuti _Titan's Game_ , maka kami akan memilih _partner_ latihan untuk pejuang kita berdasarkan para peserta akademi yang tidak mengikuti _Titan's Game_. Dan itu akan dipilih secara _random_."

Terdengar dengungan tidak setuju dari seluruh penjuru arena, termasuk Seokjin, bahunya langsung merosot turun. Tahun kemarin dia benar-benar tidak mengikuti _Titan's Game_ , dan tahun ini juga sama. Besar kemungkinan dia akan terpilih untuk menjadi _partner_ latihan dari salah satu Pejuang Titan yang saat ini berdiri di arena.

"Baiklah, akan kami umumkan siapa peserta akademi yang beruntung itu." Mr. Krakenshield berjalan menuju sebuah kotak yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja para pengajar dan staff _Titan's Game_.

"Peserta akademi yang namanya kusebut pertama akan menjadi _partner_ latihan dari pemenang _Titan's Game_ kita tahun lalu, Namjoon Kim."

Suasana arena mendadak sepi karena semuanya tentu saja tidak akan melupakan _Titan's Game_ tahun lalu dimana Namjoon benar-benar menyeramkan karena dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya. _Well_ , teknisnya, dia anak Hades, kekuatan paling dasar yang dimiliki adalah mengeluarkan api neraka. Dan jika benar-benar dalam kondisi maksimal, bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin jika Namjoon akan memendam lawannya ke dasar neraka.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dalam hati merapal berbagai macam doa dalam berbagai macam bahasa agar dia tidak terpilih sebagai _partner_ dari salah satu Pejuang Titan.

"Nama yang terpilih adalah.."

Seokjin menahan napasnya.

"Seokjin Kim, putra dari Dewi Athena. Selamat, kau akan menjadi partner latihan Namjoon Kim selama _Titan's Game_ berlangsung."

Astaga, demi Zeus.

 _Ah salah, Zeus pasti membencinya karena dia membiarkan Seokjin mengalami ini semua._

Demi Athena..

Seokjin rasanya ingin menangis meraung-raung memanggil nama ibunya agar dia membantunya. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi.

Seokjin menoleh ke sekitar dan dia melihat semua orang bersorak untuknya, sementara Seokjin hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dia menoleh untuk menatap Mr. Krakenshield yang sedang mengangguk-angguk puas.

Mungkin dia merasa memasangkan putra tunggal Hades dan putra Athena adalah hal bagus. Tapi bagi Seokjin, itu tidak bagus sama sekali.

Dia bisa mati!

Karena menjadi _partner_ latihan berarti Seokjin harus menjadi lawan Namjoon, sang anak tunggal Dewa Hades, dalam berbagai jenis latihan duel!

Dan Seokjin tidak memiliki kekuatan fisik lebih karena ibunya bukanlah Dewi pemilik kekuatan seperti itu.

Oh, betapa indahnya nasibnya..

Seokjin menahan airmatanya yang nyaris jatuh, dia menunduk ke arah arena dan dia melihat putra tunggal Hades itu sedang menatapnya dengan dingin.

Bagus, sekarang kekuatan apa yang dia punya untuk bertahan hidup di _Titan's Game_ tahun ini selain ramuan _Elixir_?

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Ff baru~

Aku sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu yang baru (lagi)

Jadi ini terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson, cuma aku gak pake AU Percy Jackson sama sekali. Semuanya beda dengan AU Percy Jackson karena ya, aku ndak mau pake AU orang. Hehehe

Tak enak lah, nanti saya dianggap melanggar hak cipta. Heuheu

Istilah demigod sendiri emang istilah untuk anak separuh dewa, aku udah cari kemana-mana istilahnya gitu wkwk. Cuma kalo di AU Percy Jackson kan isinya gak kaya gini 'dunia'nya. Hehe.

Aku sedang belajar mengembangkan AU. Dan yang kupilih malah AU fantasy yang susah. Wkwkwk

Mau nulis aja sampe riset dulu soal mitologi yunani dan dewa-dewinya wkwk

Oya, untuk memperjelas, di sini itu:

Seokjin, anak Dewi Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan, dewi perang.

Namjoon, anak tunggal Dewa Hades, dewa neraka.

Hoseok, anak Dewi Persephone, dewi musim semi. Istri dewa Hades

Jimin, anak Dewa Ares, dewa perang.

Taehyung, anak Dewa Hermes, dewa kecepatan dan hiburan.

Yoongi, anak Dewa Apollo, dewa musik dan seni.

Jungkook, putra satu-satunya Dewi Aphrodite, dewi kecantikan.

Terus juga ada Sandeul, anak Dewa Eros (Cupid).

.

.

.

Oke, ditunggu tanggapannya~

P.S:

Follow ig ya! Ada aku juga di sana. Hehehe


	2. The Son of Hades

_Titan's Arena_ itu panas. Panas sekali.

Dan _Titan's Game_ biasanya dilaksanakan di akhir musim panas, sehingga cuacanya masih cukup panas dan lumayan membakar.

Duduk diam di kursi penonton dalam _Titan's Arena_ saja sudah terasa seperti _sauna_.

Lantas, bagaimana rasanya berdiri di arena yang sesungguhnya?

Rasanya seperti menginjak tanah neraka.

Tanah arena itu berpasir, kering, dan kadang ada butiran pasir yang menggumpal hingga membentuk kerikil-kerikil kecil yang tajam.

Makanya tidak heran kalau banyak Pejuang Titan yang akan terluka dan lecet di sana-sini ketika mereka melakukan latihan terbuka di arena ini.

Dan jika babak penyisihan pertama sudah dimulai, biasanya lukanya lebih parah lagi.

Maka dari itu jarang sekali ada peserta akademi yang berniat untuk mengikuti _Titan's Game_ karena taruhannya adalah nyawa.

Walaupun sebenarnya hadiah untuk _Titan's Game_ sebanding dengan resiko gamenya, tapi tetap saja, banyak yang lebih memilih untuk hidup tenang tanpa cacat daripada babak belur penuh luka.

Makanya, jika _Titan's Game_ sangat berbahaya, bagaimana rasanya menjadi peserta dan harus bertarung di arena?

Jika duduk di _Titan's Arena_ sudah terasa menyiksa seperti di _sauna_.

Maka berdiri di arena terasa seperti di neraka.

Dan bagaimana rasanya berdiri di arena dan harus bertempur di arena?

Rasanya seperti terjatuh ke neraka.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity!AU by**_ _ **Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and MinYoon/YoonMin (** _ **versatile**_ **).**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 2: The Son of Hades**

* * *

Seokjin menatap ke sekitarnya, Sandeul di sebelahnya sudah tersenyum dengan begitu bangga ke arahnya. Anak Dewa Eros itu tersenyum lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri hingga berwarna kemerahan seperti buah persik.

Sementara Seokjin, dia justru merasa kedinginan di tengah cuaca yang sebenarnya tergolong agak panas. Seokjin menarik napas, perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Mr. Krakenshield yang masih berdiri di posisinya.

"Tuan Seokjin, kau bisa turun ke arena sekarang."

Bagus sekali, Mr. Krakenshield seolah memperjelas bahwa saat ini Seokjin adalah salah satu 'peserta' dari _Titan's Game_.

Walaupun dia hanya berperan sebagai _partner_ latihan, tapi tetap saja dia harus melewati serangkaian pertandingan dan latihan pertandingan agar _partner_ nya dapat menjadi kuat.

Bagus sekali.

Kelihatannya terjun ke dalam _Imity Lake_ masih lebih baik daripada ini.

" _Psst_! Seokjin! Cepat turun!"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Sandeul yang baru saja berbisik padanya dengan berisik, pemuda itu menuding ke bawah dengan sikutnya dan tangan yang satu lagi mendorong-dorong tubuh Seokjin.

"Apakah kalau aku mati, ibuku akan bersedih?" gumam Seokjin tidak jelas.

Sandeul mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau cuma menjadi _partner_ latihan, bukan peserta. Santai saja."

Menjadi _partner_ latihan memang seharusnya bukan masalah.

Tapi masalahnya adalah _siapa_ yang akan menjadi partner latihan Seokjin!

Sialan, Seokjin ingin pulang. Bisakah dia pulang ke rumah mungilnya bersama ayahnya dulu sekarang?

"Seokjin Kim.."

Mr. Krakenshield memanggil lagi dan mau tidak mau Seokjin berdiri, dia memberikan tas dan menendang kaleng _cola_ nya agar tidak menghalangi jalan.

Seokjin sama sekali tidak sadar kaleng _cola_ nya terjatuh, pasti karena dia terlalu terkejut tadi.

Anak dari Dewi Athena itu berjalan menuju ke tangga untuk turun dengan kepala tertunduk. Sungguh, tidak ada yang ingin Seokjin lakukan selain pulang ke kamarnya, membereskan kamar, dan pergi dari akademi ini.

Suara deheman dari Mr. Krakenshield membuat Seokjin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, namun setelahnya dia menunduk lagi, meniti anak tangga yang curam untuk turun ke arena satu persatu.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan ke nama selanjutnya." Mr. Krakenshield memulai, "Sekarang, nama yang terpilih akan menjadi _partner_ latihan dari _runner-up Titan's Game_ tahun lalu sekaligus mantan _The Titan_ dua tahun lalu, Jimin Park."

Seokjin tersenyum miris, seseorang akan mendapatkan monster lainnya. Si perfeksionis dan seseorang dengan keahlian perang terbaik, Jimin Park. Seokjin mendesah pelan, dia sudah tiba di lantai dua dan sedang bergerak untuk menuju lantai satu ketika suara Mr. Krakenshield kembali terdengar.

"Yoongi Min, putra dari Dewa Apollo."

Dan langkah Seokjin terhenti sepenuhnya.

Kepala Seokjin terangkat, berputar mencoba mencari dimana sosok Yoongi, anak dari Dewa Apollo dan dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin, serta monster di bagian olahraga panah.

Untungnya, suara kerumunan dan arah kepala mereka membantu Seokjin untuk menemukan dimana sosok Yoongi berada. Dan dia melihat Yoongi, duduk di kursi penonton paling atas, tengah menghela napas dengan wajah bosan seraya berdiri.

Kemudian pandangan Seokjin beralih ke Jimin yang berdiri di arena dengan pakaian _gladiator_ berwarna merah darah.

Dan putra Dewa Ares itu menyeringai dengan begitu lebarnya.

Seokjin bergidik, rasanya seperti melihat dua jenis monster bersatu. Dia berbalik dan berlari kecil menuruni tangga menuju arena, Seokjin tidak mau bertemu Yoongi di tengah jalan.

Ketika Seokjin tiba di lantai satu atau lantai para Pejuang Titan, Seokjin langsung disambut oleh satu pembantu _games_ yang dikenal dengan nama _voithós_ atau pembantu. Seokjin tersenyum tipis padanya dan dia menarik Seokjin menuju sebuah ruangan.

Seokjin menurut saja karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia pernah menjadi peserta _Titan's Game_ sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak pernah dibawa ke sisi _Titan's Arena_ yang ini.

"Ganti pakaianmu," pria yang menjadi pembantu Seokjin dalam _games_ itu menyodorkan sebuah pakaian _gladiator_ berwarna hitam kelam, sama seperti milik Namjoon, kemudian melemparkan helm besi berwarna sama pada Seokjin.

"A-aku juga akan ikut bertempur?" ujar Seokjin gugup.

 _Voithós_ Seokjin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, jika sudah selesai, segera pilih pedangmu. Atau kalau mau, kau bisa memakai pedang yang seharusnya menjadi jatah Namjoon Kim, dia membawa pedangnya sendiri."

Namjoon memiliki pedangnya sendiri?

Apakah itu berarti itu adalah pedang dari Dewa Hades?

Bagus sekali.

 _Ibu.._

 _Tolong Seokjin.._

Seokjin menahan isakan sedihnya dengan menerima pakaian _gladiator_ yang diberikan padanya kemudian mulai berganti pakaian. Seokjin baru saja melepaskan kaus yang dikenakannya ketika Yoongi masuk ke ruangan yang sama.

"K-kau juga terpilih?" ujar Seokjin basa-basi.

Yoongi mengangguk, terlihat sangat santai. "Yah, bukan masalah, aku ikut _Titan's Game_ dua tahun lalu. Mungkin rasanya tidak akan terlalu berbeda."

Ah, ya.

Bagaimana mungkin Seokjin lupa kalau Yoongi termasuk dalam jajaran lima besar teratas dalam _Titan's Game_ dua tahun lalu?

Yoongi menerima pakaian _gladiator_ berwarna merah darah yang sama seperti yang dipakai Jimin. Kemudian putra Dewa Apollo itu menatap ke arah pembantu _games_ nya.

"Ah, bisa tolong ambilkan busurku? Aku ingin memakainya jika diperbolehkan."

Seokjin melirik ragu-ragu, Yoongi akan memakai busurnya. Busur Apollo.

Sial, seandainya saja Seokjin juga memiliki pedang atau busurnya sendiri..

Seokjin mencoba menahan tangisan sedihnya dengan menyelesaikan berganti pakaian. Seokjin menerima _gladiator sandal_ yang harus dipakainya dan mencari kursi terdekat untuk mengganti sepatunya.

Ketika dia duduk di salah satu kursi, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditempati mereka dan dia adalah Jungkook Jeon, putra satu-satunya Dewi Aphrodite.

"Jungkook?!" pekik Seokjin tidak bisa dicegah. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat putra Dewi Aphrodite itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka dengan langkah ragu-ragu.

Jungkook tidak pernah mengikuti _Titan's Game_ sebelumnya.

Jungkook menoleh dengan gerakan terlampau cepat ke arah Seokjin, senyumnya terkembang saat melihat Seokjin. "Seokjin.."

Seokjin mengerjap dengan cepat, "K-kau.. siapa.."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, "Anak Dewa Hermes," Jungkook meringis, "Aku menjadi _partner_ latihan Taehyung Kim, putra Dewa Hermes." Jungkook menunduk dengan sedih dan Seokjin merasa ingin ikut menangis bersamanya.

Seokjin menyelesaikan gerakannya untuk memakai sepatu dan dia menerima pedang yang disodorkan padanya. Sementara Yoongi terlihat sedang meneliti busurnya yang berwarna emas.

Itu busur Apollo..

Seokjin memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan iri, sementara dia menunduk menggenggam pedang yang terasa berat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Berbarislah dulu, kalian akan keluar bersamaan setelah semua partner latihan terpilih." ujar salah seorang _staff_ permainan yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada.

 _Voithós_ Seokjin menggiringnya untuk berdiri di depan pintu keluar dengan Yoongi di belakangnya. Seokjin mencoba menggerak-gerakkan lengannya, membiasakan diri dengan pedang di tangannya.

Ketika akhirnya semua _partner_ latihan sudah terkumpul, _staff_ permainan membuka pintu keluar dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk keluar menuju arena. Seokjin yang berjalan paling depan sedikit mengernyit ketika sinar matahari terasa begitu menyorot matanya saat dia baru menginjakkan kaki di tanah arena.

Seokjin mengerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari dan berjalan perlahan menuju bagian tengah arena tempat Namjoon, sang putra Dewa Hades, berada.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu, "Hei." Seokjin menyapa Namjoon dengan suara pelan.

Namjoon mengangguk ringan, dia mengetuk helmnya, mengisyaratkan pada Seokjin untuk memakai helmya.

Seokjin terkejut, dia kelabakan mencoba mengenakan helmnya dan sisi helm yang tajam itu justru membentur tulang pipinya.

" _Aw_!" pekik Seokjin, dia memakai helmnya kemudian mengusap-usap tulang pipinya dengan wajah cemberut. Tidak menyadari Namjoon melihat itu dan sejak tadi melirik ke arahnya.

"Nah, karena sekarang semuanya sudah berkumpul, kami akan menjelaskan sistematika latihan siang ini."

Seokjin mendongak ke arah lantai tiga, dia melihat Mr. Holios sekarang berdiri menggantikan Mr. Krakenshield.

"Latihan ini diperuntukkan untuk mengenal _partner_ latihan kalian masing-masing. Kalian diizinkan untuk membawa senjata yang memang kalian miliki. Tapi.." Mr. Holios mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara, "Kalian dilarang menggunakan kekuatan kalian yang lainnya. Hanya boleh menggunakan kekuatan fisik kalian saja."

Seokjin mengucap syukur dalam hati, setidaknya dia akan aman dari sambaran api neraka yang dimiliki Namjoon.

"Lalu, latihan akan dihentikan jika salah satu entah dari _partner_ atau dari Pejuang Titan mengangkat pedang atau senjata mereka ke langit dan melemparkannya. Kami menganggap kalian menyerah jika kalian melakukan itu."

Bagus, Seokjin akan melakukannya di detik pertama.

"Latihan akan dimulai ketika kalian siap. Sekarang, pergilah ke tiap persegi yang sudah dibuatkan di arena. Bagi para Pejuang Titan yang akan latihan di sesi kedua, diperkenankan untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, dia menoleh ke sana-sini dan melihat Namjoon sedang berjalan menuju ke sisi kanan arena. Seokjin berlari kecil mengikutinya dengan sedikit tersandung.

Seokjin menunduk dan baru menyadari garis-garis yang dibuat di tengah arena. Ternyata para _staff_ permainan sudah membagi 'lahan' untuk bertempur dengan cara membuat garis-garis di sekitar arena.

Seokjin menghindari garis-garis yang sudah dibuat dengan hati-hati, ketika dia berlari menghampiri Namjoon, dia bisa melihat Jungkook yang sedang berjalan dengan ragu-ragu mengikuti Taehyung, serta Yoongi yang sudah berdiri diam di salah satu 'kotak' arena dan tengah menyiapkan busur panahnya dengan Jimin yang berada di arena yang sama dengannya, menggenggam sebuah pedang yang langsung bisa Seokjin kenali. Itu pedang Ares.

Seokjin berlari kecil menyusul Namjoon yang sudah berhenti melangkah, pria itu terlihat menggerakkan otot lehernya, melakukan peregangan tubuh.

Seokjin berdiri dengan kaku, tangannya berkeringat dan pedang yang berat itu terasa semakin berat.

Namjoon menyentuh gagang pedangnya. Seokjin baru sadar kalau sejak tadi pedang Namjoon berada di sarung pedangnya.

Dan ketika Namjoon menarik keluar pedangnya, Seokjin tahu kalau dia pasti akan mati di latihan kali ini.

Pedang Namjoon besar, lebih besar daripada pegang yang dipegang dengan gemetaran oleh Seokjin. Dan mata pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah seperti api.

"Kupikir kita tidak diperbolehkan memakai kekuatan selain kekuatan fisik!" teriak Seokjin.

Namjoon menunduk menatap pedangnya sendiri, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, memang ini yang selalu terjadi jika aku menyiagakan pedangku untuk bertempur."

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya, "Kita akan latihan! Bukan bertempur!" jelasnya panik.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Aku tidak melihat perbedaannya."

Seokjin terdiam, otaknya berputar mencoba memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari latihan ini tanpa terluka.

Mata Seokjin terfokus pada Namjoon yang berdiri di ujung kotak, memperhatikan kuda-kuda yang dipasang pria itu dan sayangnya, Seokjin tidak melihat titik lemah di sana.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, masih berusaha memikirkan strategi terbaik untuknya agar dia selamat, namun sebelum dia menemukan strategi yang bagus, genderang sudah berbunyi dan itu berarti latihan sudah akan dimulai.

Seokjin mengangkat pedangnya, berjaga-jaga jika Namjoon tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

"Kau boleh menyerangku lebih dulu,"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon, menyerang lebih dulu akan membuat gerakannya dibaca oleh lawan, Seokjin harus berhati-hati atau mungkin saja Namjoon akan mengenali cara bertempurnya.

Seokjin mengeratkan genggamannya ke pedangnya dan mengayunkannya, dia lebih banyak menggunakan tenaga tangan kiri daripada tangan kanannya di ayunannya ini.

Namjoon mengelak dengan sangat sempurna, suara berdenting dua pedang yang beradu terdengar nyaring. Anak dari Dewa Hades itu mengayunkan pedangnya kembali ke posisinya, "Ayunan tangan kiri, kau kidal?"

Pelajaran pertama, Namjoon mampu mengenali serangan lawannya dengan baik. Taktik bertempurnya sangat halus, dia bahkan menghindar dengan begitu luwes hanya dengan ayunan pedang satu tangan.

Seokjin mencatat dengan baik di dalam kepalanya dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, kali ini dia menggunakan tangan kanan dan mengincar bagian bawah Namjoon.

Namjoon menghindar dengan sedikit melompat dan menangkis pedang Seokjin. "Ah tidak, kau tidak kidal."

Seokjin mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, kali ini mengincar bahu, namun berhasil dihindari lagi oleh Namjoon. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ayunan tangan kananmu lebih kuat daripada tangan kiri, dan kuda-kudamu jauh lebih baik ketika kau bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangmu dengan tangan kanan."

Pelajaran kedua, Namjoon seorang peneliti strategi yang handal.

Seokjin melepaskan tangan kirinya dari pegangan pedang dan memegang pedangnya dengan satu tangan. "Hebat,"

Namjoon memperhatikan ketika Seokjin mengubah caranya memegang pedang, dan dia juga mengubah sedikit kuda-kudanya.

Seokjin melihat keterdiaman Namjoon sebagai kesempatan emas dan dia segera menyerang Namjoon, Seokjin menghunuskan pedangnya dan berhasil menggores pakaian di sisi pinggul Namjoon.

"Teknik anggar," Namjoon menyeringai, "Menarik."

Seokjin tersenyum, teknik anggar adalah andalannya dalam bertempur karena gerakannya lebih halus dan cepat. Lawan akan cenderung tidak bisa mengenali kemana arah serangan karena gerakannya yang cepat dan halus.

Mereka terlibat pertempuran yang cukup sengit, Seokjin beberapa kali menangkis serangan Namjoon dan terfokus pada menyerang Namjoon.

Tapi jika dilihat dari manapun, Namjoon tidak terlihat dia bertempur dengan serius.

Seokjin mencoba menyerang Namjoon lagi namun Namjoon berkelit dan menyerang Seokjin lebih dulu, membuat pedang Namjoon menggores lengan atas Seokjin.

" _Argh_!" Seokjin mendesis, pedang Namjoon melukainya dengan memberi rasa terbakar yang sangat perih. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya menahan perih, darah mengalir dari luka besar di lengan atasnya.

Namjoon menyeringai ke arah Seokjin, jelas terlihat pria itu bisa melihat kekuatan genggaman Seokjin yang melemah karena lukanya dan tangannya yang gemetaran.

Anak dari Dewa Hades itu melangkah maju, mengangkat pedangnya, Seokjin menahan napas, genggamannya melemah karena tangan kirinya yang terkena pedang Namjoon mulai terasa kebas.

Seokjin nyaris menutup matanya saat Namjoon terlihat akan menghantamkan pedangnya ke kepala Seokjin, namun di sepersekian detik terakhir sebelum pedang itu menghantam Seokjin, Seokjin melihat mata Namjoon melebar dan pria itu mengubah arah ayunannya.

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya seraya menutup mata, dia mendengar suara benturan keras diantara mata pedang dan benda metal lainnya. Seokjin membuka matanya dan melihat Namjoon berdiri di depannya, sangat dekat, dengan pedang yang terhunus dan berada di belakang tubuh Seokjin.

Dengan ragu-ragu Seokjin menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah anak panah emas menancap di tanah. Tak jauh dari tubuhnya, masih berada dalam 'kotak' arena mereka.

Anak panah Apollo.

Apakah Namjoon Kim baru saja menangkis anak panah itu untuk Seokjin?

Pedang di tangan Seokjin tergelincir dari tangannya karena darah Seokjin yang terus mengalir, pedang itu terjatuh dengan suara berdenting keras ke atas tanah. Seokjin menunduk menatap pedangnya, kalau dia tidak segera mengangkat pedangnya, maka dia akan dianggap kalah.

Seokjin menunduk, berusaha mengambil pedangnya dengan tangan yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri namun sebelum jari Seokjin berhasil meraih pegangan pedang, Namjoon sudah melempar pedangnya ke udara dan pedang itu terjatuh dengan suara keras di atas tanah berpasir arena.

"Namjoon Kim menghentikan latihan!" suara Mr. Krakenshield terdengar menggaung di telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Namjoon menunduk untuk menatapnya dan Seokjin terpaku.

Kenapa dia menghentikan pertempuran mereka?

"Namjoon Kim dipersilahkan keluar dari arena." Suara Mr. Krakenshield terdengar lagi dan Seokjin melihat putra tunggal Hades itu menoleh ke arah kursi Mr. Krakenshield, mengangguk singkat, dan mengambil pedangnya dari tanah kemudian menyarungkannya kembali.

Sementara Seokjin masih berdiri diam di arena, darahnya menetes di atas mata pedangnya sendiri. Namjoon menyatakan kalau dia menyerah, padahal jika Seokjin tidak sanggup mengangkat pedangnya sendiri, itu akan dianggap sebagai sebuah kekalahan.

Namjoon tidak perlu melempar pedangnya ke udara.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah punggung lebar Namjoon yang semakin menjauh.

Apa maksudnya melakukan tindakan 'menyerah' itu?

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

So, ini dia part duanya.

Aku lagi seneng nulis yang ini. Gatau kenapa. Hahaha

Btw, karena di ffn gak bisa masukkin gambar, kalian bisa lihat detail dari 'The Imity' di sini www . wattpad 469276307-half-olympians-the-imity (hilangkan spasinya)

Itu adalah detail mengenai akademi tempat mereka berada. Lengkap, termasuk denahnya.

Ini supaya kalian gak terlalu bingung membayangkan bagaimana kiranya 'The Imity' ini.

Okesip, ditunggu tanggapannya yak.

Aku agak kaget liat jumlah favs follow yang berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah review. Wkwkwk

Sampai ketemu di part selanjutnya!


	3. Namjoon Kim

_Merah_.

Warna darah.

Seokjin kurang suka warna darah.

Tidak, dia tidak membenci warna merah, dia hanya tidak menyukai warna darah.

Itu karena banyak hal yang terjadi, dan semuanya melibatkan merahnya darah.

Dan sekarang, dia berdiri di atas tanah berpasir _Titan's Arena_ , dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka besar akibat pedang seorang anak tunggal Hades.

Rasanya menyakitkan. Pedang itu memberikan rasa terbakar, Seokjin bahkan berani bersumpah dia mendengar suara desisan seperti daging yang terbakar ketika pedang itu menggores lengan atasnya.

Seokjin menunduk, menatap darah yang mengotori tanah berpasir arena dan mulai meresap di sana, meninggalkan warna coklat tua yang semakin melebar. Pedang yang sebelumnya berada di genggaman Seokjin masih tergeletak di tengah arena, sedikit terkena darahnya, namun Seokjin masih bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di mata pedang itu.

Wajahnya, dan warna merah darah.

Suatu kombinasi yang selalu Seokjin benci.

"Seokjin Kim, kau bisa meninggalkan arena!"

Suara Mr. Krakenshield terdengar bergaung dalam telinga Seokjin, Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok kepala dari akademi ini sebelum kemudian dia memalingkan pandangannya dan melangkah maju.

Hanya untuk melihat Kim Namjoon yang berdiri di dalam _Titan's Arena_ , memandangnya, dengan pedang Hades yang masih berada di tangannya.

Seokjin terdiam, dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya ataupun memutus kontak matanya dengan Namjoon.

Dia tetap menatap Namjoon.

Dan pria berambut tembaga itu masih berdiri di sana, menatap Seokjin dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, sebelum kemudian dia memalingkan pandangan dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah punggung Namjoon yang semakin menjauh, dan masih tidak bisa menerka kenapa dia melempar Pedang Hades ke udara dan melakukan gerakan menyerah.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and MinYoon/YoonMin (** _ **versatile**_ **).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 3: Namjoon Kim**

* * *

Berdasarkan keterangan dari _healer_ , atau perawat, di bangsal perawatan, luka akibat pedang Hades akan bertahan selama beberapa hari dan akan terus terasa seperti terbakar.

Mereka bilang, itu karena pedang Hades memiliki panas dengan taraf panas neraka level awal. Dan jika tergores sedikit saja, maka itu akan menimbulkan luka yang sangat dalam.

Makanya sebenarnya Namjoon tidak diizinkan bertempur di _Titan's Game_ menggunakan pedangnya.

Tapi sialnya, harga diri seorang Namjoon Kim terlalu tinggi untuk memakai pedang yang disediakan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak memakai pedang sama sekali di _Final Game_ tahun lalu.

Dan hasilnya, Namjoon membuat "Pedang Api" dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Itu jutaan kali lebih mengerikan. Sungguh.

Mr. Holios sampai kehabisan kata-kata ketika Namjoon muncul dengan api yang menyala di tangannya dan memiliki bentuk seperti pedang.

Banyak Pejuang Titan yang mengatakan Namjoon curang. Tapi pedang api Namjoon berfungsi layaknya pedang biasa sehingga Mr. Krakenshield menyatakan bahwa Namjoon tidak melakukan pelanggaran ataupun kecurangan.

Dan hasilnya, Namjoon benar-benar ditakuti seisi akademi sejak _Final Game_ tahun lalu. Semuanya memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan Namjoon dan kekuatan lebihnya.

Dan sekarang, Seokjin baru saja mendapatkan tiket ekslusif untuk berurusan dengan Namjoon. Karena Seokjin adalah _partner_ latihannya sekarang.

Seokjin meringis menahan perih ketika _healer_ nya meneteskan satu tetes ramuan _Elixir_ ke kulitnya yang terluka.  
Lukanya cukup lebar, dan luka itu terbuka, Seokjin bisa melihat warna dagingnya dari lengannya yang digenggam oleh _healer_ nya.

"Lukanya dalam, ramuan _Elixir_ hanya akan menghilangkan rasa sakit selama beberapa saat. Aku akan berikan ramuan tambahan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit." ujar _healer_ Seokjin seraya memperhatikan luka di lengan Seokjin.

"Jika pedangnya seberbahaya itu, kenapa dia diizinkan memakai pedangnya kali ini?" Seokjin menggumam pelan dengan tangan tertuju pada lengannya. Ramuan _Elixir_ menyerap dengan cepat di luka di tangannya, namun lukanya masih terbuka. Lebar.

"Itu karena Mr. Krakenshield mengizinkannya." _Healer_ Seokjin mengambil sebuah perban dari kotak peralatan yang ada di dekat mereka. "Mr. Krakenshield bilang, dia berniat menaikkan level dari _Titan's Game_ tahun ini. Makanya kami, para _healer_ , diminta bersiap untuk menerima banyaknya peserta yang mungkin akan dirawat."

Seokjin meringis menahan perih ketika lukanya yang masih segar bergesekkan dengan kain perban, "Kapan lenganku bisa digunakan seperti biasa lagi?"

"Kurasa lukamu baru akan kering dua minggu lagi. Tapi jangan khawatir, latihan terbuka selanjutnya masih lama. Minggu depan bukan latihan tempur, hanya latihan biasa."

"Aku tidak tahu apapun soal itu, aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk tahu soal jadwal latihan Pejuang Titan." Seokjin mendesah pelan, dia menunduk menatap lengannya yang sekarang terbalut perban tebal.

"Kudengar, ada beberapa jadwal latihan khusus di _Titan's Game_ tahun ini. Sebaiknya kau mendiskusikan jadwal dengan Pejuang Titan yang menjadi pasanganmu."

"Setelah dia menghancurkan lenganku? Tidak, terima kasih."

 _Healer_ Seokjin tertawa, "Lenganmu tidak hancur, dia hanya.. koyak?"

Seokjin mendengus dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku ambilkan dulu ramuan pereda rasa sakit untukmu. Mungkin tidak akan terlalu banyak membantu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa tidur malam ini."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Terima kasih,"

"Tentu,"

 _Healer_ Seokjin berjalan keluar dari ruangan tempat Seokjin berada. Seokjin dirawat di bangsal perawatan di _Titan's Arena_ karena luka Seokjin sudah mengeluarkan darah terlalu banyak.

Di bangsal ini Seokjin juga menemukan banyak peserta lainnya yang dirawat. Bahkan tadi Seokjin melihat Jungkook duduk di salah satu _brankar_ dan sedang dirawat oleh salah seorang _Healer_.

Seokjin agak kasihan dengan putra Dewi Aphrodite itu. Dia tidak terlatih untuk berkelahi, bahkan ibunya saja bukanlah tipe dewi petarung.

Lantas bagaimana caranya dia bisa hidup di _Titan's Game_ kali ini?

Seokjin juga tidak melihat Namjoon dimanapun, kelihatannya dia langsung kembali ke kamarnya di lantai teratas asrama.

Dan asrama itu terlarang untuk dimasuki selain oleh anak dari dewa tertua.

Jadi bagaimana caranya Seokjin bisa menghubungi Namjoon?

Seokjin menghela napas lelah, dia yakin _Titan's Game_ kali ini akan jauh lebih melelahkan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Setelah berada di ruang bangsal perawatan selama tiga jam, Seokjin diizinkan untuk kembali ke kamar asramanya.

Dan karena itu di sinilah Seokjin, melangkah dengan langkah perlahan keluar dari _Titan's Arena_.

Matahari sudah terbenam dan langit yang tadinya berwarna terang sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

Beberapa peserta akademi yang dirawat bersama Seokjin mulai berjalan menjauhi _Titan's Arena_. Sebagian besar langsung pergi menuju _Trapezaria_ karena waktu makan malam baru saja dimulai.

Sedangkan sebagian lagi memilih untuk kembali ke asrama.

Dan Seokjin terjebak diantaranya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus pergi ke _Trapezaria_ ataukah kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Luka di tangannya kelihatannya menguras banyak darahnya dan ini membuat Seokjin merasa lemas dan lapar. Tapi dia tidak yakin dia sanggup membawa sendiri nampan berisi makanannya berkeliling _Trapezaria_ untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan...

Seokjin menghela napas lagi, dengan langkah terseok dia berjalan menuju _Trapezaria_.

 _Mungkin saja di sana ada Sandeul dan Seokjin bisa meminta bantuannya untuk mengambilkan makanan._

Ketika Seokjin berjalan menuju _Trapezaria_ , lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan sehingga jalan setapak yang dilewati Seokjin terlihat jauh lebih terang, bahkan Seokjin juga melihat beberapa kunang-kunang melayang di sekitarnya.

Seokjin tersenyum, dia memang bukan anak Dewi Demeter, Persephone, ataupun Hestia, tapi Seokjin selaku suka melihat tanaman-tanaman dan hewan-hewan mungil seperti lebah dan kumbang yang mengelilinginya.

Untuk pergi ke _Trapezaria_ , Seokjin harus memilih jalan antara melewati _Olympians Park_ ataukah melewati sisi _Imity Lake_.

Tapi Seokjin kurang suka melewati _Olympians Park_ karena jalur itu selalu ramai oleh anak-anak Dewa Dionysus yang gemar berada di sana dan merusuh. Sebagai anak dari dewa penggemar pesta, tidak heran mereka semua sangat gemar melakukan acara-acara seperti pesta kecil-kecilan di kamar asrama.

Seokjin berbelok untuk berjalan melalui sisi _Imity Lake_ , jalan ini merupakan jalan setapak dengan sisi kiri dan kanan jalan berupa pohon dan semak-semak bunga. Ketika Seokjin berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu, dia bisa melihat beberapa kunang-kunang melintas di sekitarnya dan ini memunculkan senyum di bibir Seokjin.

Dia suka keindahan-keindahan kecil seperti kunang-kunang.

Seokjin sudah berjalan semakin dekat dengan _Imity Lake_ , dan dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di pinggir danau, kunang-kunang mengelilinginya sehingga Seokjin bisa langsung mengenali sosok itu walaupun kondisi sekitar cukup gelap.

"Hoseok?" panggil Seokjin, dan sosok itu, Hoseok, menoleh untuk menatap Seokjin.

"Seokjin Kim." Hoseok tersenyum padanya, "Hallo,"

Seokjin membalas senyum lembut itu dan berjalan menghampiri Hoseok, "Kenapa di sini? Tidak ikut makan malam?"

Hoseok menggeleng, salah satu jarinya terangkat dan kunang-kunang hinggap di ujung jarinya. "Aku ada janji."

"Janji? Dengan?"

"Hoseok,"

Seokjin dan Hoseok menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mereka melihat sang putra tunggal Hades berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Seokjin menunduk, memutus kontak mata mereka sementara Hoseok berdiri.

"Namjoon, kenapa lama sekali?" Hoseok berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang kotor karena duduk di rerumputan.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Hoseok, "Maaf, aku harus menyimpan pedangku dulu."

Hoseok mengerjap, "Ah ya, benar juga. Pedangmu tidak bisa disimpan sembarangan." Hoseok menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Oh, bukankah Seokjin adalah _partner_ latihanmu? Kalian.."

"Maaf, tapi kurasa aku harus pergi." Seokjin menyela, dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Namjoon dan dia melihat pria itu masih berekspresi datar seperti biasanya, kemudian dia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Hoseok dan melihat putra tunggal Dewi Persephone itu terlihat bingung dan agak terkejut, mungkin karena Seokjin tiba-tiba menyela kalimatnya.

"Selamat malam," bisik Seokjin kemudian dia berjalan cepat menuju jalan setapak dan nyaris berlari ke arah _Trapezaria_.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa hubungan diantara Namjoon dan Hoseok. Tapi apakah sepasang teman akan bertemu di tempat seperti _Imity Lake_ di malam hari?

Terlebih lagi, Namjoon adalah anak dari Dewa Hades, dan Hoseok adalah anak dari Dewi Persephone. Fakta yang diketahui seluruh dunia adalah Hades hanya jatuh cinta pada Persephone.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk apa dia memikirkan ini? Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat sudah sampai di hadapan gedung _Trapezaria_ , Seokjin menarik napas dan mendorong pintunya agar terbuka, suara gelak tawa dan dengungan percakapan segera memenuhi ruang dengarnya, kepala Seokjin berputar untuk mencari Sandeul dan ketika akhirnya dia menemukannya, Seokjin segera berlari ke arah meja Sandeul dan duduk di sana.

Sandeul sedikit terlonjak saat Seokjin tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya, "Wow, santai, Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Hei,"

"Lenganmu terluka, kan? Kenapa tidak kembali ke asrama saja?" Sandeul melirik lengan Seokjin yang terbungkus jaket.

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Aku ingin makan malam di sini, menunya lebih lengkap."

Sandeul tertawa, "Oh, kau benar-benar mencintai makanan." Sandeul berdiri, "Ayo, aku akan membawakan nampan makan malammu, dengan lengan seperti itu, sebaiknya kau menghindari membawa barang berat."

Seokjin memasang wajah haru penuh terima kasih yang dilebih-lebihkan, "Sandeul, kau penyelamat hidupku."

Sandeul tertawa lagi, "Si bodoh ini. Ayo, sebelum makanan yang enak dihabiskan oleh yang lainnya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Seokjin kembali mengikuti kelasnya seperti biasa. Yah, lengannya memang masih terluka, bahkan tadi pagi Seokjin harus pergi menemui _healer_ untuk mengganti perbannya karena dia memang tidak bisa menggantinya sendiri.

Seokjin berjalan menuju _Athena Sanctuary_ dan dia melihat Jungkook sedang berdiri di depan _Athena Sanctuary_ seraya menunduk dan memainkan kakinya.

"Jungkook?" panggil Seokjin, dia berlari kecil menghampiri putra tunggal Aphrodite itu.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, "Seokjin? Selamat pagi!" sapanya ceria.

"Hei, sedang apa? Kenapa tidak masuk?" ujar Seokjin ketika sudah tiba di hadapan Jungkook.

"Taehyung ingin bertemu denganku, jadwal latihan hari ini adalah diskusi strategi, kan? Taehyung ingin merundingkan strategi kami terlebih dahulu agar dia tidak diremehkan Pejuang Titan lainnya."

Mata Seokjin membulat, "Tunggu, ada latihan semacam itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk polos, " _Partner_ mu tidak memberitahu apa-apa soal latihan kalian?"

Seokjin menjatuhkan rahangnya, kemudian setelahnya dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mendesah kasar. "Sialan, kenapa sih aku harus repot seperti ini?"

Jungkook meringis, " _Partner_ mu sulit ya?"

Seokjin berdecak keras, "Sulit sekali! Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caraku menghubunginya! Sialan!" Seokjin mengumpat lagi seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Jungkook mengusap-usap bahu Seokjin mencoba menenangkan, "Tidak apa, _partner_ mu adalah anak dewa yang memiliki kemampuan lebih, kau dan dia akan menjadi _partner_ yang hebat." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Hades dan Athena, kombinasi yang mengerikan, bukan?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Oh, persetan dengan semua ini, aku benar-benar membenci _Titan's Game_." Seokjin menghela napas pelan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam Athena Sanctuary.

Jungkook menatap punggung Seokjin yang menjauh dengan langkah menghentak kesal, Seokjin benar-benar terlihat marah dan kesal.

Sebenarnya, jika boleh memilih, Jungkook ingin sekali tidak mengikuti _Titan's Game_ , sebagai anak Aphrodite, dia tidak memiliki kemampuan lebih untuk bertempur. Walaupun Jungkook mendapatkan nilai bagus di kelas latihan fisik dan tempur, banyak teman sekelasnya yang lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menggodanya karena walaupun dia laki-laki, pesona khas Aphrodite itu masih melekat di tiap sudut tubuhnya.

Dan tiap kali berlatih tempur, bukannya bertempur dengan benar, biasanya lawan Jungkook malah memanfaatkan kesempatan itu menyentuhnya.

Dan Jungkook benci itu. Karena itu dia memilih untuk menarik diri dari kelas semacam itu, lebih baik dia menjadi peserta akademi yang tidak mencolok daripada harus digoda terus-menerus.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook tersentak, dia menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat Taehyung, putra Dewa Hermes sekaligus _partner_ latihannya, sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei, maaf aku agak terlambat. Aku harus memberi makan peliharaanku." Taehyung tersenyum meminta maaf dan Jungkook menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum lucu.

"Bukan masalah," Jungkook tersenyum, "Oya, kau punya peliharaan? Aku juga!"

Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam _Athena Sanctuary_ dan Jungkook berjalan mengikutinya, "Oh, kau juga?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias, " _Yap_! Namanya Dovey, dia burung merpati yang lucu." Mata Jungkook berbinar, terlihat jelas dia begitu menyayangi hewan peliharaannya yang sederhana. "Apa peliharaanmu?"

Taehyung menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal, " _Well_.."

"Apa? Apakah itu kuda?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Bukan, peliharaanku itu.. ular." Taehyung tersenyum gugup, "Jenis _saw scaled viper_ , namanya V."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, " _Saw scaled viper_.." Dan setelahnya putra Aphrodite itu meringis ngeri, "Bukankah itu ular paling beracun?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu-ragu, "Ya, penawar racunnya adalah yang paling sulit ditemukan."

Dan wajah Jungkook memucat, "Kenapa kau memelihara hewan semacam itu?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Terkadang berteman dengan hewan yang berbahaya akan menyelamatkan hidupmu."

"Aku tidak mau,"

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang memasang wajah cemberut dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Taehyung tertawa, "Aku tidak akan mengumpankanmu ke ularku, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kelas diskusi strategi akan diadakan di _Olympians Hall_ untuk menjaga privasi strategi mereka agar tidak diketahui oleh para peserta akademi yang menonton _Titan's Game_.

Seokjin mendesah pelan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam _Olympians Hall_ , aula besar itu sudah terisi oleh cukup banyak orang, dan Seokjin harus mencari-cari dimana kiranya Namjoon Kim berada.

Dan ketika akhirnya Seokjin melihatnya, Seokjin segera berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kau senang? Tidak memberitahu _partner_ mu soal ini?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengetahui soal ini cepat atau lambat. Kau anak Dewi Athena, otakmu adalah kelebihanmu."

Seokjin terperangah, "Apa kau sedang memperolok diriku?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, tatapan matanya terlihat dingin dan kosong. "Tidak juga," ujarnya kemudian dia berjalan ke salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana.

 _Olympians Hall_ sudah disusun seperti ruang kelas dengan tiap meja berisi dua kursi, untuk Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya.

Seokjin mendengus kesal dan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi yang berada di sebelah Namjoon. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyukai _Titan's Game_ , dan kadar ketidaksukaanku bertambah karena dirimu."

Namjoom menoleh untuk menatap Seokjin, "Oh," responnya singkat.

Seokjin menarik napas dengan cepat, menggeram tertahan dan menahan diri sekuatnya untuk tidak memukul Namjoon dengan buku atau mungkin dengan sepatunya. Dia memalingkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat Yoongi, anak Dewa Apollo yang panahnya hampir mengenainya.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon, "Kenapa kemarin kau menangkis panah Yoongi?"

"Karena kalau kau mati di latihan pertama, itu akan merugikanku." Namjoon menjawab tanpa menoleh, dia tetap fokus menatap ke depan.

Seokjin mendecih kesal, "Lalu kenapa kau memilih menyerah?"

"Aku tidak suka bertarung dengan orang yang lemah."

Seokjin menoleh dengan gerakan cepat ke arah Namjoon, "Kau!"

"Seokjin Kim?"

Dan umpatan yang sudah sampai di ujung lidah Seokjin tertelan kembali, dia menoleh, dan melihat Yoongi sedang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Hei," sapa Yoongi, rambut birunya terlihat bersinar di mata Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum gugup, "Uuh.. hai?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kemarin, panahku tidak sengaja hampir mengenaimu." Yoongi tersenyum tulus pada Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerjap cepat, "Oh! Bukan masalah." Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Hei, bagaimana kalau sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memainkanmu sebuah lagu."

"Lagu?" ujar Seokjin bingung.

"Ya, nanti malam. Kau lebih suka piano atau alat musik lainnya?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku suka piano."

" _Call_! Nanti malam, di _living room_. Bagaimana?" tawar Yoongi antusias.

Seokjin mengangguk kecil.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, " _Okay_ , aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Seokjin mengangguk lagi, dia melambai kecil kepada Yoongi. "Sampai nanti." Seokjin memperhatikan punggung Yoongi yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya dia melihat sosok Yoongi yang bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Nanti malam, naiklah ke _Special Living Room_." Namjoon berujar tiba-tiba, "Akan kubukakan kuncinya agar kau bisa masuk, jadi, naiklah ke sana."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Hai!

Nulis ini itu seru ya, berasa kebalikannya Heaven and Hell. Aku kalo nulis itu bawaannya pengen garuk tembok karena pusing sendiri. hahaha

Nulis yang ini mah aku santai banget rasanya (?) wkwkwk

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya!

.

Btw, special living room itu living roomnya Namjoon ya, yang emang cuma dia sama anak dewa tertua lainnya yang bisa masuk. Yang masih bingung, boleh dicek lagi penjelasan soal The Imity di wattpadku (linknya ada di chapter kemarin)


	4. Athena Strategy

_Olympians Hall_ sudah disusun seperti ruang kelas. Dengan deretan kursi dan meja beserta dengan para penghuni akademi yang duduk di tiap-tiap meja. Meja dan kursi itu disusun menjadi lima kolom baris meja, dengan masing-masing sepuluh baris meja dan kursi. Memang, peserta _Titan's Game_ kali ini belum terlalu banyak, sebagian lebih memilih untuk mundur dan menonton _annual games_ terkenal ini.

Namjoon menempati meja yang berada di kolom kedua, baris ketiga dari depan. Bukan di bagian terdepan, namun bukan pula di bagian yang terlalu belakang. Dua baris kursi di depan mereka masih kosong, mungkin masih ada yang belum datang atau mungkin, memilih untuk tidak duduk di depan Namjoon.

Kepala Seokjin berputar untuk memperhatikan seisi _Olympians Hall_ yang mulai penuh, Seokjin bisa mengenali wajah bingung Jungkook yang duduk dua meja dari mejanya, sedangkan Taehyung terlihat tengah bercengkrama dengan anak lainnya dari Dewa Kratos, sama seperti Mr. Krakenshield, si manusia penuh otot lainnya yang bernama Emmet.

Para anak dewa terbiasa untuk bercengkrama seperti para manusia biasa lainnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak akan sungkan menceritakan pengalaman hidup di dunia luar yang mereka jalani selama tujuh belas tahun sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam akademi ini dan secara otomatis berada dalam perlindungan Zeus.

Beberapa dari mereka memang tidak mengalami kejadian yang terlalu heboh untuk sekedar diceritakan dengan terlalu bangga. Mereka tidak seperti Taehyung yang mengaku harus menyamar dua puluh kali dalam sehari dan menyamarkan aroma tubuhnya dengan berbagai macam parfum untuk menghindari para monster itu.

Atau Jungkook, si putra Aphrodite yang nyaris setiap hari diserang di jalan oleh manusia hidung belang karena feromon alami yang dimilikinya.

Atau Hoseok, yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia seharusnya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam akademi.

Semuanya menceritakan kisah mereka dengan santai. Termasuk Sandeul, yang menceritakan bahwa dia memberikan suami untuk ibunya karena dia tidak mau ibunya tinggal sendirian selama Sandeul pergi.

Semuanya.

Kecuali Seokjin.

Karena Seokjin tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai soal bagaimana kehidupannya selama tujuh belas tahun sebelum kemudian dia masuk ke dalam akademi dan berada dalam perlindungan Zeus. Seokjin memperhatikan tiap senyuman anak dewa yang berada di _Olympians Hall_ , mereka semua terlihat ceria. Ceria dan penuh semangat, tidak ada yang ingin menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Tapi Seokjin tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia akan terus hidup bersama dengan masa lalunya selama tujuh belas tahun.

Karena masa lalu itu melibatkan dirinya, ayahnya, dan juga luka yang besar.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 4: Athena Strategy**

* * *

"Hei, kau mendengarku, kan?"

Seokjin mengerjap. Mendadak semuanya berjalan begitu lamban untuknya. Dia mendadak berada di dalam masa disorientasi singkat. Perlu waktu empat detik bagi Seokjin untuk akhirnya kembali ke kesadaran sepenuhnya dan menatap Namjoon yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya," Seokjin menarik napas, "Aku mendengarmu."

"Jadi, kau bisa naik ke atas nanti malam?" lanjut Namjoon.

Seokjin membuka mulutnya, dan detik berikutnya menutupnya lagi.

Benar, tadi Namjoon memintanya untuk naik ke lantai khusus tempatnya tinggal. Itu memang diperbolehkan, tapi hanya jika penghuni kamar mengizinkan, karena tempat itu bahkan dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan yang canggih.

"Bagaimana caranya aku naik? Aku bahkan akan gagal melewati _lift_ karena sistem keamanan." Seokjin akhirnya menjawab setelah sebelumnya berpikir cukup lama.

Namjoon berdecak, dia memalingkan pandangannya dari Seokjin dan menatap ke depan, kedua tangan pria itu terlipat di depan dada dengan gaya sombong. "Kau tinggal di lantai berapa?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Huh?"

Namjoon menoleh untuk menatap Seokjin, ekspresinya terlihat bosan luar biasa. "Aku akan menjemputmu ke kamarmu."

Seokjin berkedip dua kali, "Kau.. akan ke lantai tempat kamarku berada?"

Namjoon mengangguk, terlihat sangat santai seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Dengar, Tuan Namjoon Kim yang terhormat, jika kau turun dan berjalan di sekitar lantai asrama biasa, kau akan membuat kehebohan besar. Jadi tidak, sebaiknya aku tidak naik ke kamarmu dan kau tidak turun ke kamarku."

"Kenapa itu akan menimbulkan kehebohan?"

Seokjin melempar tangannya ke udara dengan frustasi, "Karena kau anak Hades! Duh, demi Zeus, kenapa sih aku harus berurusan denganmu?!"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin lagi, "Aku sering ke kamar Hoseok dan tidak ada masalah dengan itu."

Seokjin tertegun, dia menatap Namjoon, mencoba menemukan kebohongan di sana dan dia tidak menemukannya. Seokjin berdehem, menurunkan pandangan dan menjalin jari-jarinya di atas meja. "Oh," responnya singkat.

Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya, "Santai saja, aku dan kau itu sama. Kita sama-sama _demigod_ , hanya orangtua kita saja yang berbeda."

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Benar,"

Namjoon merapikan postur duduknya, "Mr. Krakenshield sudah masuk."

Seokjin menoleh ke depan, dan dia melihat pemimpin akademi itu berjalan masuk bersama Mr. Holios dan seorang wanita yang tidak Seokjin kenal. Dahi Seokjin berkerut dalam, dia melirik sekitar dan dia melihat beberapa anak juga terlihat bingung melihat dan menduga siapa kiranya sosok wanita yang berjalan masuk ke bersama Mr. Krakenshield dan Mr. Holios.

Dan di tengah kegiatannya memperhatikan sekitar itulah Seokjin melihat sosok Yoongi, yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada dan memasang eksrepsi datar. Seokjin mengerjap, dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tapi nanti malam aku ada janji dengan Yoongi," bisik Seokjin kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon melirik Seokjin, "Apa?"

Seokjin berdecak kesal, "Nanti malam, aku ada janji dengan Yoongi. Aku tidak bisa naik ke kamarmu."

"Kau bisa naik ke kamarku setelah urusanmu dengannya selesai." Namjoon menyahut santai.

"Tapi.."

"Diamlah, wanita itu memperhatikanmu."

Seokjin tersentak, dia menoleh ke depan dan dia melihat wanita yang sedang berdiri di sana sedang menatapnya dalam diam. Seokjin berdehem gugup dan memainkan jemarinya di atas meja.

"Selamat siang, terima kasih sudah datang ke _Olympians Hall_ untuk latihan tahap dua." Mr. Holios memulai dan semua Pejuang Titan beserta _partner_ nya terfokus padanya, "Hari ini, akan dimulai latihan tahap dua yang sedikit berbeda dari latihan biasanya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, kalian memiliki _partner_ sekarang,"

Seokjin mulai mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Dan _partner_ kalian akan terus bersama kalian, selalu, mulai dari _game_ pertama hingga _final_. Dia akan menjadi rekan bertempur kalian, rekan berpikir kalian, dan rekan latihan kalian."

Seokjin mengumpat rendah, sudah dia duga akhirnya akan seperti ini, tidak mungkin _partner_ latihan hanya akan berada di sisi Pejuang Titan saat latihan saja.

"Maaf,"

Suara yang keluar dengan nada ragu itu menarik perhatian Seokjin, dia menoleh dan melihat Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah ragu-ragu yang lucu.

"Ya, Jungkook Jeon?" Mr. Holios bertanya dengan tenang.

"Apa itu artinya kami para _partner_ juga akan mendapatkan posisi yang sama dengan Pejuang Titan?"

Mr. Holios mengangguk, "Ya, kami mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk menjelaskan sistematika pertandingan kali ini, sekaligus menjelaskan mengenai hadiah kalian." Mr. Holios menoleh ke arah Mr. Krakenshield, "Krakenshield,"

Mr. Krakenshield mengangguk, "Pertandingan kali ini akan terbagi menjadi tiga tahap _game_ seperti biasanya. Babak penyisihan awal atau _First Stage_ , dilanjutkan dengan babak penyisihan kedua yaitu _Second Stage_ , dan terakhir, babak _final_ atau _Final Game_. Pemenang dari _Final Game_ akan menjadi _The Titan_. Tapi!" Mr. Krakenshield mengangkat telunjuknya ke udara, "Hanya akan ada satu _The Titan_ yang dipilih, sehingga Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya yang berhasil lolos akan diuji kembali, dalam tahap terakhir, yaitu _Special Stage_ , dimana mereka akan bertanding dan yang keluar sebagai pemenang akan menjadi _The Titan_."

Seokjin menahan napasnya, dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang masih duduk mendengarkan dengan tenang. Sementara beberapa anak dewa lain mulai terlihat bingung, mengeluh, bahkan ada beberapa yang mulai ketakutan saat mendengar penjelasan Mr. Krakenshield.

Beberapa anak dewa yang hanya menjadi _partner_ terlihat ketakutan dan wajah mereka berubah pucat. Tentu saja, membantu dan bekerja sama untuk memenangkan pertandingan berbeda dengan mengalahkan Pejuang Titan yang menjadi _partner_ latihan.

Itu adalah sebuah kerugian besar. Karena mereka sudah berlatih bersama dan tentunya akan ada banyak kelemahan yang terekspos selama proses latihan itu.

"Sekarang, mengenai hadiahnya." Mr. Holios berjalan ke meja yang berada di paling depan, kelihatannya meja itu memang disediakan untuk para pengajar. Mr. Holios berjalan menuju kotak di atas meja dan membukanya.

' _Tunggu, sejak kapan ada kotak di sana?'_ batin Seokjin.

Mr. Holios mengangkat sebuah mahkota khas Dewa dan terbuat dari emas, yang terlihat seperti jalinan dedaunan yang disatukan menjadi mahkota, sedang berada di tangan Mr. Holios. "Hadiah kalian adalah mahkota _The Titan_ , dan _eternal glory_ , janji dari Zeus sendiri. Kalian akan berdiri sebagai _demigod_ di atas _demigod_ lainnya, tidak peduli siapa orangtua kalian, kalian akan mendapatkan gelar _The Titan_ seumur hidup kalian dan kejayaan abadi di dalam hidup kalian. Ini sangat berbeda dengan hadiah tahun-tahun sebelumnya dimana kalian hanya akan mendapatkan gelar _The Titan_ , dan juga jaminan hidup sejahtera selamanya. Di hadiah kali ini, kalian akan mendapatkan status, status tertinggi diantara yang lainnya."

Beberapa mata terlihat berbinar saat mendengarkan hadiah yang disebutkan sementara Seokjin justru mengernyit tidak suka, dia duduk dengan kaku di kursinya sendiri.

"Permainan kali ini akan jauh lebih sulit," Mr. Holios mengembalikan mahkota itu ke kotak dan kembali menatap ke depan. "Tingkat _level_ permainan akan ditingkatkan, kalian tidak akan diberitahu dimana letak babak permainan dilakukan, kalian harus mencarinya sendiri, dan tentunya memenangkan pertandingan itu sendiri."

Mr Holios melirik wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di depan ruangan. "Karena itulah kami mengundang Mrs. Selena Montgomerry, putri Dewi Athena, sebagai seseorang yang akan membantu kami dalam membuat tahapan permainan menjadi semakin menarik."

Seokjin tersedak di kursinya, matanya melebar menatap ke arah wanita paruh baya berambut merah tembaga yang sedang tersenyum pada mereka semua.

Wanita itu.. putri Dewi Athena. Dia anak Dewi Athena.

 _Sama sepertinya._

Selena tersenyum lebar, "Aku Selena Montgomerry, salam kenal."

Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin, "Sepertinya ini akan menarik," bisiknya.

Oh, jadi karena itu wanita itu memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Dia.. mungkin mengenali Seokjin sebagai anak Dewi Athena lainnya.

"Permainan kali ini akan berbeda dengan permainan yang biasanya. Kalian harus memecahkan teka-teki yang akan menuntun kalian menuju dimana lokasi permainan selanjutnya, sehingga kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri. Jika kalian tidak berhasil memecahkan teka-teki dan tidak mengetahui lokasi, maka itu akan merugikan kalian." Selena tersenyum lebar, "Aku, adalah orang yang akan membuat teka-teki itu."

Seokjin tersedak. _Lagi_.

Seokjin menyadari beberapa orang yang melirik ke arahnya, dan mau tidak mau Seokjin sedikit bersyukur dia dipasangkan dengan Namjoon Kim, karena siapa yang berani merebut _partner_ latihan dari Namjoon Kim?

"Nah, untuk pemanasan, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain sekarang?" ujar Selena dengan penuh senyum, dia merogoh kantungnya, menarik keluar sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kalung dengan bandul berupa kristal kecil yang dililit sesuatu. Seokjin tidak bisa mengenalinya dengan jelas lantaran jarak mereka yang jauh.

"Ini adalah amulet, terbuat dari tetesan air laut utama Poseidon dan dijalin dengan menggunakan rumput laut oleh Poseidon sendiri. Amulet ini akan membuat kalian diterima di perairan apapun, dan laut manapun, karena amulet ini menyimpan sedikit kekuatan Poseidon." Selena tersenyum, "Bagaimana? Sudah tertarik?"

Seokjin menatap wanita bernama Selena itu dengan hati-hati, entah kenapa dia tidak merasakan firasat bagus soal ini, ataupun hadiah amulet yang diberikan. Jika amulet sehebat itu diberikan, maka sudah pasti ada satu tahap permainan yang melibatkan wilayah kekuasaan Poseidon.

Selena tersenyum miring, "Pertanyaan untuk amulet ini adalah,"

Seokjin memejamkan matanya.

"Dimanakah letak bintang yang berada di darat?"

Keheningan menyergap seisi _Olympians Hall_ tepat setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

"Kuberi kalian lima menit untuk menjawabnya," sambung Selena.

Seokjin menghela napas, sebagian orang mulai mulai berbisik-bisik bersama _partner_ mereka masing-masing untuk menjawab pertanyaan Selena.

"Kau bisa berenang?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Ini terkait Poseidon, dan apa lagi yang berhubungan dengan Dewa itu selain air?"

Seokjin mengangguk tidak peduli, "Ya, aku bisa berenang. Aku bahkan sudah bisa berenang sejak kecil, ayahku sering mengajakku ke rumah musim panas milik nenek kami yang memiliki danau dan.." Seokjin terhenti, matanya melebar saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tersenyum miring, "Memiliki danau dan?" ujarnya.

Seokjin menatap putra tunggal Dewa Neraka itu, "Apa kau membutuhkan amulet Poseidon?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Kau yang membutuhkan itu, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan detik berikutnya tangannya terangkat ke udara.

"Ya, Seokjin Kim?" ujar Selena.

"Aku tahu jawabannya." Seokjin berujar masih dengan menatap Namjoon yang menatapnya dengan senyum miring di bibirnya.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Jawabannya adalah _Imity Lake_." Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan Namjoon mengangguk pelan.

Selena tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa?"

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Selena, "Pertanyaannya adalah dimana letak bintang di darat, jika itu adalah pertanyaan terkait dengan Zeus, maka aku akan menjawabnya di puncak gunung Olympus. Bukan karena faktor tertentu, tapi karena itu adalah tempat bagi Zeus untuk melihat bintang di darat. Daratan, bagi Zeus, adalah permukaan yang paling dekat dengan kakinya, dan itu adalah puncak gunung karena Zeus tinggal di atas langit."

"Sedangkan pertanyaan ini terkait Poseidon, wilayah kekuasaan Poseidon adalah air. Lantas, apakah jawabannya adalah lautan luas tempat bintang terpantul di sana? Bukan. Karena yang diminta adalah tempat melihat bintang, bukan pantulan bintang."

"Jika melihat dari kemungkinan tersebut, maka jawabannya adalah wilayah kekuasaan Poseidon lainnya yang memiliki bintang di atasnya, dan jawabannya adalah _Imity Lake_. Karena hanya tempat itu yang merupakan permukaan wilayah kekuasaan Poseidon yang dikelilingi kunang-kunang setiap malamnya."

Selena tersenyum puas, namun wanita itu menutupinya dengan berpura-pura berdehem.

"Kita bisa mengumpamakan permukaan danau yang memantulkan langit malam sebagai langit, dan kunang-kunang yang bertebaran sebagai bintang. Karena kunang-kunang memang terlihat seperti bintang di darat, mereka kecil, bercahaya, dan terlihat bertebaran tanpa arah padahal sesungguhnya mereka memiliki pola tersendiri."

Selena bertepuk tangan pelan, "Tepat sekali,"

"Selamat untuk Seokjin Kim." Mr. Holios berujar sementara Mr. Krakenshield mengangguk puas.

Selena tersenyum, tangannya terangkat menunjukkan amulet Poseidon di tangannya, "Seokjin Kim, kemarilah dan ambil hadiahmu."

Seokjin tersenyum dan berdiri, dia berjalan dengan percaya diri menuju bagian depan _Olympians Hall_ , Seokjin berhenti melangkah saat sudah sampai di hadapan Selena.

" _As expected from our blood_.." bisik Selena, dia mengeluarkan kalung amulet itu dan memasangkannya ke leher Seokjin.

"Apakah kami harus menahan napas selama mungkin?"

Selena tertegun sesaat, kemudian dia tersenyum dan pandangan matanya naik untuk menatap Seokjin. "Anak pintar.." bisiknya.

Seokjin tersenyum semakin lebar kemudian dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju kursinya di sebelah Namjoon.

Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Seokjin, "Jadi?"

Seokjin menyentuh bandul kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, "Kita harus menahan napas selama mungkin."

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kalau begitu ayo sewa kolam renang di _Playground_ untuk kita."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Ide bagus."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hai!

Karena banyak yang terjadi, akhirnya aku baru bisa update sekarang. Hahaha

Sekarang pasti semuanya masih penasaran kira-kira Seokjin mau atau nggak masuk ke kamar Namjoon. hahaha

Ini memang rencana plotnya begini gaes. Pasti kalian ngerti deh maksudnya. Hehehe

.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya!


	5. Apollo's Lullaby

Sejak awal, Seokjin tahu dirinya mampu menganalisis segalanya dengan cepat, dia terkenal sangat pintar ketika Seokjin bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Seokjin ingat dia bahkan nyaris selalu memenangkan lomba terkait ilmu pengetahuan dan juga terkait debat.

Ayahnya sangat menyukai prestasi Seokjin, tapi ayahnya juga selalu mengatakan bahwa terlalu pintar juga tidak baik.

Mulanya Seokjin tidak mengerti, tapi ketika monster pertama itu muncul dan mencoba membunuh Seokjin, Seokjin tahu kenapa ayahnya mengatakan bahwa terlalu pintar itu tidak baik.

Ketika itu sekolah Seokjin sedang mengadakan _summer camp_ , Seokjin tentu saja ikut karena dia memang suka kegiatan _outdoor_ , berada di alam bebas selalu mendatangkan ketenangan tersendiri untuk Seokjin.

Seokjin ingat ayahnya melarangnya untuk ikut tapi Seokjin mengatakan bahwa ini hanya _summer camp_ , Seokjin tidak akan terkena sesuatu hal yang bahaya karena kegiatannya hanya kegiatan standar.

Hari itu Seokjin sedang berenang di danau bersama teman-temannya, danau itu tidak termasuk dalam kegiatan _summer camp_ mereka tapi karena danaunya sangat indah, Seokjin memutuskan untuk ikut berenang bersama teman-temannya.

Mereka bermain dan bermain hingga lupa waktu dan tiba-tiba tercetuslah gagasan untuk berlomba berenang paling jauh. Seokjin memiliki kemampuan berenang yang baik, dia memang bukan yang terbaik di kelasnya, tapi setidaknya Seokjin sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan teman-temannya pada umumnya.

Karena itu Seokjin bertanding bersama mereka, dia berenang sangat jauh dari permukaan dan ketika Seokjin menertawakan teman-temannya yang tertinggal jauh darinya, sesuatu menariknya ke dalam air. Seokjin terkejut, dia begitu ketakutan terlebih lagi ketika dia menunduk untuk melihat apa yang menariknya ke bawah, Seokjin hanya menemukan makhluk aneh dengan ekor ikan, tangan yang berselaput namun memiliki kuku tajam, rambut berkibar yang acak-acakan, dan wajah yang menyeramkan.

Seokjin menjerit, melupakan fakta bahwa hal itu akan membuatnya menelan air danau seraya menendang-nendang ke bawah dengan panik.

Dia tidak ingat banyak, tapi ketika itu Seokjin sangat panik dan ketakutan hingga dia terus-menerus bergerak-gerak dan membuatnya kehabisan napas di dalam air. Seokjin terbatuk dan gelembung udara terakhir keluar dari paru-parunya, dan di ambang kesadarannya itulah Seokjin melihat ayahnya masuk ke dalam air, berenang dengan cepat ke bawah dan menebas makhluk aneh itu dari kakinya.

Seokjin melihat ayahnya melawan makhluk aneh itu dengan pedang yang dibawanya dan walaupun ayahnya berhasil mengusir makhluk aneh itu, lengan ayahnya terluka cukup parah akibat cakaran makhluk itu.

Darah ayahnya merembes keluar hingga air di sekitar tubuh ayahnya berubah menjadi merah pekat. Ayah Seokjin masih menarik Seokjin keluar dari permukaan air dan membawanya ke pinggir danau. Dia bahkan menemani Seokjin ke rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya pingsan karena kekurangan darah akibat luka yang tidak juga menutup.

Dan setelah itu Seokjin sadar bahwa dirinya berbeda, dia adalah demigod, putra Dewi Athena. Dan makhluk yang menyerangnya adalah _Siren_. Satu diantara sekian makhluk yang mengincar nyawanya.

Dan kejadian itu memberikan luka yang hebat untuk Seokjin dan ayahnya. Itu adalah luka hebat ayahnya yang pertama.

Tapi itu bukan lukanya yang terakhir.

Seokjin tahu itu, dan dia mengingat setiap detailnya.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 5: Apollo's Lullaby**

* * *

Seokjin mengelus amulet Poseidon di lehernya, sejak dia mendapatkan amulet dengan kekuatan luar biasa itu, beberapa peserta akademi selalu menatap dengan iri ke arahnya.

Namun karena dia berjalan di sisi Namjoon Kim setelah acara di _Olympians Hall_ selesai, tidak ada yang bahkan berani untuk sekedar menyapa Seokjin dan menanyakan soal amulet luar biasanya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan membutuhkan ini?" tanya Seokjin seraya menatap Namjoon yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati _Olympians Park_ untuk kembali ke kamar asrama karena urusan di _Olympians Hall_ sudah berakhir. Beberapa orang memilih untuk pergi ke _Atlas World_ untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut soal teka-teki hari ini dan beberapa lainnya memilih untuk pergi ke _Playground_ untuk latihan.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa berenang dengan baik." Namjoon menyahut santai.

"Aku juga, tapi jika dia memberikan kita amulet sehebat ini.."

"Maka seharusnya tantangannya akan lebih parah daripada berenang, kan? Dan terlebih lagi kita juga harus menahan napas selama mungkin." Namjoon mendesah pelan, "Apa kita akan melakukan tantangan itu di _Poseidon Mirror_?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Tidak harus di sana juga bisa. _Imity Lake_ cukup dalam."

"Ya, tapi tidak seluas _Poseidon Mirror_." Namjoon melirik Seokjin, "Kau tidak memiliki bayangan apapun?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak,"

Namjoon mendesah pelan, "Kupikir putra Athena sangat pintar."

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Namjoon, "Hei! Apa maksudmu, hah?! Kalau aku tidak pintar, aku tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan darinya!"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya tidak peduli, "Ya, ya."

Seokjin mendecih, dia melipat tangan di depan dada kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya namun dia terhenti. "Apa sejak awal kau memang sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Apa?"

"Jawaban pertanyaan dari Selena tadi. Kau yang memancingku untuk menjawab dengan pertanyaanmu soal apakah aku bisa berenang atau tidak." Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Darimana kau tahu aku sering pergi ke rumah musim panas dengan dananu?"

Namjoon berdecak, "Untuk seorang putri Athena, kau memang sangat bodoh. Aku hanya memancingmu untuk mengingat memori soal saat kau berenang, dan ternyata kau sendiri yang memiliki memori terkait danau." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Aku tidak tahu soal rumah musim panas dengan danau, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menduga bahwa pastinya kau pernah berenang di danau."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ingat kelas _gym_ kita di _Playground_? Kau cukup dikenal sebagai perenang yang cepat, kecepatan seperti itu jelas didapat bukan dari latihan di kolam renang yang tidak terlalu panjang, kau pasti pernah berenang atau berlatih di tempat yang jauh lebih luas daripada kolam renang, makanya aku bisa sampai kepada kesimpulan bahwa kau mungkin saja pernah berenang di danau."

Seokjin terperangah kemudian dia bertepuk tangan dengan wajah kagum. "Kau yakin kau putra dari Dewa Hades?"

Namjoon mendelik ke arah Seokjin dan Seokjin langsung memasang senyum polos tak berdosa. Namjoon mendesah pelan dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Seokjin, "Ibuku seorang professor, mungkin ini menurun darinya."

"Wow, hebat sekali. Pantas kau sangat pintar." Seokjin mengangguk puas. "Kapan pertama kalinya kau sadar kalau kau berbeda?"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin, "Ketika usia tujuh tahun. Aku membakar ruang bermainku."

Seokjin terkesiap, "Kau membakar ruang bermainmu?"

Namjoon mengangguk dengan santainya, "Ibuku sudah tahu kalau ayahku berbeda, tapi dia tidak mengira aku akan 'sangat berbeda', aku menyelidiki soal diriku dan tanda lahir di tubuhku, dan ternyata aku memang anak Dewa Hades."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Tanda lahir?"

Namjoon mengatupkan mulutnya, "Itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Kenapa?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak ingin saja."

"Namjoon,"

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh dan mereka melihat Hoseok sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka seraya memeluk beberapa buku. Hoseok berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hai, kalian sudah selesai latihan? Kudengar hari ini ada latihan di _Olympians Hall_." Hoseok memperbaiki posisi buku-buku di pelukannya.

Namjoon mengambil tiga dari empat buku di pelukan Hoseok, "Darimana?"

Hoseok mengerjap, "Ya?"

"Kau habis darimana?" Namjoon menunduk menatap buku-buku yang sudah dia ambil dari tangan Hoseok, " _Atlas World_?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari tahu."

Seokjin ikut melirik buku-buku di tangan Namjoon dan sebagian besar buku membahas soal dewa Olympus dan juga beberapa makhluk mitologi.

"Apa lagi Hoseok? Bukankah itu sudah cukup?" tanya Namjoon. "Berhenti melakukan ini, kau bagian dari kami, itu sudah cukup."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

' _Apa maksudnya?'_

Hoseok terlihat seperti ingin memukul Namjoon dengan sisa buku di tangannya namun dia melirik ke arah Seokjin dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapannya, dia memang suka berbicara seenaknya." Hoseok berujar kepada Seokjin seraya menuding Namjoon dengan buku di tangannya.

Namjoon berdecak, "Kau butuh koleksi bukuku lagi?"

Hoseok berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "Mungkin,"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Kalau begitu naiklah ke atas kapan saja."

" _Okay_ ," sahut Hoseok tanpa beban kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Namjoon, "Kembalikan, aku mau kembali ke kamar."

Namjoon menunduk, menatap buku-buku di tangannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, _'Tunggu, apa?!'_

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Latihan berikutnya besok, kita diminta pergi ke kantor Mr. Krakenshield setelah _lunch break_ , kutunggu di depan _Trapezaria_ besok." Namjoon mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Sampai ketemu besok."

Kemudian dia berjalan pergi bersama Hoseok yang berjalan di sebelahnya, meninggalkan Seokjin yang terperangah.

"Apa-apaan sih dia?" gerutu Seokjin sebelum kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju asrama dengan langkah menghentak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malamnya, Seokjin pergi makan malam dengan Sandeul seperti biasanya, namun kali ini pandangan Seokjin entah kenapa selalu terpaut pada Namjoon.

Putra Dewa Hades itu duduk lima meja dari meja tempat Seokjin duduk, dia makan sendirian dan terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali akan fakta itu.

Seokjin mendecih, "Kenapa dia tidak mengajak Hoseok saja untuk makan bersama?"

"Hmm? Jin, kau bilang apa?" tanya Sandeul seraya mendongak untuk menatap Seokjin, dia mengusap saus _pasta_ yang berada di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Sandeul, "Apa? Aku tidak bicara padamu."

Sandeul mengerutkan dahinya, "Lantas? Kau bicara pada siapa?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Bukan siapa-siapa." Seokjin menunduk menatap makan malamnya dan mengaduknya dengan tidak berselera, kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia tersadar akan sesuatu dan segera mendongak menatap Sandeul.

"Sandeul!"

Sandeul tersedak karena suara Seokjin mengejutkannya, "Apa sih?" ujar Sandeul seraya mengambil gelas berisi air minumnya.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kau bisa merasakan perasaan cinta dan sayang yang berada di dalam diri manusia, kan? Makanya kadang kau suka iseng membantu mereka, benar?"

Sandeul mengangguk.

Seokjin tersenyum puas, dia memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sandeul. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau periksa perasaan apa yang berada di sekitar Hoseok dan Namjoon?"

Sandeul mengerjap, "Hah?"

Seokjin mendesis, " _Aish_ , jawab saja."

Sandeul melirik ke arah Namjoon, "Namjoon itu berbeda, aku tidak bisa membaca perasaannya dengan mudah. Entahlah rasanya seperti ada aura tertentu yang menutupnya dari dunia luar." Sandeul menatap Seokjin, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau berencana mengencani si putra Hades?"

Seokjin melempar wajah Sandeul dengan serbetnya, "Bukan, bodoh!"

Sandeul menepis serbet dari wajahnya dengan kesal, "Lantas apa?"

"Aku cuma mau tahu sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara Namjoon dan Hoseok."

Sandeul menghela napas, "Oh, itu. Hoseok selalu mengatakan mereka teman, lagipula bagi Hoseok Namjoon itu berharga. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi Hoseok selalu mengatakan kalau tidak ada Namjoon, dia tidak akan berada di sini."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa maksudnya?"

Sandeul mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu." Sandeul meraih garpunya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda. "Mungkin pada akhirnya mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus? Entahlah. Biarkan saja, itu hak mereka."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin baru saja melewati pintu depan asrama mereka ketika dia melihat Yoongi sedang bersandar di dinding seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yoongi?" ujar Seokjin tanpa sadar.

Yoongi menoleh dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Seokjin, "Hei, aku menunggumu."

"Menungguku? Untuk?" tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Lagu, kau lupa?"

Seokjin mengerjap dan dua detik berikutnya dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Benar juga!"

Yoongi tertawa, "Ayo, kebetulan _living room_ sedang kosong."

Seokjin mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Yoongi memasuki _living room_ mereka, Yoongi segera berjalan menghampiri piano dan duduk di sana sementara Seokjin duduk di sofa tunggal yang berada di dekat piano.

"Kau ingin memainkan lagu apa untukku?" tanya Seokjin.

"Hmm, dengarkan saja." ujar Yoongi seraya tersenyum lebar kemudian dia membuka penutup tuts piano dan mulai menempatkan jemarinya di atas piano.

Seokjin menopang dagunya seraya memperhatikan Yoongi menggerakkan jemarinya dan mulai menekan tuts piano. Lagu yang mengalun terdengar begitu halus dan lamban, membuat Seokjin terhanyut di detik pertama dia mendengarnya.

Seokjin tersenyum, rasanya damai sekali ketika dia mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan oleh Yoongi. Dia merasa matanya memberat, memberat, dan semakin memberat hingga akhirnya tertutup. Kepala Seokjin jatuh terkulai di sandaran lengan sofa dan napas teratur berhembus keluar darinya.

Yoongi menghentikan gerakan jarinya saat Seokjin sudah benar-benar tertidur di sofa. Dia memutar tubuhnya menjadi menatap Seokjin yang sudah pulas, "Lagu ini namanya _Apollo's Lullaby_."

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, dia membungkuk memperhatikan wajah Seokjin yang tertidur dengan damai. "Tidak kusangka anak Athena akan sangat _careless_ seperti ini." tangan Yoongi terulur dan menyentuh amulet Seokjin yang berada di lehernya.

"Kurasa tidak masalah kan, jika aku mengambilnya darimu? Toh kau memiliki Namjoon, dia pasti bisa memenangkan semua pertandingan dengan mudah." Yoongi bergerak untuk melepaskan amulet dari leher Seokjin.

"Hentikan,"

Yoongi terhenti, dia menjauhkan tangannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, dia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang baru saja menghentikannya. "Namjoon Kim, sangat langka melihatmu berada di _living room_ biasa."

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan tajam, "Jadi ini tujuanmu memintanya menemuimu?"

Yoongi menarik napas dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. "Bukan, ini bukan alasan awalku. Tapi karena Seokjin memenangkan hadiah yang luar biasa, tujuanku pun berubah."

Namjoon menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan hanya Seokjin yang bisa menggunakan otaknya, Namjoon Kim." Yoongi melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Tapi kau hebat juga bisa menduga bahwa tujuanku berubah."

"Aku sudah tahu sejak melihat caramu menatapnya." Namjoon berujar datar, dia melangkah mendekati Seokjin dan membungkuk di hadapan Seokjin, "Dan apapun itu yang ada di pikiranmu, sebaiknya kau hentikan."

"Kenapa?"

Namjoon menyelipkan tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Seokjin kemudian mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dengan mudah. "Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."

Yoongi tersenyum miring, "Sepertinya Seokjin bukan sekedar _partner_ bagimu?"

"Jangan melewati batas." Namjoon menyahut dan berjalan melewati Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam kemudian dia tersenyum miring, "Hades dan Athena. Menarik sekali." Yoongi mendesah pelan sebelum kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari _living room_.

Sementara itu tanpa Yoongi sadari, sejak tadi Jimin diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan berdiri di balik salah satu dinding _living room_. Dia memperhatikan saat Yoongi berjalan dengan santainya keluar dari _living room_ hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik tangga.

Jimin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian dia menggeleng pelan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Jimin menoleh dengan cepat dan melihat Taehyung sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak, Taehyung. Aku tidak butuh bantuan." Jimin menyahut seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi aku bersedia membantumu dengan senang hati. Mana yang ingin kau mulai lebih dulu? Seokjin?" Taehyung menyeringai, "Atau Yoongi?"

Jimin menghela napas, "Tidak, Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Terserahmu saja, yang jelas kau tahu aku akan selalu membantumu. Apapun itu." Taehyung tersenyum kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri diam.

"Aku tahu, Taehyung.." bisik Jimin. "Tapi kali ini.. biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Yang menyangka ini semudah itu, sayang sekali, kalian salah.

Ini emang lebih gampang daripada yang lainnya, tapi 'segi banyak' di sini juga gak bisa kalian remehkan begitu saja. hehehehe

.

.

Ada yang bisa menebak sebenarnya mereka mau ngapain?

.

.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya!


	6. Childhood Nightmare

Ayahnya pernah mengatakan kepada Seokjin bahwa dunia itu baik.

Dunia itu baik, walaupun memang semua manusia yang menghuni dunia memiliki pikiran yang unik dan perbedaan kepribadian, ayahnya selalu meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa diantara sekian orang yang menghuni dunia, tentunya ada sebagian kecil dari mereka yang benar-benar baik.

Seokjin mulanya percaya,

Dan karena itulah dia tidak pernah menaruh dendam ataupun rasa kesal pada mereka yang kerap kali menyebut Seokjin sebagai anak yang sial karena lahir tanpa sosok ibu.

Seokjin tidak peduli, baginya dia sudah sangat puas walaupun dia hanya hidup bersama ayahnya.

Kemudian suatu hari, dengan kepercayaan mengenai dunia yang baik di dalam jiwanya, Seokjin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana orang-orang yang Seokjin kenali sebagai keluarga ayahnya memarahi ayahnya dan mengatakan akan mengeluarkan ayahnya dari daftar keluarga karena bersikeras mengurus dan membesarkan Seokjin.

Itu adalah kali pertama ayahnya menangis.

Seokjin tahu ayahnya adalah sosok yang kuat, ayahnya tidak pernah terlihat sedih, ayahnya selalu tersenyum tiap kali Seokjin melihatnya. Ayahnya sangat baik, Seokjin tahu itu.

Dan saat itu ayahnya menangis karena dia mengatakan kepada kakek Seokjin bahwa dia tidak mau dipisahkan dari Seokjin yang memang adalah anak kandungnya. Dan saat itu kakek Seokjin melihat Seokjin yang baru saja kembali dari sekolah, dan ketika kakeknya berjalan ke arahnya untuk memukulnya, ayah Seokjin membelanya.

Pukulan kakek Seokjin menimbulkan luka di pelipis ayahnya, darah ayahnya menetes ke lantai dan Seokjin mulai ketakutan. Ayahnya mengatakan kepada Seokjin untuk pergi ke kamarnya tapi Seokjin tidak sanggup bergerak, dan ketika kakeknya bergerak lagi, ayah Seokjin memukul kakek Seokjin dan menariknya keluar dari rumah mereka.

Dan sejak itu Seokjin tidak pernah melihat kakeknya mendatangi rumah mereka lagi.

Seokjin ingin bertanya, hanya saja dia tidak berani. Luka akibat pukulan kakek Seokjin menimbulkan bekas jahitan di pelipis ayahnya. Dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk fokus merawat luka ayahnya dibandingkan bertanya soal kakeknya.

Hanya saja, di detik itu Seokjin menyadari, bahwa dunia tidak baik. Dunia tidak selalu baik seperti yang ayahnya katakan, karena sesungguhnya bagi Seokjin, hanya ayahnya yang baik.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 6: Childhood Nightmare**

* * *

Ketika Seokjin membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah atap sebuah kamar dengan bola lampu yang bersinar di tengahnya. Seokjin menggerung pelan, perlahan mengusap matanya dan ketika dia menggeliat pelan, Seokjin langsung menyadari dia tidak berada di kamarnya.

Karena pertama, kasurnya tidak seempuk ini.

Kedua, _bed sheet_ miliknya tidak sehalus ini.

Ketiga, Seokjin tidak punya selimut dengan bulu-bulu lembut di permukaannya.

Astaga, jadi dimana dia sekarang?!

Seokjin bergerak bangun dengan cepat, memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada rasa pusing singkat yang mendera kepalanya. Dia memperhatikan kamar tempatnya berada dengan mata melebar liar.

Kamar ini besar, dengan interior berwarna _maroon_ dan emas di beberapa sudut, tapi jelas sekali, ini bukan kamarnya!

Seokjin bergidik horror, kepalanya berputar memikirkan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi sehingga dia terdampar di tempat ini.

Tapi Seokjin tidak mengingat apapun selain permainan piano Yoongi di _living room_ semalam.

Tunggu!

Apakah dia berada di kamar Yoongi sekarang?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat Namjoon berjalan menghampirinya seraya mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu bahwa Namjoon baru saja selesai mandi.

Dan astaga, lebih parahnya lagi, putra tunggal Hades itu justru hanya mengenakan sebuah celana _jeans_ tanpa atasan dan Seokjin bisa melihat tubuh bagian atas Namjoon yang atletis, tidak terlalu penuh otot, tapi atletis dan tegap, serta sesuatu seperti sebuah tanda lahir berwarna merah gelap di pinggul kanannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seokjin berbisik horror.

"Yoongi menipumu, semalam kau terkena efek sesuatu yang diberi nama _Apollo's Lullaby_ olehnya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi itu membuatmu tertidur bagaikan orang mati semalaman penuh." Namjoon mengusak rambut basahnya lagi, "Kau benar-benar tertidur sangat-sangat pulas, untungnya kau bangun tepat waktu untuk kelas pagi."

Huh?

 _Apa?_

 _ **Kelas pagi?!**_

Seokjin memekik, "Jam berapa sekarang?!" jeritnya.

Namjoon mengernyit tidak suka mendengar nada tinggi Seokjin, "Santai, kau masih punya waktu, kelas dimulai sepuluh menit lagi."

Seokjin memekik lagi, "Aku terlambat!" Seokjin menyibak selimut Namjoon dan tersandung kakinya sendiri, untungnya sebelum Seokjin terjatuh, dia berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangannya dengan berpegangan pada kaki Namjoon.

"Ceroboh," desis Namjoon.

Seokjin mendelik pada Namjoon dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku harus ke kamarku sekarang." Seokjin mengerang, "Aduh, aku belum sarapan."

"Kau yakin ingin kembali ke kamarmu? Kelas dimulai sepuluh menit lagi dan kita butuh waktu untuk berlari ke _Athena Sanctuary_." Namjoon melemparkan handuk yang sejak tadi dia gunakan ke sebuah keranjang di sudut kamar. "Mandi di sini saja, kau bisa memakai bajuku."

Seokjin mendelik, "Tidak mau!"

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Ukuran tubuh kita tidak jauh berbeda." Namjoon memperhatikan tubuh Seokjin, "Mungkin hanya akan sedikit kebesaran di tubuhmu."

"Tapi aku.." Seokjin ingin mendebat lagi namun dia terhenti saat jarum jam terus bergerak. Dia mendesah lelah, "Pinjam bajumu," ujarnya pasrah kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Namjoon.

"Dimana kamar mandinya?" teriak Seokjin saat sudah keluar dari kamar Namjoon.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gossip terbaru yaitu Seokjin dan Namjoon yang berjalan bersama menuju kelas diikuti dengan Seokjin yang memakai pakaian kebesaran beredar begitu cepat. Terlebih lagi dengan pengakuan dari beberapa orang yang melihat Seokjin keluar dari _lift_ khusus ke asrama spesial bersama Namjoon.

Rumor yang tersiar semakin besar dan semua orang memiliki anggapan yang sama.

 _Kim Namjoon berkencan dengan Kim Seokjin._

Seokjin mengerang kesal dan membenturkan kepalanya ke buku teksnya. Dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian dan sekarang dia justru harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia adalah topik pembicaraan utama di seisi akademi.

Dan seseorang yang menyebabkan ini terjadi, Min Yoongi, justru bersikap tidak peduli seolah bukan dialah yang menyebabkan Seokjin tidak sadarkan diri semalam.

 _Tunggu, itu terdengar agak ambigu._

Seokjin mengerang lagi, dia merutuk dalam hati karena harus terlibat rumor dengan orang paling terkenal di seantero akademi. Dan sialnya, karena semua orang benar-benar tidak berani berurusan lebih lanjut dengan Kim Namjoon, tentunya mereka akan bertanya kepada Seokjin.

Dobel sialan.

"Hei, Seokjin!"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sandeul sedang tersenyum ceria di hadapannya. Seokjin membalas sapaan ceria Sandeul dengan wajah cemberut dan Sandeul tertawa, dia bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah Seokjin.

"Sedang apa, huh? Kenapa tidak bersama kekasihmu dan malah menyendiri di pojok _Atlas World_?" ujar Sandeul.

Seokjin mendesis, "Kupikir, diantara sekian banyaknya orang yang di akademi ini, kau adalah satu-satunya teman baikku yang tidak akan menanyakan rumor bodoh itu."

Sandeul terbahak, "Justru sebagai teman baikmu, aku sangat berbahagia kau akhirnya memiliki kekasih! Terlebih lagi kekasihmu adalah _demigod_ paling diperhitungkan di tempat ini!"

"Sandeul.." Seokjin mendesis marah namun Sandeul terlihat tidak terlalu peduli.

Sandeul terkikik, "Tapi bagaimana rasanya menginap di kamar asrama spesial? Kau hebat juga, Jin. Lantai itu kan hanya ditempati Namjoon, kalian benar-benar bisa melakukan apapun tanpa terganggu."

"ASTAGA, SANDEUL! AKU DAN DIA TIDAK MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN SEPERTI ITU!" Seokjin menjerit frustasi dan setelahnya dia langsung disambut desisan marah dari seluruh pengunjung _Atlas World_.

Seokjin memukul kepala Sandeul dengan sepenuh hati, "Ini salahmu, semuanya salahmu. Pokoknya ini salahmu!"

Sandeul meringis kesakitan seraya mengelus kepalanya, "Kenapa kau begitu anarkis pada temanmu sendiri?"

Seokjin mendengus kesal, dia memalingkan pandangannya kemudian membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sandeul.

"Aku mau tidur siang di kamarku saja."

Sandeul bergegas menyusul Seokjin yang sudah berjalan untuk keluar dari Atlas World dengan langkah lebar. Ketika Seokjin mendorong pintu besar _Atlas World_ , dia langsung disambut tubuh tinggi Namjoon yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sandeul yang berlari mengejar Seokjin bahkan hampir saja menabrak tubuh Seokjin yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Namjoon berujar datar.

Sandeul membulatkan matanya, terlihat jelas dia bahagia mendapatkan bahan pembicaraan baru terkait pasangan yang sedang dihebohkan seisi akademi.

Seokjin mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan teman dekatnya, kemudian dia menatap Namjoon, "Kenapa mencariku?"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang memeluk buku-buku teks tebal, dia mengambil itu semua dengan satu tangan kemudian meraih tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau dan aku punya urusan." Namjoon berujar seraya menarik Seokjin untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Meninggalkan Sandeul yang memekik feminim dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Seokjin.

Seokjin membuat catatan mental di dalam dirinya untuk menendang bokong Sandeul jika dia bertemu dengan temannya itu nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon membawa Seokjin berjalan di sepanjang koridor penuh orang dengan satu tangan memegang buku-buku Seokjin dan tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin mendesah pasrah saat bisik-bisik dari sekitar terdengar berdengung di sekitar mereka.

"Kau tahu? Kau hanya memperjelas rumor diantara kita dengan berjalan seraya menyeretku begini." Seokjin mengeluh dengan suara keras, dia sengaja melakukan itu agar bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka berhenti.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dengan dahi berkerut, "Rumor apa?"

Seokjin sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon karena memang pria itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Rumor bahwa kau dan aku berkencan."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa bisa ada rumor seperti itu? Karena kau _partner_ ku?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Karena kau dan aku berjalan bersama ke kelas pagi ini, karena aku memakai bajumu, dan karena ada seseorang yang melihatku keluar dari _lift_ khusus bersama dirimu." Seokjin menjelaskan dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Namjoon diam, dan Seokjin benar-benar menunggu reaksi penolakan atau keterkejutan dari pria itu tapi Namjoon hanya mengangguk dua kali.

"Itu hanya rumor bodoh," Namjoon menghela napas, "Tidak ada gunanya kau pedulikan."

Seokjin menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan wajah tidak percaya, "Tapi rumor itu sudah tersebar begitu luas dan seisi akademi mengira kita berkencan!"

"Dan apakah kita berkencan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Seokjin cepat.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan. Kau dan aku tidak berkencan, itu hal yang penting. Jika kau memusingkan rumor itu, kau justru terlihat seperti kau memang ingin berkencan denganku."

Seokjin mendelik, dia berhenti melangkah dan menendang betis Namjoon dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu!"

Namjoon berhenti melangkah dan meringis rendah. "Sial, kenapa menendangku?!"

"Karena kau menyebalkan! Kenapa kau begitu santai menghadapi hal seperti ini?! Aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian!"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, "Ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan .." Namjoon terhenti, "Tunggu, kau menangis?"

Seokjin mengusap sudut matanya dan dia baru menyadari ternyata dia benar-benar menangis. Seokjin menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri. "Sial.." desisnya.

Namjoon terdiam, dia melirik sekitar dan karena mereka sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor, perhatian semua orang jelas saja tertuju pada mereka.

Namjoon berdecak kemudian menunduk untuk berbisik kepada Seokjin, "Tetap menunduk," dan setelahnya Namjoon berjalan cepat meninggalkan koridor seraya menarik tangan Seokjin yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Namjoon bertanya saat mereka sudah tiba di pinggir _Imity Lake_ , salah satu sudut yang tidak terlalu sering dilewati orang.

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya, enggan menatap Namjoon yang baru saja berbicara padanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu." Seokjin mendesah pelan, "Sekarang katakan kenapa kau menemuiku dan membawaku ke sini?"

"Aku sudah menyewa kolam renang di _Playground_ untuk latihan, tapi kelihatannya situasi tidak memungkinkan bagi kita untuk muncul di sana bersama-sama." Namjoon melepaskan jaketnya, "Jadi mungkin kita lebih baik berlatih di sini saja."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Di sini? Di danau ini?"

Namjoon mengangguk, kali ini menarik kausnya untuk lepas. "Ya, kau sudah terbiasa berenang di danau, kan?"

"Iya, tapi.." Seokjin mendesah frustasi, "Namjoon, ini _Imity Lake_! Kita tidak boleh berenang di sini begitu saja."

Namjoon menendang sepatunya agar terlepas dari kakinya, "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya? Selama kita tidak berenang di _Poseidon Mirror_ , semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan skeptis, "Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Melanggar peraturan?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, tidak mengiyakan ataupun membantah pertanyaan Seokjin. Kali ini pria itu sedang bersiap untuk melepas celananya.

"Namjoon, kau benar-benar serius?" tanya Seokjin lagi untuk meyakinkan.

Namjoon mengangguk, melepaskan celananya, menyisakan celana pendek sebatas lutut dan kemudian sebelum Seokjin sempat bertanya lagi, pria itu sudah berjalan masuk ke danau.

Seokjin menghela napas, "Tidakkah itu terasa dingin?"

"Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah kedinginan." Namjoon menyahut tidak acuh sebelum kemudian dia menghilang ke dalam air.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, perlahan berdiri dan melepas sepatunya kemudian menggulung celananya sebatas lutut dan berjalan ke pinggir danau, ketika dia mencelupkan telapak kakinya ke danau, hawa beku khas air danau segera menyapa kaki Seokjin dan membuatnya bergidik.

Seokjin melangkah mundur seraya menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Terlalu dingin."

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Seokjin nyaris saja terpeleset karena mendengar suara Namjoon, Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Namjoon sedang berada di tengah danau, bagian bahu hingga kakinya terendam air sehingga Seokjin hanya melihat kepala Namjoon di atas air.

"Terlalu dingin," ujar Seokjin.

Namjoon tertawa, "Tadinya kupikir amulet itu akan sedikit membantu. Ternyata tidak ya?"

Seokjin tertegun, dia menatap amulet yang melingkar di lehernya. "Kau ingin menguji kekuatan amulet ini?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Tadinya kupikir dia akan bereaksi karena berada di wilayah kekuasaan Poseidon."

Seokjin meraih amuletnya dan mengelusnya pelan, amuletnya terasa dingin di kulitnya. "Kurasa amulet ini tidak sehebat itu."

" _Well_ , tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?"

Seokjin terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan dan perlahan melepaskan pakaiannya, tapi Seokjin sengaja tidak melepas kausnya lantaran air danau yang terlalu dingin.

Dan ketika Seokjin menceburkan dirinya ke danau, dia bisa melihat amulet itu berpendar dan Seokjin menatapnya dengan terpesona. Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Namjoon, lihat! Dia bersinar!" Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Namjoon, namun dia tidak melihat Namjoon dimanapun.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Namjoon?"

Seokjin menatap sekitar, danau tempatnya berada tidak terlihat seperti _Imity Lake_ , _Imity Lake_ tidak seluas ini, dan bagian pinggir _Imity Lake_ bukanlah hutan lebat berkabut seperti ini. Ketakutan mulai terasa di sekujur tubuh Seokjin, dia terus menatap ke sekitar dengan hati-hati, dia sangat yakin tadi dia masih berada di _Imity Lake_ , dan kenapa sekarang dia berada di danau yang asing ini?

Seokjin bergerak menuju pinggir danau, dia tidak bisa terus berada di tempat asing seperti ini, dia harus kembali ke akademi.

Namun ketika Seokjin menggerakkan kakinya untuk menuju ke tepi, sesuatu menarik kaki Seokjin dan membuat Seokjin tertarik ke dalam air. Seokjin terkesiap, dia tersedak air danau dan di tengah usahanya untuk menarik kepalanya keluar dari air, Seokjin melihat seseorang berdiri di pinggir danau.

Seokjin membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak meminta tolong tapi hal itu membuatnya kembali menelan air danau. Seokjin terbatuk keras, kakinya menendang-nendang sesuatu yang masih saja menariknya untuk masuk ke bawah air dengan panik.

Karena sesuatu itu menariknya semakin kuat, Seokjin memutuskan untuk menyelam dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari apapun itu yang sejak tadi menarik kakinya. Dan ketika Seokjin melihat ke dalam air, dia menyadari bahwa makhluk itu adalah _Siren_.

Seokjin semakin panik, dia kembali ke permukaan air namun kali ini seluruh air danau yang berada di sekitarnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah. Bahkan Seokjin tidak bohong ketika dia mencium bau anyir darah di sekitarnya.

Dan di tengah air penuh darah itu, Seokjin melihat sesuatu yang mengapung ke arahnya.

Dan itu adalah ayahnya, mengapung di atas danau dengan luka lebar yang mengalirkan darah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"… Jin? Seokjin!"

Seokjin tersentak kembali ke alam sadarnya, membuka matanya dengan gerakan cepat dengan jantung yang bertalu dengan begitu kuat. Dia menarik napas dengan terburu-buru dan seseorang membantu Seokjin untuk duduk, Seokjin menoleh dan melihat Namjoon bersimpuh di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Namjoon, perlahan mengusap punggung Seokjin. "Apa kakimu kram?"

Tubuh Seokjin gemetar, dia masih bisa merasakan sensasi nyeri bekas cengkraman di kakinya dan juga bau anyir darah di ujung hidungnya. "A-apa yang…"

"Kau pingsan, di tengah danau." Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Untungnya jarak kita tidak terlalu jauh sehingga aku bisa menarikmu tepat waktu." Namjoon menjauhkan dirinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di tanah berumput di sebelah Seokjin dan duduk bersila. "Bukankah kau bilang kau bisa berenang dengan baik? Lantas kenapa bisa pingsan?"

Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya, berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya kemudian memeluk lututnya sendiri. "Amulet ini.. aku tidak tahu apa yang salah darinya tapi…"

"Ya?"

"Kurasa dia tidak bermaksud melindungiku."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

Seokjin menarik napas, "Dia.." kemudian Seokjin tertegun, haruskah dia menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya kepada Namjoon? Tapi itu adalah bagian dari mimpi buruk masa kecilnya, sesuatu yang Seokjin rahasiakan dari siapapun, Seokjin bahkan tidak memberitahukan mimpi buruk terhebatnya itu pada ayahnya.

Karena Seokjin tidak mau ayahnya tahu bahwa dia mengalami trauma mendalam saat melihat ayahnya terluka parah akibat menolongnya yang diserang beberapa _Siren_.

"Ya? Seokjin?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia menatap Namjoon kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bukan apa-apa, mungkin aku hanya bermimpi."

 _Ya, mimpi buruk lama yang kembali.._

"Kau yakin?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama."

Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian pandangannya tertuju ke amulet yang masih melingkar di leher Seokjin, "Amulet itu.. kalau mau, kau bisa menitipkanya padaku."

"Eh?"

"Jika amulet itu menyusahkanmu, kau bisa menitipkannya padaku, dan akan kuberikan padamu disaat kita memulai pertandingan ataupun latihan. Aku masih memiliki sedikit kepercayaan amulet itu akan melindungi pemegangnya."

Jemari Seokjin terulur, menyentuh amulet di lehernya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan melepaskan amuletnya dari lehernya. "Kurasa itu ide bagus, kau pastinya jauh lebih kuat untuk menghadapi amulet ini daripada aku."

Namjoon menerima amulet yang disodorkan Seokjin kemudian pandangan matanya naik untuk menatap Seokjin, "Ya, tapi bagiku, kau jauh lebih membutuhkan amulet ini daripada aku. Karena jika memang amulet ini kuat, maka aku ingin dia melindungimu, bukan aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kurasa.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka lagi."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah masa liburan panjang saya saat sakit, saya bisa kembali. Hehehe

Ini juga belum sepenuhnya kembali sih, saya masih belum kuat duduk ngetik lama-lama. Hehehe

.

.

Btw, yang bagian Seokjin tiba-tiba ada di danau sama siren itu semacam mimpinya Seokjin gitu ya. Jadi aslinya mah dia tiba-tiba pingsan di danau dan ditolong sama Namjoon (sesuai sama keterangannya Namjoon).

Hmm..

Gak bikin bingung kan ya? hehehe

.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	7. Duel

Menjadi putra Hades terdengar begitu keren dan mengagumkan. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan mereka bersedia menukar apapun dalam hidup mereka hanya untuk merasakan rasanya menjadi putra Hades.

Tapi bagi Namjoon, menjadi putra Hades jauh dari menyenangkan.

Ketika Namjoon lahir, ibunya mengatakan bahwa tubuh Namjoon sepanas _lava_ , suhunya lebih dari 40 derajat Celcius dan semua dokter meyakini kalau Namjoon akan mati. Beragam usaha telah mereka lakukan untuk meredam panas tubuh Namjoon yang kala itu bahkan baru dilahirkan.

Ibunya sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena memang itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dia atasi sendiri. Ibunya hanya bisa melihat dan memperhatikan para dokter yang panik menangani suhu tubuh Namjoon.

Kemudian, ketika matahari senja perlahan hilang tertelan oleh bumi, seseorang datang ke rumah sakit tempat Namjoon dilahirkan dan dia mengaku sebagai ayah Namjoon. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia harus melihat putranya, dan bersikeras bahwa dia harus menggendongnya.

Para dokter akhirnya mengizinkan karena pria itu terus bersikeras, dan ketika Namjoon berada di antara lengan pria itu, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, suhu tubuh Namjoon mendadak turun dan sebuah tanda terbentuk di pinggulnya.

Itu terlihat seperti sebuah tanda lahir, hanya saja dia muncul saat pria itu menyentuhnya, menyentuh kulitnya.

Dan setelah melakukan itu, pria tersebut pergi, setelah memastikan Namjoon aman dalam gendongan ibunya.

Para perawat bergegas mengerubungi ibu Namjoon dan menanyakan siapa kiranya pria tadi, dan saat itu ibu Namjoon hanya menghela napas dan mengatakan.

"Dia ayahnya,"

Namjoon tumbuh dengan kisah itu yang diceritakan oleh ibunya. Karena sesungguhnya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan ayahnya. Selama ini Namjoon melindungi dirinya dan ibunya dengan menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri, hingga akhirnya di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas, seseorang yang mengaku pelayan ayahnya datang mengantarkan hadiah. Dan itu adalah Pedang Hades, pedang ayahnya.

Pelayan itu juga berpesan pada Namjoon untuk pergi ke akademi yang akan membantu Namjoon melatih kekuatan dewa yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Mulanya Namjoon tidak mau, karena dia tidak bisa menjamin siapa kiranya yang akan menjaga ibunya jika dia pergi? Tapi karena ibunya terus meyakinkannya, Namjoon akhirnya menyerah dan pergi.

Selain itu, Namjoon sedikit berharap mungkin saja dia akan bertemu ayahnya jika dia berada di akademi yang dimaksudkan.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 7: Duel**

* * *

Seokjin menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin kamar mandi kamarnya. Setelah sesi latihan bersama Namjoon di _Imity Lake_ , Seokjin bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan sedikit beristirahat sebelum pergi makan malam.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap lehernya yang sekarang bersih tanpa amulet Poseidon di sana. Seokjin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Namjoon menyimpan amuletnya karena mungkin saja amulet itu tidak seperti apa yang mereka duga selama ini.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia mengeringkan wajahnya kemudian segera berpakaian, Seokjin kembali ke kamarnya untuk membereskan tasnya kemudian dia tertegun.

Buku teksnya masih berada di tangan Namjoon.

Seokjin menepuk dahinya karena kelalaiannya yang lupa meminta buku teksnya yang tadi dibawakan oleh Namjoon. Dia berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya meraih _sweater_ dan memakainya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Seokjin berniat untuk menemui Namjoon dan meminta buku teksnya kembali, dia membutuhkan buku itu untuk kelas paginya besok.

Ketika Seokjin masuk ke dalam ruang makan, seisi ruangan langsung meliriknya dengan tatapan penasaran dan penuh selidik. Seokjin berjalan seraya mengerutkan dahinya namun untungnya dia berhasil menemukan meja tempat Sandeul berada.

Seokjin segera duduk di depan Sandeul, "Ada apa dengan pandangan mereka?"

Sandeul mendesah dramatis, dia berdehem dengan gaya berlebihan kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin. "Jin, kenapa kau tidak mengakui saja kalau kau dan si putra Hades itu berkencan?"

Seokjin mengerjap bingung, "Huh?"

"Seseroang melihat kalian berdua di pinggir danau, dan.. _well_ , aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan ini tapi katanya dia melihatmu berbaring dan Namjoon membungkuk di atasmu, menciummu." Sandeul menyeringai menggoda setelah dia membisikkan kata terakhir.

Seokjin menjatuhkan rahangnya, matanya membulat ke ukuran maksimal dan setelahnya dia memukul wajah Sandeul dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau gila!"

"Aduh! Sakit! Seokjin!" Sandeul segera memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan tangan Seokjin.

"Aku dan Namjoon tidak berkencan! Gossip macam apa itu astaga! Dan dia tidak menciumku!" Seokjin menjelaskan dengan panik dan terburu-buru.

"Lalu kau mau bilang informan itu berbohong?"

Seokjin meremas rambutnya, "Astaga, rumor-rumor ini bisa membuatku gila!"

"Kami tidak berkencan,"

Seokjin mendongak saat mendengar suara berat dari sebelahnya dan dia melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan dahi berkerut tidak suka.

Seokjin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun Namjoon menyodorkan sesuatu yang dipegangnya ke depan wajah Seokjin.

Itu buku-bukunya.

"Aku lupa mengembalikan ini saat mengantarmu tadi." Namjoon berujar pendek kemudian dia menatap Sandeul, "Aku dan dia tidak berkencan, dan seharusnya kau adalah orang yang paling tahu hal itu. Kudengar kau bisa mendeteksi perasaan cinta di dalam diri seseorang, dan apakah kau merasakan itu dari kami berdua?"

Sandeul terpaku karena Namjoon mengajaknya bicara. Dia berdehem dan setelahnya menggeleng dengan wajah masih terkejut. "T-tidak ada.."

Namjoon mengangguk puas, "Karena memang tidak. Dan kejadiannya tidak seperti itu," Namjoon melirik Seokjin, "Aku tidak menciumnya, aku memberikan napas buatan karena Seokjin pingsan di dalam air."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Kau memberiku napas buatan."

"Ya, karena kau menelan terlalu banyak air dan kau tidak bernapas." Namjoon mendesah malas, "Itu bukan ciuman, pernapasan buatan bukan ciuman, dan lagi, caraku mencium tidak seperti itu."

Kali ini Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _Oke, kalimat dari Namjoon itu terdengar begitu ambigu dan salah di banyak hal._

Sandeul menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan merona, dia melirik Seokjin dengan mata berbinar-binar dan Seokjin meringis.

Sandeul sudah resmi menjadi fans seorang Namjoon Kim.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke mejaku." Namjoon menunduk untuk menatap Seokjin, "Dan Seokjin,"

Seokjin mendongak, "Ya?"

"Besok setelah kelas siang, latihan di _Playground_. Latihan fisik, kudengar kita akan melakukan duel."

Seokjin mengeluh keras-keras, "Duel lagi? Aduh aku tidak suka berkelahi.." keluhnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Yah, sampai ketemu besok." Namjoon berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

Setelah Namjoon pergi, Sandeul segera menarik tangan Seokjin.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak berminat padanya, biarkan dia untukku ya? Demi Zeus, dia tampan sekali, dan dia sangat keren!" Sandeul memekik. "Biarkan dia untukku saja ya?"

Seokjin meringis kemudian dia melempar Sandeul dengan _napkin_ di atas meja. "Kau gila."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Seokjin benar-benar bersyukur karena rumor mengenai Namjoon dan dirinya mereda setelah pernyataan Namjoon saat makan malam. Dan ini membuat Seokjin lega karena dia memang benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dia berjalan menuju _Playground_ dan dia melihat beberapa Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya sudah berada di dalam arena. Dia bisa melihat Jungkook yang kelihatannya sedang berlatih kuda-kuda dengan seorang pengajar, Namjoon yang melakukan pemanasan ringan di pinggir arena, dan juga Taehyung yang sedang _sparring_ dengan Jimin.

Seokjin bergegas mengganti pakaiannya kemudian bergabung bersama yang lainnya di dalam arena latihan. Arena tempat mereka berlatih sangat luas, dengan berbagai senjata untuk berlatih di sisi kanan, arena latihan dengan panah di sisi kiri, arena untuk tanding duel satu lawan satu di bagian tengah, dan sudut untuk istirahat di bagian belakang serta ruang pengajar di bagian depan.

Ini merupakan lantai khusus untuk latihan _Titan's Game_ yang memang hanya akan dibuka saat _Titan's Game_ berlangsung. Karena memang lantai ini memiliki fasilitas yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan _gym_ yang berada di lantai bawahnya.

Seokjin sedang melakukan pemanasan ringan ketika tiba-tiba saja Mr. Krakenshield masuk ke dalam arena mereka. Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya dan dia melirik Namjoon sekilas saat pria itu bergerak untuk berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hari ini kami akan melihat performa kalian, kalian dipersilahkan untuk melakukan duel satu lawan satu dengan _partner_ latihan kalian dan nanti.." Mr. Krakenshield tersenyum miring, "Yah, kalian akan tahu apa tahap selanjutnya."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, itu terdengar mencurigakan untuk banyak hal.

"Sekarang, masuklah ke dalam ' _cubes'_ masing-masing."

Sesuatu yang dimaksud ' _cubes'_ adalah sebuah ruang kosong dengan dinding kaca tebal yang akan keluar dari lantai jika tombol pengaturnya ditekan. Ini adalah cara untuk menghindari kerusakan tidak berarti akibat peserta duel yang keluar dari garis batas saat melakukan duel.

Jika dindingnya tidak ada, maka _cubes_ hanya akan terlihat seperti bidang lantai biasa dengan garis pembatas yang membentuk persegi. Di depan setiap _cubes_ terdapat panel yang menunjukkan apakah _cubes_ itu sedang dipakai atau tidak, dan juga apakah _cubes_ itu sudah disewa oleh seseorang atau tidak.

Seokjin berjalan di belakang Namjoon menuju sebuah _cubes_ dengan namanya dan Namjoon di bagian panel. Namjoon mengambil posisi di sisi _cubes_ sedangkan Seokjin mengambil posisi di seberangnya.

Dan ketika mereka berdua sudah berada dalam posisi, dinding kaca _cubes_ langsung naik dan membungkus mereka di dalam kotak kaca itu. Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, di hadapannya Namjoon masih melakukan pemanasan ringan.

Namjoon menggerakkan lehernya pelan, " _Any last words_?"

Seokjin menatap kotak kaca yang mengurung mereka, dia meringis pelan. " _Please don't break my bones_."

Namjoon tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Seokjin yang diucapkan dengan sepenuh hati. " _Well_ ," Namjoon tersenyum tipis, " _That can be arranged_."

Seokjin mendesah pelan, " _I hate you_ ,"

Namjoon memasang kuda-kudanya, " _I know_."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia menunggu sampai sirene yang menandakan duel dimulai berbunyi, dan ketika sirene itu berbunyi, Seokjin segera memasang pose siaga dan sebelum dia bergerak untuk menyerang, Namjoon sudah bergerak lebih dulu dengan menyerang bagian kiri Seokjin.

Beruntung, Seokjin bisa berkelit dengan cepat dari serangan itu.

"Kau serius?!" seru Seokjin seraya memasang kembali posisinya.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Kapan aku pernah tidak serius?"

 _Oh, sial._

Benar juga.

Di duel pertama mereka, dia _menghanguskan_ kulit Seokjin.

Dan sekarang, walaupun Namjoon tidak memegang pedangnya, pria itu bisa mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya.

Yah, mungkin kulit Seokjin akan hangus lagi kali ini.

Namjoon menyerang lagi dan Seokjin lebih fokus untuk mempertahankan dirinya dan berkelit karena serangan Namjoon terlampau cepat dan tegas. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan begitu luwes dan serangan-serangannya nyaris tidak terbaca oleh Seokjin.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak boleh sampai terkena pukulan Namjoon karena itu akan membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Seokjin terbiasa untuk lebih memikirkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya jika dia diserang.

Kaki Seokjin melompat ke arah kanan ketika Namjoon bergerak untuk menendangnya, tubuh Seokjin membentur dinding kaca dengan keras dan dia meringis kesakitan. Dan karena dia menempel di dinding kaca, Seokjin bisa melihat suasana pertarungan yang lainnya dan dia melihat Jungkook yang sedang bertanding dengan Taehyung.

Putra Aphrodite itu terlihat lebih fokus untuk menghindar namun Taehyung berhasil menemukan celah dari pertahanan Jungkook dan membantingnya ke lantai dengan keras. Seokjin melihat Jungkook terbatuk dan erangan kesakitan itu terdengar begitu saja, Seokjin bahkan bisa melihat bahwa wajah Jungkook menjadi agak pucat dan dia bisa menduga sekeras apa bantingan Taehyung tadi.

Konsentrasi Seokjin terbagi karena dia terpaku melihat keluar sehingga dia melupakan Namjoon, Seokjin menoleh dan wajahnya nyaris saja menjadi sasaran tendangan Namjoon jika dia tidak segera merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian berguling menghindar.

Seokjin melompat untuk berdiri di kakinya sendiri, "Itu mengerikan,"

Namjoon tertawa, "Kau akan melihat sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan jika saja aku mengeluarkan semuanya."

"Namjoon, tolong.."

"Itu tidak akan membantu dalam pertempuran, Seokjin."

Dan Namjoon menyerang lagi, dan kali ini dia tidak sempat menghindar ataupun mempertahankan diri. Namjoon berhasil mengangkatnya ke udara dan membantingnya ke lantai dengan keras. Seokjin terjatuh dengan lengan sebelah kiri lebih dulu, bahunya terbentur lantai dengan keras dan Seokjin yakin bahunya terkilir saat ini.

Namjoon sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat tangannya dan memukul Seokjin namun suara sirene membuat Namjoon menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Seokjin menarik napas penuh rasa lega dan Namjoon sendiri melompat untuk menjauh darinya.

Seokjin bergerak bangun dengan perlahan seraya menggerakkan bahunya perlahan dan setelahnya mengerang penuh derita. Dia mendelik ke arah Namjoon, "Sudah kubilang jangan patahkan tulangku."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak mendengar bunyi berderak, jadi kurasa bahumu tidak patah."

Seokjin mendengus kesal namun dia kembali berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Dinding kaca yang mengelilingi mereka turun secara perlahan dan Seokjin melihat Mr. Krakenshield berdiri dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku akan menukar _partner_ kalian, Yoongi melawan Sam, Jimin melawan Seokjin, Namjoon melawan Rei, kemudian.." Mr. Krakenshield terlihat menimbang sebentar, "Taehyung melawan Christopher. Lalu Jungkook melawan Jodie." Mr. Krakenshield kembali berpikir kemudian kembali menyebut nama-nama selanjutnya hingga akhirnya semuanya mendapatkan _partner_ duel baru.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, Mr. Krakenshield baru saja menukar agar _partner_ melawan Pejuang Titan yang lain sementara Pejuang Titan melawan _partner_ milik yang lain. Seokjin menatap Namjoon, namun dia terlihat tidak keberatan, dia justru sibuk menatap Rei, gadis berambut merah terang, salah satu putri Aphrodite yang kebetulan menjadi partner salah satu Pejuang Titan.

"Segera masuk ke _cube_ yang baru bersama lawan tanding kalian yang baru."

Seokjin mencari dimana _cube_ tempat Jimin berada dan saat dia menemukannya Seokjin segera berjalan ke sana. Bahunya masih terasa nyeri dan Seokjin merasa dia tidak bisa bertarung dengan maksimal jika keadaannya seperti ini.

Terlebih lagi Jimin adalah anak dewa Ares, dia pakarnya dalam duel seperti ini. Seokjin tersenyum tipis pada Jimin sedangkan Jimin hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kemudian dinding _cube_ naik dan sirene dibunyikan. Seokjin berusaha sekuatnya untuk tidak menunjukkan cedera di bahunya, tapi seperti yang dia duga, Jimin adalah ahlinya duel dengan tangan kosong, setelah mencoba beberapa kali berkelit dan menyerang balik, Jimin berhasil memukul tengkuk Seokjin dengan keras.

Seokjin mengerang, pukulan itu membuat pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya pusing, disaat Seokjin berusaha menemukan fokusnya kembali, Jimin melayangkan tendangan yang mengenai bahu Seokjin yang cedera dengan telak.

Teriakan Seokjin terdengar begitu keras hingga Seokjin bahkan tidak yakin itu suaranya. Dia terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai arena dan dengan kesadaran yang samar, Seokjin bisa melihat Namjoon menatap ke arahnya dari balik dinding _cube_ yang menghalangi.

Seokjin bisa melihat kobaran api di kedua tangan Namjoon dan bagaimana mata itu terlihat memerah dan memancarkan pandangan murka. Dan setelahnya mata Seokjin terpejam.

Sirene dibunyikan karena Seokjin terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di tengah lantai arena dan bahkan sebelum dinding _cube_ turun sepenuhnya, Namjoon sudah melompat keluar dari _cube_ nya untuk menghampiri tubuh Seokjin yang tidak sadarkan diri dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati.

Jimin terdiam memperhatikan tindakan Namjoon yang menggendong tubuh Seokjin dengan hati-hati, dia membawa putra Athena itu dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari arena, bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan Jimin yang berdiri diam di dalam _cube_ yang sama.

Jimin mengangkat pandangannya dan dia melihat Taehyung sedang menyeringai menatapnya, dan tanpa disadari oleh semua orang yang berada di arena, Taehyung mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum miring, sekarang dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di _Titan's Game_ kali ini.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Ehehehe, lanjut lagi.

Di sini itu belum ada yang 'memiliki hubungan khusus', makanya ya mau mereka tonjok-tonjokan atau bunuh-bunuhan, ya gapapa (?).

Lagian kan emang Titan's Game ini keras. Hehehe

.

.

.

Oke, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya.


	8. The Olympians First Love

Seokjin selalu ingat saat-saat dia terluka, entah itu karena terantuk kerikil, terpeleset, ataukah terjatuh dari tangga, ayahnya akan selalu berada di sana.

Seokjin terkenal _clumsy_ sejak dulu.

Dia terbiasa dengan kecelakaan-kecelakaan kecil yang kadang akan membuat ayahnya tertawa dan membantu Seokjin berdiri. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa sifat ceroboh dan _clumsy_ Seokjin menurun darinya karena memang ibunya bukanlah sosok yang ceroboh.

Seokjin yang memang tidak pernah mengenal ibunya jelas saja mengira bahwa itu benar.

Ketika Seokjin kecil, dia selalu menganggap ibunya adalah sosok perfeksionis yang sempurna. Karena ibunya selalu nampak begitu hebat dan berwibawa, bahkan ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa ibunya merupakan satu-satunya sosok yang mencintai ayahnya dengan tulus.

Karena memang sejak dulu ayah Seokjin terkenal ceroboh, dia juga tidak luar biasa, dia berasal dari keluarga biasa dan pekerjaannya juga tidak menghasilkan pendapatan yang fantastis.

Ayahnya sangat biasa.

Dia adalah ssok manusia yang dapat ditemui dimanapaun di seluruh lingkungan.

Sejak awal, Seokjin sudah curiga kenapa ibunya yang kelihatannya begitu sempurna memilih ayahnya yang polos dan ceroboh?

Jangan katakan Seokjin tidak pernah menanyakan itu, Seokjin menanyakan padanya.

Seokjin pernah bertanya pada ayahnya kenapa ayah dan ibunya bersama.

Dan saat itu jawaban ayahnya adalah bahwa ibunya menemukannya.

Seokjin tidak pernah mengerti maksudnya.

Ayahnya hanya mengatakan bahwa ibunya menemukannya diantara sekian manusia yang berada di sana. Dan ayahnya juga mengatakan bahwa dia sangat bahagia karena ditemukan oleh ibunya.

Ayahnya bilang itu takdir.

Takdir manis yang membuat mereka bisa bertemu dan akhirnya bersama.

Ayahnya bilang itu diatur oleh Tuhan.

Tapi Seokjin tidak pernah percaya pada kebetulan.

Oleh karena itu dia selalu percaya bahwa mereka bisa bertemu karena ibunya memang merencanakan itu semua.

Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian tahun lamanya, Seokjin menyadari bahwa perkiraannya itu benar.

Bahwa pertemuan diantara ayah dan ibunya memang sejak awal direncanakan oleh ibunya.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 8: The Olympians First Love**

* * *

Ketika Seokjin membuka matanya, dia tidak melihat bayangan wajah khawatir ayahnya yang biasanya selalu berada di sana ketika dia terluka. Sebaliknya, Seokjin justru melihat seorang _healer_ yang sedang sibuk melarutkan sesuatu ke dalam sebuah gelas tinggi.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" _healer_ itu bertanya dengan santainya seraya mengaduk isi gelas.

"Yah.." bisik Seokjin serak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, bukan masalah, bahumu mengalami dislokasi dan retak, aku sudah mengembalikannya kembali ke posisi semula, tapi untuk bagian retaknya, kurasa masih butuh beberapa waktu lagi sampai dia kembali ke keadaan semula." _Healer_ itu menjelaskan dengan lancarnya kemudian menyodorkan gelas tinggi itu ke arah Seokjin, "Minumlah, ini akan meredakan nyeri."

Seokjin mengangguk pasrah dan menyesap isi gelas itu perlahan-lahan, untungnya rasanya tidak terlalu buruk dan Seokjin bisa menelannya dengan cepat.

"Namjoon Kim sejak tadi menunggumu sadar di sini, tapi dia harus pergi karena sekarang sudah saatnya makan malam."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Namjoon?"

 _Healer_ Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Malam ini kau harus beristirahat di sini, besok sebaiknya kau tidak mengikuti kelas. Kudengar besok hanya latihan strategi dan bukan latihan fisik, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja ke sana."

Seokjin mendengus, terdengar malas, "Masih ada latihan lagi? Setelah latihan itu menghancurkan tubuhku?"

"Hmm, teknisnya, _Titan's Game_ memang nyaris seperti pertarungan hidup dan mati. Kau beruntung karena cedera itu hanya membuat tulangmu retak."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, itu adalah alasan utama kenapa dia tidak mau mengikuti pertandingan tahunan ini. Seokjin mau berada di akademi ini tanpa dibalut perban-perban seperti ini.

Seokjin melirik bahunya yang terbalut perban tebal, "Apa aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku?"

"Tidak," _healer_ Seokjin merapikan selimut Seokjin dengan cekatan, "Kusarankan untuk tidak menggerakkan tangan kirimu selama beberapa hari. Mulai besok seorang _healer_ akan membantumu mengganti perban dan pakaianmu tiap pagi dan malam hari."

"Oh, aku akan mendapat seorang _healer_ untuk membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, Dewi Athena bisa marah kalau kami tidak mengurus putranya dengan baik."

Seokjin mendesah pelan, "Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi."

 _Healer_ Seokjin tersenyum padanya, "Jangan meremehkan ibumu." ujarnya kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Seokjin di tempat tidurnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berjalan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati seraya menyusuri koridor menuju tempat diadakannya latihan kali ini, _Olympians Hall_. Dia menghela napas pelan saat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan, penasaran, dan juga sedih.

Seisi akademi sudah mengetahui kabar mengenai dirinya yang dibanting dengan begitu keras oleh Namjoon dan ditendang oleh Jimin. Sekarang mereka sudah menetapkan bahwa Seokjin bukanlah sosok yang ahli dalam bertempur dan bahkan banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kemampuan Athena tidak menurun sedikitpun kepadanya.

Kaki Seokjin terus melangkah, berusaha mengacuhkan berbagai dengungan suara orang-orang yang membicarakannya. Walaupun sebenarnya diantara semua rumor itu ada satu rumor yang benar-benar membuat Seokjin berpikir, yaitu rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Namjoon adalah orang yang begitu panik ketika Seokjin terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di tengah lantai arena.

Bahkan kabarnya Namjoon terlihat _murka_.

Seokjin tidak mengerti alasannya pria itu menjadi murka karena sebenarnya dia adalah orang pertama yang melukai Seokjin dengan membantingnya. Lantas kenapa dia malah terlihat murka karena Seokjin terluka parah akibat duel?

Pria itu benar-benar sulit ditebak.

Seokjin menghela napas dan melanjutkan langkahnya, namun tiba-tiba dia melihat Hoseok yang sedang duduk di bingkai jendela yang ada di koridor. Seokjin tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Hoseok, "Hai,"

Hoseok mendongak dan tersenyum saat melihat Seokjin, "Hai, Seokjin."

"Sedang apa?" tanya Seokjin.

Hoseok mengangkat bukunya, "Tugas,"

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak masuk kelas hari ini, kurasa nanti setelah bahuku sembuh, aku akan mati berdiri saat mengetahui jumlah tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

Hoseok tertawa pelan, "Kau benar." Hoseok menoleh ke belakang Seokjin, "Dimana Namjoon? Kalian tidak bersama?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Mungkin dia sudah berada di _Olympians Hall_."

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, "Begitu.."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kemudian dia berdehem, "Hoseok, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.."

Hoseok tersenyum, "Tanyakan saja."

"Sebenarnya.. apa hubunganmu dan Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin ragu-ragu. "Maksudku, dia _partner_ ku sekarang dan aku tidak mau itu memunculkan kesalah pahaman diantara Namjoon dan.. _well_.." Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya, ".. kekasihnya."

Hoseok mengerjap dan detik berikutnya dia tertawa, "Aduh, Seokjin, kenapa kau lucu sekali?"

Seokjin mengedip dengan cepat, "A-apa? Kenapa?"

Hoseok menyudahi tawanya kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Aku memang mencintai Namjoon. Tapi cinta yang kuberikan untuknya bukanlah cinta yang seperti _itu_. Namjoon adalah penyelamat hidupku, aku mencintainya sebesar aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan asmara dengannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin langsung.

"Karena aku tidak pantas untuknya." Hoseok mengedip dengan jenaka, "Dia putra Dewa Hades, dan aku adalah anak dari istri Dewa Hades, jika dilihat dari manapun, aku memang _seharusnya_ menjadi kekasih Namjoon, benar?"

Seokjin merasa tidak enak mendengar itu, tapi karena memang itulah kenyataannya, Seokjin akhirnya mengangguk.

Hoseok tersenyum, "Memang seperti itulah yang semuanya katakan ketika aku dan Namjoon pertama kali tiba di sini. Namjoon membantuku, dia bahkan mengizinkanku tinggal di kamarnya selama dua minggu pertamaku di sini."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Kau tinggal bersama Namjoon?!"

Hoseok mengangguk dengan polosnya, "Ya, dan setelah itu aku juga sering menginap di kamarnya. Namjoon memang teman yang baik."

Seokjin terpaku, dia merasa bahwa seharusnya jika memang Hoseok tidak terlibat hubungan asmara dengan Namjoon, mereka tidak sedekat itu.

Maksud Seokjin, menginap bersama itu jelas terlalu intim bagi siapapun!

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia menoleh dengan gerakan cepat dan melihat Namjoon sedang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

Hoseok tersenyum dan melambai dengan ceria ke arah Namjoon, "Hai, Namjoon!"

Namjoon tersenyum dan membalas sapaan ceria Hoseok dengan menangkap tangan Hoseok yang masih melayang di udara dan meremasnya lembut. "Hei, sedang apa?"

Dan kali ini dahi Seokjin yang berkerut. Interaksi itu, lagi-lagi, terlalu ' _akrab'_ untuk urusan teman.

"Aku sedang membaca buku referensi untuk tugasku. Mungkin setelah makan malam aku akan mampir lagi ke _Atlas World_ untuk menyelesaikan ini."

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengerjakannya di kamarku? Aku kurang suka mendengar kau akan menghabiskan sisa waktu sampai _Atlas World_ tutup sendirian."

Seokjin menjatuhkan rahangnya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya berteman jika interaksi mereka sedekat ini.

Hoseok terdiam, dia meletakkan kepalan tangannya di bawah dagu dan berpikir. "Oke, nanti setelah makan malam aku ke kamarmu."

"Makan malam bersamaku saja, Hoseok." Namjoon menyarankan dengan santai.

Dan kali ini Seokjin mendengus tidak percaya.

Hoseok mencintai Namjoon. Dan kelihatannya Namjoon juga mencintai Hoseok. Hanya orang bodoh dan buta yang tidak bisa melihat itu.

Dan pemikiran itu entah kenapa membuat Seokjin agak kesal, dia tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja mengetuk-etuk sepatunya ke lantai dengan tidak sabar.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Kenapa?"

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Namjoon, "Bukankah seharusnya kita pergi latihan?" desis Seokjin.

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar nada ketus Seokjin, tapi kemudian dia kembali menatap Hoseok. "Nanti malam, oke? Mau kujemput di kamarmu?"

 _ **ASTAGA, APA-APAAN INI?!**_

Seokjin tidak tahan lagi, dia memutar bola matanya dengan wajah bosan luar biasa. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia lakukan di sini? Kenapa dia malah harus terjebak dengan berdiri iam mendengarkan rencana kencan orang lain dan dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh keduanya?

Yah, Seokjin memang tidak semempesona anak-anak Aphrodite, tapi dia jelas masih ' _terlalu'_ mempesona untuk jadi hiasan dinding diantara percakapan Hoseok dan Namjoon. Seokjin memainkan bibirnya dengan wajah cemberut dan bosan luar biasa.

"Oh, boleh. Aku akan menunggumu nanti." Hoseok menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Seokjin, mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?"

Seokjin menatap Hoseok dan amarahnya yang sudah berada di ujung lidah langsung tertelan kembali saat melihat senyuman Hoseok.

Astaga, pria itu memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat semua orang menyayanginya. Karena astaga, demi Zeus, siapa yang bisa menolak senyuman sehangat mentari itu?

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan makan malam dengan Sandeul."

"Anak itu memang benar-benar teman dekatmu ya? Kau selalu bersamanya." Namjoon berujar seraya menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Ya, tentu saja. Sandeul sahabat terbaikku sejak aku berada di akademi ini." Seokjin mendesah pelan, "Namjoon, bisakah kita segera pergi ke _Olympians Hall_? Kakiku mulai pegal dan bahuku sakit." rengek Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk kemudian dia menatap Hoseok, "Sampai ketemu malam nanti."

Hoseok mengangguk, dia melambaikan tangannya pada Namjoon dan Seokjin, "Ya, semoga sukses dengan latihannya."

Namjoon melanjutkan langkahnya sementara Seokjin tergesa-gesa mengikuti langkah lebar Namjoon. Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang berjalan dengan wajah serius. "Hei, Namjoon.."

Namjoon melirik Seokjin, "Hmm?"

"Apa kau dan Hoseok sepasang kekasih?" tanya Seokjin langsung.

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Apa kau menduga itu karena ayahku adalah Hades dan ibu Hoseok adalah Persephone?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kalian terlihat dekat."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Aku mencintai Persephone, dan keturunannya. Itu tidak bisa dicegah, itu ada dalam darahku. Darah Hades yang mencintai Persephone ada dalam nadiku dan itu membuatku mencintainya."

Seokjin tertegun, biasanya dia sangat ahli dalam mengolah kalimat-kalimat cerdas seperti yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon namun entah kenapa kali ini dia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

Karena semua kesimpulan dari kalimat itu hanya menuju ke satu hal,

 _ **Namjoon mencintai Hoseok. Dan hebatnya, Hoseok juga mencintai Namjoon.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika mereka tiba di _Olympians Hall_ , nyaris seluruh kursi yang disediakan sudah terisi, Namjoon meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan menariknya menuju sudut kursi yang masih kosong. Dan baru saja Seokjin meletakkan bokongnya ke kursi, Mr. Krakenshield dan Selena sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam _Olympians Hall_.

Seokjin menatap saudara seibunya itu dengan pandangan datar, Seokjin sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang jauh dari bagus hari ini. Dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan latihan ini, makan malam, kemudian tidur.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan melanjutkan latihan strategi. Dan seperti yang sebelumnya, kalian akan diberikan teka-teki dan kali ini, tidak ada hadiah." Mr. Krakenshield menatap seisi _hall_ dan menyeringai saat melihat wajah-wajah bingung di dalam ruangan itu.

"Karena hadiahnya adalah petunjuk untuk pertandingan pertama atau _First Stage Titan's Game_ kali ini." Selena menyambung dengan kalem.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon dan Namjoon tengah mengangguk-angguk dengan santai. Dan Seokjin mendesah pelan. Dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berpikir dan dia malah disuguhkan dengan sesuatu yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian semua sudah sangat penasaran apa kiranya teka-teki kali ini."

Seokjin mengangguk asal, dia benar-benar ingin segera pulang dan tidur.

Selena tersenyum dan dia tertawa geli saat melihat Seokjin yang malas-malasan di atas kursinya.

"Dimana cinta pertama para Dewa Olympus?" ujar Selena.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, setiap Dewa memiliki pasangan yang berbeda, bahkan ada yang memiliki banyak istri atau suami. Mereka tidak terbiasa memiliki satu pasangan. Dan terlebih lagi, mereka semua berasal dari Olympus, tapi kenapa itu berkaitan dengan tempat diadakannya pertandingan babak penyisihan awal?

Dahi Seokjin berkerut semakin dalam, _mood_ buruk dengan pertanyaan yang sulit benar-benar suatu kombinasi penghancur hari yang sempurna. Dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan melihat bahwa pria itu sedang berpikir, wajahnya serius dan dia terlihat seperti memikirkan banyak hal.

"Ada ide?" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali."

Seokjin mendesah pelan, "Aku juga." Dia memainkan kakinya kemudian menatap Namjoon, "Apa Hoseok sering menginap di kamarmu?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Seokjin, "Pertanyaan itu tidak memiliki korelasi dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh saudaramu yang berdiri di depan sana."

Seokjin mendengus dan memalingkan pandangannya ke depan, "Aku hanya bertanya."

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan jawaban pertanyaan ini daripada kau hanya menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Seokjin memasang wajah cemberutnya lagi kemudian dia kembali menatap Namjoon. "Kudengar kau sangat panik saat aku pingsan kemarin, apa itu benar?"

"Ya,"

Wow, jawaban itu diucapkan dengan begitu cepat dan mendadak.

Seokjin berdehem, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau _partner_ ku, dan aku tidak mau _partner_ ku mati sebelum hari pertandingan."

Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit frustasi. "Oh, baiklah. Bisa diterima."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Hei, apa menurutmu teman baikmu itu tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan ini?"

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sandeul? Jelas tidak. Lagipula dia hanya anak Dewa biasa sama seperti kita, dia tidak pernah pergi ke Olympus dan dia.." Seokjin tertegun.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya saat Seokjin berhenti berbicara, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. "Kurasa.. aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan ini."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Kira-kira apa jawaban dari teka-teki itu gaes? Hehehe

Udah ada petunjuknya tuh. Hehe

.

.

Oh, sama yang bingung sama NamSeok, di sini juga udah ada petunjuknya ya soal sebenarnya mereka ini kenapa dan ada apa diantara mereka. Hehehe.

.

.

Hmm, mau bilang apa ya? lupa. Hehehe

Aku bingung. Hahaha

Yaudahlah intinya ditunggu tanggapannya yak (terutama jawaban teka-tekinya ini)

Nggak harus tepat banget kok, yah, mendekati juga gapapa (?)


	9. Couple

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya menatap Seokjin yang terlihat tersenyum puas.

"Apa?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar agak penasaran.

Seokjin mengangkat tangannya, "Ini cuma dugaan, tapi jika itu berarti tempatnya merujuk pada _First Stage_ , maka mungkin saja di sini."

"Ya, Seokjin Kim?" suara Selena terdengar menembus seisi ruangan dan dalam sekejap semua orang menatap ke arah Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap Selena dan dia bisa melihat saudara satu ibunya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Jawabannya adalah _World's Peak,_ tebing yang berada di ujung akademi ini." Seokjin tersenyum dan dia bisa mendengar dengungan percakapan dari seluruh ruangan.

Selena masih tersenyum, "Alasannya?"

"Jika itu cinta pertama pada Dewa, maka jawabannya adalah Bumi. Karena tidak semua Dewa menikah dan memiliki pasangan. Jika kita mengeluarkan pendapat itu, maka secara otomatis jawaban 'Olympus' akan dihilangkan." Seokjin memulai penjelasannya dengan senyuman bangga.

"Lantas, kita akan berpikir dimanakah Dewa jatuh cinta? Fakta selanjutnya yang kita ketahui adalah mereka tinggal di Olympus dan tidak di tempat lain. Jika Olympus dicoret dari jawaban, maka lokasinya adalah tempat para Dewa singgah, dan itu adalah bumi."

"Alasan kenapa _World's Peak_ terpilih adalah karena seperti hadiah yang diberikan yaitu petunjuk untuk lokasi pertandingan pertama, maka sudah pasti itu adalah jalur Dewa turun ke bumi namun di akademi ini." Seokjin tersenyum puas "Nah, _World's Peak_ adalah jalur tersebut, dia berada di bagian paling ujung _Lightning Forest_."

Senyuman Selena semakin lebar, "Tepat sekali. Tapi lokasi pertandingan bukanlah di _World's Peak_ , itu terlalu berbahaya."

Mr. Krakenshield mengangguk setuju, "Walaupun kami mengharapkan pertandingan yang menantang, tapi kami tidak setega itu membuang kalian ke dasar jurang."

Seokjin mencibir dalam hati sementara Namjoon tertawa di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" desis Seokjin. "Dia bermaksud membunuh kita."

Namjoon menghentikan tawanya, "Oh, aku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mati. Dan lagi, kurasa ayahku tidak akan senang melihatku di sana, dia pasti akan melemparku kembali ke sini."

Seokjin mendengus, terdengar jengah. "Ya, ya, terserah."

"Seokjin Kim, majulah ke depan dan ambil petunjuk untuk pertandingan pertama."

Seokjin tersentak saat mendengar suara Selena, dia melihat Selena tersenyum seraya memegang sebuah amplop dari kertas yang sudah berwarna kekuningan.

Dengan langkah ragu dia berjalan dan mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Selena. Dia memperhatikan wajah wanita itu dan Selena mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Seokjin.

"Babak pertama lebih mudah dari dugaanmu."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut saat Selena membisikkan itu padanya, dia bermaksud untuk bertanya lebih jauh namun Selena sudah melepaskannya dan menjauh.

Seokjin kembali ke kursinya dengan tangan memegang amplop hadiahnya. Namjoon melirik Seokjin dan amplop di tangannya.

"Apa yang tertulis di situ?"

Seokjin memainkan amplop di tangannya, "Kurasa kita tidak bisa membukanya di sini."

Namjoon mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar, setelah makan malam nanti, naiklah ke kamarku."

Sebenarnya Seokjin malas harus kembali ke kamar Namjoon tapi demi petunjuk pertandingan babak pertama, Seokjin harus melakukannya.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 9 : Couple**

* * *

Sandeul memperhatikan Seokjin yang terlihat tidak semangat. Sejak tadi sahabat baiknya itu hanya diam seraya memainkan isi piringnya.

"Hei, kau oke?"

Seokjin mendongak menatap Sandeul kemudian mengangguk. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku."

Sandeul menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan gaya tertarik, "Oya? Apa itu?"

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup, dia ingin membahas mengenai penjelasan Namjoon terkait hubungannya dan Hoseok karena Sandeul adalah seseorang yang paling mengerti situasi diantara mereka.

"Apakah menurutmu jatuh cinta bisa terjadi begitu saja?" Akhirnya kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari bibir Seokjin.

Sandeul mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi cinta dapat terjadi kapan dan dimana saja. Bahkan jika sebelumnya kau sangat membencinya, kau bisa berubah menjadi sangat mencintainya."

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya. Berarti sudah jelas jika Namjoon dan Hoseok memang bisa jatuh cinta dan mungkin juga mereka saling mencintai.

Namjoon memang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan selalu jatuh cinta karena memang itulah yang akan terjadi karena itu berada di luar kuasa mereka.

Tapi kebersamaan dan didukung dengan sesuatu yang mengalir dalam darah mereka jelas membuka jalan untuk potensi hal itu terjadi semakin besar.

Bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin jika pada akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan yang serius.

Dan entah kenapa pemikiran itu membuat Seokjin semakin lesu.

"Kudengar kau mendapatkan hadiah untuk lokasi pertandingan tahap satu? Apa hadiahnya?" Sandeul bertanya antusias, "Di pertandingan kali ini aku akan bertaruh untukmu. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan pertandingan tahap awal minggu depan."

Seokjin meringis, "Pertandingan ini akan dimulai minggu depan ya? Ternyata umurku sesingkat itu."

Sandeul tertawa mendengar komentar Seokjin yang menyedihkan. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Seokjin dengan keras.

"Seokjinku yang manis, kau tidak akan mati. Kau pasti baik-baik saja." Sandeul terkikik, "Kurasa Namjoon tidak akan membiarkan _partner_ nya mati dengan mudah."

Seokjin mendengus, "Jika itu yang terjadi, maka kurasa dia akan benar-benar membantaiku di final. Itupun jika kami berdua masuk final."

Sandeul tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan setelahnya tawanya berhenti.

"Putra Ares memperhatikanmu." Sandeul merendahkan suaranya seraya menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerjap dan kepalanya bergerak untuk mencari sosok Jimin namun Sandeul menahannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin saat Sandeul memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Auranya terasa berbeda, dia memperhatikanmu bukan karena tertarik. Ada.. sesuatu." Sandeul menjelaskan dengan nada ragu.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, kepekaan Sandeul pada perasaan orang lain memang benar-benar sangat hebat.

"Kurasa kau hanya terlalu berhati-hati." Seokjin menyesap minumannya.

"Tidak, kurasa memang dia memiliki maksud tertentu. Aku selalu melihatnya memperhatikanmu sejak awal masuk akademi. Apakah kau mengenalnya sebelum ini?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kau adalah orang pertama yang kukenal di sini."

Sandeul mengangguk, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat agak ragu. "Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu. Mungkin dia hanya merasa kau menarik sehingga dia memperhatikanmu."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja."

Sementara itu Namjoon duduk diam di kursinya yang tidak jauh dari Seokjin. Sejak tadi dia memperhatikan bagaimana Seokjin berbicara dengan Sandeul kemudian melirik ke sekitarnya.

Namjoon tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari pandangan mendalam yang dilayangkan Jimin pada Seokjin. Jimin menatapnya dengan begitu tajam hingga Namjoon bahkan ragu kenapa Seokjin tidak menyadari itu.

Kemudian ada Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah Jimin dan sesekali dia akan memainkan jemarinya di atas meja seraya menyeringai pada Seokjin kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi yang sebelumnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kelicikannya pada Seokjin justru tidak berbuat banyak. Dia hanya duduk diam di kursinya seraya menghabiskan makanannya.

Amulet Poseidon di leher Namjoon terasa berdenyut dan dia terasa dingin di kulitnya. Seokjin menunjukkan reaksi yang sedikit berlebihan terkait amulet ini sedangkan Namjoon nyaris merasa benda ini tak ada bedanya dengan kalung biasa.

Namjoon memperhatikan Seokjin lagi dan kali ini dia melihat Seokjin sedang fokus menghabiskan makanannya. Senyuman Namjoon muncul begitu saja saat melihat itu.

Namjoon menyadari ada banyak _demigod_ yang kurang suka dengan kehadirannya lantaran dia adalah anak dari Dewa Hades.

Hanya saja, Namjoon selalu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Hoseok dan Seokjin tidak.

Namjoon menyadari bahwa _Titan's Game_ kali ini mungkin akan benar-benar berubah menjadi sebuah pertandingan berdarah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan bermaksud kembali ke kamar ketika dia melihat Namjoon berdiri di koridor, tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin sementara Seokjin terpaku di posisinya. Pria putra Hades itu sepertinya menyadari kecanggungan Seokjin sehingga dia berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kita perlu mendiskusikan amplop itu." Namjoon berujar saat dia sudah berada di depan Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, aku membawanya."

"Kalau begitu ambil pakaianmu, malam ini kau menginap di kamarku."

Mata Seokjin membulat, "Menginap?!"

"Kurasa itu jauh lebih efisien, sebentar lagi jam malam." Namjoon mengacak rambutnya, "Ambil pakaianmu untuk besok."

Seokjin menimbang-nimbang sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Dia mengambil pakaiannya lalu berjalan mengikuti Namjoon menuju kamar pria itu.

Ketika mereka berjalan, beberapa orang terlihat memperhatikan mereka dengan penasaran.

Seokjin mendesah malas, rumor diantara mereka tentunya akan semakin kuat jika mereka selalu terlihat bersama seperti ini.

Berlainan dengan Seokjin yang mengkhawatirkan rumor itu, Namjoon justru memperhatikan sekitar dengan sesama. Dia bisa melihat pandangan para peserta _Titan's Game_ pada Seokjin dan jelas itu bukan pandangan kagum atau senang.

Itu pandangan iri dan benci.

Namjoon terkenal kuat dan dingin. Alasan kenapa dia begitu tertutup adalah untuk menghindari pihak-pihak yang ingin mendekatinya hanya karena kekuatan dan pengaruh Namjoon di jajaran demigod.

Dan sekarang, Seokjin menempati posisi sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengannya selain Hoseok.

Mereka semua paham bagaimana protektifnya Namjoon terhadap Hoseok. Tapi mereka jelas tidak akan menerima begitu saja kedekatan diantara Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Namjoon sudah menyatakan bahwa Hoseok berada di bawah perlindungannya di hari mereka masuk ke akademi. Dan Hoseok sendiri mampu melindungi dirinya dari semua orang yang iri pada posisinya.

Kepala Namjoon kembali terarah pada Seokjin yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan raut cemberut. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi kelihatannya jabatan ' _partner Titan's Game_ ' terlalu rendah untuk mendapatkan perlindungan Namjoon.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya, Seokjin yang menyadari Namjoon berhenti memutuskan untuk ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin bingung.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Apa kau menyadari bagaimana mereka melihatmu saat ini?"

"Siapa?"

"Para Pejuang Titan lainnya, mereka mengincarmu dalam _Titan's Game_ kali ini." Namjoon melangkah lebih dekat menuju Seokjin, "Kurasa mereka akan menghancurkanmu lebih dulu."

Seokjin bergidik, dia melirik sekitar dengan takut-takut, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus berlatih lebih keras?"

"Kurasa itu tidak cukup."

Seokjin menunduk dengan lesu, dia menghela napas keras kemudian mendongak menatap Namjoon. "Lantas aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa membantumu selama pertandingan tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang terjadi di luar pertandingan." Namjoon menyadari bahu Seokjin yang menegang sehingga dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memijat lembut daerah bahu dan leher Seokjin.

"Kau ingat kasus dengan Yoongi Min? Aku belum menceritakannya padamu, tapi dia bermaksud mengambil amuletmu." Namjoon mengusap-usap leher Seokjin.

Mata Seokjin membulat, dia menahan diri untuk tidak memekik terkejut. Sebaliknya, dia justru mendekati Namjoon dan berbisik. "Dia melakukan itu?"

Namjoon ingin tertawa melihat raut panik Seokjin, tapi dia menahan tawanya dan mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

Seokjin bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Yoongi Min itu anak Apollo. Dia jelas lebih unggul dalam pertandingan daripada aku."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kau bahkan langsung tidak berdaya karena permainan pianonya."

Seokjin mendesah dan mengangguk dengan wajah murung. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku bisa memberikan proteksi untukmu, dan ini lebih mengikat."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa memberikan perlindungan untukmu, aku bisa memberikan sedikit kekuatanku untukmu sehingga mereka tidak bisa menyentuhmu sembarangan."

Mata Seokjin berbinar seketika, "Benarkah? Kau mau memberikan kekuatanmu?"

"Ya, tapi ada sedikit masalah di sini."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa?"

"Perlindungan ini hanya berlaku untuk keluargaku atau seseorang yang kucintai. Sejauh ini hanya Ibuku dan Hoseok yang memilikinya. Ibuku, karena kami sedarah. Dan Hoseok, karena cintaku padanya."

Seokjin berusaha setengah mati mengatur ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat jengkel ataupun refleks mengumpat di hadapan Namjoon. "Lalu?"

"Mungkin ini akan bekerja kalau kau menjadi kekasihku." Namjoon menambahkan dengan santai, "Kurasa kontak fisik akan membuat perlindunganku mengalir kepadamu."

Mata Seokjin membulat besar, "K-kekasih?!"

Namjoon mengangguk tanpa beban, tangannya yang sejak tadi berada di bahu Seokjin kini turun dan mengusap sepanjang garis lengan Seokjin lalu berhenti di pinggulnya, memberikan sebuah remasan lembut di sana.

Seokjin tersentak, telapak tangan Namjoon yang berada di pinggulnya terasa panas dan seperti mengalirkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya.

Seokjin menggumam pelan, "Wow,"

"Aku mengembangkan kekuatanku agar dapat melindungi orang-orang di sekitarku. Mereka yang kulindungi, tidak akan tersentuh dengan mudah, karena aku akan mengetahuinya. Dan jika mereka menyentuhmu diluar keinginanmu, maka kulit mereka akan terbakar." Namjoon menunduk menatap tangannya di pinggul Seokjin, "Tapi aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih mengikat kau dan aku daripada ini."

"Dan itu adalah dengan menjadikanku kekasihmu?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Hoseok?"

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Ada apa dengan Hoseok?"

"Walaupun ini pura-pura dan hanya untuk kepentingan pertandingan, tidakkah dia akan terkejut mengetahui aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon.

"Siapa yang mengatakan ini pura-pura?"

Seokjin mengerjap, "Huh?"

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan status, Seokjin. Jika aku mengatakan aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai pasanganku, maka itu adalah kenyataan, bukan sebuah kepura-puraan."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu, status ini serius?"

Namjoon mengangguk tanpa beban, "Ya, itu serius."

"Namjoon, apa kau bahkan menyukaiku?" Seokjin menghela napas, dia tidak sadar sejak tadi tangannya mengelus lengan Namjoon yang melingkari pinggulnya.

"Kurasa rasa suka bisa ada karena terbiasa."

"Tapi di penghujung pertandingan nanti kita akan menghadapi satu sama lain. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita jika aku menyukaimu dan kau.." Seokjin terdiam sesaat, "..mungkin, menyukaiku?" Seokjin agak menekankan di kata ' _mungkin_ ' karena dia tidak yakin Namjoon akan melihatnya seperti itu.

Namjoon menangkup rahang Seokjin, "Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin memastikanmu tetap hidup selama pertandingan berlangsung."

Seokjin tersenyum miris, ' _Memastikan Seokjin tetap hidup_.' Ini lebih seperti perjanjian diantara mereka agar Seokjin tetap hidup sampai waktu yang dijanjikan yaitu ketika pertandingan berakhir.

Dan nantinya, mungkin Namjoon berniat untuk menghabisi Seokjin di babak final karena pemenang dari _Titan's Game_ hanya ada satu.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon yang masih menatapnya dengan serius. "Baiklah, toh ini akan menguntungkanku juga."

Namjoon tersenyum, dia mendekatkan kepalanya dan menempelkan hidungnya di rambut Seokjin. "Aku akan menjagamu agar tidak mati di pertandingan."

Seokjin mengangguk, matanya terpejam secara refleks merasakan Namjoon menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya di rambut Seokjin.

"Tapi dengan satu kondisi," Seokjin mendorong dada Namjoon perlahan.

Namjoon menurut dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Dia memperhatikan Seokjin yang menatapnya dengan raut serius.

"Jika kita berhasil lolos hingga ke babak final, aku mau kau tidak mengalah untukku. Lawan aku dengan serius, jika memang kau harus melukaiku, maka lakukan saja." Seokjin meremas lengan atas Namjoon, "Kau harus menang. Harus."

Namjoon memperhatikan mata Seokjin dan dia bisa melihat bahwa putra Athena itu serius dengan ucapannya.

Sebenarnya Namjoon masih tidak yakin mengenai dia yang akan melawan Seokjin di pertandingan final, tapi jika itu mampu menenangkan Seokjin, maka Namjoon rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk menyetujui ini terlebih dahulu.

Dan karena itu, Namjoon mengangguk.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hallo, maaf ya aku lama mempublish ini, soalnya aku baru bisa buka laptop sekarang. Hehehe

.

.

Oke, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	10. Paper

_It is all for the war._

Seokjin menunduk menatap tangan Namjoon yang berada di sisi tubuhnya. Dia sangat menyadari bahwa pertandingan kali ini tidak akan menjadi pertandingan biasa. _Titan's Game_ selalu diawali dengan kecurangan-kecurangan kecil, tapi tidak pernah ada yang mencoba melakukan konfrontasi terang-terangan seperti apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin.

Namjoon benar, Seokjin membutuhkan bantuan untuk tetap hidup selama pertandingan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terluka karena Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila dia terluka parah dalam pertandingan.

Mungkinkah itu akan membuat Namjoon dinyatakan gugur? Ataukah Namjoon akan mendapat hukuman karena _partner_ nya dinyatakan gagal?

Pertandingan kali ini penuh dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, semuanya ambigu, semuanya abu-abu. Mereka menetapkan peraturan baru dan semua orang tidak familiar terhadap pertandingan ini. Maka yang bisa dilakukan adalah bertahan, menjatuhkan lawan secepat mungkin dan segera berdiri di baris terdepan.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, "Kau harus mengingat janjimu itu."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Kau harus menang," Seokjin berujar tegas, "Harus."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Kita harus pergi sekarang, semua orang memperhatikan kita." Seokjin tidak bodoh dan lupa bahwa mereka masih berdiri di koridor, tepat di depan _lift_ khusus. Semua orang telah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi, dan Seokjin tidak tahu apakah mereka mendengar pembicaraan mereka atau tidak, tapi mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh karena memang tidak ada yang berani berdekatan dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon melirik sekitar, "Aku sengaja melakukannya."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini semacam pernyataan untuk menyatakan bahwa rumor itu benar. Mereka sudah merumorkan kita sejak awal, aku hanya menyatakan kebenarannya." Namjoon menyeringai, "Dan sekarang mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk sekedar mendatangimu."

"Jadi kau sengaja membuat ini terlihat seperti sebuah pernyataan terbuka bahwa kita memang menjalin hubungan?" Seokjin mendengus, "Sungguh cerdas, sekarang mereka akan menyebarkan ini ke seluruh penjuru akademi dan kita hanya perlu bersikap bahwa kita tidak tahu rumor telah menyebar, benar?"

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Sudah kuduga kau memang pintar."

Seokjin mengeluarkan suara dengusan pelan, "Aku anak Athena, Tuan."

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidung Seokjin, "Dan aku tahu kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik semua ekspresimu itu, Seokjin."

Seokjin mengerjap dengan gerakan cepat, "A-apa.."

"Athena adalah ahli strategi, kau pikir berapa kali semua orang mencoba meremehkannya yang terlihat tenang? Jutaan kali. Dan bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah mereka berhasil? Tidak sama sekali, mereka berakhir dengan mati dalam kubangan kekalahan yang menjijikkan karena kalah melawan Athena." Namjoon berjalan dan menekan panel _lift_ khusus miliknya. "Tapi itu bagus, simpan semua itu dan gunakan di saat terakhir." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui kekuatanmu."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, dia melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri Namjoon, "Kenapa? Aku.."

"Mengumbar kekuatanmu itu sama saja seperti membeberkan strategi kita." Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Namjoon melangkah masuk dengan diikuti Seokjin. "Dan kita tidak boleh melakukannya, mereka sudah mengenal kekuatanku, dan biarlah mereka mewaspadai itu." Namjoon melirik Seokjin, "Tapi kekuatanmu, sebaiknya kita gunakan ketika kita akan menghadapi mereka saat menuju final."

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri? Aku bisa saja menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melawanmu di babak final nanti."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan gaya tidak peduli. "Silakan saja, mari kita berikan mereka pertandingan final terbaik yang pernah ada."

Seokjin terperangah, dia kehilangan kata-katanya dan hanya mampu berdiri diam menatap Namjoon yang sudah melangkah keluar dari _lift_ menuju _living room_ khususnya.

Mungkin Namjoon memang tidak seperti yang diperkirakan oleh orang lain. Mereka semua memandang Namjoon sebagai seseorang yang mewarisi kekuatan Hades dan terlena karenanya.

Tapi Seokjin menyadari bahwa Namjoon jauh lebih hebat daripada itu.

Dan dia, benar-benar sosok _demigod_ yang mengerikan.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 10 : Paper**

* * *

Namjoon membukakan pintu kamarnya kemudian melepaskan jaketnya, "Tutup pintunya dan duduklah," ujarnya kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan Seokjin yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Seokjin menuruti ucapan Namjoon, dia duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu dan mengeluarkan amplop berisi petunjuk itu kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Seokjin memperhatikan amplop itu dalam diam, kertasnya sudah menguning dan coklat di beberapa bagian, kertasnya juga agak lusuh, mungkin karena sudah lama.

Tapi, apakah mungkin petunjuk ini menggunakan kertas yang sudah lama? Bukankah ini adalah peraturan baru? Kenapa petunjuk ini sudah ada sejak lama jika dilihat dari lusuhnya kertas amplop itu?

"Kau mendapatkan petunjuk baru?" tanya Namjoon saat dia melihat Seokjin memperhatikan amplop yang dia letakkan di meja dengan begitu serius.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, pria itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi memakai sebuah _wife beater_ berwarna putih bersih dan celana katun longgar. "Ya, menurutku ini aneh."

Namjoon mengambil tempat di hadapan Seokjin, "Apa yang aneh?"

"Kertas ini," Seokjin mengambil amplopnya, "Terlihat tua, bukan?"

Namjoon memperhatikan amplop yang dipegang Seokjin, "Yah, itu terlihat tua di beberapa bagian," Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Pinjam sebentar." Namjoon mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Seokjin dan memperhatikannya dengan serius, dia mengangkatnya ke arah cahaya dan membolak-balik amplop itu.

"Ini kertas baru," ujar Namjoon, "Kertas lama akan terlihat memiliki serat kasar di sekitarnya karena mereka belum memiliki mesin pembuat kertas yang canggih seperti sekarang. Tapi kertas ini mulus, hanya berwarna kekuningan dan coklat di sana-sini, serta lusuh."

"Kertas lama tidak akan terlihat kuning seperti itu,"

Namjoon tertegun, dia memperhatikan amplop di tangannya kemudian mengendusnya, Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Namjoon mengendus kertas itu. "Kurasa mereka hanya membuat ini terlihat tua."

"Huh?"

"Tolong ambilkan kaca pembesar yang ada di laci bawah meja." ujar Namjoon.

Seokjin menurut dan menarik keluar sebuah kaca pembesar dari laci, Namjoon kembali meletakkan amplop surat itu dan mengamatinya dengan menggunakan kaca pembesar.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

Namjoon masih memperhatikan tiap sisi amplop, "Jika memang ini kertas buatan, maka seharusnya kita akan menemukan bukti yang membuat kertas ini terlihat tua dan.." Namjoon berhenti kemudian dia menyeringai, "Ini memang dibuat, mereka menggunakan kopi untuk membuatnya menjadi seperti ini."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, dia menunduk menatap sebuah objek kecil yang terlihat karena kaca pembesar. "Tunggu, apakah itu.."

"Ampas kopi. Mereka menggunakan kopi untuk membuat kertas ini terlihat tua. Caranya memang mudah, mereka hanya perlu merendamnya kemudian mematangkan kertas ini di _oven_ sampai dia sedikit melengkung. Dan mereka lupa menyaring ampas kopinya sehingga ada sedikit yang menempel di kertas dan mengering saat kertas ini dibakar dalam _oven_." Namjoon meletakkan kaca pembesarnya, "Mereka membuat kertas ini terlihat tua agar menarik?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa bukan itu, untuk apa mereka repot-repot melakukan itu. Semua orang tahu ini peraturan baru, babak baru, untuk apa membuat kertas tua dengan menggunakan kopi? Merepotkan saja."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Nah mari kita lihat seperti apa petunjuk yang ditinggalkan untuk kita." Namjoon merobek bagian atas amplop itu dan menarik keluar kertas di dalamnya, dia membuka lipatan kertas dan tertegun. "Kertasnya kosong."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya dan merebut kertas itu dari tangan Namjoon.

Dan ternyata Namjoon benar, kertas itu hanyalah kertas polos tanpa setetes tinta pun di atasnya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?!" seru Seokjin frustasi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin mengetuk-etuk sepatunya ke lantai dengan agak kesal, setelah mendapatkan jalan buntu dalam urusan petunjuk pertandingan pertama, Namjoon mengusulkan agar mereka pergi ke _Atlas World_ dan mencari referensi untuk memecahkan petunjuk kertas kosong yang diberikan pada mereka.

Seokjin nyaris yakin itu percuma, petunjuk yang diberikan kepada mereka adalah sebuah kertas kosong, lantas apa? Kertas kosong tidak memiliki arti apapun selain tidak adanya petunjuk yang diberikan kepada mereka. Seokjin benar-benar kesal saat ini, Selena hanya mengatakan babak pertamanya jauh lebih mudah daripada apa yang diperkirakan.

Tapi apa?

Apa maksudnya memberikan petunjuk berupa kertas kosong?

Apakah itu berarti tidak ada babak penyisihan awal?

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Seokjin menghela napas kasar dan dia mengucap syukur saat akhirnya Namjoon terlihat berjalan menghampirinya seraya berlari kecil.

"Maaf, kelasku dibubarkan agak lebih lambat daripada biasanya." Namjoon membetulkan posisi tali tas yang disandangnya di bahu.

Seokjin mengangguk tidak peduli dan berbalik untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung perpustakaan terbesar itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kita cari di sini. Aku malas berpikir."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Tidakkah menurutmu kertas itu sendiri sudah mencurigakan? Mereka membuat kertas tua dengan menggunakan kopi dan meninggalkan sebuah kertas yang aku yakini bukan kertas HVS biasa, untuk apa? Itu petunjuk, Seokjin."

Seokjin menghela napas keras, "Ya, benar. Kurasa petunjuknya terletak di bahan pembuat kertas itu karena seperti yang kau bilang, itu bukan kertas HVS biasa."

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya seraya menahan lengan Seokjin. Seokjin ikut berhenti dan berbalik menatap Namjoon, "Apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Bahan pembuat kertas, ya benar. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku semalam?"

"Hah?"

Namjoon berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan Seokjin yang berlari kecil mengikuti langkah lebar Namjoon. Tubuh tinggi Namjoon bergerak-gerak menyusuri setiap rak tinggi khas perpustakaan mereka sementara Seokjin mengikuti langkah cepat Namjoon dengan sedikit bersusah payah.

Ketika akhirnya Namjoon berhenti berjalan, Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega seraya berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya kembali agar kembali normal. Namjoon menarik sebuah buku tebal kemudian memberikannya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin menerima buku yang disodorkan Namjoon dan membaca sampulnya, "Kertas dan sejarahnya?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Baca buku itu dan cari tahu soal bahan pembuat kertas, aku akan mencari buku-buku tua untuk membandingkan kertasnya dengan kertas yang diberikan pada kita." Namjoon berbalik dan menghilang di balik salah satu rak dengan cepat, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih terpaku dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

Seokjin menunduk menatap buku di tangannya kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, tidak ada salahnya menambah pengetahuan baru." Seokjin berjalan menuju salah satu meja kemudian meletakkan tas dan buku itu di atas meja. Seokjin menarik napas dan mulai membuka buku itu, "Baiklah, mari kita cari tahu kertas apa itu sebenarnya."

Seokjin sibuk membaca buku itu entah untuk berapa menit selanjutnya, dia terlalu tenggelam ke dalam bacaan dan kalimat demi kalimat yang dia temukan di sana sehingga Seokjin tidak lagi peduli pada Namjoon yang masih belum kembali setelah mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi mencari kertas yang sama seperti kertas yang mereka dapatkan di buku-buku tua.

Kepala Seokjin terus menunduk memperhatikan buku tebal yang sudah dibaca separuh olehnya. Sesekali Seokjin akan menuliskan beberapa informasi yang sekiranya akan dibutuhkan untuk mencari bahan asli yang menjadi bahan pembuat kertas petunjuk mereka dan sejauh ini catatannya sudah dipenuhi coretan di sana-sini.

Namjoon kembali bersama setumpuk map jenis clear holder dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja, membuat Seokjin terlonjak karena suara debumannya.

Seokjin mendelik menatap Namjoon, "Apa ini?"

"Ini semua adalah salinan dokumen, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi semua kertas ini sama persis dengan kertas petunjuk kita. Mungkinkah kertas kecil kita adalah bagian dari dokumen-dokumen ini? Aku tidak mengerti."

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku menemukan banyak hal menarik dari buku yang kau berikan padaku." Seokjin menggeser catatannya ke arah Namjoon, "Kertas awalnya terbuat dari kayu pohon papirus, pinus, dan murbei. Kemudian beberapa orang juga membuat kertas dengan menggunakan kulit binatang yang dikeringkan. Itu adalah beberapa bahan utama kertas, tapi jika melihat dari kertas petunjuk kita yang memiliki serat panjang, kurasa itu kertas dari kayu, bukan kulit binatang."

"Ya, kulit binatang elastis dan pastinya lebih licin, tidak kasar." Namjoon mengangguk, "Lanjutkan."

"Beberapa kayu juga perlu mendapatkan perlakuan khusus sebelum digunakan sebagai bahan baku kertas. Misalnya, dahan muda pohon murbei perlu direbus terlebih dahulu sebelum digunakan sebagai bahan baku. Lalu.."

"Tunggu," sela Namjoon.

Seokjin berhenti dan menatap Namjoon, "Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang dahan muda pohon murbei perlu direbus terlebih dahulu sebelum dijadikan bahan pembuat kertas?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, kenapa?"

"Mereka juga perlu merebus kopi terlebih dahulu untuk membuat amplop terlihat tua."

Seokjin tertegun, dia segera meraih buku tebal di sebelahnya dan membolak-balik halamannya dengan gerakan super cepat dan setelahnya dia mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan. "Mana kertas petunjuk kita?"

Namjoon mengeluarkan amplop beserta kertas petunjuk mereka dan memberikannya kepada Seokjin. Seokjin menyambar amplop itu dengan cepat kemudian memperhatikan kertas petunjuk mereka dengan teliti.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Kau bilang kertas kita sama seperti kertas-kertas dari dokumen lama itu, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, kenapa?"

Seokjin tersenyum sangat lebar, "Ini kertas pohon murbei!" jeritnya tertahan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk semangat, "Positif!" Seokjin menggeser bukunya ke arah Namjoon, "Lihat di sini, _**'kertas pohon murbei yang biasanya disebut sebagai kertas kokushi adalah kertas yang terbuat dari serat kulit dahan muda pohon murbei. Tekstur permukaannya halus, agak sedikit kasar, dan memiliki serat yang panjang sehingga awet dan umumnya digunakan sebagai kertas untuk dokumen resmi.'**_ " Seokjin berhenti membacakan kalimat itu kemudian kembali menatap Namjoon dengan mata berbinar, "Ini benar-benar kertas pohon murbei!"

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Bagus sekali, Seokjin! Tapi, kenapa kertas pohon murbei? Jika mereka ingin menggunakan kertas yang terkesan tua, seharusnya mereka menggunakan kertas dari pohon papirus."

"Ya, kenapa pohon murbei atau _mulberry_? Kenapa harus pohon itu?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya seraya memperhatikan kertas petunjuk dan amplopnya yang diletakkan bersebelahan. Dia berpikir cukup lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melintas di pikirannya, Namjoon menjentikkan jarinya dengan suara cukup keras.

Seokjin mendelik karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh Namjoon, "Kau bisa membuat kita berdua diusir dari sini!" desisnya kesal.

Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, "Dengar, kurasa aku tahu kenapa petunjuk kita adalah kertas baru yang sengaja dibuat menjadi terlihat tua dengan rebusan kopi dan juga kenapa kertas petunjuk kita adalah kertas dari pohon murbei."

Seokjin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon, "Kenapa?"

Namjoon terkekeh saat melihat mata Seokjin yang membulat besar karena penasaran, "Yah, menurutku itu karena.."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu tanpa disadari oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin, seseorang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari balik salah satu rak buku yang tinggi besar. Sosok itu, Jimin, berdiri diam di sana dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka di tangannya dan posisinya yang bersandar rak buku.

"Hei, Jimin, mengawasi mereka lagi, eh?"

Jimin menoleh dan melihat Taehyung berjalan menghampirinya dengan gaya berjalannya yang santai seperti biasa. Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

Taehyung berdiri di sebelah Jimin seraya memperhatikan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang berbicara serius dengan berbisik-bisik di meja mereka. "Jadi, kapan kau akan menjatuhkan sang putra Athena?"

"Secepatnya, Taehyung. Aku hanya perlu menunggu pertandingan yang meminta kita melibatkan senjata, karena hanya disaat itu saja aku bisa membunuh dia dengan cara yang 'legal'."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Aku akan membantumu, Jim. Selalu."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih,"

Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Apapun untukmu, teman."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Yes, saya kembali dengan teka-teki baru.

Ya mari silakan ditebak kenapa petunjuknya adalah amplop yang sengaja dibikin biar keliatan tua pake rebusan kopi dan kertas petunjuknya adalah kertas pohon murbei atau mulberry. Heheheu.

Teka-teki ini sedikit lebih rumit daripada teka-teki sebelumnya yang soal cinta pertama para dewa ya? Tapi, ceritanya akan semakin seru kalo teka-tekinya makin rumit kan? Hehehe

.

.

.

Ditunggu tanggapannya dan jawaban teka-tekinya ya. Hehehe ^^v


	11. The First Stage

Manusia akan selalu menjadi makhluk Tuhan yang paling rumit dan sulit ditebak.

Ya, itu karena pikiran manusia adalah sebuah alam semesta tanpa awal dan akhir yang hanya akan terus ditelusuri tanpa batas.

Seperti Jimin, jika dilihat dari luar mungkin dia nampak baik-baik saja, anak Dewa Ares, sang Dewa Perang. Tapi sesuatu yang terlihat bagus di luar, belum tentu bagus di bagian dalamnya.

Jimin memperhatikan sosok Seokjin yang sedang menatap Namjoon dengan mata membulat besar karena rasa penasaran, Jimin tidak tahu apa yang mereka diskusikan, jaraknya dengan mereka terlalu jauh dan sejak tadi Namjoon berbicara dengan suara pelan, Jimin tidak bisa menangkapnya.

Tapi Jimin mengenali sampul depan buku yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Seokjin, itu buku terkait kertas dan sejarahnya. Untuk apa Seokjin membaca buku semacam itu? Kelas mereka tidak mendapatkan tugas baru terkait kertas dan semacamnya. Jimin tahu, karena Jimin memang memiliki jadwal kelas yang sama dengan Seokjin untuk beberapa kelas mereka.

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan?

Jimin memperhatikan Seokjin yang terlihat mendengarkan dengan serius setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon, bahkan kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak sadar Jimin berdiri diam memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Jim, mau sampai kapan kau di sini? Ayo pergi." Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin pelan.

"Tidakkah kau curiga apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Seokjin dan Namjoon, "Entahlah, bukankah kemarin mereka baru saja mendapatkan petunjuk untuk babak awal? Mungkin mereka sedang mendiskusikannya?"

"Petunjuk macam apa yang terkait dengan kertas?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa mereka justru membaca buku tentang kertas? Mungkinkah petunjuknya tidak tersedia di sana?"

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Jim, ingat siapa prioritasmu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membunuhnya dengan sengaja jika tidak dalam duel satu lawan satu seperti waktu itu. Dan kurasa, kali ini Namjoon tidak akan membiarkanku mendekati Seokjin."

"Aku akan membantumu." Taehyung menyela, "Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melumpuhkan Namjoon, tapi aku bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya." Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin, "Dia harus membayar semuanya, Jimin."

Jimin terdiam, dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik dengan serius bersama Namjoon, wajah Seokjin terlihat ceria dan sesekali dia akan tertawa kecil di hadapan Namjoon.

Jimin tersenyum miring, "Benar, dia harus membayar semuanya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, karena akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalas semuanya."

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 11 : The First Stage**

* * *

"Jadi, menurutmu kenapa mereka memberikan kertas kosong ini kepada kita?" tanya Seokjin dengan wajah penasaran.

Namjoon menggaruk pelipisnya, " _Well_ , jika ini tidak memiliki _invisible ink_ , maka mungkinkah ini terkait dengan kopi?"

"Tunggu, _invisible ink_? Itu berarti kita harus memanaskan kertas ini." Seokjin mengambil kertas kosong di meja, "Apakah kau memiliki korek api? Mungkin kita bisa membuktikannya sekarang."

"Yah, aku tidak punya korek api, tapi aku memiliki ini.." Namjoon menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah percikan api kecil timbul di ujung jarinya.

Seokjin melirik ke arah Namjoon kemudian memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Yah, benar, anak Hades, kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil kemudian mendekatkan jarinya ke arah kertas itu untuk menghangatkan permukaannya. Seokjin memegangi kertas itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak terbakar habis namun setelah berulang kali memanaskan kertasnya di beberapa sisi, tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Bukan _invisible ink_." Seokjin melemparkan kertas itu ke meja dengan lesu.

"Mungkin butuh lemon?"

"Tidak, jika kertas itu mengandung lemon, maka dia akan menimbulkan reaksi saat dibakar seperti itu, seharusnya kertas itu tidak bisa terbakar dengan cepat, tapi sejak tadi aku harus menjaganya agar benar-benar tidak terbakar." Seokjin menopang dagunya, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Yah, kalau begitu mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan kopi?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau berpikir kita akan minum kopi di pertandingan kita nanti?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Apapun bisa terjadi."

Seokjin mendengus, dia meraih buku catatannya dan pensilnya. "Oke, mari kita kumpulkan seluruh petunjuk kita, pertama-tama mengenai kertas ini, dia dibuat dari pohon murbei dan biasanya digunakan untuk menyalin dokumen penting." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Mungkinkah petunjuk itu tersembunyi di tumpukan dokumen itu?" Seokjin menuding tumpukan dokumen yang tadi dikumpulkan Namjoon.

Namjoon melirik tumpukan dokumen itu, "Kurasa bukan, aku sudah memeriksa mereka semua sekilas dan mereka semua kertas lama, tidak mungkin mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu di kertas yang memang sudah lama."

Seokjin mengangguk kemudian kembali ke buku catatannya, "Oke, lantas kita memiliki amplop yang dibuat dengan rebusan kopi." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Mungkinkah kita harus merebus kertasnya?"

Namjoon menyipitkan matanya, "Kepalamu baru terbentur atau apa? Kenapa kau jadi bodoh sekali? Kertas hanya akan hancur jika direbus." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan nada agak kesal.

Seokjin menipiskan bibirnya, "Aku cuma membahas tiap kemungkinan yang ada."

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Lanjutkan."

"Oke, jika kita tidak perlu merebus kertasnya, maka petunjuknya pasti berada di kata 'rebus' karena ini adalah kesamaan dari dua benda yang diberikan pada kita. Kita diberikan amplop yang sengaja dicelup dalam rebusan kopi dan juga kertas yang dibuat dengan merebus dahan pohon murbei. Ini adalah hal yang sama, maka petunjuk kita adalah rebus?" Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Mereka akan merebus kita? Itu gila."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Kurasa bukan itu, mungkin ini terkait sesuatu yang perlu direbus di dalam pertandingan babak pertama."

Seokjin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi kemudian meletakkan dagunya di atas buku yang terbuka. "Dan Selena mengatakan pertandingan ini lebih mudah daripada apa yang kita kira."

Namjoon menoleh dengan gerakan cepat ke arah Seokjin, "Selena mengatakan itu?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Ah, aku belum menceritakannya padamu ya? Selena mengatakan itu ketika memberiku kertas ini."

Namjoon memperhatikan kertas yang berada di atas meja beserta buku yang terbuka. "Hei, mungkinkah ini sebenarnya tidak sesulit itu?"

Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya, "Maksudmu?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Kata-kata Selena bisa berarti petunjuk bahwa ini semua tidak perlu dipikirkan dengan begitu rumit." Namjoon mengetuk amplop mereka di meja, "Mereka membuat petunjuk ini mudah, tapi karena kita terlalu sibuk memikirkan detail, kita jadi melupakan garis besar dari seluruh petunjuk ini."

Seokjin tertegun, "Tunggu, maksudmu petunjuk untuk pertandingan pertama adalah sesuatu yang langsung terlihat saat kita menerima kertas ini?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Jika Selena mengatakan itu, maka mungkin saja."

Seokjin menatap amplop dan kertas mereka di meja, "Oke, jadi petunjuk kita adalah kopi dan kertas pohon murbei? Karena kau menemukan ampas kopi di amplop itu dan jelas saja itu menjadi petunjuk yang langsung terlihat, dan soal kertas, kita memang menemukan sedikit kesulitan karena kita tidak tahu kertas apa itu, tapi jika saja kita tahu, maka kita pasti bisa menebak bahwa ini adalah kertas pohon murbei."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Tapi apa hubungan diantara kertas dan kopi?"

"Dan kenapa mereka justru membuat amplop ini menjadi jelek?" Seokjin mengangkat amplopnya ke udara, "Maksudku, mereka bisa saja mengotori amplop ini dengan ampas kopi atau semacamnya, tidak perlu sampai memasaknya dengan kopi. Terlebih lagi, apa istimewanya kertas dari pohon murbei? Bukankah masih lebih bagus kertas dari pohon pinus atau papirus?"

Namjoon tertegun, "Hei, kau tahu manfaat buah murbei?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Ya, dia bermanfaat untuk kesehatan, khasiatnya banyak."

"Mungkinkah kita diminta untuk meminum kopi di pertandingan kita? Kopi yang dicampur buah murbei?" Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya dengan ragu, "Itu aneh sekali."

Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Jelas saja, kopi dan buah murbei bukan kombinasi yang pas untuk babak pertama. Kenapa juga kita harus minum kopi yang dicampur dengan _mulberry_? Duh."

Namjoon memperhatikan kertas mereka yang bersih, "Buah _berry_ ya?"

Seokjin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon, "Kau mendapat ide?"

"Mungkinkah babak pertama kita adalah.. racun?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Maaf, apa?"

"Petunjuk kita hanya kopi dan buah murbei serta kata rebus atau rebusan. Kopi dikenal dengan kafein dan banyak yang mengatakan itu racun bagi tubuh, sedangkan buah murbei, _well_ , dia memang tidak berbahaya, tapi banyak teman-temannya yang berbahaya, maksudku, banyak buah _berry_ beracun."

Namjoon melirik ke arah Seokjin, "Dan seperti yang kita berdua ketahui, ramuan racun selalu direbus terlebih dahulu. Dan amplop ini, entahlah tapi menurutku mereka sengaja merusaknya dengan kopi untuk menunjukkan bahwa pertandingan kali ini akan merusak sesuatu di diri kita, dan hanya racun yang bisa melakukan itu."

Seokjin tertegun, "Tapi mereka mengatakan bahwa petunjuk ini adalah petunjuk terkait lokasi pertandingan pertama.." Seokjin terdiam kemudian tiga detik setelahnya matanya membulat lebar, "Astaga! Kau mungkin benar!"

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dan itu karena?"

"Hanya ada satu tempat dimana kopi bisa tumbuh di wilayah akademi, dan itu adalah _Persephone Glasshouse_. Kopi tumbuh subur di wilayah yang cukup hangat sedangkan kita berada di atas gunung, suhunya terlalu dingin untuk kopi. Dan jika petunjuk ini akan membawa kita pada lokasi pertandingan babak pertama, maka itu jelas _Persephone Glasshouse_."

Namjoon mengulum bibirnya, "Dan _Persephone Glasshouse_ adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana akademi ini menyimpan tumbuhan beracun."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Benar, karena tumbuhan beracun rata-rata berasal dari wilayah tropis." Seokjin meraih lengan atas Namjoon dan meremasnya, "Mungkin ini memang benar-benar jawabannya."

Namjoon menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Entahlah, ini terlalu penuh dengan pengandaian."

"Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal jika Selena mengatakan ini jauh lebih mudah daripada apa yang kita kira."

"Ya, karena kata-kata itu pastinya berarti agar kita tidak perlu berpikir terlalu mendalam hingga ke detail saat memecahkan petunjuk." Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Sekarang masalah selanjutnya adalah, jika ini adalah jawaban yang benar dan babak pertama kita adalah racun, bagaimana cara kita menemukannya?"

Dan Seokjin tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka tidak memiliki jawaban sama sekali untuk pertanyaan itu hingga hari berikutnya dan hari berikutnya lagi. Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan saat ini mereka sudah tiba di hari babak pertama akan dilangsungkan. Seokjin berjalan di sebelah Namjoon dengan mengenakan pakaian _gladiator_ berwarna hitam kelam yang sama persis dengan milik Namjoon.

"Ada ide untuk hari ini?" bisik Seokjin pada Namjoon saat mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju lokasi pertandingan.

"Cari racunnya." Namjoon menjawab dengan lugas dan Seokjin nyaris menangis saat mendengar jawaban itu. Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengeluarkan rutukan serta sedikit sumpah serapah namun ocehannya terhenti saat Namjoon meraih tangannya dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Seokjin mendongak karena sentuhan tiba-tiba itu.

"Jika ini memang racun, biarkan aku yang meminumnya."

Seokjin terperangah, "Kenapa?"

"Tubuhku akan mengeluarkan panas yang berlebih jika ada zat berbahaya seperti racun masuk ke dalam tubuhku, panas tinggi akan melenyapkan racun itu di dalam tubuhku." Namjoon sedikit menunduk untuk menatap Seokjin, "Tapi kau tidak memiliki sistem antibodi seperti itu, jadi jika ini memang racun, maka biarkan aku yang meminumnya." Namjoon meremas tangan Seokjin, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menjagamu selama pertandingan ini."

Seokjin tertegun tapi kemudian dia mengangguk singkat. Dia kembali menatap ke depan dan benar seperti dugaan mereka waktu itu, pertandingan kali ini dilaksanakan di _Persephone Glasshouse_ , hanya para Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya yang diizinkan berada di sini, semua penonton saat ini duduk di _Titan's Arena_ dan menonton jalannya pertandingan melalui layar besar yang sudah disiapkan di sana.

Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, mereka semua dikumpulkan di _Olympians Hall_ untuk semacam basa-basi peraturan pertandingan dan peresmian pertandingan kemudian digiring ke sini untuk menjalani babak pertama.

Mata Seokjin fokus memperhatikan ke depan saat dia melihat Mr. Krakenshield berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat datang di babak awal _Titan's Game_ ," Mr. Krakenshield memulai, "Babak awal ini jauh lebih mudah daripada yang kalian bayangkan. Aku akan memanggil tiap nama Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya untuk masuk ke dalam untuk kejutan pertandingan. Ini memang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, tapi ini akan menyenangkan."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia melirik ke sekitarnya dan melihat Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan, putra Dewa Ares itu mengenakan pakaian _gladiator_ nya yang berwarna merah darah dan pedang Ares yang tersandang di pinggangnya.

' _ **Kurasa Jimin selalu memperhatikanmu..'**_

Gigitan itu bertambah kuat saat Seokjin teringat kata-kata Sandeul padanya kala itu. Seokjin tidak pernah memperhatikan kalau Jimin selalu berada di sebelahnya, Seokjin hanya merasa dia sering berada satu kelas dengan Jimin, dia tidak menyangka jika pria itu benar-benar memperhatikannya sejak awal.

Seokjin melirik ke arah lain dan kali ini dia melihat Taehyung yang sedang berdiri dengan tenang di sebelah Jungkook yang nampak gugup. Seokjin bisa melihat Jungkook yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dan Taehyung yang menyadari itu kelihatannya membisikkan sesuatu entah apa pada Jungkook hingga Jungkook mengangguk-angguk tegas dan terlihat lebih tenang.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Jungkook, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan saat akan menerima laporan hasil belajar.

"Baiklah, Pejuang Titan yang pertama adalah Namjoon Kim, dan _partner_ nya, Seokjin Kim."

Seokjin nyaris terlonjak karena kaget saat mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Mr. Krakenshield. Dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon dengan tatapan panik, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Namjoon menunduk untuk menatap Seokjin, "Kau tidak mendengarkan instruksinya ya? Kita harus masuk ke dalam untuk melakukan babak penyisihan awal."

"Menurutmu mereka akan benar-benar menyuruh kita meminum racun?"

Namjoon bergerak untuk berjalan dan mau tidak mau Seokjin juga ikut bergerak karena Namjoon masih menggenggam tangannya. "Tentu saja, semuanya sudah sangat jelas sekarang. Tebakan kita memang tepat."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara Namjoon membimbingnya untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam _Persephone Glasshouse_. Seorang pembantu dalam _game_ ini menunjukkan jalan kepada mereka dan akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan dua meja terpisah yang di tiap meja berisi empat buah gelas.

Kepala Seokjin bergerak untuk menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dan dia mengenali bahwa tempat mereka berada adalah di bagian tengah dari _Persephone Glasshouse_.

"Selamat datang,"

Suara sapaan itu membuat Seokjin kembali menoleh ke depan dan dia melihat Selena sedang berdiri dengan anggunnya di tengah kedua meja yang terpisah.

"Babak pertama ini akan jauh lebih mudah daripada yang kalian bayangkan." Selena memulai, dia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kedua meja. "Tiga diantara minuman itu beracun, dan satu tidak beracun. Pilih, dan kalian akan lolos ke babak kedua."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, dia bisa merasakan tangannya berkeringat dalam genggaman Namjoon. Jika mereka memiliki dua meja, maka jelas saja itu berarti Seokjin juga harus memilih salah satu diantara empat gelas minuman yang ada.

"Mendekatlah," Selena memerintahkan dan mereka berdua bergerak secara otomatis menuju meja, Seokjin di meja sebelah kiri dan Namjoon di meja sebelah kanan.

Seokjin menunduk menatap keempat gelas minuman yang ada, Seokjin melihat dua gelas berisi minuman berwarna hitam pekat, satu gelas berisi sesuatu seperti teh pekat, dan satu lagi adalah _ambrosia_. Seokjin melirik Namjoon dan dia melihat pria itu sedang menatap keempat gelas dengan dahi berkerut.

Yang mana? Yang mana yang tidak memiliki racun?

"Ini adalah _ristretto_ , _guillermo_ , _english breakfast tea_ , dan terakhir, _ambrosia_." Selena tersenyum, "Pilihlah salah satu, jika kalian selamat setelah meneguknya hingga habis, maka kalian akan baik-baik saja dan lolos ke babak selanjutnya."

Namjoon menatap Selena, "Lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingan kedua?"

Selena menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kalian akan mendapatkan petunjuknya jika kalian berhasil hidup setelah ini."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon, dia tidak mengenal minuman yang ada di sini selain teh dan _ambrosia_ , Seokjin tidak tahu minuman apa yang berwarna hitam pekat itu.

Apakah itu kopi? Mungkin saja, tapi kopi yang mana yang tepat?

Lantas, mungkinkah jawabannya bukan kopi? Petunjuk yang ada hanya kopi, rebus, dan racun.

Apakah racunnya tidak berada di dalam kopi? Atau racunnya berada di dalam kopi?

Jika racunnya tidak berada di dalam kopi, kopi yang mana yang tepat?

Jika racunnya tidak berada di minuman selain kopi, minuman mana yang tepat?

Apakah kedua minuman sisanya yang disebutkan tadi adalah kopi?

Seokjin masih memperhatikan Namjoon dan dia melihat Namjoon yang perlahan-lahan meliriknya dan mengangguk pelan.

' _Percaya padaku,'_ ujar Namjoon tanpa suara.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan mengangguk, dia memperhatikan Namjoon mengangkat salah satu gelas dan memegangnya, Namjoon kembali menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan mengangguk.

Seokjin menggerakkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar untuk mengambil gelas yang sama dengan Namjoon di mejanya dan memegangnya. Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan mengangguk kemudian membawa gelas itu ke bibirnya.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat gelas itu ke bibirnya sendiri,

… kemudian meneguk isinya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Oke, kesimpulannya, kalian salah semua. Hahahah

Sebenarnya ini itu emang petunjuknya berlanjut gaes. Hehehe

Kalian terlalu sibuk mikirin yang detail sampe akhirnya lupa untuk liat ini secara garis besarnya aja. Coba diingat baik-baik, di awal Selena ngasih amplop ini ke Seokjin, yang dibilang Selena adalah 'Babak pertama tidak sesulit yang kalian pikirkan', petunjuk yang dikasih adalah amplop dan kertasnya. Namjoon adalah pihak pertama yang sadar kalo itu adalah amplop yang dibikin pake 'rebusan kopi' karena ampas kopinya, kemudian mereka ke perpustakaan, nyari data dan akhirnya ketemulah kalo itu kertas dari pohon murbei yang dibuatnya dengan merebus dahan pohon murbei terlebih dahulu.

Rebus atau direbus adalah kesamaan antara si amplop dan si kertas.

Kemudian petunjuk selanjutnya adalah amplop yang aslinya bagus dibikin jadi jelek pake kopi, sesuatu yang bagus, sengaja dirusak pake kopi.

Yang bagus, dirusak. Itu artinya racun.

Karena racun merusak sesuatu yang tadinya bagus di dalam tubuh manusia. Dan sama kaya apa yang dibilang si Namjoon, ramuan racun dibuatnya direbus dulu, yah, buktinya semua ramuan di Harry Potter biasanya direbus dulu (iya ini cuma simple logic yang aku ambil dari sana. hahahah)

Kemudian apa petunjuk sisanya? Murbei.

Murbei gak beracun, tapi dia bagian dari buah berry dan buah berry banyak yang beracun.

Nah sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, yang mana yang aman untuk diminum?

Karena minuman yang disajikan tidak seperti dugaan sebelumnya.

Jadi, kalian mau pilih minuman yang mana? Ingat, jawabannya cuma ada satu ^^v

Ditunggu tanggapannya~


	12. Trust

Kepercayaan mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sangat disembunyikan oleh Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya mempercayai ayahnya dalam hidupnya.

Seokjin bahkan tidak percaya pada ibunya. Tidak. Seokjin tahu ibunya adalah Dewi Athena, dia tahu, dia hanya tahu. Tapi untuk percaya bahwa ibunya benar-benar ibunya? Itu tidak pernah ada di dalam benak Seokjin.

Ketika Seokjin kecil, dia berteman dengan banyak orang, banyak orang yang disebut ayahnya sebagai manusia biasa, berbeda dengan Seokjin yang memiliki darah dewa dalam nadinya. Mereka selalu menceritakan mengenai ibu mereka yang selalu ada untuk mereka kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Oleh karena itu ketika mereka bertanya pada Seokjin terkait ibunya, Seokjin akan menjawab bahwa dia tidak memiliki ibu, dia hanya memiliki ayahnya di sisinya. Seokjin tidak percaya ibunya adalah ibunya. Dia tidak pernah memiliki sedikitpun kepercayaan untuk itu.

Kemudian waktu berlalu dan ayahnya meminta Seokjin masuk ke dalam akademi khusus untuk orang-orang sepertinya. Awalnya Seokjin menganggap itu adalah sebuah ide bodoh karena dia tidak tertarik untuk berbaur dengan anak-anak yang kebetulan sama dengannya.

Tapi ayahnya memaksa dan Seokjin tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya. Lagipula Seokjin tidak bisa melihat ayahnya menderita karena makhluk-makhluk yang terus datang untuk menyerang Seokjin. Seokjin tidak bisa melihat ayahnya terus terluka karenanya.

Hal itu membuat Seokjin setuju untuk masuk ke dalam akademi.

Semua orang mengenal Seokjin karena dia adalah anak Dewi Athena, mereka semua melihat Seokjin sebagai sosok istimewa karena menjadi anak dari The Twelve Olympians.

Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu bahwa segel pelindung akademi pernah melempar Seokjin keluar di hari pertamanya menginjak pintu akademi.

Akademi itu pernah menolak Seokjin yang notabene anak Dewi Athena.

Padahal seharusnya itu tidak terjadi, karena mereka yang memiliki darah dewa seharusnya tidak mengalami kesulitan saat akan memasuki akademi.

Tapi Seokjin mengalaminya.

Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Seokjin katakan kepada siapapun.

Karena Seokjin tidak yakin tentang apa yang menyebabkan akademi itu sempat menolaknya.

Apakah itu karena penolakan Seokjin terhadap ibunya sendiri?

Ataukah karena alasan lain yang tidak pernah Seokjin sadari?

Seokjin tidak menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, hanya saja dia tetap menjadi Seokjin yang masih tidak percaya akan kenyataan bahwa ibunya, Dewi Athena, benar-benar ibunya.

Seokjin mungkin tidak akan pernah percaya pada kenyataan itu.

Tapi dia bisa memainkan peran sebagai anak Dewi Athena dengan sempurna sehingga tidak akan ada yang menyadari itu. Seokjin itu pintar, dan itu membuatnya tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain.

Bagi Seokjin hanya ada satu orang yang patut dipercaya yaitu ayahnya.

Seokjin tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk dipercaya.

Karena itu tidak ada gunanya.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 12 : Trust**

* * *

Seokjin menahan napasnya ketika dia merasakan cairan dalam gelas membentur bibirnya, matanya terpejam dengan rapat saat dia membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membiarkan cairan dari dalam gelas itu mengisi mulutnya kemudian meluncur turun dengan sempurna ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Namjoon meletakkan cangkirnya dengan suara keras di atas meja dan itu membuat Seokjin tersedak. Seokjin terbatuk-batuk keras dan menjatuhkan cangkirnya, Namjoon menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri dan kepanikan yang terlihat jelas.

"Tolong katakan padaku bahwa apa yang kami minum tidak beracun." Namjoon mendesis pada Selena, dia menyadari bahwa jika itu memang beracun, maka Seokjin sudah pasti akan terkena dampak racunnya karena tubuh Namjoon pastinya akan menghancurkan racun tersebut.

Selena mengedikkan bahunya, dia hanya diam seraya kembali menatap Seokjin yang belum selesai dari batuknya.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam saat batuknya berhenti kemudian dia menatap Namjoon dengan sengit, tenggorokannya terasa sakit, wajahnya memerah, dan matanya berair. "Kenapa meletakkan gelasmu sekuat itu?! Aku terkejut tahu!"

Namjoon mengerjap, dia memperhatikan Seokjin yang sibuk mengusap lehernya dengan wajah penuh derita dan keluhan yang terdengar jelas.

Selena tertawa geli, "Kalian lolos."

Suara Selena berhasil membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon kembali ke situasi yang sedang terjadi. Mereka berdua menatap Selena, Seokjin sibuk memperhatikan dirinya sendiri kemudian menatap Namjoon.

"Hei, aku tidak mati." Seokjin melirik cangkirnya, "Minuman itu tidak beracun."

"Sebenarnya racun yang ada di dalam situ tidak akan membuat kalian mati. Kami tidak akan setega itu membuat kalian tewas karena babak pertama." Selena tersenyum miring, "Kalian hanya akan mengalami gejala-gejala keracunan ringan dan mungkin harus berbaring di klinik akademi selama dua sampai tiga hari."

Namjoon melirik Selena dengan sinis, "Ya, ya. Sekarang apa?"

Selena menuding sebuah pintu besar di sisi kanannya, pintu itu akan membawa mereka keluar dari _Persephone Glasshouse_ melalui pintu samping yang jelas tidak akan terlihat oleh peserta lainnya.

"Kalian bisa menunggu di _Olympians Hall_ , kami sudah menyiapkan jamuan kecil untuk merayakan kematian kalian yang tertunda." Selena tersenyum anggun seperti biasanya tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Namjoon yang terlihat jengah luar biasa dan Seokjin yang kelihatannya agak terkejut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Selena.

Namjoon menghela napas keras, dia masih menatap Selena dengan pandangan dingin kemudian meraih tangan Seokjin dan menariknya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu minuman itu tidak beracun?" tanya Seokjin saat mereka sudah keluar dari _Persephone Glasshouse_ dan sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang di sisi kiri dan kanannya penuh dengan pepohonan.

"Aku mengenal semua minuman itu dan kurasa hanya itu yang paling masuk akal dengan petunjuk yang kita terima." Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Dan ternyata tebakanku tepat."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Memangnya minuman apa yang tadi kita minum?"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang baru saja kau minum?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku hanya mengikutimu."

Namjoon mendengus, "Senang mengetahui kalau kau sangat percaya padaku, Tuan."

Seokjin tertegun, kalimat dari Namjoon membuatnya sadar bahwa dia benar-benar bergantung pada Namjoon di babak pertama tadi. Seokjin terlalu takut dengan kata-kata racun dan kematian sehingga dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir untuk menganalisa minuman yang tersaji.

Untungnya Namjoon masih memiliki sedikit akal sehat dan ketenangan yang luar biasa hingga dia bisa memutuskan sesuatu dalam situasi segenting itu.

Seokjin seharusnya bersyukur.

Tapi Seokjin tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Karena dengan percaya sepenuhnya pada Namjoon, ada kemungkinan dia akan berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya karena saat ini mereka berada dalam situasi pertandingan yang berbahaya.

Seokjin memang mengatakan pada Namjoon bahwa Namjoon harus menang dalam pertandingan ini.

Tapi Seokjin tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Namjoon akan menang dengan mudah.

Sesuatu yang terkadang dilupakan oleh banyak orang adalah Athena dikenal sebagai Dewi Perang.

Dan seorang Dewi Perang pastinya akan selalu ingin memenangkan perang serta memiliki strateginya sendiri untuk memenangkan itu.

Hanya saja, terkadang banyak orang yang tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam _Olympians Hall_ , aula itu sudah berubah dengan meja panjang berisi makanan di sisi kiri dan kanan aula serta meja yang tersebar di tengah aula. Tiap meja hanya dilengkapi dua kursi dan Namjoon bisa mengira itu karena kursi itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi para Pejuang Titan dan p _artner_ nya.

"Wah, mereka benar-benar menyiapkan sebuah jamuan." Seokjin berujar kagum dengan mata yang memperhatikan isi meja panjang itu.

"Yah, itu jika mereka tidak memberikan racun juga di sana." ujar Namjoon sarkastik seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi.

Seokjin bergerak untuk duduk di hadapan Namjoon, "Menurutmu makanan itu beracun? Tapi Selena bilang ini adalah perayaan untuk kematian kita yang tertunda, jelas tidak ada racun di sana."

Namjoon menjilat bibirnya, "Yah, aku tahu, kurasa aku hanya terkena dampak negatif karena saudaramu itu sungguh menyebalkan. Dia penuh sarkasme."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " _Well_ , pernah dengar soal sarkasme hanya bisa dipahami oleh mereka yang memiliki kecerdasan berlebih? Kurasa karena itu Selena penuh dengan sarkasme."

Namjoon melirik Seokjin, "Oke, ternyata kalian berdua memang penuh sarkasme."

Seokjin tersenyum manis, "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. _Thanks_." Seokjin menatap sekitar, "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Namjoon menatap sekitar dengan pandangan tidak tertarik. "Kurasa tidak."

Seokjin menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Namjoon, "Sekarang kurasa kau bisa mulai menjelaskan kenapa minuman yang kau pilih tidak beracun. Maksudku, kenapa kau yakin itu tepat?"

Namjoon menjilat bibirnya, " _Well_ , itu karena petunjuk yang kita terima, dan kelihatannya itu diperjelas dengan ucapan Selena terkait racun yang ada di dalam minuman. Dia bilang racun itu hanya akan membuat kita menderita gejala keracunan ringan dan mungkin berada di klinik selama 2-3 hari. Itu membenarkan dugaan kita terkait racun yang berasal dari buah _berry_. Tidak semua _berry_ membunuh, dengan dosis yang tepat, kita hanya akan menjalani gejala keracunan awal seperti mual, muntah, pusing, dan lain sebagainya."

Anak Dewa Hades itu menarik napas dalam setelah berbicara sepanjang itu. Dia melirik Seokjin yang masih fokus memperhatikan, "Kau masih belum menangkap maksudku ya?"

Seokjin tersenyum manis, "Sejujurnya aku hanya mengenal _ambrosia_ dan _english breakfast tea_ dari semua minuman yang tersaji."

Namjoon mengulum senyum geli di bibirnya, "Kau tidak tahu sebuah tempat bernama _coffee shop_ , Tuan? Mereka menjual aneka jenis kopi termasuk kopi yang ada di pertandingan kita tadi."

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, " _Well_ , kau bisa mengasumsikan bahwa aku adalah anak rumahan yang tidak suka keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau minum kopi di luar."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. " _Seriously_?"

Seokjin mengangguk mantap, " _Yap_ ,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat kita mendapat libur bulanan dan diizinkan untuk keluar dari akademi?"

Libur bulanan yang Namjoon maksudkan adalah jadwal libur di luar weekend yang diberikan kepada para peserta akademi selama tiga hari di tiap bulannya. Dan di masa liburan kecil itu para peserta akademi diizinkan untuk keluar dari akademi namun harus kembali ke akademi sebelum fajar di hari pertama liburan berakhir.

"Aku pulang ke rumah ayahku saat libur natal dan musim panas atau saat libur panjang lainnya." Seokjin melirik Namjoon, "Tapi aku tidak pergi kemanapun saat libur bulanan itu tiba."

Namjoon mendengus pelan, dia berdehem untuk menyembunyikan tawa yang nyaris tersembur keluar. "Sandeul tidak mengajakmu kemanapun?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, " _Well_ , Sandeul itu _social butterfly_ , dia memiliki banyak teman untuk sekedar _hang out_."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kau harus keluar bersamaku sesekali."

Seokjin mengerutkan hidungnya seraya menggeleng, "Ah, _no_ , _thanks_. Aku tidak suka berdesakkan dalam bus akademi yang akan membawa kita berangkat dan pulang."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau meremehkanku? Aku tidak naik bus itu, _sayang_. Aku membawa mobilku sendiri ke sini." ujar Namjoon, sengaja menekan nada suaranya di kata ' _sayang'_ untuk meledek Seokjin.

Seokjin mendengus, "Oh ya, tentu saja, putra salah satu dari Dewa Tertua pastinya tidak akan berdesakkan dalam bus."

Namjoon menyeringai, "Senang mengetahui bahwa kau sudah menyadari hal itu."

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Kau tahu, Namjoon? Kau juga penuh sarkasme."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. _Thanks_."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Oke, mari berhenti sebelum kita berdua melontarkan kalimat sarkastik ke satu sama lain. Sebaiknya kau melanjutkan penjelasanmu karena seperti yang kau ketahui, aku tidak pernah mendengar soal minuman yang ada di pertandingan tadi dan ya, sebelum kau bertanya lagi, aku tidak pernah ke _coffee shop_."

Namjoon tertawa saat mendengar kalimat Seokjin yang sebenarnya sungguh sarkastik. Namjoon berdehem untuk menyelesaikan tawanya kemudian kembali menatap Seokjin, "Oke, petunjuk selanjutnya adalah kopi. Tentunya kau tahu bahwa kertas kita sengaja dirusak dengan menggunakan kopi, benar? Nah, dengan menggunakan kemungkinan itu maka aku melakukan sedikit tebakan beruntung untuk babak pertama tadi."

"Dan tebakan beruntung itu adalah bahwa _berry_ beracun yang ada di dalam minuman telah dihancurkan oleh kopi." Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Hebat juga,"

"Kau lebih hebat karena bisa segera menangkap maksudku."

"Kurasa kita memiliki dua minuman yang terlihat seperti kopi di pertandingan tadi. Kenapa kau yakin kopi itu adalah kopi yang tepat?"

Namjoon berdehem, "Kopi yang kita minum tadi adalah _ristretto_ , itu jenis kopi yang bisa dibilang cukup jarang dihidangkan." Namjoon melirik Seokjin, memastikan bahwa Seokjin masih mendengarkan kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dia sering disebut sebagai _half-espresso_ karena dia menggunakan air yang lebih sedikit. Jadi bisa dibilang bahan yang ada di sana adalah air dan kopi."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Oke, air dan kopi, konsisten dengan dugaan kita terkait rebusan kopi. Lantas, apa lagi?"

"Kopi yang lainnya adalah _guillermo_ , dia adalah salah satu kopi yang bisa dibilang cukup unik karena dia ditambahkan jeruk nipis dan untuk penyajiannya biasanya ditambahkan es dan sedikit susu." Namjoon tersenyum, "Kau paham sekarang?"

Seokjin mendengus, "Siapa yang menyangka babak pertama sesederhana itu? Jelas sekali, jika saja aku tahu kopi macam apa yang dihidangkan, aku pasti bisa segera menduganya. _Guillermo_ jelas tidak termasuk karena dia ditambahkan jeruk nipis dan kita sudah memeriksa kemungkinan adanya _invisible ink_ dengan lemon di kertas itu dan hasilnya tidak ada, itu berarti kopi dengan jeruk nipis jelas bukan jawaban yang tepat."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Yap, karena tidak ada jeruk nipis di petunjuk kita. Jika saja kita menemukan _invisible ink_ di sana, maka kita pastinya bisa menduga bahwa jawabannya adalah _guillermo_."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Pejuang Titan yang lain? Bagaimana mereka menduga jawaban yang tepat?"

Namjoon mengetuk-etuk meja di hadapannya, "Mereka hanya perlu mencari sesuatu yang murni dan asli, dan mereka akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan dari keempat minuman itu, hanya _ristretto_ yang benar-benar asli tanpa campuran. _Ambrosia_ dibuat dengan menggunakan campuran _nectar_ dan bahan lainnya, _english breakfast tea_ jelas merupakan gabungan dari beberapa jenis teh, dan _guillermo_ juga."

Seokjin terdiam, dia berusaha mencerna ucapan Namjoon kemudian mengangguk, "Kau benar."

Mereka berdua duduk diam di sana selama beberapa menit berikutnya hingga akhirnya peserta _Titan's Game_ yang lainnya memasuki aula. Seokjin memperhatikan bahwa sepertinya ada lebih dari setengah peserta pertandingan yang berhasil lolos melewati babak pertama.

Di kejauhan Seokjin bisa melihat Jungkook yang berdiri bersama dengan Taehyung dan terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin hal terkait pertandingan? Entahlah, Seokjin tidak bisa menduganya.

Sementara itu di sisi lainnya Seokjin juga melihat Yoongi yang duduk di salah satu meja seraya menyesap isi cangkirnya dengan Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya dan terlihat sedang memperhatikan sekitar.

"Mr. Krakenshield sudah tiba," ujar Namjoon dan hal itu membuat Seokjin segera memalingkan pandangannya ke depan.

Seokjin memperhatikan bagian depan aula dimana Mr. Krakenshield dan Mr. Holios berdiri bersama dengan Selena. Namun sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatian Seokjin adalah sebuah kotak besar dari besi berwarna hitam yang berada di atas _trolley_ dan didorong hingga berada di sebelah Mr. Holios.

"Selamat karena kalian berhasil melewati kematian kalian." Mr. Krakenshield memulai dan Seokjin langsung tahu bahwa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Sekarang saatnya kita membahas pertandingan babak kedua, bukankah begitu?" Mr. Krakenshield mendesah pelan, "Aku senang kalian semakin hebat karena bisa melalui babak pertama dengan selamat, karena itu berarti kemampuan kalian semakin meningkat. Dan karena itulah kami menambahkan tingkat kesulitan pertandingan ini."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon dan terlihat jelas bahwa putra Hades itu tidak suka dengan apa yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

"Silakan, Mr. Holios." Mr. Krakenshield memberi gestur kepada Mr. Holios dan ketua _Titan's Game_ itu bergerak menuju posisi Mr. Krakenshield tadi.

"Baiklah, untuk menambah tingkat kesulitan di dalam pertandingan ini maka kami akan memberikan petunjuk untuk lokasi pertandingan selanjutnya. Tapi, petunjuk ini hanya bisa didapatkan jika kalian berhasil memenangkan permainan kecil yang kami berikan pada kalian." Mr. Holios mengedikkan bahunya, " _Well_ , anggap saja ini sebagai latihan kecil untuk kalian."

"Apa permainan kecilnya?" teriak salah seorang Pejuang Titan dari sisi kanan.

Mr. Holios tersenyum mencurigakan, "Kalian harus membuka _Kotak Pandora_."

"Kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah Kotak Pandora kecil untuk tiap Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya, dan tugas kalian adalah membuka kotak tersebut karena petunjuknya ada di dalam tiap kotak. Jika kalian gagal membukanya maka kalian tidak akan mendapatkan petunjuk untuk pertandingan selanjutnya." Selena melanjutkan ucapan Mr. Holios dengan tenang.

"Oh, kalian melewatkan bagian menariknya." Mr. Holios melirik ke arah Mr. Krakenshield dan Kepala Akademi itu mengangguk.

"Kalian hanya memiliki waktu seminggu sebelum pertandingan babak dua dimulai. Jadi sebaiknya kalian bergegas membuka kotak itu." ujar Mr. Holios santai.

" _Yes, so you better trust each other. Trust me, you really have to trust each other_." Selena menyambung dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Seokjin mendesah pelan, "Apa lagi ini?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Oke jawaban kalian salah lagi. Hehehe

Sebenarnya ini mudah lho gaes. Kalian mikirnya terlalu jauh, hahahaha.

Tapi jujur aku sangat mengapresiasi kalian yang sampe berusaha googling minuman-minumannya. Sungguh, aku terharu :')

Sebenarnya teka-teki yang ada di ff ini itu aku buat karena iseng. Tapi siapa yang menyangka ternyata jadi keterusan gini. Hahaha

Awalnya itu karena aku mau membuat sesuatu yang baru dan karena bisa dibilang _**The Imity**_ (akademi dalam ff ini) adalah AU buatanku sendiri, aku mau memperluasnya dengan bikin tantangan lain semacam teka-teki di dalam cerita yang mau gak mau bikin kalian sedikit penasaran sama jawaban dari teka-tekinya. Hehehe

Makanya aku suka banget kalo kalian udah mulai bikin teori sendiri untuk jawab teka-teki di sini. hahahah

Kuharap apa yang aku bikin di sini bisa diterima dengan baik ya. hehehe

Soalnya yah, kurasa jarang ada ff dengan teka-teki semacam ini di dalamnya. Jadi aku agak khawatir kalo kalian malah jadi kurang suka. Hehehe

.

.

Nah, sekarang teka-teki selanjutnya adalah si Kotak Pandora.

Petunjuk pertama udah disebut di sini, spesifikasi kotaknya akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya jadi sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

And as always, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya! ^^


	13. Pandora Box

Namjoon memperhatikan ke depan dengan sangat serius, dia nyaris mengabaikan Seokjin yang duduk di sebelahnya dan terdengar menggerutu pelan karena tantangan lain yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Namjoon melihat Selena berjalan ke arah kotak besi yang dibawa dengan menggunakan _trolley_ dan wanita putri Athena itu membuka kotak tersebut dengan menggunakan sebuah kunci yang besar.

Lengan Namjoon bergerak untuk menyenggol Seokjin, "Hei, lihat itu."

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik ke depan dengan malas-malasan. Dia memperhatikan Selena mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna _silver_ yang berukuran sebesar dua telapak tangan orang dewasa.

"Kotak itu kecil," gumam Seokjin seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menurutmu dia menyimpan petunjuk untuk babak selanjutnya di dalam kotak itu?" bisik Namjoon.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Mungkin, itu yang dikatakan oleh mereka, kan?"

"Tapi kotak itu kecil, petunjuk apa yang bisa kita temukan di dalam sana?"

Seokjin mendesah pelan, "Kurasa kita akan tahu kalau kita membukanya."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Kau sudah memiliki ide untuk membukanya?"

Seokjin menggeleng dengan polos, "Kotak Pandora tidak seharusnya dibuka, semua orang tahu itu."

Namjoon mendengus, " _Nah_ , mungkin itu berarti kita akan menghadapi kehancuran dunia di babak kedua nanti."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon, "Lucu sekali, _Putra Hades_."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Senang mengetahui kau menangkap humorku dengan baik, _Putra Athena_."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 13 : Pandora Box**

* * *

Selena mengangkat kotak di tangannya sedikit lebih ke atas agar bisa dilihat oleh seisi ruangan itu. "Ini adalah Kotak Pandora yang kami siapkan. Kalian harus berhasil membukanya sebelum pertandingan selanjutnya dimulai."

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari seluruh aula dan Seokjin memperhatikan sekitar dengan tidak peduli. Dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekati Namjoon. "Kelihatannya semua orang tidak suka dengan Kotak Pandora itu."

Namjoon mendengus, "Jelas saja, kotak itu membawa keburukkan untuk dunia ini." Namjoon memicingkan matanya, "Aku tidak bisa melihat kotak itu dengan jelas, apa kau bisa?"

Seokjin menatap ke arah Selena yang masih memamerkan kotak itu, "Aku juga tidak, tapi mereka sudah mulai membagikan kotak itu."

Namjoon menoleh dan dia melihat beberapa pembantu dalam _game_ mulai bergerak untuk meletakkan tiap kotak di atas meja. Ketika giliran mereka semakin dekat, Namjoon baru menyadari bahwa kotak itu memiliki semacam ukiran di sekelilingnya.

"Kurasa kotak itu sudah lama." Seokjin berbisik pelan, "Tapi kita tidak bisa mempercayai penampilan luarnya, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk dan akhirnya kotak itu datang dan diletakkan di atas meja mereka. Seokjin menunduk untuk memperhatikan kotak tersebut dengan lebih dekat.

"Ukirannya cantik, khas para Dewa." Seokjin mengetuk kotak itu, "Mungkin ini dari besi atau logam berat lainnya. Aku tidak bisa menebaknya."

Namjoon memperhatikan kotak itu dari segala sisi, kotak itu berbentuk oval dengan hiasan berupa ukiran bergelombang di bagian sisi penutup, serta ukiran yang identik di sisi depan dan belakang kotak, ukiran itu melebar hingga sedikit menutup sisi kotak. Sementara itu di bagian atas kotak juga terdapat sebuah ukiran dengan sesuatu seperti kristal berwarna abu-abu dan berbentuk oval ditempatkan di tengah ukiran yang berada di penutup kotak.

"Menurutmu kotak ini terkait dengan Dewa apa?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin berkedip, "Jika itu Kotak Pandora, bukankah seharusnya terkait pada Zeus?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi kurasa kotak ini terlalu ' _halus'_ untuk ukuran Zeus."

Seokjin mengangguk menyetujui pendapat itu, "Kau benar," jemari Seokjin terulur untuk mengangkat kotak tersebut, "Hei, ternyata kotak ini tidak terlalu berat." Seokjin mengguncangnya pelan, mencoba untuk menerka isinya tapi tidak terdengar suara apapun dari kotak tersebut. "Tidak ada yang bergerak di dalamnya."

"Mungkin isi kotaknya dipaku ke dasar kotak." Namjoon meraih kotak itu dari tangan Seokjin, tangannya mencoba untuk membuka kotak tersebut dan kotak itu terkunci, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak melihat lubang kunci di kotak itu." Seokjin menuding kotak di tangan Namjoon. "Jika memang itu terkunci, kurasa kunci bukanlah jawaban untuk membuka kotak itu."

Namjoon menunduk menatap kotak di tangannya, "Kurasa kau benar."

"Baiklah, karena semua Kotak Pandora sudah dibagikan, kalian bisa kembali ke kamar masing-masing."

Suara keras Mr. Holios membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Waktu kalian hanya satu minggu untuk membuka kotak itu dan memahami petunjuk di dalamnya. Selama masa itu, kalian bebas berlatih di manapun entah di _Playground_ ataupun di tempat lain yang tersebar di akademi." Selena menyambung ucapan Mr. Holios kemudian tersenyum lebar, dia melirik ke arah Seokjin dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat itu, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kurasa Selena baru saja memberikan petunjuk secara tidak langsung padaku."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Bagian mana dari kalimatnya barusan yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk, huh?" Namjoon meraih kotak di atas meja kemudian berdiri, "Aku mau kembali ke kamarku, besok naiklah lagi ke atas, kita bahas kotak ini di sana."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Kau yang menyimpan kotaknya?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ada perpustakaan kecil di lantai atas, mungkin aku bisa memeriksa terkait ukiran ataupun bahan dari kotak ini."

Seokjin mengangguk lagi, "Oke,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuatu yang kurang disukai Seokjin adalah kewajibannya untuk tetap menghadiri kelas walaupun saat ini dia memiliki tugas tambahan karena dia adalah _partner_ Pejuang Titan dalam _Titan's Game_. Yah, walaupun sesungguhnya para Pejuang Titan juga masih diwajibkan untuk mengikuti kelas dengan alasan mungkin saja para Pejuang Titan mendapatkan 'inspirasi' selama kelas berlangsung.

Perbedaan yang dimiliki para Pejuang Titan dan peserta akademi lainnya adalah mereka tidak perlu menghadiri kelas setelah makan siang karena itu adalah jadwal berlatih bagi para Pejuang Titan. Para Pejuang Titan dipersilahkan untuk berlatih di _Playground_ ataupun di tempat lainnya hingga waktu makan malam tiba dan setelah makan malam, latihan tidak lagi diperbolehkan kecuali jika memang waktu pertandingan sudah dalam hitungan jam.

Seokjin duduk di kursinya seraya menatap seisi kelasnya, dia kurang suka kelas _Herbolism_ karena bagi Seokjin kelas ini tidak terlalu berguna untuknya. Ilmu _herbalism_ merupakan ilmu yang mempelajari ragam botani yang dapat dipergunakan untuk pengobatan ataupun suplemen diet. Seokjin mengambil kelas ini hanya untuk membuat jadwal kelas yang diambilnya mencapai jumlah maksimal.

Seokjin berniat mengambil kelas sebanyak mungkin di tiap tahunnya agar dia bisa segera keluar dari akademi ini dan kembali bersama ayahnya. Yah, walaupun konsekuensi dari tindakan itu adalah dia harus menghadiri kelas yang memiliki sedikit peminat seperti kelas _herbalism_ ini.

Jemari Seokjin bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya, pengajar yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengisi kelas mereka hari ini belum datang dan Seokjin mulai bosan. Kepala Seokjin bergerak memperhatikan seisi kelas dan dia melihat Jimin yang duduk di salah satu meja, sedang membaca buku dengan wajah serius.

Seokjin tertegun, dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Jimin, putra Dewa Ares yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _herbalism_ ternyata ikut mengambil kelas ini. Seokjin selalu duduk di kursi paling depan dan selalu pergi paling awal ketika kelas berakhir, dan selama ini kelas herbalism begitu membosankan hingga Seokjin bahkan tidak mau peduli pada peserta akademi lainnya yang kebetulan juga mengambil kelas yang sama.

"Hei,"

Seokjin terlonjak kecil karena terkejut dan ketika dia memalingkan pandangannya, Seokjin melihat Hoseok sedang berdiri di depan mejanya dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

"Oh, apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Hoseok tertawa kecil.

"Hoseok? Kau juga ada di kelas ini?" pekik Seokjin terkejut.

Kerutan di dahi Hoseok bertambah dalam, " _Uuh_.. ya, ibuku Dewi Musim Semi, ingat? Wajar bukan jika aku memiliki ketertarikan pada hal semacam ini?"

Seokjin mengerjap kemudian dia mengatupkan bibirnya, "Kau benar."

Hoseok tertawa, "Kau terlihat agak.. bingung? Ada apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum gugup, dia melirik ke arah kursi Jimin dan bisa melihat putra Ares itu berhenti membaca bukunya dan sedang menatap ke arah Seokjin. Seokjin berdehem untuk menormalkan suaranya, "Yah, tidak juga. Aku hanya.. memikirkan soal _Titan's Game_."

"Oh, maksudmu soal Kotak Pandora itu?"

Seokjin mendongak dengan mata membulat besar, "Kau tahu soal kotak itu?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, " _Well_ , siapa yang tidak? Seluruh akademi juga tahu soal kotak itu. Para penonton _Titan's Game_ juga selalu mendapatkan _updates_ terbaru terkait pertandingan. Kau lupa?"

Seokjin tertawa gugup, "Ah, benar juga.."

"Jadi.. apa kau sudah memiliki ide untuk membuka kotaknya?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku dan Namjoon baru akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuka kotak itu nanti."

Hoseok terdiam, dia memperhatikan ekspresi Seokjin yang terlihat muram. Putra tunggal Dewi Persephone itu menepuk bahu Seokjin dengan hangat, "Kau pasti bisa menemukan jawabannya, kau dan Namjoon.. pasti bisa menemukan jawabannya."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Terima kasih,"

Hoseok membalas senyum Seokjin dengan senyum cerah khasnya, kemudian dia sedikit melirik ke belakang Seokjin dan membungkuk agar semakin dekat dengan wajah Seokjin. "Tapi.. Seokjin, apa kau memiliki permasalahan yang belum selesai dengan Jimin?"

Seokjin mengerjap, "Ya?"

"Yah, kurasa dia selalu ada di sekitarmu, aku agak bingung melihatnya muncul di kelas ini." Hoseok mengerutkan hidungnya, " _No offense_ , tapi sebagai putra Ares, kurasa bidang ini bukan kegemarannya."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan-pelan, "Kau benar, Sandeul juga mengatakan itu padaku."

"Nah, saranku, jika memang kau memiliki urusan yang belum terselesaikan dengannya, sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikannya." Hoseok menepuk-nepuk bahu Seokjin, "Kurasa berselisih dengan putra Dewa Perang bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus."

Seokjin melirik Jimin lagi, "Ya, kau benar."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kelas berakhir lima belas menit lebih awal daripada biasanya dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jimin. Seokjin memiliki janji untuk bertemu Namjoon setelah jam makan siang nanti untuk membahas Kotak Pandora mereka dan Seokjin rasa dia tidak boleh terlambat.

"Jimin!" Seokjin berseru untuk memanggil Jimin yang sudah berjalan di koridor. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan ini membuat Seokjin bisa berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya.

"Hai," sapa Seokjin saat dia sudah berada di depan Jimin.

"Hai, Seokjin." Jimin balas menyapa dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu, ada apa?"

Seokjin agak terkejut saat Jimin sangat kooperatif dalam percakapan ini. Tadinya Seokjin mengira Jimin tidak akan mau bicara dengannya jika dia memang memiliki sebuah masalah dengan Seokjin. Seokjin menggaruk ujung hidungnya dengan gugup, "Maaf, tapi.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Maksudku, sebelum kita masuk ke akademi ini?"

Jimin terdiam dan sayangnya Seokjin melewatkan gerakan saat Jimin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Jimin tersenyum seraya memiringkan kepalanya, "Jika iya, bukankah seharusnya kau juga mengingat itu?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Yah, aku memiliki ingatan yang buruk, aku banyak melupakan hal-hal kecil."

Jimin terdiam kemudian dua detik berikutnya dia tertawa kecil, "Oh, jadi kau melupakan banyak hal kecil?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa itu sesuatu yang salah?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak juga." Jimin menarik napas, "Apa kau masih memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan? Aku harus ke _Atlas World_ , aku dan Yoongi sudah berjanji akan bertemu di sana untuk membahas Kotak Pandora kami."

Seokjin mengerjap, "Oh ya, tentu saja." Seokjin mengangkat tangannya, "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti." Seokjin melemparkan senyum kecil pada Jimin kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri di koridor.

Jimin menoleh untuk menatap punggung Seokjin yang semakin menjauh, "Jadi menurutmu.. membunuh seseorang itu merupakan hal kecil yang patut dilupakan begitu saja? Hebat sekali."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin mengintip ke dalam _Trapezaria_ , jam makan siang sudah dimulai dan pastinya suasana di dalam sudah seperti perang dunia. Seokjin agak menyesal karena dia memilih untuk berbicara dengan Jimin terlebih dahulu, karena sekarang kemungkinan Seokjin tidak akan menemukan meja yang kosong dan dia malas harus bergabung dengan peserta akademi lainnya.

Kepala Seokjin bergerak ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari meja kosong dan dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Namjoon duduk di meja yang terletak di pojok. Seokjin bergegas menghampiri Namjoon dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Hei," sapa Seokjin.

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depannya, "Kukira kita berjanji untuk bertemu di kamarku setelah makan siang dan bukannya saat makan siang."

Seokjin mendecih, "Tidak ada salahnya jika kita bertemu lebih cepat, kan? Lagipula kita bertemu nanti atau sekarang tidak ada bedanya, toh pada akhirnya kau memang akan bertemu denganku."

Namjoon mengangguk tidak peduli, dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya daripada mendengarkan Seokjin. "Kenapa kau terlambat? Kelasmu selesai lebih lama?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak, tadi aku pergi untuk berbicara dengan Jimin."

Namjoon mendongak, "Jimin?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, Sandeul bilang Jimin selalu memperhatikanku dan Hoseok juga mengatakan hal yang sama, bahkan Hoseok menduga aku memiliki masalah yang belum selesai dengan Jimin. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya dan berbicara padanya."

Namjoon menyatukan tangannya di bawah dagu, "Hmm, lantas?"

"Aku tidak ingat aku memiliki urusan yang belum selesai dengan Jimin." ujar Seokjin dengan dahi berkerut, "Selain itu Jimin juga tidak mengatakan apapun terkait masalah yang kami miliki."

Namjoon terdiam, dia mengulum bibirnya sendiri dan mulai berpikir mengenai sebuah hubungan yang mungkin dimiliki oleh Seokjin dan Jimin. Tapi selama ini Namjoon tidak pernah melihat Jimin berada dalam situasi yang buruk. Jimin selalu ada, tapi itu masih dalam batas wajar, dan jika mereka bertemu pun pasti dalam konteks yang wajar karena mereka sama-sama berpartisipasi dalam _Titan's Game_.

Seharusnya daripada Jimin, Yoongi lebih mencurigakan karena dia pernah secara terang-terangan mencuri _Amulet Poseidon_ yang dikenakan Seokjin. Selain itu Yoongi juga pernah menembakkan anak panah Apollo ke arah Seokjin saat mereka bertanding di _Titan's Arena_. Tapi kenapa Jimin yang justru berada di sekitar Seokjin?

"Kau membawa kotaknya? Boleh kulihat?" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk, dia mengambil ranselnya yang diletakkan di kursi kemudian mengeluarkan kotak itu dan memberikannya kepada Seokjin. Seokjin menerimanya kemudian menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih.

"Kau sudah memiliki ide terkait kotak ini?"

"Ya, kurasa itu terbuat dari baja ringan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya, aku juga sudah memeriksa ukiran itu dan kelihatannya tidak merujuk kepada dewa atau dewi manapun." Namjoon mendesah pelan, "Kita menemui jalan buntu lagi."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, dia menimang kotak itu di tangannya, "Sebelumnya kita juga mengalami ini, tapi kita berhasil menemukan jawabannya, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Hei, Seokjin."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau juga memiliki permasalahan yang belum terselesaikan dengan Yoongi?"

Seokjin menghela napas kesal, "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti seseorang yang gemar mencari masalah? Jelas saja tidak!"

"Ya, tapi apa kau masih ingat masalah lagu itu? Waktu itu Yoongi bisa dibilang membiusmu agar tertidur untuk mengambil amulet milikmu." Namjoon meletakkan tangannya di meja, "Menurutmu itu dilakukan hanya karena dia mengincar amulet itu?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin, pertandingan ini memang kadang akan sangat berbahaya karena kita dilarang berbuat curang hanya di dalam babak pertandingan, di luar itu, kita bebas berbuat curang dimana saja selama tidak ditemukan oleh para panitia."

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi.. kenapa?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu." Seokjin mengangkat kotak di tangannya, "Kau sudah mencoba membuka kotak ini?"

Namjoon melirik kotak di tangan Seokjin, "Ya, dan sebaiknya kau tidak mencobanya."

"Kenapa?"

Namjoon mengulum sebuah senyum geli, "Kotak itu berbahaya."

"Huh?" Seokjin menunduk menatap kotak di tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk membukanya, penutup kotaknya tidak bergerak dan Seokjin mulai memaksa agar kotak itu terbuka dan tiba-tiba saja jarinya tergores sesuatu yang tajam.

"Aduh!" pekik Seokjin, kotak itu terlepas begitu saja dan jatuh dengan suara keras di atas meja. Seokjin melirik jarinya dan dia melihat luka goresan yang mengalirkan darah di telunjuknya. Seokjin mendelik pada Namjoon, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?!"

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu agar tidak mencoba membuka kotak itu. Kau beruntung hanya terkena di jari, kemarin aku mencobanya dan kotak sialan itu memotong nadiku. Kelihatannya kotak itu akan mengeluarkan semacam pisau kecil jika kita memaksanya untuk terbuka."

Seokjin tersentak, "Tapi kau masih hidup? Bukankah kotak ini mengiris nadimu?"

Namjoon mendelik ke arah Seokjin, "Kau pikir siapa diriku? Aku tidak bisa mati dengan mudah, sebagian tubuhku adalah api, api bisa menyembuhkan luka di tubuhku."

Seokjin berdecak, "Ya, bagus untukmu. Tapi jelas tidak bagus untukku." Seokjin mengangkat jarinya yang berdarah, "Kotak sialan ini mengiris jariku!"

Namjoon tertawa, "Kurasa perlindunganku itu tidak bekerja jika kecelakaan yang terjadi padamu disebabkan oleh alat mekanis."

Seokjin mendelik kesal, dia memasukkan jarinya yang berdarah ke dalam mulut dan menghisap darahnya yang mengalir. "Lantas bagaimana caranya kita membuka kotak itu? Benda itu bisa membunuh kita!" Seokjin mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut kemudian meniup-niupnya dengan lembut, "Apa yang terlintas di otak mereka saat membuat kotak ini, sih?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin kita harus memecahkan misteri terkait kotak itu terlebih dahulu. Aku agak curiga dengan bentuk kotak itu." Namjoon menuding kotak di atas meja, "Kenapa dia berbentuk oval? Kotak Pandora seharusnya berbentuk _kotak_."

Seokjin mengibaskan jarinya yang terluka kemudian meringis perih, "Mungkin ada sesuatu terkait bentuk oval? Tapi apa? Semua bidang datar sama saja, hanya berbeda di cara menghitungnya, tapi kurasa matematika bukanlah jawaban untuk kotak itu."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Seokjin, "Kenapa tidak?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, walaupun itu bisa menjadi jawaban paling masuk akal, tapi kotak ini sendiri tidak berbentuk ' _kotak'_. Kotak seharusnya memiliki sudut mati dan dia tidak. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kotak ini mengacu pada ' _Kotak Pandora_ ' yang sesungguhnya."

Jemari Seokjin terulur untuk menyentuh kristal di bagian penutup kotak, "Selain itu, kristal ini juga agak mencurigakan. Mungkin ini hanyalah hiasan, tapi bukankah seharusnya hiasan memiliki warna yang berbeda dari warna kotaknya? Hiasan diberikan dengan tujuan untuk mempercantik kotaknya kan? Kenapa mereka memilih kristal berwarna sama? Bukankah itu justru mengesankan bahwa kotak ini dan hiasan kristal ini adalah sesuatu yang sama?"

Namjoon tertegun, "Kau ingat apa yang dibicarakan oleh Selena kemarin?"

Seokjin mendongak, "Apa? Petunjuk mengenai kita harus percaya pada satu sama lain untuk membuka kotaknya?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menemukan maksudnya, dan sekarang, ketika kotak ini mencoba membunuh kita, aku semakin tidak bisa memahaminya."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Seokjin, kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada kotak ini, tapi ini mungkin akan membunuh kita." Namjoon menyeringai, "Mau mencobanya?"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

So, ada yang paham sama si kotaknya? Kotak ini terinspirasi dari kotak yang biasanya dibuat oleh _**Samizu Kichiemon**_ yang ada di _**Detective Conan**_. Tapi sayangnya _**Samizu Kichiemon**_ ini karakter fiktif jadi aku nggak bisa memasukkan keterangan terkait dia sebagai jawaban teka-teki kotak Pandora ini.

So, kotak ini tidak ada hubungannya sama _**Samizu Kichiemon**_ di _**Detective Conan**_ ya. Hehehe

Nah, setelah petunjuk tambahan itu, apa kalian udah bisa menebak?

Petunjuknya udah ada di sini, kalian bisa mulai menebak-nebak jawabannya.

Kalo ada yang berhasil menebak dengan tepat, nanti aku akan fast update. Hahaha

.

.

So, semangat menebak~

Aku tunggu jawaban dan teori dari kalian terkait si Kotak Pandora ini ;)


	14. Pressure

Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengatakan bahwa akhir dari perjalanan hidup mereka adalah kematian.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kehidupan di dunia adalah permainan sementara yang kita mainkan agar mendapatkan tempat di alam baka.

Namjoon tidak pernah percaya pada hal semacam itu sejak dulu.

Dia tidak bisa mati. Namjoon sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar dia mati dan pada akhirnya sosok Dewa yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya itu marah dan memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya ke bumi lantaran dia bosan melihat Namjoon terus saja muncul di gerbang neraka.

Oh, jika kalian bertanya kenapa Namjoon bisa ada di neraka, maka jawabannya adalah karena dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri, berkali-kali.

Dewa Hades yang muak melihat kelakuan Namjoon memutuskan untuk menemuinya di gerbang neraka ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Namjoon berada di sana.

Darah Hades yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Namjoon memang membuatnya bebas keluar masuk neraka tanpa alasan. Tapi Hades tidak suka melihat Namjoon terus-menerus mendatangi neraka karena dia tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah anak Hades.

'Kenapa ibuku mau menikah denganmu?' adalah pertanyaan yang kerap ditanyakan oleh Namjoon pada Hades.

Akan tetapi Hades tidak pernah menjawabnya.

Oleh karena itu Namjoon melakukan tindakan pemberontakan dengan berulang kali mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri namun hanya untuk dikembalikan lagi ke dunia oleh Hades. Hades tidak mau melihat Namjoon di neraka, sedangkan Namjoon ingin sekali bertemu dengannya di neraka untuk menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Hades menyerah, dan Hades memberikan Namjoon nyaris seperempat bagian dari seluruh kekuatannya. Dulu, Namjoon hanya bisa mengeluarkan api dari seluruh tubuhnya, tapi setelah Hades memberikannya kemampuan lebih dari yang sebelumnya, Namjoon bisa mengembangkan kekuatannya hingga mencapai ke tahap yang mengerikan.

Namjoon tidak menyesal, dia juga menyadari bahwa saat ini dia akan sulit untuk mati namun sangat mudah membunuh orang lain.

Bagi Namjoon, nyawa manusia bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dia pikirkan lebih jauh. Namjoon sudah terlampau sering membunuh sebelumnya.

Namjoon membunuh mereka semua yang mencoba mendekati dirinya dan ibunya.

Namjoon akan melakukan apapun agar ibunya hidup dan terus bernapas di dunia ini.

Namjoon tidak pernah memikirkan kematian, karena dia tahu dia akan sangat sulit untuk mati.

Bagi Namjoon, membunuh satu atau dua orang tidak ada bedanya, selama dia tidak melenyapkan nyawa keluarganya.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 14: Pressure**

* * *

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah mengerut tidak suka, "Aku tidak mau mati."

Namjoon menahan tawa dengan menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, "Aku sudah berjanji aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

Seokjin melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Lantas, kenapa kau mengatakan ini akan membunuh kita?"

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Seharusnya ini akan membunuh kita, tapi aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa mati dengan mudah."

"Namjoon, jangan membocorkan rahasia itu padaku."

Namjoon terhenti, "Apa?"

"Jangan membocorkan rahasia kalau kau tidak mudah mati padaku. Aku bisa saja menggunakannya untuk melawanmu di final nanti." Seokjin menatap lurus ke bola mata Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa jika itu terjadi, maka kita akan memberikan mereka pertandingan final paling hebat." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kotak pandora mereka di atas meja, dia mencoba membukanya dengan sembarang dan pisau yang berada di dalam kotak menggores telapak tangan Namjoon. "Lakukan saja, Seokjin. Berikan semua serangan terbaikmu."

Seokjin mengatupkan bibirnya, matanya memperhatikan bagaimana luka Namjoon perlahan-lahan menutup dengan sebuah percikan api kecil yang mengiringinya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengirimku lagi ke depan gerbang neraka. Ayahku mungkin akan merasa agak kesal, tapi dia pasti akan menendangku kembali ke sini." Namjoon menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jadi, kau mau mencoba ini atau tidak?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Namjoon menyeringai, dia berdiri kemudian menyambar tangan Seokjin dengan cepat. "Ikut aku."

Seokjin tersentak tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena Namjoon sudah menyeretnya keluar dari _Trapezaria_. "Tunggu! Berhenti! Namjoon! Namjoon, aku belum makan!"

Namjoon tidak menggubris ucapan Seokjin sama sekali, sebaliknya dia terus menarik tangan Seokjin menjauh dari _Trapezaria_ menuju jalan setapak yang mengarah ke _Imity Lake_. Seokjin berjalan dengan terseok lantaran Namjoon menarik tangannya dengan begitu kuat.

"Kau mau membuat pergelangan tanganku lepas ya?" gerutu Seokjin.

Namjoon tertawa tapi dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun, dia terus menarik tangan Seokjin hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan _Imity Lake_. Namjoon melepaskan tangan Seokjin kemudian berbalik menatapnya.

Seokjin menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Apa?"

"Kurasa kotak ini membutuhkan _tekanan_."

Seokjin mengerjap, "Maaf, apa?"

"Kurasa ada alasannya kenapa kotak ini tidak berbentuk kotak, mereka menghilangkan sudut mati di sekeliling kotak untuk suatu tujuan. Mereka ingin kita menyelubungi kotak ini, jika kotak ini memiliki sudut mati, maka titik pusatnya akan terletak di sudut mati, tapi jika dia tidak memiliki sudut mati.."

"Maka titik pusat kotak akan berada di tengah kotaknya!" sahut Seokjin, nyaris berteriak di ujung kalimatnya. "Kau jenius!"

Namjoon menyeringai, "Nah, jadi menurutku yang harus kita lakukan adalah memberikan tekanan tertentu kepada kotak ini agar dia terbuka. Dia tidak memiliki kunci jadi apapun yang bisa membukanya adalah sesuatu yang berasal dari sekelilingnya, masalahnya, seberapa besar tekanan yang harus kita berikan?"

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Kita sudah mencoba dengan menggunakan tangan, mungkin butuh kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari itu?" Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Tunggu, petunjuk dari Selena adalah kita harus mempercayai satu sama lain, bukan? Apakah itu berarti.." Seokjin melirik Namjoon, "Kita harus membukanya bersama-sama?"

Namjoon menunduk menatap kotak di tangannya kemudian kembali menatap Seokjin. "Kita belum mencobanya." Namjoon menangkup kotak itu kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Seokjin.

"Aku akan memegang sisi kotaknya, kau tarik bagian penutupnya, pisau itu hanya akan keluar dari sisi kotak, jadi kau tidak akan terluka." Namjoon mengangguk mantap, "Ayo,"

Seokjin melangkah dengan agak ragu, "Kau tahu tadi itu bukan ide terbaikku, mungkin saja ini salah."

"Jika benda ini mengiris nadiku lagi, aku tidak akan mati." Namjoon menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap Seokjin, "Tapi jika benda ini mengiris nadimu.." Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya."

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya tidak suka tapi dia tetap mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kotak, "Kau sudah mencoba menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kotak ini? Tidak bisakah kau melelehkan kotak ini?"

"Kau mau aku melakukan itu? Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana jika panas tinggi itu menyebabkan petunjuk di dalamnya menjadi rusak?"

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Benar juga." Dia kembali melangkah maju dan menangkup bagian tutup kotak dengan kedua tangannya, "Oke, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menekan kedua sisi kotak kuat-kuat dan kau akan menarik bagian penutup kotak." Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Siap?"

Seokjin mengangguk mantap.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kau menyentuh bagian sisi kotak." Namjoon memperingatkan sekali lagi dan Seokjin mengangguk. "Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu.. dua.. tiga!"

Seokjin berusaha sekuatnya menekan kotak itu seraya menarik penutupnya namun kotak itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan justru kembali menggores telapak tangan Namjoon. Namjoon melepaskan kotak itu saat pisau yang berasal dari sana menggores daerah di sekitar ibu jarinya.

Kotak itu terjatuh dan mendarat dengan suara agar keras di atas jalan setapak berbatu yang mereka injak. Seokjin refleks meraih tangan Namjoon untuk melihat luka yang sudah mengalirkan banyak darah, "Astaga! Darahmu keluar sangat banyak!"

Namjoon meringis perih kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Seokjin. "Tenang, nanti lukanya akan menutup."

Seokjin menurunkan tangannya dengan canggung karena Namjoon baru saja menolaknya. Seokjin berdehem, "Berarti cara itu tidak berhasil."

"Ya,"

"Ada ide lain?"

"Tidak,"

Seokjin mendesah pelan, dia memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari ide kemudian pandangan Seokjin tertuju pada sebuah batu di pinggir danau itu. "Bagaimana jika kita memecahkan kotak ini dengan batu?"

"Kita akan merusak petunjuknya, Seokjin." Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya, "Oke, lukanya sudah menutup."

Seokjin mendesah malas, "Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa dia membutuhkan tekanan udara tertentu? Kotak Pandora adalah sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Zeus dan Zeus adalah Dewa yang tinggal di langit. Jadi.. tekanan udara?"

"Aku tidak bisa terbang." Namjoon berujar tiba-tiba.

Seokjin tersentak kaget, "Aku juga tidak."

"Jadi bagaimana caranya agar kita mendapat tekanan udara yang kuat? Tekanan udara di permukaan bumi tidak sekuat itu hingga mampu menghancurkan kotak itu. Ini ilmu dasar, Seokjin. Molekul di udara tidak mengisi suatu bidang atau peti secara alami, melainkan ada ruang di antara molekul yang nantinya molekul itu bisa menekan bersamaan untuk menyesuaikan dalam ruang." Namjoon berdecak, "Kenapa kau malah bertambah bodoh, sih?"

Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah kesal, kemudian Seokjin mengayunkan kaki kanannya dan menendang betis Namjoon dengan keras.

"Aduh! Kenapa, sih?!" bentak Namjoon langsung.

"Kalau aku memang bodoh, kita tidak akan bisa menjawab teka-teki apapun!" bentak Seokjin balik. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak yang tergeletak di tanah, "Jika tekanan udara tidak bisa.. maka.. tekanan dalam tanah?"

"Kita tidak bisa menggali sedalam ' _itu'_ , Seokjin." Namjoon mendesah malas, "Kenapa mereka meminta kita bekerja sama dan saling percaya untuk membuka kotak ini, sih?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Oke, tekanan udara tidak mungkin, tekanan dalam tanah juga tidak, berarti yang paling memungkinkan adalah.. tekanan air?"

Namjoon tertegun, dia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Seokjin yang sedang menimang-nimang kotak pandora mereka di antara tangannya. "Hei,"

Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon, "Apa?"

"Berapa kedalaman maksimal kolam renang di _Playground_?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kurasa empat meter. Kenapa?"

"Apa menurutmu kita harus membiarkan tekanan air membuka kotak ini?"

Seokjin mendengus, "Namjoon, kotak ini hanya akan tenggelam, aku sangat yakin massa jenis kotak ini jauh lebih besar dibandingkan massa jenis air. Tentunya kau juga tidak lupa dengan fisika dasar yang mengatakan bahwa tekanan akan menekan kita kembali jika kita telah melewati 30 kaki atau satu atmosfer tekanan air. Tubuh kita hanya mampu melewati tiga sampai empat tekanan atmosfer di air sebelum tekanan air akan menghancurkan kita dan mungkin juga menghancurkan kotak ini. Kita tidak akan bisa menggunakan tekanan air untuk membuka kotak ini."

"Ya, tapi jika kau pikirkan lagi, air adalah yang paling mungkin."

"Kotak Pandora terkait dengan Zeus, bukan Poseidon." Seokjin mengerutkan hidungnya seraya menggeleng, "Kurasa itu bukan jawaban yang tepat."

"Dengar dulu, kau yang mengatakan bahwa mereka membuat kotak ini serupa, bahkan bagian hiasan kristal yang berada di atas kotak dibuat sama dengan seluruh kotak padahal seharusnya hiasan itu lebih mencolok dibandingkan hal lainnya. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Mereka ingin membuat kita mencari tempat dimana setiap sudutnya sama, bahkan berwarna sama."

"Udara tidak memiliki warna dan mereka sama di semua bidang, kita bahkan tidak bisa melihat wujudnya."

"Ya, tapi udara jelas tidak mungkin, kau dan aku bukan Ikarus." Namjoon mengambil kotak dari tangan Seokjin. "Kotak ini tidak memiliki sudut mati, memiliki seluruh warna permukaan yang sama dan mengindikasikan satu tempat yang sama, jika dia tidak memiliki sudut mati, itu berarti molekul yang berada di sekitarnya akan bergerak melewatinya. Hanya ada dua tempat di seluruh bumi ini dimana hal itu bisa terjadi yaitu air dan udara."

"Hanya air dan udara yang tidak memiliki sudut mati, Seokjin."

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi kita membutuhkan tekanan air yang sangat kuat hingga itu akan menghancurkan tubuh kita sendiri dan kedalaman empat meter jelas bukan jawabannya."

Namjoon terdiam, "Kita membutuhkan dasar yang lebih dalam untuk menguji teori ini.." Namjoon menoleh ke arah _Imity Lake_ , "Berapa kedalaman _Imity Lake_?"

Seokjin melirik ke arah danau kemudian kembali menatap Namjoon, "Namjoon kita dilarang untuk menyelam ke dalam _Imity Lake_ tanpa izin."

" _Yeah_? Aku tahu. Tapi ini untuk _Titan's Game_."

"Namjoon, itu peraturan dasar akademi." Seokjin mencoba mengingatkan lagi. "Dan kedalaman _Imity Lake_ tidak sedalam itu, kurasa hanya sampai 30 meter? Jika diumpamakan, itu hanya sekitar 3 atmosfer karena satu atmosfer itu sama dengan 9.1 meter."

"Kita masih bisa menyelam sejauh itu, tiga atmosfer kan?"

"Namjoon menyelam sejauh tiga atmosfer juga berisiko tinggi, itu bisa membunuhmu!"

"Aku tidak akan masuk tanpa perlindungan, aku akan membawa tabung oksigen." Namjoon menyeringai, "Aku tidak bisa menyelam sejauh 30 meter hanya dengan satu tarikan napas, dan lagi, tekanan air akan mendorongku balik sehingga aku jelas membutuhkan pemberat."

"Namjoon, ini gila. Kita tidak boleh menyelam ke dalam _Imity Lake_."

"Berapa kedalaman _Poseidon Mirror_?"

"Namjoon, jangan menghindari ucapanku."

"Berapa kedalamannya, Seokjin?"

Seokjin mendesah kesal, "Kurasa sekitar 170 meter, tapi itu hanya bagian sisi permukaannya saja, jika kau bergerak hingga ke tengah danau, kudengar kedalamannya mencapai 300 meter."

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyelam ke dalam _Poseidon Mirror_ karena sepertinya aku membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar pakaian selam standar." Namjoon menunduk menatap kotak di tangannya, "Tapi jika itu _Imity Lake_ , kurasa masih mungkin."

"Namjoon ini air, apa kau bisa menahannya? Kau api dan ini air, kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri!" seokjin mencengkram lengan atas Namjoon, "Tidak akan ada peserta yang menyelam ke dalam _Imity Lake_ untuk membuka kotak ini, Namjoon." Seokjin menarik dagu Namjoon agar sedikit menunduk untuk menatapnya, "Ini gila, jangan lakukan ini."

"Seokjin aku akan baik-baik saja, kita masih bisa menahan tekanan hingga tiga atmosfer." Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Namjoon kekuatanmu mungkin tidak akan berfungsi di dalam sana. Kau putra Hades, bukan Poseidon." Seokjin menggeleng, "Jangan lakukan ini."

Namjoon tersenyum, tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup rahang dan pipi kiri Seokjin. "Hei," Namjoon menarik napas, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Pandangan Seokjin turun dan berhenti di dada Namjoon, "Tekanan air yang terlalu kuat akan membuat pembuluh darahmu pecah, Namjoon. Ini terlalu gila, sebagai _partner_ mu aku tidak akan bisa membiarkanmu melakukan ini." Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon, "Lagipula teori ini belum tentu benar, bagaimana jika ternyata setelah menyelam sejauh itu kotaknya tidak juga terbuka? Ini membutuhkan kerja sama kita, Namjoon. Aku yakin akan ada cara lain."

"Ya, memang ada."

Seokjin mengerjap, "Apa?"

Namjoon menunduk untuk menatap kedua bola mata Seokjin, sinar bulan yang berada di atas Imity Lake membuat mata Seokjin terlihat semakin bersinar dengan cantik dan Namjoon tersenyum karenanya. Tangannya terulur begitu saja untuk mengusap sisi kelopak mata Seokjin, "Jika tekanan adalah jawabannya, maka yang harus kita lakukan dengan keterbatasan empat meter kedalaman air adalah dengan masuk ke dalam kolam, membawa pemberat sebanyak mungkin kemudian menekan kotak itu kuat-kuat ke dasar kolam selama mungkin hingga akhirnya tekanan yang kita berikan cukup dan kotak itu akan terbuka."

"Kalau begitu kita harus melakukan itu!" Seokjin menyahut cepat, "Empat meter tidak akan membunuh kita, Namjoon."

"Tapi darahmu akan mengalir, Seokjin." Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Dan darah akan keluar lebih cepat di dalam air, terlebih lagi semua kolam di _Playground_ diatur menjadi agak hangat karena kita berada di atas gunung dan udaranya cenderung dingin, darahmu akan mengalir dengan deras dan aku khawatir kau tidak akan bisa selamat."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Alasan kenapa Selena mengatakan supaya kita percaya satu sama lain adalah karena apapun yang kita lakukan, kotak ini beresiko membunuh kita, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, kita harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk kotak ini."

"Namjoon, kotak ini hanya berisi petunjuk, kita tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk sebuah petunjuk terkait lokasi pertandingan babak kedua." Seokjin menggeleng, "Namjoon, _please_.."

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu agar tetap hidup di pertandingan ini." Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Ini adalah caraku memenuhi janjiku itu. Kuakui aku memang pernah membuatmu terluka dan mengalirkan darah, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, karena kau bukan berada dalam posisi sebagai lawanku."

"Kau adalah _partner_ ku dalam pertandingan ini, Seokjin." Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka lagi."

Seokjin kehabisan kata-kata, dia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun disaat Namjoon sudah benar-benar menyatakan bahwa dia siap mengambil semua resiko bahaya jika itu berarti mereka bisa melewati pertandingan ini dan yang terpenting Seokjin harus tetap hidup.

Tidak ada yang pernah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Seokjin selain ayahnya, tapi ayahnya adalah keluarganya dan separuh diri Seokjin. Sementara Namjoon bukan bagian dari keduanya, Namjoon adalah peserta di akademi ini sama seperti Seokjin, Namjoon adalah seorang Pejuang Titan, tujuan akhir dari semua Pejuang Titan adalah untuk memenangkan pertandingan.

Lantas kenapa Namjoon mau melewati semua ini untuk membantu Seokjin? Kenapa dia menjanjikan sebuah perlindungan untuk Seokjin bahkan dia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menjamin keselamatan Seokjin?

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia melakukan itu dengan begitu yakin padahal Seokjin tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun pada Namjoon? Apakah dia tidak takut Seokjin akan melawannya habis-habisan di babak final nanti?

Kenapa Namjoon sangat yakin? Kenapa Namjoon begitu santai seolah nyawanya bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dikhawatirkan?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Namjoon melakukan ini? Selain itu kenapa Seokjin begitu peduli?

Kenapa dirinya begitu peduli disaat Seokjin menyadari bahwa dia bisa memanfaatkan proteksi hebat dari Namjoon untuk mengalahkannya di pertandingan nanti?

Jika Namjoon begitu menjaganya, bukan hal yang sulit bagi Seokjin untuk menghabisi Namjoon di babak final nanti.

"Seokjin? Kenapa diam?" tanya Namjoon saat Seokjin hanya terpaku dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Namjoon? Kita tidak berada dalam sebuah hubungan spesial selain Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya." Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon, "Kau tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukku."

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa kita sudah pernah memperjelas hal ini. Perlindunganku berlaku untuk keluargaku dan juga pasanganku, dan kau.. kau adalah pasanganku, Seokjin. Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak main-main dengan status itu."

"Apa kau melupakan itu, Seokjin?"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

Ayeays akhirnya dilanjut lagi. Huahahah

Btw, walaupun sudah terlihat ada bau-bau (?) romance di sini, jangan langsung percaya gaes. Percayalah pada satu fakta bahwa aku suka membuat kejutan di dalam cerita yang aku buat. Huahahaha /dihajar

Sayang sekali ya ada yang jawabannya hampir benar, tapi karena ragu-ragu jadinya salah (?)

Yah, intinya ditunggu selalu tanggapanya~


	15. Mirror

Jika manusia akan melakukan sebuah dosa terbesar, itu bukanlah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain.

Itu adalah menghilangkan kepercayaan yang diberikan kepada kita oleh orang lain.

Rasa percaya mungkin akan menjadi salah satu contoh pasti kenapa manusia merupakan makhluk yang rumit. Karena rasa percaya muncul begitu saja, ketika kita tersesat, kita akan langsung mempercayai siapapun yang mengulurkan bantuan, tanpa tahu apakah orang itu memang ingin membantu ataukah tidak.

Manusia mudah percaya.

Akan tetapi manusia juga mudah berdusta.

Kontradiksi dari kedua sifat ini merupakan sesuatu yang akan membawa kepada kehancuran sebuah hubungan yang telah terjalin.

Tapi kontradiksi dari kedua sifat ini juga merupakan sesuatu yang selalu digunakan oleh manusia untuk menapaki jalan kehidupannya.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa yang kiranya paling dipercaya oleh Seokjin di dunia ini, maka jawabannya adalah ayahnya. Ayahnya pernah mengatakan pada Seokjin agar tidak lagi berteman dengan manusia biasa karena itu berbahaya, mereka mungkin saja akan terlibat dan terluka akibat mereka yang mengincar nyawa Seokjin.

Seokjin menurut, tentu saja, karena dia percaya pada ayahnya.

Hanya saja Seokjin tidak pernah bertanya kenapa ayahnya mengatakan itu padanya.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang hilang.

Seokjin hanya tahu itu merupakan permintaan ayahnya dan dia harus menurutinya.

Atau mungkin.. Seokjin hanya menganggapnya seperti itu.

Karena Seokjin percaya pada ayahnya.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 15: Mirror**

* * *

"Aku tidak.." Seokjin kehilangan kata-katanya, "Maaf, maksudku kupikir kau tidak serius."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kurasa aku sudah menjelaskan diriku dengan cukup baik." Namjoon menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau tipe yang sulit percaya pada orang lain?"

Seokjin tersentak, "Apa.."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Hei, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, aku sendiri juga bukanlah seseorang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Bagiku di dunia ini kau hanya harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Seokjin tertegun, dia merasa seperti melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam Namjoon dan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Jika Namjoon 'mirip' dengannya, bukan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin Seokjin akan lebih percaya daripada apa yang seharusnya kepada Namjoon.

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya, "Kau masih ingin menyelam ke dalam _Imity Lake_?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Jelas saja."

"Tapi aku tidak mau disalahkan jika kau terbunuh." Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon, "Ini keinginanmu sendiri dan aku tidak ambil bagian di dalamnya. Aku sudah melarangmu dan kau tidak mau mendengarnya, jadi jika kau terbunuh atau jika hal buruk lainnya terjadi padamu, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

Namjoon tertawa, "Santai saja, bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku mati maka ayahku akan menendangku kembali ke sini?" Namjoon berjalan ke pinggir danau dan berjongkok di sana, memperhatikan air danau yang tenang dan tidak terusik sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kau akan pergi ke neraka? Bukankah kau bisa saja pergi ke surga?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Jika kau bertanya kenapa, maka jawabannya adalah karena aku pernah bunuh diri sebelumnya, berkali-kali. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sosok yang agamis atau tidak, tapi menurut kitab suci, mereka yang bunuh diri akan dikirim ke neraka."

"Tapi kau sudah pernah ke neraka sebelumnya, bukan? Lagipula jika kau meninggal karena ini, ini bukan bunuh diri, ini kecelakaan." Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidakkah kau merasa kau mungkin saja tidak dilempar ke neraka?"

Namjoon berdiri kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Aku tidak akan masuk surga, Seokjin. Dosaku terlalu berat untuk masuk ke sana, lagipula aku anak Dewa Hades, jika itu kau, kau mungkin saja akan dikirim ke Olympus untuk bertemu ibumu, tapi aku?" Namjoon mendengus, "Neraka adalah rumah keduaku, Seokjin."

Seokjin mengerjap, dosa yang terlalu berat merupakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Biasanya seseorang hanya mengatakan bahwa dosa mereka terlalu banyak, tapi Namjoon mengatakan dosanya terlalu berat.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan olehnya?

"Hei, Seokjin,"

Seokjin tersentak karena Namjoon tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya, dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon dengan gerakan cepat. "Apa?"

"Dimana kita bisa meminjam pakaian selam?"

"Kita tidak bisa, Namjoon. Peralatan menyelam tidak dipinjamkan begitu saja karena kita memang tidak membutuhkannya, kudengar akademi ini memang memiliki peralatan selam yang luar biasa lengkap karena kita membutuhkannya untuk urusan di _Poseidon Mirror_ tapi itu tertutup dan hanya para pengajar yang diberikan akses untuk mengambilnya." Seokjin mendesah, "Sayang sekali tapi sepertinya idemu untuk menyelam ke _Imity Lake_ memang tidak didukung oleh langit."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Siapa bilang?"

"Ya?"

"Besok adalah jadwal kita untuk pergi keluar, aku akan membelinya di luar." Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tidak serius, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk santai, "Tentu saja aku serius, kutunggu besok di _Olympus Fountain_." Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Sampai nanti, Seokjin."

Seokjin terperangah, dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata karena Namjoon sudah berjalan melewatinya dan pergi begitu saja. Seokjin berbalik dengan cepat dan dia melihat Namjoon baru akan mencapai jalur jalan setapak yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari danau. "Hei, Namjoon!"

Namjoon berhenti melangkah tapi dia tidak menoleh sama sekali. Dia hanya berdiri diam di posisinya dengan kedua tangan yang masih berada dalam saku celana.

"Aku tidak mau disalahkan jika kau mati." Seokjin berujar dengan suara agak keras.

Namjoon melirik Seokjin dari balik bahunya, "Kau tidak tahu aku menyelam ke danau, katakan itu pada mereka jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku."

"Tapi.."

"Sampai besok, Seokjin."

Seokjin mendesah kesal, dia menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras kemudian menoleh ke arah danau. "Jika kau mati di danau ini, aku tidak akan bisa membuatmu memenangkan pertandingan ini, dasar bodoh."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, walaupun dengan hati yang agak enggan, Seokjin tetap datang ke _Olympus Fountain_ seperti yang diminta oleh Namjoon dan ternyata putra Hades itu memang berada di sana.

Namjoon sedang duduk di pinggir air mancur seraya memainkan sesuatu yang bisa Seokjin duga sebagai kunci mobil.

Seokjin mendesah malas, "Kau benar-benar serius ya?"

Namjoon berdiri dan memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke saku celana, "Tentu saja aku serius. Kita harus memecahkan petunjuk itu agar bisa bersiap-siap untuk babak selanjutnya." Namjoon merogoh saku celananya kemudian melemparkan sebuah koin ke dalam _Olympus Fountain_ , "Ayo pergi."

"Kau percaya pada mitos yang mengatakan keinginanmu akan terkabul dengan melemparkan koin ke dalam kolam?" tanya Seokjin seraya berlari kecil mengikuti Namjoon.

"Tidak,"

"Lantas kenapa kau melemparkan koin?"

"Penghormatan untuk Zeus, kau tidak tahu dia membuat kolam itu sendiri? Kabarnya air kolam itu berasal dari Olympus dan saluran airnya tersambung ke Olympus, ke kediaman Zeus sendiri." Namjoon sedikit membungkuk agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan Seokjin kemudian menyeringai, "Kau harus rajin membaca sejarah mengenai akademimu sendiri, Tuan."

Seokjin mendecih, "Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sejarah akademi ini."

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, "Hmm, sayang sekali. Padahal banyak yang menarik di sini."

"Oya? Apa saja hal menariknya?"

"Kolam itu, dia tidak sedangkal kelihatannya, mungkin jika dilihat kedalaman kolam itu hanya sampai lutut orang dewasa, tapi sebenarnya kedalamannya mencapai jantungmu. Menurut apa yang kubaca di buku, Zeus akan mendengarkan detak jantung mereka yang memiliki darah dewa dan memberikan jawaban atas sesuatu yang sangat ingin kau ketahui."

Seokjin berhenti melangkah saat mendengar penjelasan itu, Namjoon yang menyadari Seokjin berhenti melangkah juga ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan mata berbinar, "Itu dia! Itu jalan keluar kita!"

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Apa?"

Seokjin masih tersenyum dengan riang, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Namjoon dan menariknya ke arah _Olympus Fountain_. Dia meletakkan ranselnya di tanah kemudian bergegas mengacak-acaknya lalu mengeluarkan kotak pandora mereka.

"Seokjin, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon. "Meminta Zeus menjawab pertanyaanku." Seokjin berdiri kemudian dengan cepat dia duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur itu.

"Kau akan meletakkan kotak itu ke dalam kolam?" Namjoon terkekeh, "Seokjin, tekanan air di sana.."

"Aku tahu," sela Seokjin. "Tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan, kau bilang mereka yang memiliki darah dewa hanya perlu membiarkan Zeus mendengarkan detak jantung kita dan dia akan memberikan jawabannya, bukan? Kenapa tidak kita coba saja?"

Namjoon terdiam kemdian dua detik berikutnya dia tertawa, "Ini kekanakkan sekali, kau tahu?"

" _Well_ , tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?" Seokjin memutar kakinya dan tanpa ragu mencelupkannya ke dalam kolam, dia meletakkan kotak pandora mereka di pangkuan kemudian melompat ke dalam kolam.

Seharusnya kolam itu hanya memiliki kedalaman sampai jantung, tapi ketika Seokjin melompat, kolam itu tidak berdasar, kekuatan air menarik Seokjin semakin ke dalam dan Seokjin tidak siap. Seokjin menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencari pegangan namun tangannya terpeleset dari pinggir kolam dan gerakan brutal itu membuat kotak pandora mereka lepas dari tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin nyaris berteriak di dalam air namun untungnya dia segera mengatasi situasinya dan berenang ke permukaan. Seokjin sudah bersiap untuk meneriaki Namjoon karena berbohong padanya mengenai kedalaman kolam namun ketika Seokjin berhasil memunculkan kepalanya ke permukaan, Namjoon tidak lagi berada di sana.

Seokjin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri namun dia tidak melihat siapapun, hanya dirinya yang berada di dalam _Olympus Fountain_. "Apa-apaan?" gumam Seokjin. Seokjin berenang ke pinggir kolam dan bersiap untuk keluar namun dia mendadak teringat kotak pandora mereka yang tenggelam di dasar kolam.

Seokjin menatap sekitar sekali lagi, "Awas saja kalau pria itu kembali, akan kudorong dia ke kolam." gumam Seokjin. Dia menarik napas dalam kemudian bergerak untuk berenang ke dalam kolam. Mulanya Seokjin berenang dengan mata terpejam tapi ketika dia sudah menyelam semakin dalam, Seokjin membuka matanya untuk mencari kotak pandoranya.

Ketika dia memperhatikan bagian dalam kolam, Seokjin langsung menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Apa mungkin sebuah kolam air mancur biasa akan sedalam ini? Karena Seokjin merasa dia seperti menyelam di dalam laut karena bagian dalam kolam ini terlihat tidak memiliki dasar ataupun batas. Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kejanggalan itu dan menyelam semakin dalam sebelum napasnya habis.

Seokjin mencoba mencari kotak pandoranya dan akhirnya dia menemukan kotak itu tergeletak di dasar kolam dalam keadaan terbuka. Seokjin memperkuat gerakan tangan dan kakinya untuk segera mencapai kotak itu dan mengambilnya.

Bagian dalam kotak itu terisi cermin di setiap sudutnya, setiap sudut kotak terlapisi sebuah cermin dan Seokjin tidak melihat benda lain mengisi kotak itu.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, dia memutar-mutar dan membalik kotak itu di dalam air namun tetap tidak ada hasil. Seokjin memutuskan untuk membawa kotak itu ke permukaan untuk menunjukkannya pada Namjoon, dia sudah bersiap untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya ketika Seokjin mendengar suara.

" _ **..jin. Seokjin.."**_

Seokjin menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dia berada di dalam air dan seharusnya dia tidak bisa mendengar, tapi kenapa Seokjin merasa dia baru saja mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya?

" _ **Seokjin! Pergi dari sini! Aku bisa mengatasinya!"**_

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, dia merasa tidak mengenal suara yang menyuruhnya pergi, itu jelas bukan suara Namjoon. Lantas siapa?

" _ **Pergi, Seokjin!"**_

' _Apa?'_

' _Siapa?'_

Seokjin mencoba berenang menuju sumber suara namun suara lainnya menghentikan Seokjin, itu suara ayahnya.

" _ **Tidak apa, Seokjin. Ini bukan salahmu, kau hanya perlu menjauhi manusia biasa, jangan berteman dengan mereka."**_

" _ **Tapi, dia bukan manusia biasa, Ayah! Dia sama sepertiku!"**_

 _Apa itu?_

Kenapa dia terdengar seperti suara Seokjin sendiri?

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Seokjin berenang menuju sumber suara dan suaranya semakin mengeras seiring dia berenang, dan yang terdengar adalah suara ayahnya serta jeritan suaranya sendiri yang terdengar menggaung di dalam air.

Akan tetapi anehnya Seokjin tidak bisa menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh suara-suara itu. Seokjin terus berenang dengan harapan dia akan menemukan sumber suara tersebut.

Seokjin sangat yakin dirinya sudah semakin dekat karena suara-suara itu semakin keras.

 _Sedikit lagi.._

" _ **Seokjin! Seokjin!"**_

Suara lainnya datang, dan air di sekitar Seokjin menghilang begitu saja.

Seokjin membuka matanya dengan gerakan cepat dan dia melihat wajah Namjoon yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Seokjin mengerjap sementara Namjoon menghela napas keras dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seokjin.

Namjoon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Seokjin, "Harus berapa kali aku melakukan ini, huh? Apa kau selalu seceroboh itu di air?"

Seokjin bergerak bangun dengan perlahan dan dia menyadari bahwa dirinya tadi berbaring di sebelah _Olympus Fountain_ dalam kondisi basah kuyup. "A-apa.." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau tadi pergi meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dengan wajah kesal, "Kau masih mengigau atau apa? Aku ada di sini, tadi kau melompat ke dalam kolam namun anehnya tidak juga keluar, aku masuk ke dalam kolam untuk menarikmu keluar, kau pingsan di dalam sana." Namjoon mengusap wajahnya, "Apa kau selalu pingsan di dalam air? Sebelumnya juga seperti ini, kan?"

Tunggu, apa?

 _Pingsan?_

"Aku.. pingsan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, dia mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah. "Ya, kau pingsan di dalam kolam dengan kondisi memegang kotak itu, kotaknya terbuka." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Aku sudah melihat isinya."

"Apakah isinya.."

"Isinya cermin, bagian dalam kotak itu dilapisi cermin dan hanya itu isi kotaknya." Namjoon berdiri dan meraih kotak yang diletakkan di pinggir kolam. "Kotaknya menutup ketika kubawa ke permukaan, kurasa kotak ini hanya bisa dibuka di dalam kolam."

"Namjoon, aku tidak pingsan, tadi.. tadi kolam ini tidak berdasar! Aku ingat aku menyelam sangat dalam dan aku melihat kotak ini terbuka, kemudian ketika aku hendak kembali ke permukaan aku mendengar suara seseorang." Seokjin menjelaskan dengan terburu-buru, tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Namjoon berjongkok di hadapan Seokjin, dahinya berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Seokjin meraih bagian depan pakaian Namjoon yang basah dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat. "Aku mendengar suara, suaraku, suara ayahku. Tapi aku tidak menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan."

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Mungkin itu jawaban yang diberikan Zeus untuk pertanyaanmu."

"Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Zeus akan menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau masuk ke dalam kolam. Mungkin itu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu."

Seokjin menggeleng tidak yakin, "Tapi aku tidak memiliki pertanyaan.." Seokjin tertegun, ya dia memang memiliki satu pertanyaan, tapi Seokjin rasa dia tidak membutuhkan jawabannya.

Namjoon berdecak, "Tempat ini memang penuh kekuatan para Dewa Olympus. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Pria itu berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seokjin, "Ayo, kita harus segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian sebelum ada orang lain menemukan kita di sini."

Seokjin mengangguk, dia menyambut uluran tangan Namjoon kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka ke asrama.

"Hei, Seokjin."

Seokjin menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kalau ini akan membuatmu merasa menjadi lebih baik, aku akan mengatakannya padamu."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Kolam itu memang memberikan jawaban untuk kita. Bukan hanya kau yang mengalami halusinasi itu, aku juga mengalaminya. Rasanya seperti semua kesalahan terbesarku ditampilkan di depan mataku." Namjoon menggeleng, "Efeknya memang akan membuat _shock_ , mungkin itu yang membuatmu pingsan."

Seokjin tertegun, "Maksudmu.. apa yang kita lihat adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kita tanyakan secara tidak sadar?"

"Ya, mungkin saja begitu." Namjoon menghela napas, "Tapi lupakan saja apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar barusan. Kita memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih penting."

"Apa?"

Namjoon mengangkat kotak pandora mereka, "Petunjuk kita, tentunya kau sudah paham maksud petunjuk ini bukan? Cermin di dalam air?"

Seokjin tertegun, " _No-fucking-way_."

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya, "Hanya ada satu tempat di akademi yang memiliki cermin di dalam air."

" _Mirror Maze_ dalam _Poseidon Mirror_." Seokjin menggeleng putus asa, "Akademi ini benar-benar mencoba membunuh kita."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Tepat sekali."

Seokjin menggeleng dengan pasrah sementara Namjoon tertawa kecil di sebelahnya. Seokjin menghela napas pelan kemudian melirik _Olympus Fountain_ dari dalam bahunya.

Jawaban atas pertanyaannya?

Seokjin rasa itu bukan jawaban, tapi kesalahan terbesarnya yang dimunculkan kembali oleh Zeus.

Karena Seokjin tahu dia sudah melupakan kesalahan itu.

Seokjin melupakannya karena dia terlalu takut untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Seokjin rasa, melupakan dosanya itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar.

Ya, itu jelas sebuah kesalahan.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hai!

Jadi, bagaimana? Hahaha

Chapter berikutnya adalah babak kedua, dan lokasinya sudah disebutkan di sini.

Tapi, aku belum pernah menjelaskan ini di part lainnya jadi kalian sebaiknya memperhatikan penjelasanku terkait tempat ini di chapter depan.

Honestly, aku kurang yakin aku berhasil menyampaikannya dengan baik, tapi kurasa kalian mulai terbiasa dengan kalimat penuh teka-teki yang ada di sini kan?

Pertanyaan kalian di chapter-chapter kemarin sebenarnya sudah terjawab di sini. hahaha

.

.

Oke, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya!


	16. The Second Stage

Cermin adalah sesuatu yang merefleksikan fisikmu, penampilanmu, dan apa yang terlihat dari luar.

Akan tetapi mata adalah sesuatu yang merefleksikan jiwamu.

Jika kau melihat cermin dan melihat dirimu di sana, apakah itu berarti kau melihat jiwamu?

Jelas tidak.

Lagipula Tuhan tidak akan membuat kita mampu melihat jauh ke dalam jiwa kita sendiri karena terkadang itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Mungkin bagi banyak orang itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan karena terkadang kita akan mengalami berbagai kesulitan dalam hidup dan menyadari bahwa apa yang kita butuhkan adalah mendengarkan diri sendiri.

Mungkin akan terasa lebih menyenangkan sekaligus mudah jika kita bisa menatap pantulan jiwa kita dan bertanya padanya mengenai apa yang harus kita lakukan.

Mungkin akan terasa menyenangkan karena kita akan mendapatkannya saat itu juga.

Tapi bagi Seokjin bertemu jiwanya ataupun nuraninya mungkin merupakan sebuah pengalaman yang paling tidak ingin dia rasakan. Itu dikarenakan Seokjin takut mendengar reaksi mereka, Seokjin takut mendengarkan apa yang akan jiwanya katakan.

Karena nyatanya Seokjin sudah tumbuh dengan menulikan dirinya sendiri akan apapun yang ditentang jiwa dan nuraninya. Mereka bilang nurani akan hilang jika kau menghilangkan nyawa dari sesamamu.

Mereka bilang jiwamu akan robek jika kau menghilangkan nyawa orang lain.

Oleh karena itu Seokjin tidak mau melihat pantulan dirinya secara langsung, karena Seokjin takut jiwanya yang sudah robek itu akan menuding dan menyalahkannya.

Karena seorang pembunuh sepertinya tidak akan mau melihat apa yang jiwanya pantulkan.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 16: The Second Stage**

* * *

Namjoon memasang _googles_ nya kemudian merapikan posisinya agar benar-benar menutupi matanya, sementara di sebelahnya Seokjin berdiri seraya memegang _googles_ nya sendiri. Saat ini mereka berada di pinggir kolam renang besar yang ada di _Playground_. Kolam renang di _Playground_ terbagi menjadi beberapa _section_ dimulai dari kedalaman satu meter hingga yang memiliki kedalaman paling dalam, dan saat ini mereka berada di section kolam renang yang paling dalam.

"Kau yakin kita harus melakukan ini?" tanya Seokjin pada Namjoon yang sedang melakukan pemanasan ringan.

Namjoon meregangkan tangannya ke atas seraya melirik Seokjin, "Jika itu benar-benar _Mirror Maze_ maka kau juga tahu kita hanya bisa berada di sana selama satu jam. Tabung oksigen yang diberikan mereka hanya akan bertahan selama satu jam, kita harus menghemat oksigen atau kita akan tenggelam."

Seokjin mendesah pasrah, sejak mengetahui jawaban dari petunjuk yang diterima mereka mengarah ke _Mirror Maze_ yang berada di _Poseidon Mirror_ , Namjoon mengajak Seokjin untuk berlatih pernapasan di dalam air agar mereka bisa mendapatkan sedikit tambahan waktu saat menjelajahi labirin yang dibuat oleh Poseidon itu.

 _Mirror Maze_ dibuat berbeda dengan _Zeus Labyrinth_ , selain labirinnya yang terletak di bagian tengah _Poseidon Mirror_ yang memiliki sisi paling dalam, seisi labirin juga dilengkapi dengan ilusi yang akan membuat mereka yang berkeliaran di dalamnya merasakan ketakutan terburuk mereka.

Poseidon membuat sendiri tiap cermin yang berada di dalam labirin itu dan kabarnya cermin itu akan merefleksikan ketakutan terbesar siapapun yang melihat ke sana. Selain ' _Cermin Ilusi'_ yang dipasang oleh Poseidon, Poseidon juga membuat labirinnya sedikit lebih rumit dengan memasang beberapa pintu rahasia yang akan membawa mereka yang terjebak di dalamnya ke pintu keluar, atau ke dasar _Poseidon Mirror._

Jika salah memilih pintu atau tidak sengaja mendorong pintu yang salah, maka mungkin saja mereka akan terlempar ke dasar _Poseidon Mirror_ atau bisa juga mereka akan terlempar ke dalam _Poseidon Garden_ yaitu hutan tumbuhan air yang berada di dalam danau.

Jika terlempar ke kedua tempat itu, maka sudah pasti kesempatan untuk keluar dengan selamat sangat tipis. Maka dari itu _Poseidon Mirror_ sangat terlarang untuk dimasuki kecuali di saat pertandingan. Karena jika peserta akademi memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri ke dalamnya, maka para pengajar tidak akan tahu soal hal itu dan jika mereka terperosok ke tempat yang salah, para pengajar tidak akan bisa menolong mereka.

Jalur menuju _Poseidon Mirror_ juga tidak bisa dibilang mudah, mereka harus menembus _Lightning Forest_ yang dihiasi dengan petir Zeus setiap sepuluh detik sekali. Selain itu mereka juga tidak bisa menjamin mereka tidak akan tersesat karena Zeus membuat _Lightning Forest_ dengan cara yang sama saat dia membuat _Zeus Labyrinth_ , semuanya dibangun dengan bentuk dan porsi yang sama persis setiap sudutnya hingga kau tidak akan tahu dimana posisimu berdiri.

 _Lightning Forest_ memang sengaja dibuat rumit karena di sana menyimpan tiga lokasi terdekat menuju para dewa yaitu _Poseidon Mirror_ , _Zeus Labyrinth_ , dan tentu saja ' _Pintu Kecil Neraka'_ miik Hades, _Hell's Pit._

Tentunya setelah melihat seberapa tingginya tingkat kesulitan yang akan dihadapi, wajar saja bagi Namjoon untuk melakukan persiapan lebih dengan cara berlatih di kolam renang _Playground_.

Seokjin mendesah pelan kemudian memakai _googles_ nya, dia menarik napas dalam dan akhirnya menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam. Seokjin membuka matanya saat sudah berada di dalam air dan melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri diam di bawah air seraya memejamkan matanya.

Namjoon memang terjun lebih dulu ke dalam air daripada dirinya tapi Seokjin tidak menyangka pria itu bisa bertahan cukup lama di dalam air. Seokjin ikut berdiri tak jauh dari Namjoon seraya memperhatikan arlojinya untuk menghitung berapa lama dia berada di dalam air.

Tiba-tiba saja Namjoon membuka matanya dan itu membuat Seokjin sedikit terlonjak, dia melihat Namjoon menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk berenang ke permukaan air dan entah kenapa Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Seokjin menarik napas dengan rakus saat kepalanya sudah menyembul dari permukaan air. Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan melihat pria itu sedang memperhatikan arlojinya. Seokjin mencoba mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya bertanya pada Namjoon.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin.

"Berdasaran _stopwatch_ aku berada di sana selama 2 menit lebih. Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Kurasa aku masih butuh banyak latihan."

Seokjin menghela napas keras, "Namjoon, kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah benar tangki oksigen yang diberikan pada kita hanya akan bertahan satu jam."

"Justru karena itu kita harus lebih siap. Aku memiliki firasat buruk soal labirin ini, ini berbeda dengan _Zeus Labyrinth_. Setidaknya di _Zeus Labyrinth_ kita masih bisa bernapas dengan benar walaupun di sana lebih berbahaya. Tapi ini di dalam air, jangankan bernapas, gerakan kita juga terbatas." Namjoon menjelaskan seraya mengatur ulang arlojinya.

Seokjin mengiyakan di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon memang benar, tapi Seokjin sedang tidak ingin berada di air terlalu lama. Suara yang didengarnya saat berada di _Olympus Fountain_ masih terdengar tiap kali Seokjin memejamkan mata dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin itu mempengaruhinya. Tadinya Seokjin ingin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum pertandingan babak kedua dimulai, tapi Namjoon memintanya untuk latihan demi babak kedua mereka.

Seokjin tidak menyalahkan Namjoon karena apa yang Namjoon lakukan memang benar. Hanya saja Seokjin masih sedikit kesulitan menekan ketakutannya saat berada di dalam air.

"Hei, Seokjin."

Seokjin menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Namjoon. "Ya?" ujarnya kemudian Seokjin berdehem keras saat menyadari suaranya terdengar serak.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau terlihat tidak baik. Ada masalah?"

Seokjin terdiam, dia tidak tahu apakah memang kondisinya terlihat dengan begitu jelas hingga Namjoon bisa menebaknya. Tapi yang jelas Seokjin tidak boleh memberitahukan apa yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti ini kepada Namjoon. "Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Seokjin mengangguk dan berusaha memasang wajah meyakinkan di depan Namjoon.

Namjoon mendengus, "Kau payah dalam berbohong."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, dia menghela napas lagi kemudian menatap Namjoon. "Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku. Ini.. soal apa yang kudengar di kolam waktu itu." Seokjin tersenyum sedih, "Aku melakukan sebuah dosa besar di masa lalu, dan kolam itu membawakan kenangan buruk yang telah kulupakan itu tepat di depan mataku, memang samar, tapi aku merasa kenangan itu mencekikku hingga aku benar-benar ketakutan."

"Kau mengingat apa dosa besarmu itu?"

Seokjin menggeleng pasrah, "Aku hanya merasa familiar dengan itu, tapi aku tahu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar karena aku mendengar diriku sendiri berteriak kepada ayahku. Tapi.. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Namjoon terdiam, dia berpikir cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia berenang mendekati Seokjin dan menepuk bahunya. "Kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak memikirkannya. _Mirror Maze_ penuh ilusi yang lebih kuat daripada _Olympus Fountain_ , masuk ke sana dengan kondisi emosional yang buruk sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi.."

"Kau akan mengingatnya jika itu penting," sela Namjoon cepat. "Kau pasti akan mengingatnya nanti, tapi untuk sekarang, tenangkan dirimu dan fokus untuk babak kedua." Namjoon menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Seokjin, "Aku akan berikan amulet Poseidon padamu di babak kedua nanti."

Seokjin mengerjap kaget, "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau jelas lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku." Namjoon berenang ke tepi kolam renang dan mengangkat badannya ke atas. "Sekarang mungkin sebaiknya kita istirahat di kamar, kau dan aku bisa latihan dengan merendam kepala kita di dalam bak mandi atau semacamnya."

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Dia mengangguk pelan-pelan kemudian menatap Namjoon. "Terima kasih, Namjoon."

"Ya, bukan masalah." Namjoon berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan area kolam renang. Seokjin sendiri bergegas berenang ke tepi dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya.

Sayangnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Jimin yang berdiri di balik salah satu pilar dan sedang mengawasi mereka.

Jimin tersenyum menatap punggung Seokjin yang menjauh, "Kau mengingatnya.. akhirnya kau mengingat apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari pertandingan babak kedua pun tiba dan saat ini para Pejuang Titan beserta _partner_ nya diminta untuk berkumpul di depan _Lightning Forest_ , sedangkan para penonton pertandingan ini berada di _Titan's Arena_ seperti biasa dan menonton jalannya pertandingan melalui layar besar di sana.

Seokjin berjalan dengan gugup menuju tempat Namjoon berdiri dan akhirnya Seokjin berhenti di sebelahnya. "Selamat pagi," bisik Seokjin.

Namjoon sedikit menunduk untuk menatap Seokjin, "Selamat pagi."

"Ada ide soal apa yang akan terjadi?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap Mr. Krakenshield yang berada di pintu masuk menuju hutan, pria pemimpin akademi itu terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan Selena. "Tidak ada, tapi kuharap mereka tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk."

Seokjin mendengus, "Oh, mereka _pasti_ merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk." Dia menghela napas keras, "Astaga semoga kita bisa keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ini."

Namjoon tertawa pendek, "Santai saja, mereka tidak akan tertarik untuk membunuh anak Dewa Tertua."

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Namjoon dengan kesal, "Ya, tapi kurasa mereka akan tertarik untuk membunuhku!"

Namjoon tertawa lagi, namun tawanya terputus saat mendengar deheman keras dari Mr. Krakenshield, pria itu berjalan ke depan para Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya kemudian mengangguk pada Mr. Holios dan juga Selena.

"Selamat datang di babak kedua pertandingan ini. Hari ini kalian akan menjalani pertarungan di dalam _Mirror Maze_. Peraturan pertandingan akan dibacakan oleh Mrs. Montgomerry." Mr. Krakenshield memberi isyarat pada Selena untuk maju.

Selena melangkah maju seraya tersenyum, dia memperhatikan wajah para Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya sebelum kemudian dia membuka gulungan kertas yang dibawanya sejak tadi. "Pertandingan ini akan berlangsung hingga oksigen di dalam tabung kalian habis, atau kalian berhasil menemukan jalan keluarnya." Selena melirik para peserta akademi di hadapannya, "Oksigen yang diberikan untuk kalian hanya bertahan selama satu jam, tapi jika kalian mampu mengatur pernapasan kalian dengan baik dan menghemat oksigen, oksigen kalian akan bertahan lebih lama daripada itu."

Namjoon bergeser untuk mendekati Seokjin, "Sudah kuduga, dugaanku tepat, kan?"

" _Mirror Maze_ sangat luas, sehingga kalian semua akan masuk secara bersamaan." Selena menatap mereka dengan tajam, "Tapi melalui pintu yang berbeda."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Tunggu, apa maksudnya itu?"

Namjoon menggeleng, ekspresinya mulai mengeras.

" _Mirror Maze_ memiliki banyak pintu, tiap orang akan dibawa memasuki pintu yang berbeda untuk masuk ke dalam labirin. Tugas kalian selama di dalam labirin hanya satu," Selena menoleh ke arah Mr. Holios dan pria itu melangkah maju dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Selena tersenyum padanya kemudian membuka kotak itu dan mengambil benda yang berada di dalamnya.

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat benda apa yang dipegang Selena, "Itu.. terlihat seperti.."

"Cermin." sambung Namjoon.

Selena mengangkat dua potongan cermin ke udara, "Kalian harus menyatukan kedua potongan cermin ini. Potongan cermin ini adalah peta labirin, jika kalian berhasil menemukannya, kalian akan berhasil keluar. Potongan cermin ini akan diberikan pada Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya, masing-masing satu. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin keluar dari labirin, kalian harus menemukan satu sama lain."

Terdengar gumaman serta bisik-bisik keras di antara para Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya, kelihatannya mereka tidak yakin mereka akan berhasil menemukan satu sama lain di dalam labirin penuh Cermin Ilusi.

"Tiap individu akan diberikan sebuah trisula untuk mempertahankan diri. Akan tetapi kalian hanya diperbolehkan untuk melukai, bukan membunuh, kecuali jika keadaan sudah mendesak sehingga kalian harus membunuh." Selena melanjutkan masih dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Oke, apa maksudnya itu?" ujar Seokjin dengan suara gemetar.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakan bagian menariknya ya? Semua monster dalam air yang berada di dalam wilayah Poseidon akan ada di dalam labirin itu. Jadi selain kalian harus menemukan satu sama lain, kalian juga sebaiknya tidak bertemu dengan salah satu di antara sekian monster dalam air itu." ujar Selena tanpa beban.

Seokjin mendengus, "Mereka benar-benar mencoba membunuh kita." ujarnya seraya melirik Namjoon sementara Namjoon tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jika kalian gagal menemukan satu sama lain dan kehabisan oksigen, salah satu dari pembantu _game_ akan datang menjemput kalian, tapi, itu ketika oksigen kalian sudah benar-benar habis. Akan memakan waktu sekitar 2-4 menit untuk kami agar bisa mencapai kalian jadi sebaiknya kalian menahan napas selama itu." Selena tersenyum manis, "Kemudian jika kalian terluka akibat ulah monster itu atau ulah Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya yang menjadi lawan kalian, kalian juga akan ditolong oleh pembantu _game_ kami, tapi itu ketika kalian sudah kehilangan kesadaran, jika kalian masih sadar, itu dianggap kalian masih sanggup menjalankan pertandingan."

"Jika kalian mengalami salah satu dari kedua hal itu maka kalian akan dianggap gugur dan tidak boleh mengikuti babak ketiga dari pertandingan ini. Harap diingat kalau ini adalah _Mirror Maze_ yang penuh ilusi, jika kalian salah membuka pintu, kalian akan terjatuh ke dasar danau dan kami akan membutuhkan waktu yang jauh lebih lama untuk menyelamatkan kalian."

Seokjin menghela napas pasrah mendengar peringatan Selena. Dia melirik Namjoon dan melihat pria itu sudah memasang ekspresi serius yang terkesan menyeramkan.

"Sekarang kalian hanya perlu mengikuti pembantu _game_ yang akan membawa kalian menuju jalan masuk ke dalam labirin. Kalian juga akan dibantu untuk mengenakan perlengkapan selam khusus dan juga tabung oksigen kalian." Selena menggulung kembali kertas di tangannya, "Semoga Poseidon membantu kalian."

Seokjin menarik pelan jari kelingking Namjoon, "Hei,"

Namjoon menunduk untuk menatap Seokjin, "Dengar, inilah yang akan kita lakukan." Namjoon melirik beberapa pembantu _game_ yang mulai menghampiri mereka dan memaksa mereka untuk berjalan mengikuti para pembantu _game_ menuju lokasi pintu labirin. "Jangan pernah membuka pintu di dalam labirin, berjalan sesuai dengan jalan yang ada, berusahalah untuk mencapai bagian tengah labirin karena aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Namjoon menyentuh leher Seokjin, "Aku tidak tahu apa manfaat amulet ini tapi aku berharap amulet ini akan menolongmu."

Seokjin mengangguk mengiyakan, "Jika kau bertemu monster itu, serang bagian kaki mereka, kita dilarang untuk membunuh jadi sebaiknya kita melumpuhkan mereka."

Namjoon mengangguk puas, "Ide bagus."

Salah satu pembantu _game_ meraih lengan Seokjin, "Ayo, kita harus pergi."

Seokjin berpaling ke arah Namjoon, dia melihat pria itu mengangguk tegas. "Percaya padaku, aku akan menemukanmu, Seokjin."

Seokjin mengangguk dan dia membiarkan pembantu _game_ itu membawanya masuk ke dalam _Lightning Forest_ yang gelap.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Seokjin bisa bertahan dalam labirin penuh ilusi selama mungkin sampai dia bertemu Namjoon atau sampai Namjoon menemukannya.

Ya, Seokjin hanya perlu bertahan di dalam sana selama mungkin.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

So, ini dia, Mirror Maze. Hahaha

Kira-kira Seokjin berhasil ketemu Namjoon atau nggak ya? wkwkwk

Peraturan di pertandingan ini sederhana, intinya itu mereka harus menemukan satu sama lain, menyatukan potongan cermin (peta) yang mereka punya, dan keluar dari labirin itu berdasarkan peta.

Nah, tapi, di dalam labirin itu ada Cermin Ilusi, cermin yang di baliknya ada pintu-pintu jebakan yang mungkin akan membawa mereka keluar dari labirin, atau malah membuat mereka terjatuh ke dasar danau. Terus satu lagi itu di dalam labirinnya itu ada monster-monster bawah air.

Waktunya diestimasikan selama satu jam, pengecualian kalo mereka berhasil menghemat oksigen yang diberikan ke mereka. Makanya Selena bilang pertandingannya berakhir waktu oksigen yang mereka bawa habis.

Mirror Maze ini terinspirasi dari wahana Rumah Cermin yang ada di Dufan. Hahaha

.

.

.

.

Oke, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	17. Mirror Maze

Masa lalu merupakan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dihilangkan seumur hidup kita. Masa lalu merupakan apa yang telah terjadi dan tidak akan bisa dihapus untuk selamanya.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, tak dapat dihapus, dan juga tak dapat diulang. Itu semua disebabkan oleh satu hal, waktu.

Waktu adalah sesuatu yang lucu karena itu juga tidak dapat diulang kembali.

Oleh karena itu kesalahan yang dilakukan dalam ruang waktu tidak dapat diperbaiki. Sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diulang kembali. Semua orang menyadari itu hingga mereka memilih cara paling mudah untuk menghindari kesalahan yang telah diperbuat dalam ruang waktu.

Cara tersebut adalah dengan melupakannya.

Melupakan kesalahan adalah sebuah pertahanan diri yang dilakukan oleh suatu individu secara tanpa sadar. Hal itu dianggap sebagai sistem pertahanan diri yang paling utama dalam mengatasi problematika yang pelik.

Melupakan adalah cara termudah dan paling efisien.

Sayangnya tidak semua orang ingin dilupakan, tidak semua orang setuju untuk membiarkan hal tersebut dilupakan.

Karena terkadang, bagi seseorang, apa yang kita anggap patut dilupakan belum tentu menjadi hal yang harus dilupakan bagi orang lain.

Karena terkadang, apa yang kita anggap perlu dilupakan, bisa saja mendatangkan kebencian dari orang lain.

Karena terkadang, bisa saja kita melupakan dendam orang lain.

Sedangkan dendam seseorang jelas bukanlah sesuatu hal yang dapat dilupakan begitu saja. Karena dendam itu akan melekat kuat, seperti bekas luka yang dalam.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 17: Mirror Maze**

* * *

Seokjin berjalan menyusuri _Lightning Forest_ bersama seorang pembantu _game_ yang memimpin perjalan mereka. Seokjin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri namun dia tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan serta pepohonan yang terlihat tua dan menyeramkan.

Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Seokjin yaitu bagaimana semua dahan pohon di hutan itu berwarna hitam kelam. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sekilas kemudian akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya. "Hei,"

Pembantu _game_ yang berjalan di depan Seokjin berhenti, "Ya?"

Seokjin menarik napas, "Kenapa semua pohon yang ada di sini dahannya berwarna hitam?"

Pembantu _game_ itu menatap sekitar, "Kau tidak tahu? Itu ' _Pohon Neraka'_ , Hades yang menanamnya di sini."

Seokjin tertegun, "Hades? Kupikir ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan Zeus?"

Pembantu _game_ itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak membaca buku sejarah _The Imity_? Kudengar itu bacaan wajib peserta akademi di tahun pertama. Tapi yah, aku tidak mau memperdebatkan hal ini jadi aku akan menjelaskannya saja. Tempat ini memang dilindungi oleh Zeus, dari atas. Tapi di permukaan, ini wilayah Hades. Karena hanya _Hell's Pit_ yang berada di atas tanah, kaki Zeus akan berada di _World's Peak_ , tangan Poseidon akan berada di _Poseidon Mirror_ , tapi Hades, Hades akan menunggu di gerbang _Hell's Pit_. Itulah legendanya."

"Jadi.. alasan kenapa hutan ini tertutup adalah karena.. ini termasuk wilayah neraka?" tanya Seokjin.

Pembantu game itu mengerjap, "Wow, kau cepat menangkap maksud kalimatku. Ya, memang itu alasannya, hutan ini tertutup karena ini masuk ke wilayah neraka, Zeus menyambarnya setiap beberapa menit sekali adalah untuk mempertegas bahwa tempat ini tidak boleh dimasuki. Makanya akhirnya diberi nama _Lightning Forest_. _Zeus Labyrinth_ memang ada di sini, tapi sebenarnya dia ada di dataran tinggi, dekat dengan Zeus. " Pembantu _game_ itu menghela napas pelan, "Tapi, mari kita berhenti membahas ini, kita dikejar waktu. Mr. Krakenshield akan marah kalau kau terlambat mencapai pintu. Pintu itu hanya akan dibuka sekali secara bersamaan."

Pembantu _game_ itu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya, Seokjin masih memikirkan soal hutan ini tapi dia memutuskan untuk segera berjalan mengikuti pembantu _game_ itu. _Lightning Forest_ tidak memiliki jalan dan Seokjin tidak mengenal tempat ini sama sekali, jika dia terpisah dari seseorang yang membimbingnya, Seokjin jelas tidak akan selamat di dalam hutan ini.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di pinggir danau. Danau itu memang terbukti sangat luas karena Seokjin bahkan tidak bisa melihat bagian ujung danau dari tempatnya berdiri, sebagian bagian danau ditutupi kabut tipis sementara permukaannya sangat tenang, tidak beriak sama sekali. Seokjin memperhatikan pembantu _game_ itu berjalan ke arah pinggir danau dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggir danau.

Seokjin masih berdiri diam di pinggir danau, menunggu entah apa yang dilakukan pembantu game itu dengan berjongkok di pinggir danau, "Kudengar kita harus pergi ke bagian tengah danau karena _Mirror Maze_ berada di sana. Jadi.."

Pembantu _game_ itu menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan memasang wajah kesal, "Tidak bisakah kau sabar sedikit? Aku sedang memanggil transportasi kita ke sini."

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan wajah cemberut. Dia memalingkan pandangannya menuju danau dan tertegun saat melihat sedikit riak di danau yang semula setenang cermin. Seokjin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas dan dia melihat sesuatu perlahan muncul dari dalam air. Kali ini Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan menunggu, dia berusaha mengenali objek yang muncul dan saat akhirnya objek itu sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka, Seokjin bisa mengenalinya.

" _Kraken_.." gumam Seokjin. _Kraken_ adalah makhluk mitologi yang berbentuk gurita dengan ukuran sangat besar, banyak legenda yang mengatakan bahwa _Kraken_ hidup di dasar laut dan sering menyerang banyak kapal serta menenggelamkan mereka.

Pembantu _game_ Seokjin berdiri seraya mengusap tangannya yang basah dengan saputangannya. "Ya, ini bukan _Kraken_ yang sesungguhnya, _Kraken_ yang asli ukurannya akan lebih besar lagi daripada ini, bisa dibilang ini adalah anak _Kraken_. Dia yang akan mengantarkan kita ke tengah danau."

Seokjin terperangah, ini bukan _Kraken_ yang asli? Tapi ini bahkan memiliki tinggi lebih dari empat meter! Sebesar apa _Kraken_ yang asli?!

Pembantu _game_ itu membiarkan salah satu tentakel sang _Kraken_ membelit pinggangnya dan membawanya sejajar dengan kepala si gurita besar. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Seokjin, "Ayo, naiklah."

Seokjin bergerak dengan ragu-ragu hingga akhirnya _Kraken_ itu juga membelitkan tentakelnya ke sekitar pinggang Seokjin lalu dia berenang dengan membawa Seokjin dan pembantu _game_ nya, menjaganya tetap berada di atas permukaan air. Seokjin memperhatikan tentakel yang membelit tubuhnya, dilihat dari sudut manapun ini adalah tentakel asli dan itu berarti _Kraken_ yang sedang berenang seraya membawa dirinya ini juga asli.

"Darimana kalian bisa mendapatkan _Kraken_?" seru Seokjin pada pembantu gamenya.

"Poseidon meminjamkannya pada kami ketika kami akan menggunakan _Mirror Maze_ , hanya _Kraken_ yang mengetahui lokasi labirin itu."

Seokjin mengangguk paham kemudian dia melihat sebuah bangunan yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca dibangun di tengah-tengah danau. Bangunan itu berbentuk seperti kubus dengan atap yang datar, ketika mereka bergerak semakin dekat mendekati bangunan itu, Seokjin baru menyadari bahwa bangunan itu terdiri dari dua lantai, keseluruhan dinding depannya adalah cermin, tapi karena mereka berada di hutan yang tidak pernah dimasuki matahari, tempat itu tidak memantulkan apapun selain kegelapan langit di atas hutan.

 _Kraken_ yang membawa Seokjin berhenti di dekat dermaga yang lagi-lagi juga terbuat dari cermin. Seokjin diturunkan dengan sangat hati-hati oleh sang _Kraken_ di lantai sementara pembantu _game_ Seokjin juga mendarat di sebelahnya.

Seokjin menatap bangunan berbentuk kubus itu dengan pandangan tertarik, "Ini _Mirror Maze_? Apakah dinding luarnya juga Cermin Ilusi?"

"Bukan, ini cermin biasa. Cermin Ilusi hanya tersimpan di dalam labirin, tempat ini tidak memiliki Cermin Ilusi, lagipula kabut hampir selalu menutupi wilayah ini sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menemukan tempat ini selain _Kraken_." Pembantu _game_ Seokjin berjalan menuju sebuah cermin dan menekan permukaannya, cermin yang ditekan itu bergeser ke samping dan menunjukkan sebuah jalan masuk.

"Wow, jalan masuknya pun tersembunyi ya." ujar Seokjin kagum.

"Itulah alasan kenapa kalian perlu dibimbing saat akan memasuki tempat ini, karena jika tidak kalian bahkan tidak akan bisa menemukan pintu masuknya." Pembantu _game_ Seokjin membimbingnya semakin jauh ke dalam bangunan tersebut dan akhirnya berhenti di cermin lainnya. "Kau akan masuk melalui pintu ketujuh puluh di sebelah tenggara. Kita hanya perlu turun dari sini."

Seokjin mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan pendek, "Pintu ketujuh puluh di sebelah tenggara? Baiklah."

Pembantu _game_ Seokjin tersenyum pendek kemudian menekan cermin di sebelahnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah _lift_. Seokjin bergerak masuk bersamanya dan ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam _lift_ , pintu lift segera menutup. Seokjin merasakan _lift_ yang bergerak turun entah kemana namun dia diam saja, seluruh bagian dinding _lift_ termasuk lantai dan langit-langitnya terbuat dari cermin hingga Seokjin bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia masih berada di atas permukaan air atau sudah masuk ke dalam air.

 _Lift_ berhenti dan Seokjin sudah bersiap untuk apapun yang akan dihadapinya namun yang berada di depan _lift_ adalah sebuah ruangan berbentuk segi delapan dengan tujuh orang peserta pertandingan serta pembantu _game_ nya masing-masing. Seokjin memperhatikan sekitar dan dia melihat Jungkook sedang berdiri sementara pembantu _game_ nya sibuk memakaikannya kaki katak.

Pembantu _game_ Seokjin membawanya ke sisi yang kosong kemudian menyerahkan setumpuk pakaian selam khusus. Pakaian selam ini lebih ringan daripada pakaian selam biasanya sementara bagian luar pakaiannya terasa seperti sisik ikan. Ini adalah pakaian selam khusus yang memang hanya akan digunakan pada saat pertandingan.

Kaki katak yang akan menjadi pelindung kakinya sendiri berbeda dengan kaki katak pada umumnya. Kaki katak itu akan melekat hingga betis, sehingga bentuknya nyaris seperti sepatu _boot_. Tangki oksigen serta selang dan perlengkapan yang akan dipasang di kepala berasal dari punggung tempat tangki oksigen disimpan. Bagian kepala akan terlindungi sebuah helm transparan yang akan melindungi keseluruhan bagian kepala, oksigen akan dialirkan ke dalam helm tersebut dan indikator sisa oksigen dapat dilihat di pergelangan tangan pakaian selam.

Seokjin bergegas memakai pakaian selamnya karena peserta pertandingan yang berada di sekitarnya rata-rata sudah selesai memakai pakaian selam. Seokjin berdehem seraya melirik sekitar diam-diam kemudian dia tertegun saat melihat punggung seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya, sekitar empat sisi dari sisi tempat Seokjin berada.

Bagian punggung sosok itu terluka besar dengan bekas luka berupa bekas cakaran besar di punggungnya, bekas lukanya menghitam sehingga Seokjin bisa menduga itu akibat sesuatu seperti monster karena bekas luka akibat monster akan meninggalkan bekas kehitaman yang tidak bisa hilang. Seokjin menaikkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa kiranya pemilik punggung penuh luka itu dan ternyata itu adalah Jimin.

Seokjin tersentak, dia tidak menyadari Jimin berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya sejak tadi, ketika masuk dia hanya melihat Jungkook, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Jimin juga ada di sana.

Tapi, daripada itu Seokjin lebih memikirkan bekas luka yang berada di punggung Jimin. Apa itu sebenarnya?

"Oke, selanjutnya ini helmmu."

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke depan saat mendengar pembantu _game_ nya berbicara, Seokjin tidak sadar kalau dia sudah selesai membantu Seokjin memakai pakaian selamnya dengan rapi dan sekarang sedang membantunya memakai helm transparan di atas kepalanya.

"Bukankah kami akan masuk melalui pintu yang berbeda? Kenapa di sini ada banyak orang?" tanya Seokjin.

Pembantu _game_ Seokjin menatapnya, "Tentu saja kalian akan masuk dari pintu yang berbeda, apa kau tidak menyadari bentuk ruangan ini?" Pembantu _game_ itu mengedikkan bahunya ke cermin yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. "Pintu masukmu ada di sini, ruangan ini berbentuk segi delapan karena digunakan untuk delapan orang untuk bersiap-siap, tapi ketika pintu cermin ini dibuka, kalian akan terhisap dan langsung masuk ke dalam labirin."

"Tunggu itu berarti nantinya ruangan ini akan penuh air?"

Pembantu _game_ Seokjin mengangguk, "Saat tersisa 60 detik sebelum pertandingan dimulai, kami semua akan naik _lift_ ke atas sehingga kami tidak tenggelam." Pembantu _game_ Seokjin berlutut untuk membantunya memakai kaki katak, "Kau hanya perlu berdiri di atas _panel_ ini, _panel_ ini akan menahanmu untuk tetap berada di posisimu sampai pusaran arus Poseidon menarikmu masuk ke dalam labirin sehingga kau tidak akan masuk dari pintu yang salah."

Seokjin menunduk menatap sebuah bidang lantai yang tidak terbuat dari cermin melainkan sebuah lantai berwarna hitam yang permukaannya mirip seperti karet.

"Oke, kau sudah siap, berjalanlah menuju _panel_." Suara pembantu _game_ Seokjin terdengar bergaung karena Seokjin sudah memakai seluruh perlengkapan selamnya. Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju _panel_ yang dimaksud dan Seokjin merasakan kaki kataknya seperti sedikit terhisap di detik dia menginjak _panel_ itu.

Pembantu _game_ Seokjin kembali memeriksa keseluruhan perlengkapan selam Seokjin dengan teliti, kemudian setelahnya dia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kiri Seokjin dan membawanya ke depan wajah Seokjin. "Dengar, ini adalah indikator yang menunjukkan sisa oksigen di dalam tangkimu." Pembantu game Seokjin menuding sebuah tulisan yang bercahaya dengan warna hijau neon yang bertuliskan _'100%'._

Seokjin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jika warnanya berubah menjadi ungu, itu berarti oksigenmu hampir habis, jika warnanya berubah menjadi merah, itu berarti ada kesalahan dalam sistem tangki oksigenmu. Kami akan segera pergi menjemputmu jika indikator ini menyala merah, indikator ini akan mati total ketika oksigen di dalam tangki sudah habis. Tapi, ada cadangan oksigen darurat sekitar lima menit setelah oksigen benar-benar habis. Kau harus benar-benar menghemat itu sebelum kami datang menjemputmu dengan oksigen baru."

Seokjin mengangguk lagi, dia memperhatikan angka berwarna hijau neon di pergelangan tangannya.

Pembantu _game_ Seokjin memeriksa pakaian selam Seokjin sekali lagi kemudian mengangguk puas. Seokjin baru saja ingin bertanya sesuatu namun dering _alarm_ yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

"Itu _alarm_ yang menandakan pertandingan akan dimulai 60 detik lagi." Pembantu _game_ Seokjin berjalan menuju dinding cermin dan menekannya, dinding itu tertarik keluar dan Seokjin melihat sebuah trisula yang tingginya kurang lebih sama seperti Seokjin. "Ini trisulamu, pergunakan dengan baik."

Seokjin menerima trisula itu dan terkejut saat merasakan benda itu tidak seberat kelihatannya, malah trisula itu terasa sangat ringan di tangan Seokjin. Seokjin menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangannya untuk membiasakan tangannya dengan trisula itu.

Setelah memberikan trisula, semua pembantu _game_ yang berada di ruangan segi delapan itu berjalan menuju _lift_ , Seokjin memperhatikan mereka semua yang berlari kecil menuju _lift_ dan berdesakkan di dalam _lift_ tersebut untuk naik.

Seokjin memperhatikan pembantu _game_ nya dan samar-samar dia bisa melihat wanita itu membisikkan _'Semoga beruntung'_ , tanpa suara.

Seokjin mengangguk tegas kemudian pintu _lift_ menutup. Seokjin menatap ke arah cermin yang berada di hadapannya. Dia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang sudah terbalut pakaian selam serta helm transparan yang membungkus kepalanya, ditambah trisula di tangannya. Seokjin menarik napas dengan perlahan, mulai melatih pernapasannya untuk menghemat oksigen seperti yang diminta oleh Namjoon.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan perlahan mulai berdoa dalam diam, Seokjin menyelesaikan doanya dengan sebuah tarikan napas dalam kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya. Awalnya Seokjin tidak melihat apapun selain wajahnya sendiri serta matanya yang terfokus pada pantulan dirinya.

Namun Seokjin akhirnya menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang memandangnya dari sudut lain ruangan, dengan hati-hati Seokjin meliriknya dan melihat sepasang mata milik Jimin Park sedang memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Seokjin tertegun, Jimin terlihat menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong yang tidak tertebak, Seokjin berusaha memproses namun sirene kembali bergaung di dalam ruangan juga di dalam helm transparan Seokjin, Seokjin menduga mereka juga menyimpan semacam _speaker_ di dalam helm transparan itu.

Tepat ketika sirene dibunyikan, cermin yang berada di hadapan Seokjin bergeser terbuka dan air langsung masuk menerpa tubuh Seokjin. Seokjin agak terkejut dan jika saja _panel_ yang diinjaknya tidak menahan tubuhnya tetap di tempat, Seokjin pasti akan terjatuh akibat terjangan air. Seokjin memperhatikan apa yang berada di balik pintu cerminnya namun Seokjin tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan pekat, seperti lorong yang tak berujung.

Air terus memenuhi ruangan dengan cepat hingga tidak butuh lima detik untuk membuat seluruh ruangan tertutup oleh air, Seokjin kembali menoleh ke arah Jimin namun dia tidak tahu apakah putra Ares itu masih menatapnya atau tidak karena cermin di hadapan Jimin juga sudah terbuka.

Seokjin masih memperhatikan punggung Jimin namun dua detik berikutnya dia tertarik oleh sebuah hisapan kuat yang membawanya masuk ke dalam lorong di hadapannya. Seokjin menahan jeritannya dan berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak bernapas dengan rakus karena panik, arus air itu membawanya semakin jauh, Seokjin memejamkan matanya karena khawatir akan mengalami benturan namun ketika akhirnya arus itu berhenti, Seokjin tidak merasakan apapun. Seokjin menarik napas dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Lalu Seokjin melihat dirinya, di pantulan cermin. Seokjin menoleh ke segala arah dan hanya ada cermin di sekitarnya. Dia bergerak mencengkram trisulanya dengan lebih kuat dan menunduk untuk melihat indikator oksigennya, Seokjin tersenyum lega saat melihat indikator oksigennya masih menunjukkan angka 100%.

Terdengar dengungan dari dalam helm Seokjin dan setelahnya suara lembut Selena terdengar mengisi telinga Seokjin. _"Selamat datang di babak kedua dari Titan's Game, Mirror Maze"_

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Kalian kira sudah mulai pencariannya ya? Sayang sekali kalian salah. Wkwkwk

Aku mencoba membuat penjelasan terlebih dahulu terkait seperti apa Mirror Maze di permukaan dan bagaimana caranya mereka mencapai labirin. Soalnya kalo tiba-tiba mereka udah di dalam labirin kan gak seru (?)

Jadi intinya, babak menjelajah Mirro Maze akan ada di chapter depan!

Oh, ini sedikit spoiler untuk kalian. Hehehe

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **Spoiler**_

* * *

 **Next Part: Illusion Mirror**

* * *

Seokjin menjerit, jeritannya memang tidak dapat didengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri karena helm transparan yang dikenakannya. Akan tetapi Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya, dengan panik dia memukul permukaan benda tipis itu walaupun dia tahu tenaganya tidak akan sanggup menghancurkannya.

Seokjin terus memukulnya, berharap dia bisa sedikit menolong orang itu, karena Seokjin tidak mau mengulang dosanya.

.

.

" _Sir, we have a problem_. Sepertinya Seokjin Kim berada dalam kondisi shock hebat, detak jantungnya meningkat tajam dan oksigennya menipis."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Sir_ , oksigennya hampir mencapai level 0%."

"…"

" _Sir_ , oksigennya akan mencapai 0% dalam dua menit."

"Krakenshield, keluarkan dia dari sana sekarang! Dia bisa mengalami serangan jantung kalau kehilangan oksigen secara tiba-tiba!"


	18. Illusion Mirror

Ilusi merupakan sesuatu yang diciptakan untuk menipu atau untuk mengelabui.

Ilusi adalah sesuatu yang terkadang bukan berasal dari sesuatu yang nyata.

Ilusi ada untuk menipu mata manusia yang terkadang tidak dapat menafsirkan sesuatu dengan lebih dalam. Padahal sesungguhnya sang pembuat ilusi hanyalah memanfaatkan suatu titik buta dalam pengelihatan mereka dan menyelipkan ilusinya di sana.

Sebenarnya jika mereka mencoba, maka mereka akan menyadari bahwa ilusi yang diciptakan dan diselipkan dalam diri mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Ilusi adalah hal yang sederhana. Sesuatu yang simpel dan mungkin memang selalu ada di balik ruang pengelihatan dan pendengaran mereka, bergaung dalam keheningan hingga akhirnya terpancing untuk keluar dan memberikan bisikannya yang mendayu.

Terkadang akan membuat seseorang memberikan persepsi yang salah, tapi terkadang juga akan dimanfaatkan untuk mencari sebuah jawaban.

Ilusi seperti dua sisi mata koin yang tidak akan terpisahkan. Dia bisa menjadi kekuatanmu, karena kau akan memanfaatkannya untuk mencari jawaban.

Akan tetapi ilusi juga bisa menjadi kelemahanmu, karena kau terlalu ketakutan akan sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba berbicara dalam kepalamu.

Ilusi adalah sesuatu yang berdiri di antara nyata dan tidak nyata.

Apakah menurutmu ilusi itu nyata?

Apakah menurutmu sang pembuat ilusi tahu ilusinya nyata atau tidak?

Ilusi adalah sesuatu yang abu-abu dan tidak solid.

Karena ilusi akan menjadi nyata ataupun tidak nyata tergantung dari bagaimana kita memandangnya. Ilusi bergantung pada perspektif kita untuk melihatnya karena dia memanfaatkan titik buta dari seluruh sistem indera kita.

Lantas mungkin setelah ini kalian akan berpikir bahwa sang pembuat ilusi adalah seseorang yang bersalah untuk semua ini.

Padahal sesungguhnya sang pembuat ilusi tidak melakukan apapun selain memanfaatkan titik buta dan titik yang terlewatkan oleh kita, dia hanya membawa sesuatu yang terlupakan agar kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Lantas siapa yang patut disalahkan dalam hal ini?

 _Well_ , bagaimana dengan mencoba melakukan refleksi diri dan mencari kenapa kita memiliki begitu banyak titik buta yang dapat dimanfaatkan?

Karena manusia adalah sesuatu yang rumit dan kompleks, maka yang harus dilakukan saat menghadapi sesuatu yang sulit adalah dengan bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Karena kerumitan itu berasal dari diri kita sendiri, bukan dari diri orang lain, bukan juga dari ilusi yang ditampilkan di depan mata.

Ini semua datang dari dalam diri kita sendiri.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 18: Illusion Mirror**

* * *

Namjoon menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya dengan waspada, dia sangat menyadari bahwa labirin ini sedikit lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dengan labirin milik Zeus. Poseidon dan Zeus seperti sepakat untuk membuat labirin yang luar biasa rumit hingga bahkan akan membuat mereka yang memasukinya berubah menjadi gila.

Namjoon rasa adalah hal yang wajar bahwa tempat ini mungkin menyimpan sesuatu atau mungkin sebuah harta berharga bagi para Dewa pembuatnya. Makanya tempat ini dibuat dengan begitu rumit dan membingungkan untuk menyembunyikan harta itu.

Yah, tapi jika itu benar sekalipun Namjoon rasa dia tidak akan bisa menemukan dimana kiranya harta itu disimpan. Namjoon menggenggam trisula yang diberikan untuknya dengan erat di tangan kanannya sementara kakinya bergerak untuk membawa tubuhnya maju menyusuri jalan yang seluruhnya terbuat dari cermin.

Namjoon tidak dapat melihat apapun selain dirinya sendiri yang berenang dengan pelan menyusuri lorong yang terbuat dari cermin. Sejauh ini Namjoon tidak berhasil menemukan apapun, tapi dia berhasil menemukan beberapa pintu rahasia di balik cermin yang akan terbuka jika dia menekan cermin tersebut.

Namjoon bernapas dengan perlahan untuk menghemat oksigennya dan sesekali dia akan menggerakkan trisulanya untuk mendorong cermin-cermin yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya untuk memeriksa apakah cermin itu akan terbuka atau tidak.

Namjoon masuk dari pintu pertama di sudut utara, dan Namjoon bisa mengenali tempat itu sebagai pintu masuk utama labirin jika mengingat seberapa banyaknya lorong yang bercabang di detik pertama dia memasuki labirin. Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengambil lorong di tengah karena dia berjanji pada Seokjin bahwa dia akan pergi ke tengah.

Tangan Namjoon bergerak menyentuh bagian paha kanannya dan meraba sisi yang agak menonjol di sana, itu adalah peta cerminnya, Namjoon baru menyadari bahwa benda itu disimpan di sana ketika dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk berenang.

Sejauh ini Namjoon juga belum melihat monster bawah air yang dimaksud oleh Selena sehingga Namjoon mulai sedikit berharap bahwa itu tidak akan muncul karena jika iya, Namjoon mungkin saja akan menemukan kesulitan lainnya.

Kaki Namjoon terus bergerak untuk membawa dirinya berenang maju, Namjoon berhenti saat melihat lorong yang ditelusurinya berubah menjadi bercabang tiga bagian, Namjoon menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya namun pandangannya terus tertuju pada lorong di tengah. Namjoon bergerak untuk masuk ke lorong yang berada di tengah namun ketika dia baru saja berenang masuk, Namjoon melihat satu sosok _Siren_ bergerak keluar dari lorong sebelah kiri.

Namjoon segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding lorong dengan trisula tercengkram erat di depan dadanya. Dia mengintip keluar dengan hati-hati dan melihat sosok _Siren_ itu berenang ke arah yang berbeda dengan lorong yang baru saja dilewati Namjoon.

Rasa penasaran Namjoon membuncah karena dia merasa _Siren_ itu sama sekali tidak mencoba mencari keberadaannya, dia hanya berenang maju seolah dia sudah tahu apa yang menjadi tujuannya dan itu terasa tidak biasa. Namjoon menarik napas dan menunduk untuk menatap indikator oksigennya, masih tertera angka 89% di sana sehingga Namjoon memutuskan untuk pergi mengejar _Siren_ tadi.

Namjoon mencoba berenang dengan cepat dan dia terhenti saat melihat tiga _Siren_ sedang berenang mengelilingi salah satu peserta pertandingan. Namun ada yang aneh dari sosok itu karena dia hanya terdiam menatap cermin, trisulanya tidak lagi berada di tangannya, benda itu tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai lorong yang juga terbuat dari cermin.

Pemandangan itu membuat Namjoon menyadari bahwa cermin ilusi ini akan membuat mereka terperangkap dalam pesonannya dan itu diperburuk oleh bisikan _Siren_ di sekitarnya, itu hanya akan membuat mereka yang terjebak dalam ilusi terjebak semakin dalam dan nantinya akan melupakan wilayah sekitarnya termasuk di mana kiranya mereka berada saat ini.

Namjoon menimbang trisula di tangannya, dia tidak tahu apakah menolong peserta lain dapat dihitung sebagai pelanggaran tapi Namjoon rasa jika dia tidak bergerak melepaskan peserta itu dari ilusi, maka dia bisa saja kehabisan oksigen di tempat itu.

Maka dengan pemikiran itu Namjoon memutuskan untuk bergerak, dia melemparkan trisulanya hingga menancap dan melukai ekor duyung salah satu _Siren_. _Siren_ itu terlihat menjerit dan Namjoon memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berenang secepat yang dia bisa, menyambar trisula yang tergeletak di lantai dan menghantam dua _Siren_ lainnya dengan itu. Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mencabut trisulanya yang masih menancap di ekor _Siren_.

Ketiga _Siren_ itu meraung marah seraya menjauh dari Namjoon. Namjoon masih bersiap dalam posisi siaga dengan dua trisula di tangannya, namun ketika ketiga _Siren_ itu tidak lagi terlihat, Namjoon melepaskan trisula yang bukan miliknya dan membiarkan benda itu kembali terjatuh ke lantai lorong.

Namjoon memalingkan pandangannya ke arah peserta pertandingan yang baru saja ditolongnya, dia masih terpaku dengan pandangan kosong seraya menatap cermin. Namjoon mencoba mengguncang tubuhnya namun dia tidak bereaksi, Namjoon tidak mengenal siapa sosok yang ditolongnya karena memang dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan para penghuni akademi.

Pria putra Hades itu menghela napas pasrah dan meraih pergelangan tangan sosok itu untuk memeriksa sisa oksigennya dan tertera angka 54% di sana. Dia hanya perlu berdiam selama tiga puluh menit dan oksigennya akan habis. Namjoon menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dia tidak lagi melihat _Siren_ di sekitar mereka.

Namjoon menoleh kembali ke arah peserta pertandingan itu dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyadarkan orang itu dari ilusi yang sedang dilihatnya. Namjoon menghela napas pasrah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi, namun ketika Namjoon berbalik, dia tidak lagi melihat lorong berhiaskan cermin.

Dia melihat sosok ibunya.

" _Mom_.." bisik Namjoon refleks. Ibunya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Namjoon melihatnya sebelum masuk ke akademi. Ibunya tersenyum padanya seperti biasa.

 **" _Namjoonie, nakal lagi, huh?"_**

Namjoon tertegun, suara ibunya terdengar begitu jelas di dalam telinganya.

 **" _Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kau tidak boleh melukai mereka semua? Mereka berbeda darimu, Namjoon. Mereka manusia."_**

Namjoon masih terpaku menatap ibunya yang berbicara padanya dengan begitu santai. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa berada di sini?

" _ **Ingat siapa dirimu, Namjoon. Kau adalah yang terkuat di antara mereka**."_ bisik ibu Namjoon.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau menjadi yang terkuat, _Mom_. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu."

 **" _Namjoon, ayahmu bukan musuhmu, dia adalah seseorang yang memberikanmu kekuatan itu untuk melindungi dirimu dan juga aku."_ **Ibu Namjoon tersenyum lembut, _" **Kau harus tahu bahwa ayahmu menyayangimu, sama seperti aku menyayangimu. Dan seharusnya kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi mereka yang kau sayangi."**_

"Ya, aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melindungimu, _Mom_."

 **" _Senang mendengarmu mengucapkan itu, Namjoon. Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, aku percaya kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka membunuh orang lain dengan keji sementara kau hanya menonton di sana padahal kau tahu kau memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan itu terjadi."_**

Namjoon membelalakkan matanya, " _Mom_.."

Ibu Namjoon masih tersenyum, _" **Aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya, Namjoon. Hari dimana kau membiarkan orang lain mati di hadapanmu tanpa tertarik untuk membantunya, padahal.. dia sama sepertimu."**_

" _Mom, stop_.."

 **" _Kau masih mengingatnya, Namjoon? Kau ingat bagaimana monster itu mencabik tubuh orang itu dan mengotori air di sekitarnya dengan darah? Apa kau ingat bagaimana warna merah itu menyebar begitu cepat? Apa kau mengingat bau darahnya yang tercium begitu kuat?"_**

Namjoon menggeram marah, "Hentikan.."

 **"** _ **Apa kau mengingat**.." _

"HENTIKAN!" Namjoon melempar trisulanya ke arah ibunya dan bayangan ibunya menghilang, Namjoon terengah-engah, untungnya dia masih mengapung dan Namjoon menduga itu karena pakaian selam ini juga dilengkapi pelampung ringan untuk membuat pemakainya tidak tenggelam.

Napas Namjoon masih memburu, dia menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya dan sadar bahwa dia baru saja ditipu ilusi yang ada di dalam labirin itu. Namjoon mengumpat saat sadar bahwa itu benar-benar mengguncangnya, dia menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya kemudian kembali membuka matanya. Namjoon melihat trisulanya tergeletak di lantai lorong dan dia berenang untuk mengambilnya.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan saat sadar bahwa ilusi yang dilihatnya sama seperti apa yang dilihatnya di _Olympus Fountain_. Sial, apa kesalahannya itu begitu besar hingga dia selalu melihat hal itu di depan matanya berkali-kali?

Akan tetapi ilusi kali ini lebih jelas, Namjoon seolah bisa merasakan kembali apa yang dilihatnya hari itu, dia seolah bisa merasakan angin dingin yang berhembus di sekitar danau itu, dan bagaimana dia melihat seorang anak menebas salah satu _Siren_ yang menyerang seorang pria paruh baya. Namjoon tersenyum miris, dia bahkan merasa dia bisa mengingat bagaimana wajah anak itu.

Yah, Namjoon mengingat rambut kecoklatannya, matanya yang berkilat menyeramkan sekaligus ketakutan, dan bibir penuhnya yang unik dan mengingatkan Namjoon akan sosok seseorang.

Namjoon tertegun, dia berhenti menggerakkan kakinya untuk berenang.

"Seokjin.." gumam Namjoon, Namjoon menoleh ke sembarang arah untuk mencari jalan, dia harus bertemu Seokjin secepatnya.

Dia harus berhasil menemukan Seokjin sebelum ilusi itu menyerang Seokjin lebih dulu.

Karena Namjoon yakin Seokjin tidak akan bisa bertahan, tidak setelah Namjoon akhirnya mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu dan bagaimana dampaknya untuk dirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin akui dia benci menyurusi labirin yang terlihat sama setiap sisinya. Seokjin bahkan mulai pusing karena selalu melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri tidak peduli kemana dia menatap. Ruangan penuh cermin mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang selalu menyebalkan karena akan memantulkan apapun yang berada di hadapannya.

Sementara saat ini hanya Seokjin yang berada di sana dan tentu saja cermin-cermin di tempat ini hanya akan menampilkan sosok Seokjin. Seokjin terus menyusuri lorong dan berusaha menemukan Namjoon di antara sekian lorong yang dia telusuri sendirian.

Mungkin rumor yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini sangat luas memang tepat karena sejauh ini Seokjin tidak menemukan orang lain tidak peduli sejauh apa dia berenang. Seokjin berbelok di koridor lainnya dan dia tertegun saat lorong cermin itu tidak lagi berada di sekitarnya.

Seokjin menoleh ke sekitarnya dengan panik, mencoba untuk mencari jalan kembali ke dalam lorong penuh cerminnya.

" _Seokjin,"_

Seokjin menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah menatapnya. Seokjin tertegun, "Kau.."

" _Hei, kau terkejut melihatku? Aku tidak mati, Seokjin. Aku selalu ada bersamamu."_

Seokjin nyaris menangis saat mendengar itu, "Benarkah?"

" _Ya, aku selalu bersamamu."_ Sosok itu tersenyum.

"Apa itu berarti aku tidak melakukan kesalahan?" bisik Seokjin, dia bergerak mendekati sosok itu.

Sosok itu menyeringai, _"Oh, kau selalu melakukan kesalahan, Seokjin."_

Seokjin terhenti, mulanya dia tidak mengerti namun dia melihat dua ekor _Siren_ yang berenang menuju sosok itu dan mulai bergerak untuk menggapainya.

"Tidak!" jerit Seokjin, dia berenang maju untuk melindungi sosok itu dan menjauhkan _Siren_ itu darinya.

Tidak, Seokjin tidak mau hal yang sama kembali terulang di depan matanya.

Sosok itu kembali menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk. _"Aku selalu ada bersamamu, Seokjin. Karena aku adalah dosa terbesarmu."_

Lalu salah satu _Siren_ itu mencakar wajahnya hingga rusak parah dan darah mulai mengalir dan mengotori air di sekitarnya, membuatnya menjadi merah.

Seokjin menjerit, dia berenang maju namun tubuhnya terhalang oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat Seokjin. Seokjin memukulnya dengan keras sementara sosok anak laki-laki yang dilihatnya terus-menerus dicabik oleh _Siren_.

Seokjin menjerit, jeritannya memang tidak dapat didengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri karena helm transparan yang dikenakannya. Akan tetapi Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya, dengan panik dia terus memukul sesuatu yang menghalanginya dari sosok itu, tubuhnya sudah semakin tercabik-cabik hingga Seokjin bahkan tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi.

Akan tetapi Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti, Seokjin harus menolongnya.

Harus.

Seokjin tidak boleh meninggalkannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Seokjin terus mencoba memukul apa yang menghalanginya, dia terus-menerus memukul permukaan benda tipis yang menghalanginya dari sosok itu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati!" Seokjin menjerit saat Siren kembali mencabik sosok lelaki itu.

"Kumohon.. kau tidak boleh mati." Seokjin terisak, dia terus mencoba mencapai sosok itu namun dia terus tertahan di posisinya.

Seokjn harus menolongnya. Harus.

Seokjin tidak boleh membiarkannya mati untuk kedua kalinya. Seokjin tidak mau mengulang dosanya.

"Jangan mati.. kumohon jangan mati.."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Selena berdiri seraya memperhatikan data statistik para peserta _game_ yang ditampilkan di monitor. Pakaian selam yang digunakan tiap peserta sebenarnya dilengkapi alat pelacak dan juga detektor detak jantung serta indikator oksigen yang dimiliki tiap peserta, dan hal itulah yang saat ini ditampilkan di tiap monitor yang ada.

Wanita itu berjalan hilir-mudik di sekitar monitor-monitor dengan masing-masing satu orang pembantu _game_ yang mengurus monitor itu. Sesekali dia akan tersenyum puas saat menyadari bahwa masih ada beberapa peserta yang selamat, pertandingan sudah berlangsung selama sekitar empat puluh menit dan sejauh ini memang belum ada yang berhasil keluar, semuanya masih berada di dalam labirin namun dalam kondisi baik dan oksigen yang cukup.

" _Sir, we have a problem_. Sepertinya Seokjin Kim berada dalam kondisi shock hebat, detak jantungnya meningkat tajam dan oksigennya menipis."

Suara salah satu pembantu _game_ di sana membuat Selena mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Krakenshield menoleh ke arahnya sekilas sebelum berlari cepat menuju pembantu _game_ yang baru saja mengatakan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Krakenshield. Selena berjalan mendekati monitor tempat mereka berada dengan langkah perlahan, dan dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat monitor itu menampilkan data statistik kondisi tubuh Seokjin.

Pembantu _game_ itu menggeleng pelan, "Kami tidak bisa menduga, mendadak detak jantungnya meningkat tajam." Pembantu _game_ itu mendongak untuk menatap Krakenshield, " _Sir_ , oksigennya hampir mencapai level 0%."

Selena membelalakkan matanya, dia menyeruak maju dan memperhatikan bagaimana indikator yang menunjukkan level oksigen Seokjin terus menurun. Selena menoleh ke arah Krakenshield dan melihat pria itu masih terdiam dengan wajah tidak bisa ditebak.

" _Sir_ , oksigennya akan mencapai 0% dalam dua menit."

Selena meraih kerah setelan yang dipakai Krakenshield dan mengguncangnya dengan kuat, "Krakenshield, keluarkan dia dari sana sekarang! Dia bisa mengalami serangan jantung kalau kehilangan oksigen secara tiba-tiba!" raung Selena.

"Keluarkan dia! Dia saudaraku!" jerit Selena lagi.

"Sir, oksigen Seokjin Kim tiba-tiba saja meningkat tajam."

Selena melepaskan kerah pakaian Krakenshield, "Bagaimana bisa?" matanya bergerak ke arah monitor-monitor yang menyala, "Cari peserta _game_ yang oksigennya menurun drastis! Cepat!"

"Oksigen Namjoon Kim nyaris mencapai 0%, _Ma'am_. Sebelumnya oksigennya masih berada di level 70% dan sekarang level oksigennya hanya 5%." seru salah satu pembantu _game_ yang berada di dalam ruangan itu seraya menatap monitornya.

"Namjoon Kim.." bisik Selena.

Krakenshield mengerutkan dahinya, "Sisa 5% oksigen tidak akan cukup untuk menuju pintu keluar labirin."

Selena menoleh ke arah Krakenshield, "Apa?"

"Berdasarkan alat pelacak, mereka masih cukup jauh dari pintu keluar. Sisa 5% oksigen tidak akan cukup." Krakenshield menunduk untuk menatap Selena yang terlihat kacau, "Salah satu diantara mereka tidak akan selamat."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Ya, siapa yang ikut tim #SelamatkanSeokjin?

Siapa yang ikut tim #SelamatkanNamjoon?

Kalian harus belajar memilih gaes. hehehe

Di pertandingan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti ini, pilihannya hanya itu. haha

.

.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	19. The Sins

Jika dilihat hanya dari satu sudut pandang mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit membingungkan.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kita melangkah mundur untuk menyelam ke dalam ingatan Seokjin yang terlupakan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Namun semua itu kembali dengan waktu yang sangat singkat, melalui sebuah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh cermin milik Poseidon.

 _ **Hari itu sebenarnya sangat sederhana, Seokjin sedang pergi mengikuti sebuah perkemahan musim panas yang menyenangkan. Seokjin mendapatkan tugas untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan dia bersama dengan teman-temannya selesai lebih cepat. Mereka berjalan-jalan bersama dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah danau berukuran besar yang terlihat seperti sebuah cermin yang tenang.**_

 _ **Seokjin suka berenang, entahlah tapi dia selalu suka berenang karena ketika dia berada di dalam air, Seokjin merasa jauh lebih tenang dan nyaman. Terlebih lagi ini adalah musim panas, berenang jelas akan terasa menyenangkan karena sejuk.**_

" _ **Seokjin, apa kau yakin? Ini danau di dalam hutan."**_

 _ **Seokjin menoleh ke arah sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya, "Santai saja, Sungwoon. Kurasa bukan masalah jika kita hanya berenang di pinggir." Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan pada Sungwoon, salah satu teman baiknya dan juga demigod sama sepertinya. Sungwoon adalah putra Ares dan berdasarkan keterangannya, dia memiliki saudara, kakak kembarnya.**_

 _ **Kelahiran anak kembar untuk putra dari Dewa ataupun Dewi merupakan kasus yang sangat jarang terjadi hingga wajar saja bagi Seokjin untuk melihat perbedaan dalam diri Sungwoon. Sungwoon terlihat lebih kuat, dan itu didukung dengan darah Ares yang mengalir dalam nadinya.**_

 _ **Sungwoon terdiam tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Seokjin tersenyum lebar melihat persetujuan Sungwoon, dia menarik tangannya kemudian berjalan dengan riang ke pinggir danau. Kemudian mereka pun segera melepaskan pakaian mereka dan berenang bersama-sama di danau tersebut. Sungwoon yang awalnya ragu pun mulai terlihat menikmati kegiatan itu bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya, walaupun dia masih terlihat sedikit waspada.**_

 _ **Namun sayangnya tawa ceria mereka tidak berlangsung lama.**_

 _ **Seokjin tidak terlalu ingat apa yang menyebabkannya, tapi yang dia ingat adalah dirinya sudah dikepung oleh banyak Siren. Seokjin ceroboh karena tidak memperhatikan dan mengawasi lingkungan sekitar dengan lebih teliti serta tidak memeriksa apakah tempat ini masuk ke dalam wilayah Dewa ataukah tidak.**_

 _ **Seokjin panik dan di tengah kepanikannya itu ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul dan menolongnya. Ayahnya menebas Siren yang mencengkram kaki Seokjin, namun itu bukanlah pertarungan mudah, ayahnya terluka, sebuah luka lebar yang mengalirkan darah dan membuat air sungai ternodai oleh warna merahnya yang pekat.**_

 _ **Seokjin semakin panik, di tengah kepanikannya itu dia meraih pedang yang sebelumnya berada di tangan ayahnya dan mulai menebas Siren yang masih menyelubungi mereka. Seokjin menggerakkan pandangannya untuk mencari teman-temannya namun dia tidak melihat mereka dalam kondisi hidup, mereka sudah mengampung dengan luka besar di tubuh mereka dan juga darah yang semakin menyebar dan mengotori danau.**_

 _ **Seokjin semakin ketakutan, tangannya gemetar hebat dan di tengah kepanikannya itu Seokjin melihat Sungwoon masih berada di tengah danau, menghajar para Siren dengan tangan kosong. "S-Sungwoon.." bisik Seokjin. Seokjin sadar dia harus berenang ke sana dan membantu Sungwoon, tapi tangan Seokjin yang merangkul ayahnya gemetaran dan pedangnya juga terasa longgar di jari-jarinya.**_

 _ **Sungwoon menyadari Seokjin menatapnya dengan ketakutan yang nyata di bola matanya, pemuda itu memukul Siren yang mencengkram tangannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Seokjin. "Pergi, Seokjin! Pergi! Biar aku yang menangani mereka!" teriak Sungwoon pada Seokjin yang terpaku seraya memeluk ayahnya yang tidak sadarkan diri.**_

 _ **Seokjin memegang pedang ayahnya di tangan kemudian dia berenang ke tepi dengan membawa tubuh ayahnya. Seokjin menebas tiap Siren yang mendekati mereka dengan menggunakan pedang milik ayahnya. Seokjin panik, dia hanya ingat bahwa dia harus membawa ayahnya menemui dokter karena darah ayahnya terbuang dengan begitu banyak.**_

 _ **Ketika akhirnya Seokjin tiba di tepi, dia menoleh ke arah danau dan melihat Sungwoon masih melawan mereka sendirian. Seokjin tahu Sungwoon mulai kelelahan, Siren adalah makhluk yang tinggal di air, mereka juga bisa bernapas di dalam air sementara Sungwoon tidak. Sungwoon mulai kewalahan menghadapi mereka semua dan dia sendiri sudah terluka.**_

 _ **Darah memenuhi permukaan air di sekitar mereka, menebarkan aroma anyir yang pekat. Darah semakin mengotori permukaan air dan begitu pula darah ayah Seokjin yang masih mengalir. Seokjin harus menolong ayahnya atau mungkin saja dia akan mati karena kehabisan darah.**_

 _ **Seokjin menatap Sungwoon dan melihat permintaan tolong dari tatapan mata Sungwoon. Seokjin tahu Sungwoon sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka sendirian. Seokjin menyadari itu.**_

" _ **Seokjin!" seru Sungwoon.**_

 _ **Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya, dia menunduk menatap ayahnya yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Seokjin harus memilih, menolong ayahnya atau menolong Sungwoon.**_

 _ **Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia menatap ayahnya yang sudah semakin pucat kemudian menatap Sungwoon yang sudah semakin kewalahan.**_

 _ **Seokjin ingin ayahnya selamat. Maka dari itu dia membungkuk kemudian membopong ayahnya dan membawanya pergi dari sana, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Sungwoon yang memanggil namanya seraya meminta pertolongan.**_

 _ **Seokjin harus menolong ayahnya agar ayahnya selamat dan tidak pergi meninggalkannya.**_

 _ **Hanya saja dia lupa, bahwa Sungwoon mungkin tidak selamat. Seokjin memilih untuk memalingkan pandangannya dari Sungwoon dan pergi untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya.**_

Seokjin memilih ayahnya, bukan Sungwoon. Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Sungwoon dan permintaan tolongnya, tanpa tahu konsekuensi hebat yang harus diterima Seokjin hari itu.

Sungwoon Park, putra Dewa Ares, tidak selamat di hari itu.

Sungwoon Park, putra Dewa Ares, adik kembar dari seseorang bermarga sama.

Seseorang yang sekarang sangat membenci Seokjin karena telah membunuh adik kembarnya.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 19: The Sins**

* * *

Namjoon berenang dengan sembarangan sementara matanya bergerak liar mencari Seokjin. Namjoon terus bergerak asal demi mencari Seokjin namun dia tidak juga berhasil menemukannya. Namjoon berbelok dari satu lorong ke lorong lainnya untuk menemukan Seokjin namun itu belum membuahkan hasil.

Sampai akhirnya Namjoon terhenti ketika dia melihat beberapa _Siren_ berenang bergerombol di depan salah satu lorong. Namjoon tidak melihat sosok peserta pertandingan lainnya. Dahi Namjoon berkerut, tapi kemudian dia mengingat amulet Seokjin dan kemampuan benda itu yang masih tersembunyi.

Namjoon mengusir gerombolan Siren itu dengan memukul mereka menggunakan trisulanya dan dia melihat Seokjin yang sedang memukul cermin dengan panik. Namjoon melemparkan trisulanya begitu saja dan bergegas menghampiri Seokjin, Namjoon menjauhkan Seokjin dari cermin dan mengguncang tubuhnya untuk menyadarkan Seokjin kembali ke kenyataan.

Seokjin masih terlihat histeris dan Namjoon mulai panik. Seokjin terus berusaha bergerak ke arah cermin yang dipandanginya dan menatap ke arah benda itu dengan wajah ketakutan luar biasa. Namjoon kehabisan akal, dia menunduk menatap tangannya, dia tidak tahu apakah kekuatannya bisa digunakan di dalam air terlebih di wilayah kekuasaan Poseidon, tapi Namjoon menyadari bahwa dia harus mencobanya. Jika Namjoon tidak bisa menyadarkan Seokjin dari ilusinya, maka Namjoon harus memutus paksa ikatan ilusi itu dengan Seokjin dengan menghancurkan benda yang menampilkan ilusi itu sendiri.

Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba memusatkan kekuatannya ke sana, tangannya memang tidak mengeluarkan kobaran api seperti biasanya, tapi tangan Namjoon berpendar kemerahan dan pakaian selam di bagian tangan Namjoon sudah terbakar habis. Namjoon memperhatikan tangannya yang menyala merah kemudian dia bergerak mundur untuk mengambil kuda-kuda kemudian dia meninju cermin yang berada di hadapan Seokjin.

Namjoon menahan erangan kesakitannya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dia mengayunkan pukulan lainnya ke cermin itu dengan kuat, dia bisa merasakan tangannya mati rasa akibat kuatnya pukulan yang dia layangkan ke cermin tersebut namun cermin itu tidak retak sedikitpun.

Tenaga Namjoon melemah, dia terengah dan Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan luar biasa, _'Tolong, sadarlah, Seokjin.'_

Namjoon kembali menatap ke arah cermin, dia menarik napas dalam untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya kemudian dia kembali memukul cermin itu, Namjoon merasakan sesuatu retak atau mungkin patah dari tangannya, namun cermin itu juga berhasil retak. Sebuah retakan kecil terbentuk dari tempat Namjoon memukul dengan sekuat tenaga, retakan yang terlampau kecil namun Namjoon sadar bahwa dia sudah berhasil.

Tepat ketika cermin itu retak, Seokjin mendadak saja terjatuh ke belakang. Namjoon bergerak cepat dan menopang tubuh Seokjin dengan menggunakan tangannya yang sehat, dia berusaha sekuatnya untuk mempertahankan posisi mereka dan mata Namjoon membulat saat tidak sengaja melihat indikator oksigen Seokjin. Indikator oksigen di pakaian selam Seokjin benar-benar nyaris mencapai 0% dan jika Seokjin terus menggunakan oksigennya, oksigennya akan habis kapan saja dan Seokjin bisa berada dalam bahaya, terlebih lagi dia dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

Namjoon panik, dia menarik selang yang menghubungkan oksigennya kemudian melepas selang oksigen Seokjin lalu memasang selang milik Seokjin di tangki oksigennya sendiri, Namjoon menahan napasnya sekuat mungkin sementara dia menukar selang oksigen mereka sehingga Namjoon memakai oksigen Seokjin dan Seokjin memakai oksigen Namjoon. Perbuatan itu membuat mereka harus terus menempel karena panjang selang yang tidak memadai, Namjoon harus memastikan Seokjin terus menempel padanya namun jelas saja menahan bobot tubuh seorang pria dengan menggunakan satu tangan adalah pekerjaan berat, terlebih lagi mereka berada di dalam air.

Setelah selang itu terpasang dengan baik, Namjoon menunduk menatap pergelangan tangannya dan melihat angka 70% di sana berubah menjadi 5%. Namjoon meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan melihat angka 5% di sana sudah berubah menjadi 70%, oksigen mereka berhasil ditukar dengan baik. Namjoon menarik napas dalam dan mulai menahan napasnya, dengan panik dia meraba sisi pakaian selam Seokjin untuk menemukan potongan cerminnya. Dia menggunakan lengannya untuk menempelkan tubuh mereka karena jarinya yang patah sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak untuk bekerja sama. Namjoon menekan tubuh Seokjin kuat-kuat ke tubuhnya dan berusaha sekuat mungkin mempertahankan posisi Seokjin agar terus menempel padanya sementara dia menggunakan tangannya yang sehat untuk menarik potongan cermin dari pakaian selam Seokjin.

Namjoon berhasil menarik potongan cermin itu dan ketika dia hendak memasangkannya dengan potongan cermin miliknya, salah satu _Siren_ bergerak ke arahnya dengan cakar terangkat, Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk melindungi diri walaupun dia tahu itu tidak akan membantu banyak, trisula miliknya dan milik Seokjin tergeletak di lantai labirin.

 _Siren_ itu semakin dekat namun ketika dia sudah semakin dekat dengan tubuh Namjoon, _Siren_ itu terhenti. Dia terdiam dengan wajah ketakutan dan setelahnya berenang menjauh dengan terburu-buru. Namjoon terperangah karena terkejut, dia menoleh ke arah lorong tempat _Siren_ itu pergi dengan begitu cepat.

Dahi Namjoon berkerut , dia sama sekali tidak paham kenapa _Siren_ itu terlihat begitu panik dan bergegas pergi seolah mereka lebih menakutkan. Namjoon menunduk kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan melihat amulet yang tergantung di leher Seokjin. Namjoon mengeluarkan sedikit desah napas lega dan kembali menahan napasnya, amulet itu pastinya yang mengusir _Siren_ tadi. Namjoon masih tidak tahu apa fungsi amulet itu sesungguhnya tapi Namjoon rasa berhasil menghindari _Siren_ juga merupakan sebuah keuntungan besar.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menyatukan potongan cermin miliknya dan milik Seokjin, ketika kedua cermin itu menyatu, cermin itu berubah menjadi sebuah peta transparan yang menampilkan lorong berkelok-kelok. Garis-garis yang semula sudah berada di atas cermin berpendar sebentar kemudian bergerak menyambung antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Bola mata Namjoon bergerak memperhatikan peta dengan seksama, Seokjin masih tidak sadarkan diri dalam rangkulannya dan telapak tangan kiri Namjoon sudah mati rasa. Namjoon tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan pergelangan tangan kiri hingga ke bagian telapak tangannya. Bagian itu positif retak atau mungkin patah akibat memukul Cermin Ilusi milik Poseidon.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin kemudian menunduk menatap indikator oksigennya yang menunjukkan angka 4%. Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Ini benar-benar pertaruhan hidup dan mati, tapi aku bisa menjamin kau tidak akan mati, Seokjin."

Namjoon meringis kesakitan saat dia memaksa tangan kirinya untuk bergerak merangkul Seokjin, dia harus membawa Seokjin dalam keadaan telapak tangan yang patah dan itu jelas bukan sebuah tugas yang mudah. Namjoon berenang dengan mengandalkan peta labirin di tangan kanannya dan juga kekuatan kakinya.

Dia menahan napas dan hanya akan mengambil sedikit napas ketika dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan napas. Namjoon harus menghemat oksigennya atau mereka akan dinyatakan gugur, Seokjin sudah dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri dan jika Namjoon juga mengalami hal yang sama, mereka jelas gagal dalam babak pertandingan ini.

Namjoon tidak mau itu terjadi.

Namjoon terus berenang melewati satu lorong ke lorong lainnya dengan mengandalkan peta labirin yang berada di tangannya. Dia tidak bertemu _Siren_ ataupun peserta pertandingan lainnya dan Namjoon menduga itu karena amulet Poseidon di leher Seokjin. Kemudian Namjoon berhenti di depan sebuah cermin, berdasarkan peta yang ada di tangannya, cermin di hadapannya adalah jalan pintas menuju pintu keluar labirin.

Namjoon menarik napas dalam, menahan rasa sakit di tangannya dan mendorong cermin itu menggunakan bahunya. Cermin itu terbuka dan Namjoon terhisap ke dalamnya bersama Seokjin, Namjoon melepaskan peta cermin itu dari tangannya karena dia harus menangkap Seokjin. Namjoon mengerang kesakitan seraya menarik Seokjin mendekat ke arahnya dan ketika Seokjin sudah berada di dalam pelukannya, sebuah pintu terbuka di hadapan mereka.

Namjoon bersiap untuk menghadapi benturan namun dia tidak merasakan apapun, Namjoon membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah ruangan berbentuk segi delapan yang seluruh ruangannya terbuat dari cermin.

Namjoon sudah bersiap untuk berenang mencari jalan lain namun dia terhenti saat melihat 1% di indikator oksigennya. Namjoon mengumpat dalam hati kemudian di tengah kepanikannya tiba-tiba saja air yang berada di sekitar mereka menyusut. Kepala Namjoon mulai pusing akibat oksigen yang tidak tercukupi di dalam tubuhnya, dia tidak siap menghadapi kejutan labirin yang selanjutnya, kesadarannya mulai menipis.

Air di dalam ruangan itu berkurang dengan cepat hingga akhirnya mereka bisa berdiri dengan menggunakan kaki mereka sendiri, Namjoon berdiri masih dengan memeluk Seokjin dengan menggunakan lengannya yang sehat, Namjoon menahan napas, udara di sekitarnya membuat Namjoon tentunya bisa menggunakan kekuatannya tapi dia harus tetap menjaga Seokjin di sisinya.

Pandangan Namjoon mulai memburam, dia mencoba melepaskan helm transparan dari kepalanya karena saat ini dia sudah berada di dalam ruangan penuh udara tapi lengan kiri Namjoon tidak bisa digerakkan. Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Maaf," bisiknya kemudian Namjoon terjatuh ke lantai cermin dengan keras.

Benturan itu membuat Seokjin terbangun, dia membuka matanya dengan gerakan mendadak dan langsung melompat bangun. Seokjin menoleh ke sekitarnya dengan panik kemudian menunduk untuk melihat indikator oksigennya yang masih terisi cukup banyak.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, dia menatap sekitar dengan panik kemudian dia melihat Namjoon yang terkapar dengan mata terpejam di sebelahnya. Seokjin memekik panik, dia melepaskan helmnya dan melemparkan benda itu ke sembarang arah.

Seokjin mengguncang tubuh Namjoon dengan agak kuat, "Namjoon!"

Namjoon masih tidak bergerak, matanya tetap terpejam.

Seokjin meraih bagian bawah helm Namjoon dan melepaskan benda itu, Seokjin menempelkan jarinya di bawah hidung Namjoon dan ternyata Namjoon tidak bernapas. Seokjin membelalakkan matanya dengan horror, dia mengatur posisi tubuh Namjoon kemudian memompa jantungnya.

"Namjoon, bangun! Namjoon!" Seokjin terus menekan dada Namjoon dengan kuat, kemudian dia bergerak memposisikan kepala Namjoon dan memberikan pernapasan buatan. Seokjin melepaskan mulutnya kemudian kembali memompa jantung Namjoon.

"Namjoon!"

Seokjin semakin panik, dia tidak mau Namjoon juga pergi akibat kesalahannya. Seokjin tidak mau membuat orang lain kembali kehilangan nyawa karena menolongnya.

Seokjin kembali memberikan pernapasan buatan dan memompa jantung Namjoon. "Namjoon! Bangun!"

Kemudian di tengah semua kepanikan itu tiba-tiba saja salah satu cermin terbuka dan sekitar setengah lusin pembantu _game_ menyeruak masuk.

Mereka bergegas mengerubungi Seokjin dan menariknya menjauh dari Namjoon. Salah satu dari mereka menempelkan masker oksigen di wajah Namjoon sementara yang lain kembali mencoba memompa jantungnya.

Setelah beberapa kali gerakan Namjoon terbatuk pelan dan pembantu _game_ yang sejak tadi menangani Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tuan Namjoon Kim sudah kembali bernapas," pembantu _game_ itu menunduk untuk menatap tangan Namjoon yang membiru. "Ambilkan gips untuk tangannya!"

Seokjin terpaku memperhatikan mereka semua yang bergerak cepat untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Namjoon. Seokjin bahkan tidak mempedulikan salah satu pembantu _game_ yang sibuk memeriksa kondisinya dan saat ini tengah mengukur tekanan darahnya. Dia merasa seolah tubuhnya baru saja diguyur dengan air es karena semua ketegangan yang terus melingkupinya.

"Tekanan darahnya cukup tinggi, jantungnya juga berdebar keras. Anda membutuhkan perawatan _healer_." ujar pembantu _game_ itu seraya menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk, masih tidak fokus. "Dia.. akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Pembantu _game_ itu melirik Namjoon yang tengah diangkat menuju tandu. "Ya, kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tadi dia tidak bernapas!" Seokjin memekik histeris, "Dia tidak bernapas!"

"Dia hanya mati suri, itu biasa dalam dunia kedokteran, seseorang yang baru saja tenggelam memang seperti itu." pembantu _game_ itu mengelus bahu Seokjin, "Kau butuh obat penenang dan istirahat. Tenanglah, kalian berdua berhasil melewati babak ini."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesungguhnya aku kasian sama Namjoon setelah baca komen di part kemarin, hampir semuanya mau dia mati. Wkwkwk

Banyak banget yang yakin kalo Namjoon mati dia bakalan dibawa ke neraka dan nantinya ayahnya bakalan 'nendang' dia balik ke dunia. Kayanya kalian lupa atau mungkin nggak sadar soal alasan kenapa Namjoon dulu berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri, makanya kalian bisa bilang gitu. Hahaha

Hmm, tapi ya gapapa sih. Toh bisa dibilang ini juga eksperimenku terhadap sesuatu. Hehehe

Oke, so, ini udah second stage, setelah ini final stage, lalu special stage. Plotnya udah beres, tinggal eksekusi part dan editnya aja. Aku masih dalam proses pembuatan untuk part-part selanjutnya.

Final stagenya.. mungkin tidak akan menjadi stage favorit kalian. Special stagenya apalagi. Wkwkwkwk

Kemarin aku sempat diprotes masalah 'kenapa castnya terancam mati?'

Karena pertandingan ini memang pertandingan hidup dan mati.

Pertandingan belum selesai gaes, masih ada dua stage menunggu.

Kalian harus siap-siap untuk babak selanjutnya ;)

Dan jangan lupakan ikatan yang sulit untuk putus di antara 'mereka'.

Remember, grudge against someone is like a claw marks. It will always be there, no matter how much time passes.

P. S:

Sungwoon di sini adalah Sungwoon Wanna One.

Kalo kalian jeli pasti kalian tahu dia adik kembar siapa. Hehehe


	20. Broken Forgiveness

Namjoon menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda ketika dia masih belia. Ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa Namjoon adalah anak yang kuat, bahwa Namjoon tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri karena Namjoon pasti bisa melampaui semua kesulitan yang ada.

Namjoon tidak paham, dan mulanya dia juga tidak pernah mencoba memahami ibunya. Kemudian ketika dia berusia tujuh tahun, Namjoon yang sedang bermain secara tidak sengaja membakar ruang bermainnya sendiri. Kemudian di hari yang sama, Namjoon melihat simbol seperti tanda lahir di pinggulnya itu berpendar kemerahan.

Seolah menegaskan akan sesuatu dan meyakinkan Namjoon bahwa dia memang berbeda daripada yang lainnya.

Namjoon mengetahui kenyataan dia adalah anak Hades dan pada awalnya, Namjoon tidak menyukai itu.

Yah, siapa yang suka menjadi anak dari Dewa Neraka?

Maka dari itu Namjoon mencoba berkali-kali untuk bertemu ayahnya dengan cara menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Namun di tiap kali Namjoon melakukan itu, maka ayahnya akan menendangnya kembali ke dunia dengan alasan ayahnya tidak bisa membiarkan ibu Namjoon menangis.

Namjoon membenci kenyataan bahwa keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya dan memprovokasinya terkait kelahiran Namjoon selalu mengundang tangisan ibunya. Ibunya tidak bisa kehilangan Namjoon dan Namjoon sendiri tidak akan tega meninggalkan ibunya.

Namjoon dalam dilemma yang parah hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menurut pada ibunya dan membiarkan ibunya merawatnya dengan baik. Kala itu ibunya justru mengkhawatirkan kehidupan sosial Namjoon karena Namjoon tidak pernah mau berteman dengan orang lain dengan alasan dia takut dia akan melukai temannya.

Ibunya meminta Namjoon untuk mengikuti perkemahan musim panas dengan alasan ibunya mendapatkan info bahwa ada _demigod_ sama seperti Namjoon yang kebetulan mengikuti perkemahan itu.

Namjoon berhasil menemukan mereka dengan mudah, _demigod_ selalu nampak berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Sedangkan _demigod_ yang berada di perkemahan itu jelas bukanlah _demigod_ dari Dewa biasa. Mereka terlihat bersinar dan mencolok.

Namjoon tidak tertarik untuk menanyakan nama mereka ataupun berteman dengan mereka. Namjoon memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Namjoon tidak tertarik memiliki teman.

Kemudian hari berdarah itu terjadi.

Hari itu Namjoon sedang pergi berjalan-jalan di dalam hutan, menyusuri hutan sendirian merupakan kegiatan favorit Namjoon selama dia menghabiskan masa perkemahannya. Kemudian Namjoon mendengar suara keributan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan-jalan.

Namjoon membawa kakinya berlari secepat mungkin dan ketika Namjoon tiba di sana, dia melihat warna danau yang sudah berubah menjadi merah karena darah dan juga bau anyir yang mengudara. Dia melihat salah satu _demigod_ itu tengah berenang seraya menyeret seorang pria paruh baya yang terluka parah.

Sedangkan _demigod_ yang lainnya tengah bertarung melawan _Siren_ yang mengerubunginya dengan menggunakan tangan kosong. Dia terlihat kelelahan dan bisa dipastikan dia akan kalah, Namjoon mendengarnya berteriak memanggil nama ' _ **Seokjin'**_ , sepertinya itu adalah nama _demigod_ yang tengah menyeret pria yang terluka parah itu.

Namun sosok ' _ **Seokjin'**_ tidak bergerak untuk membantunya, ' _ **Seokjin'**_ justru berbalik dan pergi seraya membopong si pria paruh baya yang terluka. Namjoon sendiri tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya berdiri diam di sana menonton _demigod_ itu menghadapi kawanan _Siren_ sendirian.

Dia sudah semakin tidak berdaya, lukanya semakin parah dan jelas dia akan tewas di antara kumpulan _Siren_ itu. Namjoon masih diam memperhatikannya sampai kemudian dia mendengar seseorang menyerukan kata _**'Sungwoon!'**_ disusul dengan seseorang yang berlari ke arah danau dan berenang menghampiri _**'Sungwoon'**_.

Bau anyir darah tercium semakin kuat dari arah danau, Namjoon melihat seseorang yang datang untuk membantu _**'Sungwoon'**_ itu mengamuk dengan begitu menyeramkan dan menghabisi semua _Siren_ itu sendirian.

Namun sayangnya dia datang terlambat, karena seseorang bernama _**'Sungwoon'**_ itu terluka terlampau parah. Namjoon melihatnya mengapung tidak berdaya ketika sosok yang menolongnya selesai membunuh _Siren_ terakhir.

Sosok itu menangis di atas tubuh _**'Sungwoon'**_ yang berlumuran darah, dia meraung dan membuat beberapa burung penghuni hutan beterbangan karena ketakutan. Raungannya terdengar begitu kehilangan dan memilukan, bahkan sepertinya langit ikut menangis untuknya karena mendadak saja cuaca berubah menjadi berawan.

Namjoon memperhatikan dia yang menangis hebat itu dalam diam, Namjoon tidak bergerak dari posisinya sedikitpun. Dia hanya diam di sana melihat sosok itu meratapi kematian ' _ **Sungwoon'**_ yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengannya.

Kemudian hari berlalu, dan akhirnya Namjoon mengetahui siapa sosok ' _ **Sungwoon'**_ yang tewas di dalam danau.

Dia adalah Sungwoon Park, salah satu putra Ares.

Seseorang yang Namjoon biarkan untuk mati di depan matanya sendiri, adalah putra Dewa Ares.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 20: Broken Forgiveness**

* * *

Ketika Namjoon akhirnya kembali ke kesadarannya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit khas bangsal perawatan dan juga aroma _Elixir_ yang tercium begitu kuat.

Namjoon mengerjap dan menghembuskan napas pelan. Dadanya terasa sakit dan kepalanya agak pusing, sepertinya dia masih hidup karena jelas saja di neraka tidak akan tercium aroma ramuan _Elixir_.

"Namjoon? Kau sudah sadar?"

Namjoon melirik ke arah asal suara dan melihat Seokjin tengah berdiri di sebelah tirai pembatas tempat tidur Namjoon. "Seokjin.."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Kau tidak sadar selama satu hari penuh, aku benar-benar khawatir karena tadinya kupikir kau sudah mati." Seokjin bergerak untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Namjoon, "Tapi kurasa itu wajar karena kau memang sempat tidak bernapas ketika kita keluar dari labirin itu."

"B-bagaimana. Pertandingannya?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara serak mengerikan.

Seokjin mengernyit saat mendengar suara Namjoon, dia berjalan ke meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Namjoon dan mengambilkan minum untuk Namjoon. "Minum ini, ini air bercampur nektar. _Healer_ memberikan ini agar kita cepat sembuh."

Namjoon menyesap sedikit isi gelasnya kemudian bergerak untuk bangun seraya mengaduh pelan.

"Jangan bangun dulu! Kau baru saja sadar." Seokjin mencoba menahan tubuh Namjoon namun karena Namjoon lebih besar darinya, tetap saja Namjoon berhasil bangun dengan sempurna.

"Siapa saja yang lolos?" ujar Namjoon.

Seokjin merengut sedikit tapi dia akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Namjoon. "Tidak banyak, kurasa sekitar 20 Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya, termasuk kau dan aku."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Berarti babak final akan dihiasi 40 orang. Jumlah yang cukup banyak."

"Babak pertandingan ini benar-benar mengguncang semua peserta. Tidak ada yang keluar dari sana tanpa terluka. Kau pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen dan patah tulang buku-buku jari. Yoongi Min terluka parah, kudengar sisi tubuhnya robek entah karena _Siren_ atau karena serangan monster lainnya. Lengan dan kaki kiri Jungkook Jeon robek akibat ulah salah satu monster bawah air. Kemudian sisanya rata-rata patah tulang atau kekurangan oksigen, kudengar mereka _partner_ Pejuang Titan dengan luka paling parah. Sebagian besar Pejuang Titan lainnya berusaha keras mengeluarkan _partner_ nya dari sana, sehingga walaupun mereka terluka, lukanya tidak terlampau parah."

Namjoon mendengus, dia menatap tangan kirinya yang dibalut _gips_ , "Ya, sama seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Sama-sama, bukankah aku sudah berjanji aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati di pertandingan ini?"

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya sendiri, "Ya, benar. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukan janji itu."

"Tapi.. Seokjin, kuharap kau tidak terlalu memikirkan apapun yang kau lihat di labirin. Apapun yang kau lihat itu nyaris membunuhmu, kuharap kau tidak terlalu memikirkan itu." ujar Namjoon hati-hati, dia tahu sesuatu yang mungkin dilihat Seokjin adalah kejadian saat di danau kala itu. Hari itu jelas akan menimbulkan trauma bagi siapapun juga, bahkan hari itu juga membebani Namjoon dengan begitu kuatnya hingga hari itulah yang Namjoon lihat dalam labirin.

Namjoon memang sempat melupakan kejadian itu karena pikiran dan ingatan manusia cenderung untuk melupakan hal-hal yang akan menyakiti mereka. Itu adalah insting dasar untuk bertahan hidup, kita akan membuang apapun yang terkesan menyakiti tubuh kita dan hanya akan mengingat apapun yang menyenangkan. Maka wajar saja Namjoon sempat melupakan kejadian itu walaupun sesungguhnya itu cukup membebani nurani Namjoon.

Seokjin tertegun, "Kenapa.. kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Namjoon bimbang, haruskah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Seokjin? Haruskah dia mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya Namjoon berada di sana pada hari itu? Haruskah?

"Karena kau harus memaafkan dirimu sendiri." ujar Namjoon akhirnya, dia sadar bahwa dia sebaiknya tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak mau luka Seokjin bertambah parah karena kejujurannya. Namjoon tidak mau Seokjin semakin terbebani, jadi sebaiknya daripada menambah luka batin Seokjin, Namjoon lebih memilih membantu Seokjin untuk menyembuhkan dirinya.

Karena mungkin saja, Namjoon juga akan menemukan penyembuhan dirinya.

Mungkin saja, ini adalah caranya untuk menghilangkan beban dari dosanya.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis melihat Seokjin yang tertegun, "Kau harus mencoba memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak yakin mengenai apa yang kau rasakan atau apa yang kau alami, tapi jika itu mengancam nyawamu, maka kau harus berhenti."

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Aku tidak yakin dia akan memaafkanku." Seokjin menggeleng, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku.." Seokjin menarik napas, "Dosaku adalah membunuh seseorang, Namjoon. Aku berpaling darinya ketika dia membutuhkan bantuan, aku meninggalkannya sendiri."

Seokjin menggeleng seraya memejamkan matanya, airmatanya menetes dan jatuh di atas tangan Seokjin yang terkepal di pangkuannya. "Aku membunuh seorang _demigod_." Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon, "Aku membunuhnya, dan pelindung Zeus mementalkan tubuhku ketika aku pertama kali tiba di sini. Zeus mengetahui perbuatanku, aku memohon pengampunan darinya agar diizinkan masuk dan akhirnya aku berhasil masuk ke akademi."

"Tapi kurasa.. Zeus belum memaafkanku sepenuhnya." Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Kurasa dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dosaku."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Maafkan aku, Seokjin." Tangannya yang sehat bergerak untuk memberikan sebuah usapan di kepala Seokjin. "Maaf karena aku membuatmu menceritakan semua ini."

Seokjin tertegun, dia terpaku menatap Namjoon yang masih tersenyum padanya.

Tangan Namjoon bergerak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Seokjin, "Mau pelukan? Kudengar pelukan bisa menenangkan perasaan."

Seokjin mengerjap kemudian dua detik berikutnya dia tertawa, "Kau sengaja, kan?"

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya membantumu untuk merasa lebih baik."

Seokjin mendengus, "Itu terdengar seperti omong kosong."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Aku hanya menawarkan, itu terserah padamu apakah kau mau mengambilnya atau tidak."

Seokjin tertawa, dia beringsut naik ke tempat tidur Namjoon kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahu Namjoon. "Aku tidak menanggung resiko ini akan memperparah kondisi pergelangan tanganmu."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Tanganku akan sembuh dalam hitungan hari, Seokjin. Percaya padaku."

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya kemudian dia bergerak untuk memeluk Namjoon. Seokjin menarik napas kemudian mendesah puas, "Tapi.. kurasa aku memang perlu memelukmu, karena kau hampir mati di hadapanku." Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Itu mengerikan."

Namjoon menepuk punggung Seokjin dengan pelan, "Aku tidak mudah mati."

"Aku tahu kau tidak mudah mati, hanya saja.. itu tetap terasa menyeramkan." Seokjin menggesekkan dagunya di bahu Namjoon, "Tanganmu patah karenaku. Selanjutnya.. biarkan aku yang berkorban, kau sudah cukup berkorban untukku."

"Kurasa aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu." Namjoon mengusap punggung Seokjin dan menghirup aroma Seokjin yang menguar dari ceruk lehernya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkorban, Seokjin."

Seokjin mendesah pelan, dia mengusap rambut di sekitar tengkuk Namjoon. "Percayalah padaku ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau harus membiarkanku melakukan itu. Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu, kau tahu aku mampu, kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau yakin aku tidak selemah itu."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, dia menghela napas pelan saat merasa Namjoon menarik napas untuk membalas ucapannya. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau menutup mulutmu," Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Aku suka mendengar detak jantungmu, Namjoon."

Namjoon tersenyum, dia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bahu Seokjin. "Aku juga menyukai detak jantungmu, Seokjin."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Yoongi yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Yoongi terluka cukup parah akibat cakaran _Siren_ yang menyerangnya sehingga dia masih dalam perawatan intensif para _healer_.

Jimin sendiri tidak terluka parah, dia berhasil mengalahkan seluruh _Siren_ yang menyerangnya dengan mudah. Jimin sudah lebih dari terlatih untuk menghabisi _Siren_ , kegiatannya menghabisi para _Siren_ kemarin hanya terasa seperti olahraga ringan untuknya.

"Hei, Jimin."

Jimin menoleh dan melihat Taehyung berdiri di dekatnya. Taehyung juga terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun di pipinya ada sedikit luka goresan dan juga ada perban yang menyelubungi lengan kanannya.

"Hei, Taehyung," sapa Jimin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Jungkook yang menerima serangan lebih kuat. _Siren_ dan Aphrodite memang bukan sahabat baik, benar? Mereka berdua sama-sama memikat tapi dalam skala yang berbeda." Taehyung menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Yoongi, "Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Lukanya parah, dia kehilangan banyak darah." Jimin memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang masih terlelap. "Kurasa dia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat."

" _Yeah_ , mereka menunda pertandingan karena semuanya terluka cukup parah. Bahkan kudengar Namjoon sampai harus ikut dirawat di sini." Taehyung menyeringai, "Kelihatannya dia semakin lemah karena Seokjin. Ini kesempatan besar."

Jimin menjilat bibirnya, "Ya, tentang itu.." Jimin mendongak menatap Taehyung, "Kurasa aku akan berhenti."

Taehyung tertegun, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku memaafkan Seokjin."

Taehyung menggeram marah, "Kau gila?! Dia sudah merebut semuanya darimu! Dia merebut adikmu dan dia juga merebut Yoongi!"

Jimin mendesah keras, "Taehyung, Seokjin tidak merebut Yoongi."

"Ya, tapi kau tahu apa yang dirasakannya untuk Seokjin! Kau lupa? Apa kau lupa apa yang dikatakan Yoongi padamu waktu itu? Mereka membuatmu menderita, Jimin. Kau harus membalasnya! Aku.. aku berhutang nyawa padamu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus menjadi pihak yang menderita di sini." Taehyung memalingkan pandangannya, giginya bergemeretak keras. "Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu, Jimin."

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Kejadian itu juga mengguncangnya, Taehyung. Aku melihatnya sendiri, aku melihat bagaimana Seokjin terguncang karena itu. Aku melihatnya di labirin," Jimin melirik Yoongi yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, "Dan Yoongi harus menanggung akibatnya karena itu."

"Jimin, kau tidak mengerti, mereka mengambil semuanya darimu, dan dia juga mengambil kebahagiaanku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan apa yang dilakukan Namjoon. Kebodohannya di masa lalu membuatku menderita! Aku tidak bisa, Jimin." Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tahu, Taehyung. Tapi.. aku hanya tidak bisa meneruskan ini, Yoongi memintaku untuk berhenti." Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Kau tahu dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku merasa seperti Sungwoon kembali ke sisiku."

"Dan dia melakukan itu karena apa yang dia rasakan terhadap orang itu." Taehyung menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak peduli apa keputusanmu, Jimin. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha mengalahkan Namjoon, Namjoon harus tahu bahwa dibalik keegoisan tindakannya, dia juga mencelakakan orang lain." Taehyung berbalik dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Jimin.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Pernahkah kau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kau memaksakan kehendakmu? Ini bukan lagi pertandinganmu sendiri, Taehyung. Jungkook terlibat kali ini, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pernahkah kau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

Taehyung tertegun. Ya, dia sangat sadar bahwa keberadaan Jungkook merupakan sesuatu yang terjadi di luar rencananya. Target Taehyung adalah Namjoon, tapi jika dia memaksakan kehendaknya, maka jelas sekali Jungkook akan terlibat. Jungkook tidak tahu apa-apa, selama ini dia hanya bertindak sebagai _partner_ latihan yang baik, Jungkook juga berjanji dia akan membantu Taehyung memenangkan pertandingan ini walaupun mungkin dia bukanlah sosok pejuang yang baik.

Akan tetapi Taehyung tidak pernah melihat itu, dia hanya melakukan tindakannya berdasarkan pada apa yang dia rencanakan. Sedangkan Jungkook akan terseret ke dalam masalahnya jika Taehyung meneruskan niatannya untuk melawan Namjoon. Jungkook akan terkena imbasnya, itu sudah pasti.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, dia memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri di bangsal perawatan itu.

Ketika Taehyung kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dia melihat Jungkook yang berbaring dengan tenang di tempat tidurnya, terlihat damai dan sehat walaupun lukanya cukup parah. Bahkan Taehyung bisa melihat perban yang membebat tubuh atas Jungkook dari sela kerah pakaiannya, serta beberapa luka lecet di sana-sini yang menggores kulit cantiknya. Kulit cantik khas seorang keturunan Aphrodite.

Luka yang didapatkan Jungkook karena berusaha membantu Taehyung. Luka yang didapatnya karena janji polosnya untuk membantu Taehyung memenangkan pertandingan. Luka yang didapatnya karena berusaha menjadi _partner_ Pejuang Titan yang layak.

Taehyung memperhatikan wajah Jungkook, "Maaf, Jungkook." Taehyung menghela napas pelan.

"Anggap saja ini nasib burukmu karena dipasangkan denganku dalam pertandingan ini."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello, I am back with another twisted words for you to guess!

Yah, kan sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu berharap semuanya akan cepat menjadi mudah. Wkwkwk

Tapi semuanya mulai terjawab kan? Hehehe

Di awal aku sudah bilang 'segi banyak' di sini juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa kalian anggap remeh. Hehehe

Kalo kalian bingung terkait apa yang kumaksud dengan 'segi banyak' kayanya kalian harus mulai memperhatikan dari awal sampai akhir. Sesungguhnya terkadang aku menulis satu kalimat yang bisa diartikan jadi berbagai pendapat, jadi selamat menebak apa makna yang sesungguhnya! ^^v

.

.

.

Oke, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya!


	21. Attached

Kesalahan yang dilakukan seseorang itu seperti _domino_ yang tidak akan berhenti.

Ketika kita melakukan kesalahan, maka kita akan cenderung melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya, namun sayangnya terkadang usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang baik, usaha itu mungkin saja menimbulkan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak kita sadari.

Ya, benar, kesalahan yang tidak kita sadari karena kita cenderung melihat apa yang sempurna di hadapan kita. Manusia adalah makhluk yang egois, dia cenderung menampik ketidaksempurnaan untuk merangkul kesempurnaan yang palsu di hadapannya.

Terlihat sempurna, tanpa tahu bahwa sesuatu yang sempurna membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkannya.

Pengorbanan yang tanpa sadar kita lakukan hanya untuk mereguk sebuah kepuasan karena kesempurnaan yang tercipta.

Pengorbanan yang mungkin akan menempatkan pihak lain dalam penderitaan tanpa kita sadari.

Tapi sayangnya siklus ini tidak dapat dihentikan, karena keegoisan manusia memang pasti akan selalu memakan korban. Siklus ini lebih hebat daripada sebuah rantai lingkaran setan yang tidak berhenti, karena manusia melakukan ini tanpa memikirkan resikonya, manusia adalah makhluk egois, mereka cenderung menginginkan kesempurnaan untuk diri mereka sendiri, tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang harus dia injak untuk mendapatkan sebuah hal semu bernama kepuasan.

Siklus ini tidak berhenti, seperti meletakkan bidak _domino_ lainnya di depan bidak yang sebelumnya, seperti mempersiapkan sebuah _domino_ skala sangat besar yang berisi kesalahan di masa lalu.

Kemudian nanti, ketika waktunya tiba seseorang akan mendorong bidak _domino_ itu hingga akhirnya kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah dilakukan akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya kita menyadari seberapa besar kesalahan itu menumpuk dengan segelintir korbannya. Hingga akhirnya kita tahu bahwa kesempurnaan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang semu, hingga akhirnya kita menyadari bahwa keegoisan sesaat itu akan memakan korban.

Ya, sayangnya kita selalu terlambat menyadari ini.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 21: Attached**

* * *

Masa penyembuhan setelah babak kedua _Titan's Game_ berlangsung lebih lama daripada biasanya. Pihak akademi sangat menyadari seberapa besar efek babak kedua itu memukul para peserta pertandingan hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan masa penyembuhan berlangsung sedikit lebih lama daripada biasanya.

Babak kedua _Titan's Game_ kali ini memang diakui jauh lebih sulit dan menyeramkan dibandingkan babak kedua pada pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya. Para peserta akademi yang tidak mengikuti _Titan's Game_ mengakui bahwa mereka sangat beruntung karena tidak mengajukan diri ataupun terpilih.

Akan tetapi dengan melihat seberapa menyeramkannya pertandingan kali ini, semua penghuni akademi pun menyadari bahwa mereka yang berhasil lolos dari babak kedua kemarin merupakan sekumpulan _demigod_ yang patut diperhitungkan dan jelas tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Mereka berhasil lolos dari ujian yang benar-benar mengancam nyawa dan itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang sepele.

Seokjin berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk pergi ke kelasnya, beristirahat selama seminggu berhasil mengembalikan kondisi Seokjin, akan tetapi Namjoon masih tidak muncul di kelasnya, dia masih beristirahat di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai paling atas dan untungnya mereka yang terluka parah memang diizinkan untuk beristirahat semau mereka sehingga Namjoon tidak terkena detensi karena tidak menghadiri kelas.

Sejak dia dan Namjoon berhasil menjadi keluar dari _Mirror Maze_ dengan kondisi ' _paling baik_ ' di antara yang lainnya, seisi akademi mulai sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Seokjin. Kelihatannya mereka memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan Seokjin karena mereka beranggapan Seokjin tidak selemah kelihatannya.

Yah, mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang menimpa Seokjin. _Mirror Maze_ tertutup dari pandangan selain peserta pertandingan sehingga mereka yang menonton hanya melihat _Mirror Maze_ dari luar dan menunggu siapa yang pertama kali muncul dari dalam labirin.

Kemudian kala itu yang muncul dengan kondisi paling baik adalah Namjoon dan Seokjin. Namjoon yang digotong dengan tandu dan Seokjin dibantu berjalan oleh seorang _healer_. Sedangkan peserta pertandingan lainnya keluar dari labirin dengan kondisi penuh darah dan dalam kondisi kritis. Luka Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah yang paling ' _sedikit'_.

Seokjin membuka pintu kelasnya dan melirik ke dalam, kelas yang tadinya sedikit ramai itu mendadak menjadi agak sepi saat Seokjin melangkah masuk. Seokjin memutuskan untuk duduk di kursinya yang biasa dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu dengan membaca catatan lamanya daripada mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Hei, Seokjin."

Seokjin mendongak dan melihat Sandeul sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Sandeul?"

Sandeul menjilat bibirnya kemudian memutar kursi agar dia duduk berhadapan dengan Seokjin, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, aku baik. Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kalian masih diizinkan untuk beristirahat sampai minggu depan? Ini baru seminggu sejak babak kedua selesai, Seokjin. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sandeul khawatir.

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku baik. Sebenarnya aku tidak terluka, aku hanya _shock_ , kelelahan, dan trauma. _Healer_ memberiku banyak penenang dan juga sesi terapi, aku sudah sehat dalam seminggu." Seokjin menepuk-nepuk tangan Sandeul yang berada di atas meja Seokjin, "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

"Lantas, bagaimana dengan Namjoon? Kau tahu, dari semua peserta yang lolos, hanya kau _partner_ Pejuang Titan yang keluar dalam kondisi selamat, sisanya mengalami luka berat. Mereka bahkan belum muncul di kelas sampai hari ini. Sedangkan untuk para Pejuang Titan, walaupun luka mereka tidak parah, kelihatannya mereka mengalami lebih banyak luka psikis berupa trauma karena mereka juga belum muncul sampai hari ini."

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Ya, untuk kasus itu.. Namjoon menolongku. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dia melindungiku, makanya aku bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat."

Sandeul mendesah pelan, "Oh, Seokjin, ini akan menjadi sulit."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sandeul menggeleng dengan sedih, "Seokjin ini akan menjadi sulit, pertandingan ini tidak hanya menguji kemampuan fisik dan mental kalian, tapi ini juga menguji perasaan kalian."

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku masih tidak paham."

Sandeul menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Dengar, aku adalah anak dari Dewa Eros, tugasku adalah mengetahui perasaan apa yang terjadi di sekitarku, tidak peduli apakah aku mencoba peduli atau tidak, aku selalu tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarku. Saat ini, hampir 90% Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya yang tersisa mulai merasa terikat satu sama lain."

"Begini saja, anggaplah kau sebagai _partner_ mereka adalah prajurit dan mereka adalah jenderalmu. Kau akan merasa percaya dan terikat pada jenderalmu karena dia memastikan kau akan tetap hidup. Kemudian kau juga akan memperjuangkan nyawamu agar dia tidak terluka. Ini hubungan timbal-balik dalam perang, kau mulai merasakan suatu perasaan dimana kau akan terikat padanya." Sandeul menggigit bibirnya.

"Ini berbeda dari perasaan sayang atau sejenisnya, ini adalah hubungan natural yang terbentuk saat kau berusaha bertahan hidup. Ketika manusia merasa terancam, mereka akan cenderung bergantung pada sosok yang memberikan segelintir perlindungan dan rasa aman. Dan ini adalah apa yang terjadi pada hubungan Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya. Buktinya saat ini para Pejuang Titan yang _partner_ nya terluka parah mengalami trauma. Aku tidak tahu sedalam apa trauma mereka, tapi jelas mereka mengalami serangan _shock_."

Seokjin mendengarkan penjelasan Sandeul dalam diam, "Ya, lantas kenapa?"

Sandeul menghela napas pelan, "Seokjin, apa kau melupakan situasi dimana kau berada sekarang? Ini _Titan's Game_! Bukan medan perang. Jika di medan perang kalian pastinya akan terus berperang di bawah bendera yang sama, tapi ini.. ini permainan, bukan perang. Kalian tidak akan selamanya berperang di bawah bendera yang sama."

Seokjin tertegun, dia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sandeul.

"Pemenang Titan's Game hanya ada satu, dan itu berarti.. kau akan melawan Namjoon di babak final. Dia yang dulunya berjuang bersamamu akan berubah menjadi lawanmu, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana situasinya?" Sandeul menghela napas pelan, "Kalian melalui babak pertama hingga babak ketiga dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa bersama-sama, tapi nanti pada akhirnya kalian harus melawan satu sama lain. Itu jelas tidak mudah."

Seokjin masih terpaku dengan tatapan kosong, dia mengerjap dengan cepat untuk kembali ke kesadarannya kemudian menatap Sandeul. Dia tersenyum menenangkan pada teman baiknya itu, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu ini cuma permainan dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Seokjin.."

Seokjin melirik ke arah pintu kelasnya, "Kembalilah ke kursimu, Sandeul. Pengajar sudah di sini."

Sandeul melirik ke arah pintu kelas dan mendesah keras. Dia berdiri kemudian mengusap kepala Seokjin, "Ingatlah ucapanku, jangan terlalu terikat pada Namjoon, kau akan sulit mengalahkannya nanti."

Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan, "Aku tahu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sisa hari itu berlalu dengan sangat lamban untuk Seokjin, kata-kata Sandeul terus terngiang dalam kepalanya dan bohong jika Seokjin mengatakan dia tidak terganggu karenanya.

Seokjin sangat menyadari bahwa dia akan melawan Namjoon di babak akhir untuk menentukan pemenang pertandingan ini. Sejak awal Seokjin juga sudah bersiap untuk kalah, Seokjin rasa gelar penuh kejayaan seperti gelar ' _The Titan_ ' bukanlah gelar yang pantas disandang olehnya.

Tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana cara Seokjin melawan Namjoon? Namjoon melindunginya dengan terlampau baik di dua babak pertandingan, bisakah nantinya pria itu mengacungkan senjata padanya?

Bisakah Seokjin melakukan hal yang sama? Mengangkat senjatanya untuk melawan Namjoon?

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia berhenti berjalan saat sudah tiba di depan _lift_ khusus yang akan membawanya menuju kamar Namjoon. Seokjin memang biasanya menengok kondisi Namjoon sehari sekali, tapi biasanya ketika dia tiba di sana, dia hanya melihat Namjoon melatih pergelangan tangannya dan juga jari-jarinya yang patah karena memukul Cermin Ilusi.

Kondisi Namjoon sudah jauh lebih baik, dia benar-benar memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang bagus, alasan yang membuatnya tidak masuk ke kelas adalah karena Namjoon masih melakukan terapi untuk tangannya.

Seokjin berdiri diam di depan _lift_ dengan pandangan kosong, dia tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan segera melawan Namjoon dalam duel. Walaupun Seokjin sudah berniat untuk membuat Namjoon menang, Seokjin tidak yakin dia bisa benar-benar melawan pria itu sekarang.

Bisa dibilang Seokjin sudah berhutang nyawanya kepada Namjoon.

"Seokjin? Kau mau ke kamar Namjoon?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat Hoseok sedang memandangnya dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa. Seokjin mendadak gugup, dia mengusap telapak tangannya dengan canggung ke celananya kemudian menggeleng ragu. "Tidak juga, k-kau mau ke kamarnya?"

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, "Kurasa aku mau mendengarkan ceritamu dulu."

Seokjin mengerjap, "Maaf?"

Hoseok tertawa ceria, "Aku bisa membaca ekspresimu dengan sangat jelas, Seokjin. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dan mengobrol sebentar?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan kemudian dia tertegun saat melihat buku-buku terkait _demigod_ di tangan Hoseok. "Kenapa kau membaca buku tentang _demigod_?"

Hoseok menunduk menatap buku-buku di tangannya, "Oh, aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu apakah aku termasuk _demigod_ atau bukan."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa jika Namjoon tidak membantuku, maka aku tidak akan ada di sini, bukan? Itu karena aku memang bukan _demigod_ seutuhnya. Namjoon yang membuatku bisa masuk ke dalam akademi ini."

Seokjin tertegun, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menangkap maksud Hoseok. Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana mungkin Hoseok bukanlah _demigod_ yang sebenarnya?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Hoseok meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya, "Informasi ini tidak bisa kuceritakan dalam situasi seperti ini." Hoseok menarik tangan Seokjin menyusuri koridor menuju _Olympians Park_ , dia menarik Seokjin untuk duduk di salah satu _gazebo_ kosong yang ada di sana.

Hoseok meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja kemudian tersenyum pada Seokjin yang masih berdiri kaku seraya bersandar di salah satu pilar _gazebo_. "Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu, aku.. bukan _demigod_ seperti kalian. Aku lahir dari rahim seorang wanita biasa, kedua orangtuaku manusia, bukan _demigod_."

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya, "Lantas kenapa kau.."

Hoseok tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Itulah yang akan kuceritakan padamu. Waktu itu usiaku baru dua tahun, aku sakit keras. Dokter bilang penyakitku terlalu parah untuk ukuran bayi sepertiku, semua orang sudah menyerah kala itu. Kemudian, Dewi Persephone yang kebetulan sedang berada di bumi menemuiku, dan menolongku." Hoseok memperhatikan wajah Seokjin yang masih memasang ekspresi terkejut, "Dia meminumkan darahnya padaku, dia bilang darah seorang dewi sepertinya akan menyelamatkan nyawaku, dan itu memang benar, aku selamat, dengan separuh jiwa Persephone di dalam diriku. Persephone sangat setia pada Hades, sehingga dia tidak tega memiliki anak bersama manusia lain. Aku adalah satu-satunya ' _anak'_ Dewi Persephone."

Seokjin menarik napas, dia terdiam sementara otaknya berusaha mencerna cerita yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hoseok. "Hal itu.. bisa dilakukan?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu, awalnya aku sudah sangat gembira dengan hidup baruku bersama dengan darah Persephone di dalam tubuhku. Kemudian ayahku mengetahui kabar terkait akademi ini dan dia memintaku untuk masuk ke sini. Kedua orangtuaku ingin aku lebih mengenal Persephone yang bisa dibilang ibuku juga. Kemudian, aku datang ke sini, dan pelindung akademi ini melemparkan tubuhku ketika aku mencoba untuk masuk."

"Awalnya kukira itu karena aku memang bukan _demigod_ seutuhnya, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari akademi dan mengatakan itu pada kedua orangtuaku. Kemudian aku bertemu Namjoon, dia bertanya siapa diriku dan apa yang aku lakukan di depan akademi, kemudian Namjoon membantuku masuk ke dalam akademi ini sehingga akhirnya aku berada di sini."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Bagaimana caranya Namjoon membawamu masuk ke dalam sini?"

"Ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku adalah ' _anak angkat_ ' Dewi Persephone, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa tidak heran aku begitu mempesona di matanya, itu karena aku adalah anak dari seseorang yang membuat ayahnya jatuh cinta." Hoseok tersenyum pada Seokjin, "Dia menawarkan bantuannya dengan membawaku masuk ke dalam akademi ini, sebagai seseorang yang dia lindungi."

Seokjin semakin tidak sabar, dia nyaris saja memukul meja karena frustasi. "Ya, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Namjoon mengatakan dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadaku, dia menawarkan perlindungannya, dan dia.." Hoseok terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman, terlebih lagi dengan pandangan tajam dari Seokjin. "Dia menciumku saat kami melewati pelindung buatan Zeus, dan cara itu berhasil, aku berhasil masuk walaupun aku bukanlah _demigod_ yang sempurna. Perlindungan Namjoon melindungiku selama di akademi dan aku berhasil hidup di akademi ini."

Seokjin tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong saat Hoseok mengatakan bahwa Namjoon menciumnya. Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, dia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa hal tersebut terasa sangat mengganggunya.

Namjoon adalah _partner_ nya dalam pertandingan. Tidak lebih. Seharusnya Seokjin sadar akan hal itu.

 _Ya, seharusnya._

Seokjin menggeleng pelan kemudian berdiri, "Kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Kau akan menemui Namjoon?"

"Tidak," sentak Seokjin agak terlalu cepat. Dia berdehem untuk menormalkan situasi dan menggeleng pelan, "Aku.. aku mau kembali ke kamarku saja, _healer_ bilang aku masih butuh banyak istirahat."

"Oh, baiklah. Selamat beristirahat, Seokjin."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan melangkah dengan langkah agak lesu.

"Seokjin,"

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Hoseok memanggilnya, dia menoleh ke arah Hoseok dan melihat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan khawatir, yang ada di antara aku dan Namjoon bukanlah sebuah hubungan asmara. Aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu tapi kurasa aku perlu mengatakannya lagi. Aku dan Namjoon.. bukan dua individu yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan romantis." Hoseok tersenyum, "Nah, sekarang pergilah beristirahat, tidur siang akan bagus untukmu."

Seokjin tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam dan berjalan meninggalkan _gazebo_ tempatnya dan Hoseok duduk tadi. Seokjin berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, perasaannya masih terasa tidak karuan hingga Seokjin benar-benar tidak yakin bagaimana caranya dia akan menghadapi sisa hari dengan _mood_ yang begitu buruk.

Mungkin sebaiknya besok Seokjin tidak masuk ke kelas dengan alasan istirahat.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan menyetujui usulannya sendiri kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar asramanya. Ketika Seokjin baru saja melewati pintu depan gedung asrama, dia melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri seraya bersandar di pilar.

Seokjin ingin melarikan diri, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa seperti itu. Seokjin menarik napas dalam kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Namjoon.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon sedikit menunduk untuk menatap Seokjin, "Menunggu seseorang."

Seokjin menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya, "Hoseok? Dia ada di _Olympians Park_."

"Bukan, aku menunggumu."

Seokjin tertegun, "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak naik ke kamarku hari ini, kupikir sesuatu terjadi padamu, tapi aku juga tidak menemukanmu di kamar. Aku juga mencari di bagian _Creature's Heaven_ karena kupikir kau sedang merawat burung hantu peliharaanmu tapi kau juga tidak ada di sana, makanya aku menunggumu di sini." jelas Namjoon santai.

"Namjoon apa kau mencintai Hoseok?" ujar Seokjin tiba-tiba dan setelahnya dia langsung mengatupkan bibirnya seraya menggigitnya agak kuat. Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang merasuki kepalanya hingga bisa mengatakan sesuatu semacam itu.

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama hingga kemudian dia akhirnya membuka suara. "Ya," Seokjin sudah siap untuk berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon namun suara Namjoon yang kembali terdengar membuatnya terhenti, "…tapi itu dulu."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena cuma ff ini yang udah selesai diketik sampe tamat, aku jadinya update ini dulu. hehehe

Ff yang ini udah selesai diketik, jadinya tinggal diedit aja. Hahaha

Ff yang lainnya nanti yak, soalnya udah mau lebaran gaes, diriku mulai sibuk ngurusin lebaran :')

.

.

Oke, sampai ketemu lagi nanti kalo aku update. Hehehe


	22. Will to Kill

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa darah lebih kental daripada air.

Ikatan darah lebih kental daripada ikatan air.

Jimin menyayangi keluarganya lebih daripada apapun. Dia adalah anak sulung di keluarganya dan sudah tanggung jawabnya untuk melindungi keluarganya dalam situasi apapun.

Namun hal yang Jimin lindungi adalah Sungwoon.

Sungwoon adalah separuh dirinya, adik kembarnya. Sosok yang lahir bersamaan dengan dirinya ke dunia ini dan sama-sama menyandang nama sebagai putra Dewa Ares.

Kelahiran anak kembar dari Dewa adalah sebuah kasus langka, mungkin hanya satu kelahiran untuk beberapa dekade. Maka ibu Jimin selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Sungwoon itu spesial, mungkin Ares bukanlah bagian dari Dewa Tertua, tapi Ares adalah salah satu Dewa dengan kekuatan yang besar mengingat dirinya adalah Dewa Perang.

Jimin dan Sungwoon membagi kekuatan Ares dan jika mereka menyatukannya, mereka jelas akan masuk ke dalam jajaran _demigod_ yang diperhitungkan.

Hanya saja sifat mereka berdua sangat jauh berbeda, jika Sungwoon adalah sosok yang ceria dan hangat serta ramah pada siapa saja, Jimin lebih memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan orang lain mencoba berkenalan dengannya. Jimin melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, dia hanya takut orang lain masuk ke dalam kehidupannya terlalu jauh hingga akhirnya dia melupakan Sungwoon.

Sungwoon selalu mengingatkan Jimin terkait sifatnya yang penyendiri, tapi Jimin tidak pernah menuruti permintaan Sungwoon untuk selalu ikut dalam kegiatan-kegiatan mencari teman yang selalu dilakukan Sungwoon.

Jimin hanya akan mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan Sungwoon tanpa banyak bicara. Dia akan diam dan berdiri di belakang adik kembarnya, mengawasinya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya.

Ketika Sungwoon mengatakan dia ingin mengikuti perkemahan musim panas, Jimin menurut saja. Dia membiarkan Sungwoon bersosialisasi dengan ceria hingga Jimin mendengar adik kembarnya berteman dengan seorang _demigod_ lainnya, putra Athena.

Jimin mengingat ekspresi bahagia Sungwoon ketika dia menceritakan bahwa putra Athena ini sangat ramah padanya. Mereka berada dalam kelompok yang sama dan mereka melakukan semuanya bersama, Sungwoon menceritakan harinya saat berkeliling untuk mencari beberapa buah-buahan hutan ataupun hal-hal sederhana seperti biji pohon.

Saat itu Jimin sama sekali tidak curiga, dia menganggap pertemanan Sungwoon dengan anak Dewi Athena itu berlangsung dengan baik, terlebih lagi mereka sebaya sehingga dan sama-sama memiliki darah Korea sehingga Jimin sangat percaya dan yakin bahwa Sungwoon sudah memiliki teman yang tepat.

Kemudian hari itu tiba, hari itu Sungwoon datang menghampiri Jimin yang sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon seraya membaca. Adik kembarnya itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi mencari kayu bakar bersama dengan teman-teman dalam kelompoknya ke dalam hutan.

Jimin mengiyakan saja, dia pikir itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang perlu dipusingkan. Lagipula jika Sungwoon pergi bersama dengan teman-teman kelompoknya maka itu berarti Sungwoon akan pergi bersama teman barunya, sang putra Dewi Athena. Namun setelah beberapa jam berlalu, Jimin merasakan firasat buruk.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk seolah adiknya berada dalam bahaya. Perasaan itu terasa mencekik tenggorokannya dan menindih dadanya, perasaan tercekik dan tidak nyaman yang akhirnya membuat Jimin bergerak untuk menemukan adiknya.

Kaki Jimin melangkah menyusuri hutan dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan cepat. Dia berdoa semoga saja firasat buruknya salah dan adiknya baik-baik saja.

Akan tetapi semua harapan itu hancur seketika ketika Jimin mengikuti jalan yang membawanya menuju sebuah danau, karena di sana dia melihat adiknya Sungwoon yang tengah diserang sekelompok _Siren_. Jimin panik, dia berlari ke arah adiknya dan berusaha menolongnya namun _Siren_ itu terlampau banyak untuk ditanganinya sendiri.

Salah satu dari _Siren_ itu berhasil melukainya dengan mencakar punggungnya. Rasa sakit itu membuat Jimin berteriak kesakitan, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa berlama-lama meratapi rasa sakit itu karena dia harus menolong Sungwoon.

Namun sayangnya Jimin tidak berhasil menolong Sungwoon, adik kembarnya tewas di dalam pelukannya akibat luka berat yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Jimin mengingat semuanya, warna merah darah yang mewarnai air danau di sekitar mereka, wajah pucat adiknya, suhu tubuh adiknya yang semakin turun dengan luka-luka lebar di sekujur tubuhnya, Jimin mengingat semuanya.

Dia tidak akan bisa melupakannya.

Jimin tidak akan bisa melupakan hari dimana separuh dari dirinya pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Ketika adiknya sudah benar-benar tewas, Jimin membawanya ke pinggir danau namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Jimin terdiam.

Adiknya bilang dia pergi bersama dengan teman-teman kelompoknya, tapi jika melihat dari mayat yang mengapung di danau, maka ada satu orang yang hilang.

Sosok teman baru Sungwoon, pemuda berkebangsaan Korea sekaligus putra Dewi Athena itu tidak ada di sana. Mayat yang mengapung di danau jelas bukan seseorang dengan kebangsaan Korea.

Jimin berdiri dan memperhatikan sekitar danau, kemudian dia melihat semak-semak yang sedikit rusak dan beberapa bagian rantingnya patah seolah seseorang baru saja berjalan melewatinya. Kakinya berlari cepat ke arah semak-semak itu dan dia melihat jejak darah serta rerumputan yang basah di sana.

Seseorang baru saja melarikan diri dengan menerobos semak-semak.

Jimin memperhatikan jejak yang tersisa dan dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bekas goresan pedang yang diseret hingga membentuk garis lurus yang rapi dalam bekas jejak itu.

Bekas goresan pedang itu menjelaskan satu hal.

Putra Athena itu memiliki pedang namun bukannya menggunakannya untuk menolong Sungwoon, dia justru melarikan diri sendirian.

Dia tidak menolong Sungwoon, dia justru meninggalkannya untuk mati di sana. Jimin berdiri diam di sana dengan tangan terkepal kuat, matanya memancarkan kemarahan luar biasa, tubuhnya bergetar akibat emosi karena kenyataan yang baru saja menampar akal sehatnya.

 _Putra Athena itu membunuh adik kembar Jimin._

Dia membunuh separuh jiwa Jimin.

Maka Jimin akan mencarinya, Jimin akan mengejarnya hingga ke seluruh dunia dan ketika Jimin berhasil menemukannya,

Jimin akan membunuhnya.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 22: Will to Kill**

* * *

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan menyelidik, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon kalimat Namjoon yang baru saja didengarnya. Seokjin menarik napas dalam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon terlihat gamang, dia menggeleng pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. " _I can't tell you now_."

" _Why_?" desak Seokjin.

Namjoon menghela napas kasar, " _We are in the middle of a war_ , Seokjin. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini mempengaruhi profesionalitas kita untuk menghadapi pertandingan, kita memiliki babak ketiga yang jelas akan jauh lebih berbahaya daripada babak kedua."

Seokjin menutup mulutnya, dia memandang ke arah lain sementara kepalanya berputar memikirkan ucapan Namjoon. Namjoon benar, mereka berada dalam situasi yang tidak tepat untuk membahas persoalan pribadi, mereka harus fokus untuk bertahan hidup dalam pertandingan ini.

Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas keterikatan yang dikhawatirkan Sandeul.

Mungkin saja Sandeul keliru, mungkin Sandeul salah mengartikan rasa peduli antar sesama yang muncul di antara para Pejuang Titan dan partnernya menjadi sebuah keterikatan yang kuat.

Ini hanya rasa peduli karena mereka berperang bersama-sama.

Ini jelas bukan ikatan yang kuat seperti yang disebutkan Sandeul.

Seokjin menghela napas dan kembali menatap Namjoon, "Bagaimana tanganmu?"

Namjoon menurunkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya yang masih dibalut gips, "Yah, aku sudah memulai masa rehabilitasi untuk tanganku. Aku membutuhkannya untuk babak ketiga."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Ada ide terkait babak ketiga? Babak ketika biasanya selalu pertandingan _gladiator_ , kan?"

Namjoon menunduk untuk menatap Seokjin, "Ya, tapi kurasa tidak untuk kali ini. _Gladiator_ ala akademi ini adalah pertandingan satu lawan satu."

Seokjin mengatupkan bibirnya, "Benar."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin mendongak ke arah Namjoon secara refleks, "Apa? Aku? Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku.. aku bertemu Hoseok tadi."

"Ya, kau sempat menyebutkan namanya tadi saat melihatku, lalu? Apa Hoseok dalam masalah?"

Seokjin mendongak ke arah Namjoon, "Hoseok menceritakan semuanya padaku, termasuk soal bagaimana kau menolongnya masuk ke akademi."

Namjoon terlihat tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan Seokjin. "Hoseok memiliki darah Persephone dalam nadinya, Hoseok memang bukan anak Persephone seutuhnya, tapi dia bisa dibilang sebagai ' _anak'_ Persephone. Dia bagian dari kita, itu adalah kenyataan. Aku hanya membantunya masuk, aku tidak membantunya lagi untuk selanjutnya."

"Aku tahu, tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membingungkanku."

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu akan membawa Hoseok masuk ke dalam akademi? Bagaimana kau tahu itu akan berhasil?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Namjoon pendek. "Yang aku tahu hanya aku ingin menolongnya, itu saja."

Seokjin terperangah, dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi memutuskan untuk mengurungkannya. "Kau harus istirahat, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku juga ingin ke kamarku."

"Oke,"

Seokjin mengangguk pendek, "Sampai ketemu di babak latihan menuju _Third Stage_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesi latihan untuk menghadapi babak ketiga dilaksanakan setelah seluruh peserta pertandingan dianggap sehat dan siap untuk menghadapi tantangan selanjutnya. Mereka tidak diberikan petunjuk apapun mengenai babak ketiga dan kelihatannya pihak panitia pertandingan ini sudah menyiapkan kejutan itu di babak latihan kali ini.

Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian _gym_ dengan pakaian atas berupa _workout top_ berwarna kelabu dan juga _compression leggings_ berwarna hitam dengan hiasan garis berwarna kelabu dari paha yang menjalar ke belakang lutut.

Seokjin menggerak-gerakkan kakinya untuk membiasakan diri dengan pakaiannya, pakaian ini elastis dan menempel dengan sempurna layaknya kulit kedua. Latihan kali ini jelas akan melibatkan duel fisik. Pria putra Athena itu melakukan pemanasan ringan seraya menunggu ruang latihan terisi penuh.

Kali ini mereka berlatih di lantai atas _Playground_ yang memang dikhususkan untuk latihan _Titan's Game_ , Seokjin bisa melihat sudut-sudut untuk berlatih mulai dari latihan melempar pisau, teknik bertempur dengan pedang pendek ataupun pedang panjang seperti _katana_ , hingga sudut untuk berlatih fisik serta beberapa mesin _gym_ pada umumnya.

Beberapa dari Pejuang Titan terlihat bermain-main dengan beberapa alat untuk latihan sementara yang lainnya lebih memilih untuk melakukan pemasanan ringan seperti yang Seokjin lakukan. Seokjin membungkuk dan meluruskan punggung serta kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh ujung sepatunya, Seokjin mulai menghitung hingga tiga puluh detik namun di hitungan kedua puluh enam, suara panggilan terdengar dan membuat Seokjin segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

Seokjin melihat Mr. Krakenshield berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Mr. Holios, Selena mengikuti mereka dan berjalan sedikit di belakang mereka. Seokjin berlari kecil untuk berkumpul bersama yang lainnya dan tak lama ketika dia berdiri di dalam barisan, Namjoon tiba di sebelahnya seraya menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya.

Pandangan mata Seokjin turun untuk menatap tangan Namjoon, "Tanganmu sudah jauh lebih baik?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kurasa dia sudah sembuh total."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk seraya mengucapkan ' _Oh'_ tanpa suara.

"Selamat datang di agenda latihan untuk _Third Stage_. Karena kalian membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pulih dari babak kedua dan kami dikejar waktu untuk pertandingan, kami memutuskan untuk langsung mempersiapkan kalian untuk babak ketiga." Mr. Krakenshield menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan tajam, "Ruang latihan untuk babak ketiga akan dilaksanakan di bagian belakang _gym_ yang saat ini masih tertutup." ujarnya seraya menuding ke sisi belakang _gym_ yang memang belum dibuka, pintu menuju ke sana tertutup rapat dan kelihatannya terkunci.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat pertandingan apa yang akan kalian lakukan di babak ketiga." Mr. Holios berujar seraya berjalan menuju sisi belakang _gym_ dengan diikuti oleh seluruh Pejuan Titan dan _partner_ nya.

Pria itu membuka pintu menuju _gym_ itu dan mendorongnya agar terbuka, mereka semua berjalan masuk ketika pintu terbuka, seluruh pasang mata bergerak liar memperhatikan isi ruangan _gym_ yang disediakan.

Akan tetapi mereka tidak melihat apapun selain sederetan rak untuk busur dan panah serta papan target yang diatur dengan jarak sedemikian rupa.

Seokjin menarik napas tertahan, " _Archery_.."

"Babak ketiga kalian akan melibatkan bidang panah, karena busur dan panah akan menjadi satu-satunya senjata kalian di babak ini." Selena berujar seraya melangkah maju hingga berhenti di sebelah Mr. Holios dan Mr. Krakenshield.

"Tentunya kalian tidak akan bertanding untuk mendapatkan skor terbaik di papan target. Tapi untuk latihan kali ini, itulah yang harus kalian latih. Kalian harus melatih bidikan kalian." Selena menggerakkan tangannya ke arah papan-papan target, "Papan target ini hanya untuk latihan awal, kami sudah menyiapkan ruangan simulasi bagi kalian untuk berlatih dengan musuh berupa proyeksi 3D, ruangan simulasi ada di sisi kanan dan kiri dari ruangan ini."

Seokjin melirik sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan gym, ruangan simulasi itu berbentuk kotak kubus kaca dengan sebuah _panel_ di depan masing-masing pintu masuk yang juga terbuat dari kaca. Seokjin bergeser ke arah Namjoon, "Bagaimana kemampuanmu dalam memanah?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu bagus, aku lebih ahli bertempur dengan menggunakan pedang." Namjoon menurunkan pandangannya untuk menatap Seokjin, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Average_ ," sahut Seokjin, dia memperhatikan ekspresi para Pejuang Titan dan dia tidak sengaja menatap Yoongi, wajah putra Dewa Apollo itu terlihat sangat santai.

Yah, jelas saja, di bidang ini, dia adalah ahlinya.

Selena bertepuk tangan untuk membuat perhatian para Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya kembali tertuju padanya. "Nah, sekarang saatnya bagi kalian untuk berlatih, silakan pilih papan target serta busur dan panah yang kalian sukai. Arena latihan khusus ini akan terus dibuka sampai sehari sebelum babak ketiga dimulai."

"Kelihatannya Yoongi sangat senang dengan babak ketiga ini." ujar Seokjin seraya berjalan menuju salah satu papan target dan meraih sebuah busur dan sekantung panah.

Namjoon mengikuti gerakan Seokjin dan menyandang panahnya di bahu, " _Yeah_? Ini seperti makanan sehari-hari untuknya."

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia ikut menyandang panahnya di bahu dan meraih satu anak panah kemudian membidiknya ke papan target. Seokjin menembakkan panahnya, meleset sedikit dari titik tengah nilai sempurna. Seokjin berdecak, "Aku memang tidak ahli di bidang ini."

Namjoon tertawa pelan, "Jika mereka mengizinkanku melempar panah ini dengan tangan daripada busur, kurasa kita memiliki peluang yang lumayan untuk menang, aku lebih ahli di _darts_ daripada memanah seperti ini."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " _Darts_ dan panahan seperti ini tidak terlalu berbeda."

"Ya, tapi _darts_ menggunakan tangan, bukan busur panah." Namjoon memegang busurnya dengan tangan kiri kemudian mengambil panah dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, "Lihat ini," ujarnya kemudian dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkan panah tersebut dengan menggunakan tangannya.

 _Bullseye_.

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya, "Kau tahu, ada alasan kenapa panah ini dibuat untuk dilemparkan menggunakan busur, karena mereka lebih halus dan ringan, tidak seperti panah _darts_." Seokjin menuding ke arah papan target Namjoon yang memang berjarak cukup jauh, "Dan kau melemparkannya begitu saja, jika memperhitungkan gaya gravitasi dan angin, seharusnya panahmu itu terjatuh di lantai, satu-satunya yang membuat panahmu berhasil menancap di sana adalah kekuatan lemparanmu."

Seokjin mendesah pelan, dia melirik sekitar dan melihat sekeliling ruang latihan tengah menoleh ke arah mereka. "Dan kau baru saja menakuti seisi ruang latihan dengan lemparanmu yang seperti monster."

Namjoon tertawa pendek, dia mengangkat busur panahnya dan kali ini memanah dengan menggunakan itu, hasilnya masih tepat sasaran. "Kurasa mereka menempatkan kita di ruang latihan yang sama adalah untuk itu."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Apa?"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin dan menyeringai, "Mereka ingin membuat kita melihat seberapa jauh kekuatan lawan kita agar kita bisa membuat mereka kalah dengan cepat."

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Mereka ingin babak yang cepat."

"Tepat sekali,"

"Makanya kau memamerkan kekuatanmu agar mereka berpikir ulang untuk menyerangmu?"

"Senang mengetahui kau sangat memahami jalan berpikirku." Namjoon meraih panah lainnya, "Koneksi pikiran kita yang bagus jelas akan menguntungkan di babak ini."

Seokjin mendengus, "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin berdiri diam seraya memperhatikan interaksi di antara Seokjin dan juga Namjoon, seisi ruangan terlihat sangat terkejut ketika mereka melihat Namjoon melempar panah dengan begitu mudah dan berhasil membuatnya menancap tepat di tengah papan.

Kemampuan Namjoon memang jelas jauh lebih tinggi daripada _demigod_ lainnya.

Jimin menarik napas dalam dan meraih panahnya kemudian meletakkannya di busurnya, dia membidik papan target dan melepaskan panah itu, panahnya menancap tepat di tengah papan target. Pria itu menurunkan busurnya untuk menatap papan targetnya dalam diam.

Jimin adalah putra Dewa Perang, walaupun bertarung menggunakan Pedang Ares adalah kehebatannya, dia juga memiliki kemampuan lebih di alat tempur apapun, termasuk panah.

"Wow, bagus Jimin!"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sebelahnya dan menepuk bahunya dengan agak keras. "Taehyung.."

Taehyung tersenyum, tangannya bergerak ke arah telapak tangan Jimin dan menepuknya keras. " _Keep up the good work, mate_!"

Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung yang sudah kembali ke posisinya dan mengambil salah satu busur dan panah, teman baiknya itu bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Padahal sesungguhnya dia baru saja menyelipkan sebuah kertas kecil ke tangan Jimin saat dia menepuknya tadi.

Jimin menunduk kemudian mengeluarkan kertas kecil yang terlipat rapi itu dengan hati-hati.

' _ **Aku punya rencana untuk babak ini. Kita pasti berhasil.'**_

Jimin tidak tahu rencana apa yang dimaksud oleh Taehyung, hanya saja dia berharap itu bukanlah sebuah rencana yang terlalu kejam dan menyeramkan. Taehyung sangat pintar, dia merupakan salah satu penyusun strategi terbaik dari orang-orang yang Jimin kenal.

Hanya saja sayangnya kejadian di masa lalu Taehyung membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, sejujurnya Jimin menyayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung dan dia sendiri bersyukur dia bisa menolong Taehyung dan menyelamatkan nyawanya tepat waktu.

Akan tetapi itu hanya nyawa Taehyung.

Jimin menghela napas pelan, dia menyelipkan kertas itu ke dalam sepatunya untuk berjaga-jaga agar kertas itu tidak jatuh seperti jika diselipkan ke kantung _legging_ yang kecil dan sempit. Jimin kembali mengambil panahnya dan mulai memanah ke papan target, tanpa menyadari Yoongi yang sejak tadi melirik ke arahnya kemudian dia melirik ke arah kertas yang diselipkan Jimin ke dalam sepatunya.

* * *

.

* * *

Latihan berakhir ketika waktu makan malam akan dimulai, mereka semua bergegas mandi di bilik _shower_ yang disediakan di dalam ruang ganti kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti bersama-sama. Jimin tidak suka bergerak terburu-buru hanya untuk makan malam sehingga dia memilih untuk mandi setelah semuanya selesai mandi dan membereskan barang-barangnya dengan perlahan.

Jimin sedang sibuk membereskan pakaian kotornya dan menyimpannya di _laundry bag_ ketika dia mendengar suara pintu ruang ganti yang kembali dibuka. Jimin melirik ke arah koridor tapi tangannya tetap bergerak memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam kantung.

"Jimin,"

Jimin tersenyum tipis saat melihat Taehyung, "Kau datang menjemputku untuk makan malam, Tae?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak, aku datang untuk memberikanmu rencanaku."

Gerakan Jimin membereskan barang-barangnya terhenti seketika, dia menutup _laundry bag_ nya kemudian menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "Apa rencanamu?"

Taehyung berdiri di hadapan Jimin yang masih duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di ruang ganti. "Pertandingan kali ini hanya akan melibatkan busur dan panah sebagai senjatanya. Kurasa kita jelas tidak akan bertanding siapa yang berhasil mencetak skor terbanyak, permainan anak-anak seperti itu jelas akan melecehkan esensi dari _Titan's Game_ , maka aku menduga mereka akan meminta kita bertempur dengan menggunakan busur dan panah."

Jimin mengangguk pelan, penjelasan Taehyung sangat masuk akal. "Lantas?"

Taehyung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _phial_ kaca bening berisi sebuah cairan berwarna putih pucat yang agak kental. "Ini bisa V, ular peliharaanku."

Sebelah alis Jimin terangkat, "Ular peliharaanmu yang itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Oleskan ini di ujung panahmu, bidik hingga menancap di kulit mereka. Aku yakin kau mengingat ular jenis apa yang kupelihara dan statusnya sebagai salah satu ular paling berbisa." Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Kau hanya membutuhkan satu bidikan tepat dan semuanya akan berakhir."

"Kita pasti bisa membalaskan dendam kita untuk kali ini, Jimin."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello, saya kembali.

Ada sedikit waktu yang cukup di tengah-tengah hecticnya rekap data dan urusan kerjaan lainnya makanya akhirnya aku bisa update ini. Hehehe.

Btw, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk semuanya yang mau ikut PO untuk fanbook ini :')

Aku sangat terharu waktu liat jumlahnya, kalian semua sungguh luar biasa.

Dan sesuai janjiku, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian yang kebetulan tidak bisa ikut PO untuk fanbook ini, aku akan tetap menyelesaikan ff ini di sini, tapi memang yang menjadi fokus utama di sini hanya NamJinnya saja. Hehehe

Oya, ini chapter 22, jadi ff ini akan tamat di 3 chapter lagi ya. Karena di sini dia hanya sampai 25 chapter, kalo di buku dia ada Prolog – 28 chapter – Epilog. Jadi kalau ditotal ada 30 part. Hehe

Terima kasih dan ditunggu selalu tanggapannya!


	23. The Third Stage

Keluarga adalah bagian paling penting dalam siklus kehidupan seorang individu.

Hal itu dikarenakan keluarga adalah sosok yang pertama kali kita lihat ketika kita tiba di dunia sebagai sosok yang baru. Mereka adalah pihak yang mengenalkan apa itu dunia dan menunjukkan serta mengajarkan bagaimana kita bersikap dan siapa diri kita sebelum kita siap untuk terjun ke dunia.

Taehyung menghargai keluarganya lebih daripada apapun. Dia mencintai mereka sebesar dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Keluarganya terdiri dari ibunya yang seorang _single mother_ , kakak perempuannya, dan juga dirinya. Ibu Taehyung bukanlah ibu kandungnya, ibu kandungnya meninggal di atas meja operasi saat melahirkan Taehyung dan ibu angkat Taehyung yang saat itu menjabat sebagai dokter bersalin yang menangani kelahiran Taehyung memutuskan untuk membawa Taehyung masuk ke keluarganya dan menjadi putranya.

Cinta ibu angkat Taehyung kepadanya membuat Taehyung yakin bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan orang lain selain keluarganya. Ibu angkatnya mencintainya seolah Taehyung adalah anaknya sendiri, walaupun dia memang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung bukanlah anaknya karena dia tidak ingin Taehyung melupakan siapa ibu kandungnya.

Semuanya berjalan dengan normal untuk Taehyung, dia hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya hingga kemudian sesuatu terjadi. Hari itu Taehyung memiliki kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di sekolahnya sehingga dia masih berada di sekolah walaupun hari sudah beranjak malam.

Kakak dan ibunya mengatakan mereka akan menjemput Taehyung untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dan Taehyung setuju. Mereka datang menjemput Taehyung dengan mobil ibunya dan memutuskan untuk pergi makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran keluarga, kakaknya sudah membelikan kue ulang tahun untuknya dan Taehyung sangat bersemangat serta gembira karena dia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Malam itu kondisi jalan tidak terlalu ramai, kakaknya mengajak mereka mengobrol, Taehyung menimpali ucapan kakaknya dengan bersemangat sementara ibunya akan tertawa mendengar kehebohan mereka. Kemudian ketika mereka hendak berbelok di sebuah persimpangan, seseorang tiba-tiba saja melompat ke depan mobil yang dikendarai oleh ibu Taehyung.

Ibu Taehyung membanting roda kemudi untuk menghindari orang itu namun sayangnya itu justru membuat mobil mereka terbalik dan dihantam mobil lain dari arah berlawanan. Mobil itu menghantam bagian samping depan mobil mereka, rangka mobil yang rusak dan patah di sana-sini menjepit tubuh ibu Taehyung dan kakaknya.

Taehyung melihat mereka terjepit dan berusaha mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong, namun tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan karena terjepit tubuhnya dan juga _safety belt_ yang menekan tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari pelipisnya dan turun menuju hidungnya kemudian menetes ke bawah, itu adalah darahnya, tidak heran kepalanya terasa berdenyut mengerikan.

Taehyung berbisik mencoba memanggil ibunya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Taehyung mulai menangis saat dia melihat darah yang mengalir dari tubuh ibu dan kakaknya semakin banyak. Taehyung kembali mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menolong mereka tapi tubuhnya terasa sakit luar biasa dan dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Disaat Taehyung merasa dia tidak lagi memiliki harapan, seseorang menarik pintu di sebelah tubuhnya untuk terbuka kemudian memotong _safety belt_ Taehyung dengan menggunakan pisau saku. Sosok itu menarik Taehyung keluar dari mobil dengan cepat dan menariknya menjauh.

Taehyung berteriak dengan sisa-sisa suaranya dan mengatakan bahwa ibu dan kakaknya masih berada di dalam mobil namun sebelum siapapun sempat menolong mereka, mobil yang ditumpangi Taehyung sudah meledak di depan matanya, menghanguskan ibu dan kakak Taehyung dalam sekejap.

Taehyung tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi setelah ledakan besar itu selain dirinya yang dibawa ke rumah sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Kemudian ketika Taehyung membuka matanya, dia melihat sosok seorang pria asing yang duduk di sebelah brankarnya dengan tangan terjalin satu sama lain di atas pangkuannya.

" _ **Namaku Jimin Park, aku orang yang menolongmu saat kecelakaan." Sosok yang bernama Jimin itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lancar kepada Taehyung.**_

" _ **Aku tidak sengaja lewat ketika kau mengalami kecelakaan itu, saat itu tidak ada yang berani mendekati mobil kalian karena bensin kalian sudah bocor dan ledakan itu bisa terjadi kapan saja, tapi aku menyadari bahwa kau masih bisa diselamatkan sehingga aku menolongmu."**_

 _ **Taehyung tidak mengatakan apapun, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata.**_

 _ **Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ibu dan kakakmu sudah dimakamkan kemarin oleh pihak rumah sakit. Karena kau tidak memiliki orang yang menjagamu, pihak rumah sakit memberikan kabar itu padaku."**_

 _ **Taehyung masih terdiam, dia mencoba menggali-gali ingatannya dan akhirnya teringat mengenai sosok yang melompat ke depan mobil mereka. "B-bagaimana.. dengan.. o-orang itu?"**_

 _ **Dahi Jimin berkerut, "Siapa?"**_

" _ **D-dia.. me-melompat.." Taehyung tersedak pelan, "…k-ke d-depan mo-mobil kami.."**_

" _ **Ah, dia? Dia dirawat juga di sini, kudengar lukanya tidak terlalu parah, mobil kalian hanya menyerempet tubuhnya."**_

" _ **A-aku ingin.. menemuinya.."**_

 _ **Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat tidak suka. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu."**_

 _ **Taehyung mendelik menatap Jimin dan memberikan peringatan tanpa suara padanya. Jimin menghela napas pelan dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.**_

 _ **Jimin membawanya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan menggunakan kursi roda yang dipinjamnya dari para perawat. Para perawat yang mengurus Taehyung juga mengatakan agar Taehyung beristirahat tapi karena Taehyung menolak dengan keras, mereka akhirnya mengizinkan Taehyung pergi keluar dari kamarnya untuk sebentar.**_

 _ **Taehyung diam saja saat Jimin membawanya menuju kamar tempat seseorang yang melompat ke depan mobil mereka dirawat, dia tidak banyak bicara dan tidak tertarik untuk bicara.**_

 _ **Langkah kaki Jimin terhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, namun saat Jimin hendak membuka pintu, suara percakapan dari dalam kamar membuat dia terhenti.**_

' _Namjoon, berhentilah melakukan ini, berhentilah mencoba bunuh diri.'_

 _ **Jimin tertegun dan menunduk untuk menatap Taehyung sementara mata Taehyung membelalak saat mendengar kalimat itu.**_

' _Aku tidak bisa, Mom! Aku butuh jawaban! Dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara untukku agar bisa bertemu dengannya!'_

' _Tapi tidak dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri, kau tidak mudah mati, Joon. Kau tahu itu. Tidak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan bahwa kau memang putranya? Putra dari Dewa Hades?'_

' _Mom, aku butuh jawaban kenapa dia memilihmu? Kenapa kita? Kenapa harus aku yang menerima separuh kekuatannya? Kenapa dia membebaniku dengan kemampuan ini, Mom?'_

" _Dia ayahmu, Joon.'_

' _Dan aku butuh penjelasannya untuk itu.'_

' _Joon, berhenti. Apakah kau tahu bahwa kelakukanmu yang mencoba bunuh diri membuat sebuah kecelakaan? Kau tidak hanya melukai dirimu sendiri, kau juga melukai orang lain!'_

' _Yang aku inginkan hanyalah jawaban, Mom.'_

 _ **Taehyung mendengarkan semua itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, pupilnya bergetar karena amarah, keterkejutan, dan juga murka luar biasa. Dia duduk diam di atas kursi rodanya namun kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.**_

 _ **Pandangan Taehyung bergerak ke arah pintu kamar rawat yang terbuka, Taehyung dapat menarik satu kesimpulan yang sangat nyata dengan mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang di dalam kamar tersebut.**_

 _ **Namjoon, putra Dewa Hades, telah membunuh keluarganya, hanya untuk sebuah alasan yang bodoh.**_

 _ **Dia membunuh keluarga Taehyung karena keegoisannya.**_

 _ **Taehyung tidak bisa menerima itu begitu saja.**_

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 23: The Third Stage**

* * *

Setelah melewati beberapa hari masa latihan untuk babak ketiga, akhirnya hari ini pertandingan babak ketiga resmi dilakukan. Sedari pagi mereka sudah dijemput dari kamar masing-masing dan pembantu _game_ membantu mereka untuk berpakaian dengan pakaian yang sudah ditentukan.

Pakaian untuk pertandingan babak ketiga ini adalah sebuah terusan dari kulit berwarna hitam yang membungkus tubuh mereka dengan sangat baik, sepatu _boot_ setinggi betis, sarung tangan kulit, dan juga sebuah busur, Seokjin tidak mendapatkan anak panah saat ' _didandani'_ sehingga Seokjin menduga pastinya akan ada yang berbeda di anak panah yang akan mereka gunakan di pertandingan ini.

Seokjin berjalan mengikuti pembantu _game_ nya, untuk pertandingan kali ini pihak panitia tidak memberikan detail lebih lanjut selain bahwa pertandingan ini akan melibatkan pertarungan dengan menggunakan busur dan panah. Mereka juga tidak mendapat teka-teki seperti biasanya sehingga Seokjin tidak tahu dimana lokasi pasti pertandingan ini akan dilakukan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi pertandingan, Seokjin hanya bertemu dan berpapasan dengan peserta pertandingan lainnya yang juga berjalan di belakang pembantu _game_ mereka masing-masing. Seokjin yakin seluruh peserta akademi yang bukan peserta pertandingan saat ini pasti sudah duduk menonton mereka di _Titan's Arena_.

Kaki Seokjin terus melangkah mengikuti pembantu _game_ nya dan akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa pembantu _game_ nya membawanya menuju _Lightning Forest_. Seokjin menarik napas dalam, dia melihat Mr. Krakenshield, Mr. Holios, dan juga Selena tengah berdiri di pintu masuk menuju _Lightning Forest_.

Jika mereka membawa para peserta pertandingan ke sini maka mungkinkah pertandingan akan dilakukan di sini? Di dalam hutan ini?

Pembantu _game_ Seokjin menempatkan Seokjin di dalam barisan, Seokjin berdiri dengan canggung dan tak lama kemudian seseorang berdiri di sebelah Seokjin. Seokjin menoleh dan melihat Namjoon berdiri di sebelahnya dengan pakaian yang sama persis dengannya.

"Pagi, Seokjin." Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin dan meremasnya pelan. "Siap untuk hari ini?"

Seokjin menaikkan salah satu bahunya, "Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak untuk ini."

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di _Third Stage_ untuk _Titan's Game_ kali ini." ujar Selena membuka suara di pagi itu.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kalian akan bertanding dengan menggunakan senjata berupa busur dan panah saja. Senjata lain tidak diperbolehkan untuk digunakan." Selena menyambung seraya tersenyum, "Sekarang aku akan membacakan peraturan untuk pertandingan kali ini."

Seokjin membuka telinganya lebar-lebar sementara tanpa disadarinya dia meremas tangan Namjoon yang kebetulan masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Pertandingan akan berlangsung selama 60 menit, masing-masing dari kalian akan dibekali dengan 10 anak panah yang sudah disiapkan secara khusus oleh kami, pihak panitia. Anak panah ini sudah dilumuri dengan racun yang akan melumpuhkan tubuh kalian secara instan, efek racunnya akan bertahan selama satu jam sehingga jika kalian terkena panah ini maka kalian akan terbaring di tengah hutan tanpa bisa bergerak selama satu jam."

Seokjin menoleh untuk menatap Namjoon, "Firasat burukku selalu tepat."

Namjoon tersenyum geli tapi dia diam saja, Seokjin sendiri kembali menatap ke depan karena suara Selena sudah terdengar lagi.

"Bagian yang boleh diserang hanya tangan dan kaki, pakaian kalian dilengkapi lapisan tambahan di bagian dada dan punggung yang akan mementalkan panah kembali, kalian bisa menganggap itu seperti bahan pelapis yang digunakan untuk rompi anti peluru. Jika lawan kalian menyerang di bagian dada ataupun punggung maka serangan itu tidak akan dihitung, menyerang kepala menggunakan panah merupakan sebuah pelanggaran besar dan siapapun yang melakukannya akan mendapatkan sanksi berat."

Selena menatap wajah para peserta pertandingan masih dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Kalian diperkenankan untuk melakukan pertandingan duel fisik selama di dalam masa permainan. Pemenang pertandingan ini adalah Pejuang Titan beserta _partner_ nya yang berhasil bertahan hingga babak terakhir. Jika ada lebih dari satu Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya yang lolos, maka akan dihitung dari berapa banyak lawan yang dijatuhkan."

Selena menoleh ke arah tempat para pembantu _game_ berdiri dan mengangguk pelan, para pembantu _game_ itu bergerak masing-masing dengan membawa sekantung panah dan memberikannya pada para peserta pertandingan.

"Sekarang kalian akan ditempatkan menuju jalan masuk ke dalam hutan, harap ikuti pembantu _game_ kalian masing-masing." Selena merentangkan tangannya, "Semoga beruntung."

Seokjin menerima kantung berisi panah yang diberikan padanya kemudian menyandangnya di bahu sementara Namjoon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pembantu _game_ mereka berdua mengisyaratkan agar mereka berjalan mengikuti mereka dan mereka mulai berjalan.

"Ada ide untuk pertandingan kali ini?" tanya Namjoon saat mereka berjalan menuju jalur masuk ke hutan yang ditetapkan.

"Kita hanya memiliki 20 anak panah dengan total peserta yang harus dikalahkan berjumlah 38 orang. Kusarankan kita menghemat panah kita, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Ada saran?"

Namjoon menatap ke depan, "Ya, biarkan mereka bertempur terlebih dahulu, tangkap panah yang dilemparkan pada kita dan simpan untuk serangan kita nantinya. Jangan menyerang sampai kita diserang."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Maaf, tapi apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kita akan ' _menangkap'_ panah yang diarahkan kepada kita?"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin, sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan gaya main-main. "Oh, aku belum mengatakannya padamu ya? Aku ahli di bidang itu."

Seokjin terperangah, "Sekarang aku paham kenapa mereka semua menyebutmu sebagai monster di _The Imity_."

Namjoon tertawa pelan, tangannya naik untuk menepuk kepala Seokjin. "Yah, tenang saja."

Pembantu _game_ mereka berhenti berjalan saat mereka sudah tiba di pinggir hutan, mereka berbalik untuk menghadap Seokjin dan Namjoon. "Ini adalah jalan masuk yang disiapkan untuk kalian, kalian bisa masuk saat sirene sudah dibunyikan, hitungan 60 menit akan dihitung saat itu."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Terima kasih,"

"Semoga berhasil." ujar kedua pembantu _game_ itu sebelum membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang berdiri di pinggir hutan.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan mengambil salah satu anak panahnya dan menyiagakannya di busur miliknya. "Yah, kurasa kita akan benar-benar bekerja sama kali ini."

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Tepat sekali."

Mereka berdua menunggu selama beberapa puluh detik sampai akhirnya sirene dibunyikan, Namjoon mengambil anak panahnya dan juga menempatkannya di busur. "Seokjin,"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Ya?"

"Selena tidak menyebutkan soal ini, tapi.. ini adalah _Lightning Forest_ , dan selama berdiri di luar hutan aku bisa mendengar kilat menyambar dari dalam hutan. Tugas tambahan kita adalah memperhatikan pola Zeus saat menyambar hutan ini atau kita akan tersambar petir."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Oke."

"Nah, ayo masuk."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kondisi _Lightning Forest_ masih sama seperti ketika Seokjin masuk ke dalamnya saat akan pergi ke _Poseidon Mirror_ , agak gelap dengan pepohonan berwarna hitam kelam dan dihiasi selapis kabut tipis. Seokjin melangkah dengan hati-hati bersama Namjoon, mereka berdua sudah menyiagakan busur dan panah di tangan masing-masing dengan mata yang waspada menatap sekeliling.

Namjoon memperhatikan sekitar dan sesekali akan menatap ke arah langit, "Aku mendengar suara petir menyambar dari arah barat."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku akan menghitung waktu sampai suara petir berikutnya."

Namjoon kembali melangkah dengan hati-hati kemudian dia melihat sosok dari kejauhan yang memakai pakaian sama dengan mereka, Namjoon refleks mendorong Seokjin, "Menunduk!"

Anak panah itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka dan untungnya berhasil ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Namjoon, Namjoon menyimpan anak panah yang ditangkapnya ke kantung yang disandang di punggung namun saat Namjoon kembali menatap ke arah tempat sosok itu muncul Namjoon melihatnya tumbang ke tanah.

Dahi Namjoon berkerut dan dia melihat Seokjin yang berjongkok seraya memegang busurnya. Namjoon langsung menyadari bahwa Seokjin lah yang baru saja memanah sosok itu.

"Kemampuan rata-rata, huh?" ujar Namjoon, menyindir Seokjin yang mengatakan padanya bahwa kemampuannya memanah adalah rata-rata.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk menyembunyikan kemampuanku?" Seokjin mengambil anak panah lainnya, "Arah jam sepuluh."

Namjoon memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang dimaksud Seokjin dan berhasil berkelit dari panah yang ditujukan ke arahnya, panah itu menancap di batang pohon yang berada di belakang tubuh Namjoon.

"Oh, sial." Namjoon mengumpat pelan karena jika menancap di batang pohon ada kemungkinan racun khusus yang dilumurkan di sana sudah menempel di batang pohon.

"Tenang, kita bisa menggunakan itu untuk memanah kakinya, aku memperhatikan mereka saat latihan dan sejauh ini aku belum pernah melihat mereka yang bisa memanah dengan posisi berbaring." Seokjin melompat bangun dan menarik anak panah dari batang pohon kemudian memanah paha kanan sosok yang baru saja mencoba menyerang Namjoon.

"Kaki kanan?"

"Nyaris seluruh peserta pertandingan adalah pengguna tangan kanan, jika kita melukai bagian kanannya, mereka tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak karena mereka akan menggunakan tangan kanan mereka untuk menutup luka itu." Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Namjoon mengangguk setuju, dia menarik Seokjin untuk berlari dan baru beberapa meter mereka berlari, Namjoon mendorong tubuh mereka ke arah kiri dan di detik mereka terjatuh ke tanah, petir menyambar tepat di tempat mereka berlari.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Bagaimana kau tahu petir itu akan menyambar di sana?!"

Namjoon menyeringai, "Yah, bukan hanya kau yang memperhatikan lokasi sekitar. Aku sudah menghitung pola Zeus saat menyambar hutan ini, dia melakukannya setiap sepuluh detik sekali dengan urutan mulai dari utara, timur, selatan, barat, dan kembali ke utara, jika memperhitungkan waktu dan suara yang terdengar, maka aku bisa memperhitungkan jaraknya adalah 10 meter untuk lokasi sambaran petir yang satu dengan yang lainnya."

"Seseorang menerapkan ilmu matematikanya dengan baik." Seokjin tertawa kecil.

Namjoon mendengus, "Itu yang kau dapatkan dari memperhatikan kelas, Seokjin."

"Kurasa kelas kita tidak mengajarkan ini." Seokjin berdiri dan bersiap untuk berlari lagi dengan diikuti Namjoon.

"Yah, anggap saja ini sedikit improvisasi dari apa yang diajarkan di kelas." Namjoon menahan langkah Seokjin dan menariknya untuk mundur dua langkah, kemudian dia mengambil anak panahnya dan memanah salah satu sosok yang bersembunyi di atas pohon.

Sosok itu terjatuh dari atas pohon dan mendarat di atas tanah dengan suara ' _Buk!_ ' cukup keras. Seokjin meringis pelan, "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ketebalan lumut di tempat ini cukup untuk membuatnya tidak mati." Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin, "Cepat selesaikan babak ini dan keluar dari sini."

"Menurutmu sudah berapa banyak yang gugur?"

"Kurasa sudah cukup banyak, jika mereka tidak memperhitungkan sambaran petir, beberapa di antara mereka pastinya sudah gugur." Namjoon melirik kantung panahnya dan panah Seokjin, "Kita masih memiliki jumlah panah yang cukup."

Mereka melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka menyusuri hutan dengan Namjoon yang memimpin di depan, sesekali mereka akan menghindari panah yang diarahkan ke mereka dan mengambil panah itu untuk melumpuhkan peserta pertandingan yang menyerang mereka.

Namjoon bersiul pendek saat Seokjin kembali berhasil memanah dengan tepat, "Setelah ini, aku yakin mereka tidak akan meremehkanmu, Seokjin."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon, " _Yeah_? Kurasa itu juga berlaku untukmu, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya, " _Well_ , aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu." Namjoon tertawa pelan kemudian dia melirik ke arah lain dan melihat sesuatu seperti busur yang berkilat, kemudian setelahnya refleks mendorong Seokjin hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di atas tanah berlumut dengan posisi Seokjin di bawah Namjoon.

" _Aw_!" pekik Seokjin, dia mengaduh dengan sepenuh hati saat merasakan punggungnya terbanting dengan kuat ke tanah. "Sakit, Namjoon!"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah tempat dia melihat busur tadi dan dia melihat ada dua sosok di kejauhan, dan Namjoon mengenali busur yang bersinar dan kebetulan dipegang oleh salah satu sosok di kejauhan.

Itu busur Apollo.

Dia melihat sosok pemegang busur Apollo itu memanah sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sosok yang terkena panah darinya jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan keras, kemudian sosok itu menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin. Namjoon sadar bahwa dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu sampai sosok itu menargetkan mereka, dia segera bangun dan meraih anak panahnya kemudian memanah sosok penyandang busur Apollo, anak panah Namjoon mengenai kaki sosok itu dan dia jatuh ke tanah dengan segera.

Seokjin bergerak bangun sambil mengaduh, "Tolong berhati-hati sedikit kalau mau mendorongku. Kau berat sekali!" bentak Seokjin. Seokjin menoleh ke arah yang dipandangi Namjoon. "Siapa? Seseorang yang kau kenal?"

"Itu.. busur Apollo. Itu Yoongi Min." ujar Namjoon dengan nada gamang. Dia sangat yakin ada sesuatu yang salah, Yoongi Min adalah monster di bidang panahan, dia bisa saja mengenai Namjoon dan Seokjin dengan mudah. Lantas apa yang menahannya?

Mata Seokjin membulat, "Kau berhasil memanah seorang Yoongi Min?!"

Namjoon menunduk untuk menatap Seokjin yang masih berbaring di tanah, dia sudah bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun suara seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh menghantam tanah menghentikannya. Namjoon menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di kejauhan, dia secara refleks menarik anak panah dan melemparkannya tanpa menggunakan busur ke arah sosok tersebut.

Sebenarnya, jarak antara Namjoon dan orang itu cukup jauh dan dengan keremangan hutan serta kabut tipis yang menyelimuti tempat ini pastinya membuat Namjoon semakin sulit melempar panahnya dengan tepat. Hanya saja sepertinya sosok di kejauhan itu tidak mencoba untuk mengelak karena pandangannya justru tertuju pada tanah di dekatnya. Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikannya, tapi Namjoon bisa menganggap itu sebagai kesempatan besar untuk menyerang.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon melempar dan melihat seseorang terjatuh akibat panah Namjoon. Kemudian setelahnya Seokjin kembali menatap Namjoon, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Insting," dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Seokjin berdiri, "Tempat ini akan disambar petir tiga puluh detik lagi, kita harus pergi."

Seokjin menyambut uluran tangan Namjoon dan bergerak bangun, mereka berlari kecil menyusuri hutan, Seokjin menoleh ke segala arah, mencoba menemukan lawan mereka. "Apakah masih ada yang tersisa atau ini hanya tinggal kita?"

"Jika kita adalah yang tersisa seharusnya mereka mengumumkan bahwa kita memenangkan pertandingan."

Seokjin mengangguk mendengar jawaban Namjoon, kemudian dia menoleh saat mendengar suara dari arah kanannya dan melihat seseorang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Seokjin meraih anak panahnya dan memanah kaki sosok itu, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Seokjin bisa mengenalinya sebagai salah satu Pejuang Titan yang memang lolos hingga ke babak ini, Seokjin tidak tahu namanya, tapi Seokjin sering melihatnya di ruang latihan bersama.

" _Nice one_ ," gumam Namjoon.

"Kurasa anak panahnya habis sehingga dia mencoba menyerang kita secara langsung." Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dia dan Namjoon berdiri dalam diam kemudian mereka mendengar suara dengungan yang memekakkan telinga.

" _ **Selamat kepada pemenang dari Third Stage atau Final Stage, Namjoon Kim dan Seokjin Kim! Kalian berdua secara resmi akan menjadi peserta pada babak Special Stage!"**_

Seokjin mendongak ke arah langit saat suara itu bergaung, dia mengenali suara itu, itu suara Mr. Krakenshield. Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kita menang?"

Namjoon menunduk kemudian tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya begitu."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini babak ketiga, jadi apa yang tersisa adalah Special Stage, penentuan siapa yang akan jadi The Titan.

Kira-kira siapa yang jadi The Titan? Hehe


	24. Sacraments

Jika saja waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang absolut dan bisa dipermainkan mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Jika saja waktu bisa dipermainkan dan diputar kembali, mungkin kesalahan yang menumpuk dan kusut layaknya lingkaran setan ini tidak akan terjadi.

Seandainya saja hari itu Seokjin tidak mengajak Sungwoon untuk berenang ke danau, maka mereka tidak akan diserang oleh _Siren_.

Seandainya saja Jimin selalu mengikuti Sungwoon, maka mungkin saja dia bisa menyelamatkan Sungwoon sehingga adiknya itu masih akan hidup sampai hari ini.

Seandainya saja kala itu Namjoon bergerak untuk membantu dan bukannya hanya diam menonton, tentunya dia akan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa.

Seandainya saja kala itu Namjoon tidak bersikap egois dengan mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri di malam itu, keluarga Taehyung pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Seandainya saja mereka mengganti keputusan mereka, tentunya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang berbeda dengan yang terjadi saat ini.

Mengambil keputusan seperti terjebak di sebuah jalan bercabang yang gelap dan tidak dikenal. Kita secara tidak sadar akan mengambil hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala dan akhirnya akan memilih keputusan itu. Namun konsekuensi dari sebuah pengambilan keputusan adalah hasil yang gemilang, ataukah kesalahan yang terus berkembang.

Mereka memilih, mereka mengambil keputusan. Kemudian saat ini mereka sedang menanggung akibatnya.

Apakah akibat tersebut akan membawa pada sesuatu yang baik ataukah yang buruk? Waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya.

Akan tetapi mereka jelas harus hidup dengan konsekuensi dari keputusan yang telah diambil di masa lampau. Terkadang konsekuensi itu adalah mendapatkan dendam dan kemarahan dari seseorang.

Terkadang konsekuensi yang harus kita terima termasuk dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa akibat kesalahan di masa lampau.

Namun apa yang akan terjadi ketika ada orang lain yang terlibat di dalam lingkaran setan yang kita buat sendiri?

Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika kita melihat orang lain harus ikut menanggung kemarahan dan keegoisan pribadi yang membuncah dalam diri kita?

Masihkah kita pantas untuk bersikap egois dan memaksakan kehendak walaupun orang lain harus terluka karenanya?

Atau haruskah kita diam dan mencoba berdamai dengan diri sendiri?

Pertanyaan itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau tanyakan ke dalam dirimu sendiri.

Apakah kau mau menyelamatkan dirimu dengan mengakui kesalahanmu?

Ataukah kau akan meneruskan lingkaran setan ini dengan menyingkirkan mereka yang rela menanggung kemarahanmu?

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang harus ditanyakan ke dalam bagian terdalam diri manusia.

Hal itu dikarenakan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut akan menentukan nurani seorang manusia.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 24: Sacraments**

* * *

Selepas pertandingan babak ketiga atau babak final, peserta akademi kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan hariannya yang seperti biasa sampai akhirnya panitia akan mengumumkan tanggal resmi pertandingan babak akhir yaitu _Special Stage_ tempat gelar _The Titan_ akan diperebutkan.

Pejuang Titan beserta _partner_ nya yang gagal melewati babak ketiga kemarin dinyatakan gugur setelah mendapatkan perawatan untuk memberikan penawar dari racun khusus yang berada di anak panah.

Saat ini seluruh akademi tengah bersiap untuk menyambut pertandingan babak spesial dimana Namjoon Kim dan Seokjin Kim akan melakukan duel untuk memperebutkan gelar _The Titan_ yang selalu dinanti-nanti oleh para _demigod_.

Kaki Seokjin melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya sementara dia bisa merasakan bisik-bisik yang bergaung seiring langkahnya menuju kelas. Kabar mengenai kemampuan Seokjin sudah menyebar luas, para peserta akademi yang menonton di _Titan's Arena_ memang tidak bisa melihat jalannya pertandingan tapi para Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya yang gugur lebih dari bersedia untuk menyebarkan rumor mengenai kemampuan seorang Seokjin Kim yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, dia duduk dengan lesu seraya menopang kepalanya dengan tangan di bawah dagu.

"Hei, Seokjin!"

Seokjin mendongak dan dia melihat Sandeul sedang berdiri di depan mejanya dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. "Hei,"

Sandeul menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Seokjin, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm, aku baik. Kenapa?"

"Rumor tentang kemampuan tersembunyimu tersebar di seluruh akademi." Sandeul menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa ini juga salahmu karena terlalu pendiam selama ini."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Aku memang mencoba untuk tidak tampil mencolok."

Sandeul mengangguk menyetujui, "Tapi menurutku ini juga salah mereka karena menganggap rendah dirimu. Kau putra Athena, tidak mungkin kau ' _biasa-biasa saja'_ , bukan?"

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kita bisa berteman." Seokjin tertawa kecil.

Sandeul tersenyum tipis, "Tapi Seokjin.. apa kau sudah memikirkan mengenai _Special Stage_ ini?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Yah, kurasa aku sudah memperingatkanmu terkait koneksi yang terjalin di antara kau dan dia. Sedangkan kurasa kau juga tahu bahwa kau dan dia akan bertempur di _Special Stage_ , kalian harus bertempur untuk gelar _The Titan_. Kita masih belum tahu bagaimana babak pertandingan ini akan berlangsung, tapi.. apa kau siap?"

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya, dia sudah memikirkan ini sejak Sandeul memperingatkannya terkait koneksi ataupun keterikatan yang mungkin dirasakan oleh Pejuang Titan dan _partner_ nya.

Akan tetapi Seokjin sudah mengatakan kepada Namjoon bahwa pria itu yang harus menang.

Dia sudah berkorban banyak untuk Seokjin dan jelas saja Namjoon adalah _demigod_ yang paling cocok untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya."

Sandeul tersenyum tipis, "Benarkah? Syukurlah."

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya kemudian dia mendongak saat mendengar pintu ruang kelas tempatnya berada dibuka. "Kelas akan dimulai, Sandeul." Seokjin berbisik pada Sandeul saat salah satu staff pengajar berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Oke, sampai nanti, Seokjin."

Selepas kelas berakhir, Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Atlas World_ untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia tidak memiliki jadwal kelas setelah ini dan dia masih memiliki cukup banyak waktu sebelum jam makan siang dimulai.

Mungkin saja dia akan menemukan petunjuk terkait babak pertandingan _Special Stage_ ini dengan membaca sejarah terkait akademinya. Seokjin berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah perlahan kemudian dia terhenti saat melihat Jimin sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tadinya Seokjin ingin mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung perpustakaan akademinya, namun dia melihat Jimin menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan langkah saat dilihatnya Jimin bergerak menghampirinya.

"Jimin.. hai." Seokjin menyapa seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, Seokjin. Kau ada waktu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membahas adik kembarku, Sungwoon Park."

Seketika itu juga Seokjin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon berjalan melintasi _Olympians Park_ setelah kelasnya usai, dia berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya sebelum makan siang dimulai untuk beristirahat sebentar. Namun dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Hoseok sedang duduk seorang diri di sebuah _gazebo_ yang kosong.

Senyum Namjoon muncul begitu saja saat melihat Hoseok. Hoseok boleh saja tidak percaya diri karena dia bukanlah anak Persephone yang sesungguhnya, tapi seluruh fitur yang melekat di tubuh Hoseok benar-benar menegaskan bahwa dia adalah putra seorang Dewi Musim Semi, Hoseok selalu terlihat menyatu dengan alam sekitarnya dan rasanya nyaris seperti matahari benar-benar mencintainya karena Hoseok selalu terlihat menawan saat disinari matahari.

Namjoon melangkah menghampiri Hoseok dan berdiri di hadapan meja yang berada di depan Hoseok. "Sedang apa?"

Hoseok mendongak dan melihat Namjoon, senyumnya terbentuk begitu saja, senyum yang selalu disukai Namjoon selama menjadi teman baik Hoseok.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Seperti yang kau lihat," tangan Namjoon terulur untuk mengintip judul _cover_ buku yang dibaca Hoseok. "Novel? Tidak biasanya kau membaca novel."

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya bosan membaca buku lainnya."

Namjoon mendengus geli, "Kau tahu, kau terlihat luar biasa mempesona saat duduk di _gazebo_ yang disinari cahaya matahari seperti ini. Seandainya saja kau tidak terlalu terpaku pada bukumu, kurasa putri Aphrodite pun akan bersedia menghampirimu."

Hoseok tertawa ceria, "Aku hanya belum tertarik."

"Lantas kapan kau akan tertarik?" Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa ini sudah saatnya kau mencoba mencari seseorang, Hoseok."

" _Well_ , siapa yang harus kucari? Bukankah aku sudah memilikimu?" ujar Hoseok dengan nada jenaka.

Namjoon terlihat terkejut, dia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. " _Well_.."

Tawa Hoseok terlepas begitu saja saat melihat ekspresi panik Namjoon. "Santai saja, Namjoon. Aku bercanda, _duh_." Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan senyum lembutnya, "Aku tahu kau akan ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Seokjin."

"Hoseok.."

"Aku tidak masalah, jika itu yang kau pusingkan." Hoseok menatap Namjoon, "Aku tahu kau sangat memikirkan aku, aku juga tahu kau serius ketika kau dulu mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Dan sesungguhnya aku juga serius saat mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan semacam itu denganmu." Hoseok menggeleng, "Rasanya nyaris seperti aku menikahi kakakku sendiri."

Namjoon mendengus geli, "Kau harus tahu aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Itu terasa mengerikan."

Hoseok tertawa ceria, "Kau selalu melindungiku sejak aku masuk ke akademi, Joon. Aku menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku, kau bukan hanya teman baikku. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, tapi aku tahu kau sendiri tidak yakin akan apa yang kau rasakan padaku." Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya, "Ini seperti apa yang kau katakan padaku dulu, kau mencintaiku karena darah Hades di dalam dirimu, dan aku mencintaimu karena darah Persephone di dalam diriku."

Hoseok menyelipkan sebuah pembatas buku dan menutup bukunya. "Hanya saja aku sedikit tidak menyangka akhirnya kau jatuh untuk Seokjin." Hoseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gaya jenaka, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu juga sih. Dia memang mempesona."

Namjoon terlihat panik, dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan gugup. "T-tidak, aku tidak.."

"Tertarik pada Seokjin? Yah, coba katakan itu seraya berkaca pada dirimu sendiri yang begitu posesif dan gemar menebar afeksi padanya." Hoseok menyipitkan matanya, "Kau mungkin bisa menipu orang lain, tapi kau tidak bisa menipuku."

"Hoseok,"

"Dan kau juga harus tahu bahwa kurasa Seokjin juga tertarik padamu."

Namjoon terdiam, "Apa?"

Hoseok menyipitkan matanya, "Astaga apa sih yang ada di pikiran kalian berdua? Tidakkah kau sadar bagaimana jengkelnya dia ketika kau berdekatan denganku? Aku sangat ingin tertawa tapi aku tidak mau menghancurkan suasana sehingga aku menjalankan peranku sebagai sosok yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Seokjin juga sempat menghampiriku hingga akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya padanya agar dia tidak salah paham mengenai apa yang terjadi di antara kita."

Hoseok mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Walaupun kurasa dia masih agak jengkel karena itu."

"Ah, jadi itu sebabnya dia menanyakan apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Kukira dia hanya main-main."

Hoseok mendelik ke arah Namjoon, "Tidak heran aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta darimu. Kau begitu menyebalkan."

"Bukan salahku,"

Hoseok mendesis pelan, kemudian dia kembali menatap Namjoon. "Tapi.. apa kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana kau akan melalui _Special Stage_? Kau harus melawannya, ingat?"

"Ya, kurasa aku akan mengalah untuknya."

"Kau yakin dia akan menerima itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Joon, dia putra Dewi Athena, dia jelas memiliki harga diri tinggi dan jelas tidak akan menerima kemenangan yang kau berikan karena mengalah untuknya."

Namjoon menggaruk pelipisnya, "Lantas aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau bicara dengannya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kuanggap kau mengenal adikku, Sungwoon Park." Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Dia adik kembarku."

Seokjin terdiam, jadi itu sebabnya kenapa dulu saat dia pertama bertemu Jimin dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan putra Dewa Ares itu sebelumnya. Kemudian jika Jimin adalah kakak kembar Sungwoon, maka..

Apakah dia akan menyalahkan Seokjin terkait apa yang terjadi pada adiknya?

"A-aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi pada adikmu, Jimin. Aku.. aku tidak punya pilihan. Maafkan aku." Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

"Adikku mati saat itu, Seokjin. Dia separuh dari diriku sendiri, dan kau membunuhnya."

"M-maaf, Jimin. Aku.. aku benar-benar menyesal, aku terlalu ketakutan saat itu. Aku sangat takut karena ayahku adalah keluargaku satu-satunya, aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia. Aku tahu kau berhak marah padaku, Sungwoon juga berhak marah padaku, kejadian itu membuatku benar-benar trauma." Seokjin meremas tangannya sendiri. "Aku.. aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Jimin memalingkan pandangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu, Seokjin. Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu sebagai balasan karena kau sudah membunuh adikku.. tapi seseorang menyadarkanku bahwa apapun yang kulakukan padamu tidak akan membawa adikku kembali."

"Jimin.."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jika saja ini hanya tentang kau dan aku, maka aku yakin saat ini kau sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tapi saat ini.. masalah ini bukan lagi soal kau dan aku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain ikut menanggung kemarahanku."

"Jimin, aku.."

"Aku harus pergi," Jimin membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi namun dia terhenti dan kembali menatap Seokjin, "Semoga beruntung di _Special Stage_ , Seokjin."

Seokjin terpaku menatap Jimin yang berjalan meninggalkannya, Seokjin masih terdiam di sana walaupun rasanya seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena pengakuan Jimin terkait statusnya sebagai kakak kembar Sungwoon.

Biar bagaimanapun juga Seokjin sudah membunuh adiknya, akan tetapi Jimin mau membiarkannya begitu saja. Dosa Seokjin terlalu besar untuk dimaafkan, menghilangkan nyawa orang lain itu terlalu sulit untuk dimaafkan, bahkan Zeus saja sempat tidak memaafkannya.

Tapi kenapa Jimin melakukannya?

Seokjin memperhatikan punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya berlari mengejarnya. "Tunggu! Jimin!"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam, "Kenapa kau memaafkanku? Bukankah.. bukankah kehilangan adikmu sangat sulit untuk diterima?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Adikku.. adikku adalah individu dengan kepribadian yang bisa dibilang berbanding terbalik denganku. Awalnya aku memang marah padamu, aku begitu membencimu yang membiarkan adikku menghadapi mereka sendirian. Tapi.. kurasa adikku memiliki alasannya sendiri, mungkin memang takdir mengatakan padanya bahwa umurnya hanya sampai hari itu."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Adikmu.. adikmu memang baik. Dia menolongku dan ayahku, dia.. dia yang mengatakan padaku untuk pergi menolong ayahku." Seokjin menatap Jimin, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kuberikan sebagai penebusan dosa dan permintaan maafku. Tapi.. tapi aku benar-benar menyesal, Jimin."

"Aku tahu," Jimin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku juga tahu itu membebanimu, aku melihatmu di labirin." Jimin melirik Seokjin, "Aku sudah berniat untuk menusukmu dengan menggunakan trisula yang kupegang, tapi aku melihatmu yang begitu ketakutan seraya terus memukul cermin dan.. aku juga bisa membaca gerakan bibirmu yang menjeritkan nama adikku."

"Kita hanya terjebak dalam lingkaran yang sama. Kau terjebak dalam lingkaran rasa bersalahmu, dan aku terjebak dalam lingkaran dendammu untukku. Kurasa salah satu di antara kita tidak akan bisa menemukan kedamaian sampai apapun yang membebani kita menghilang. Awalnya aku yakin rasa dendam dan amarahku padamu akan hilang jika aku membunuhmu, tapi.. aku sadar bahwa itu hanya akan membawaku pada perasaan lainnya karena telah membunuhmu."

Jimin tersenyum pada Seokjin, "Karena itu kurasa kita harus menghentikannya di sini."

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, "Sudah kubilang, kan? Seseorang menyadarkanku. Dia bilang dia tidak mau aku membunuhmu hanya karena dendam, karena pembalasan dendam hanya akan membawaku pada penyesalan lainnya."

Seokjin tahu tidak seharusnya dia bertanya lebih jauh karena dengan Jimin memaafkannya itu juga merupakan sebuah hal yang sangat luar biasa. Akan tetapi manusia selalu memiliki rasa penasaran yang tidak pada tempatnya sehingga akhirnya Seokjin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya, "Siapa?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Yoongi," Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Seseorang yang diam-diam menyukaimu."

Seokjin terperangah, matanya membesar dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Ekspresi wajahmu sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat." Jimin melambaikan tangannya, "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi."

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Seokjin masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah bodoh hingga akhirnya dia memukul pipinya sendiri untuk kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Yoongi.. Min.. menyukaiku?!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya Jungkook bukanlah tipe peserta akademi yang rajin belajar atau kutu buku, dia tipe peserta akademi yang cenderung pendiam dan memang biasanya hanya menghabiskan harinya dengan mengikuti kelas, pergi ke _Atlas World_ untuk mengerjakan tugas, kemudian makan, dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Jungkook tidak akrab dengan saudarinya sesama anak Aphrodite, walaupun mereka semua kelihatannya menganggap Jungkook sebagai bayi kecil mereka mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di antara seluruh garis dari anak manusia keturunan Aphrodite. Akan tetapi Jungkook lebih memilih untuk tidak berdekatan dengan saudari-saudarinya yang menempati gedung yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Kaki Jungkook terus melangkah dengan pandangan tertuju pada bukunya yang terbuka, hari ini pengajar di kelasnya memberikan tugas yang cukup rumit dan Jungkook rasa dia akan menghabiskan sisa harinya di _Atlas World_ lagi untuk mengerjakan tugas ini.

Jungkook sudah sangat terbiasa untuk berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena dia tidak pernah mau menarik perhatian, dia sangat yakin dia tidak akan menabrak orang lain saat berjalan. Jungkook bergeser sedikit saat dia melihat ujung sepatu orang lain di jalurnya, akan tetapi sepatu itu mengikuti kemanapun Jungkook bergeser hingga akhirnya mau tidak mau Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya.

Ketika kepalanya terangkat, Jungkook langsung tahu siapa pemilik sepasang sepatu di hadapannya.

Itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, "Ya, ada perlu apa?"

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dalam diam, namun akhirnya dia membuka suaranya saat melihat Jungkook merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi agak kesal. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, "Melakukan apa?"

"Kenapa kau mencegahku memanah Namjoon Kim saat di babak ketiga?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi kemudian dia mengatupkan mulutnya kembali.

"Kenapa, Jungkook?" desak Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "Karena aku tidak mau kau menyesal."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya itu maksudku. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal. Aku tidak mau kau merasakan penyesalan yang mungkin akan menghantuimu untuk selamanya." Jungkook menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap Taehyung, "Setidaknya jika itu aku, kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai kecelakaan, bukan?" Jungkook melirik Taehyung ragu-ragu, "Yah, walaupun aku sempat melihatmu panik saat aku terjatuh di hadapanmu. Kau terlihat.. tidak fokus saat itu. Bahkan kau diam saja menerima panah dari Namjoon."

Taehyung terdiam, bohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak terkejut saat Jungkook melemparkan dirinya untuk mencegah Taehyung memanah Namjoon dengan menggunakan panah yang sudah disiapkan olehnya. Saat itu Taehyung bahkan benar-benar terkejut, terlebih lagi ketika dia melihat Jungkook sengaja merampas panah itu darinya kemudian mematahkannya. Taehyung masih terlampau terkejut kala itu hingga dia tidak sadar Jungkook meraih panah untuk pertandingan milik Taehyung dan menusuk kakinya sendiri dengan itu.

Sejujurnya kala itu Taehyung terlalu terkejut dan juga ketakutan karena dia khawatir racun V justru akan mengenai kulit Jungkook. Hanya saja Taehyung jelas tidak akan bisa mengatakan itu kepada putra Aphrodite yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

Jungkook tersenyum manis pada Taehyung, "Sekarang bisakah kau biarkan aku lewat?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku, tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Taehyung menggeleng, "Kau bodoh jika menganggap ini adalah untuk pertandingan."

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya dengan ekspresi tidak suka, "Memang tidak, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Tentu saja aku tahu kau melakukan itu bukan untuk pertandingan. Akan kuingatkan jika kau lupa tapi aku adalah orang yang memanah mereka semua di pertandingan, aku melakukannya sendiri karena kau terlalu fokus mencari Namjoon Kim." Jungkook mendengus, "Kau bahkan baru mengangkat busurmu saat kau melihat dia."

"Ya, itu benar. Lantas kenapa? kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Jungkook mendelik pada Taehyung, "Bukankah sudah kubilang itu karena aku tidak mau melihatmu menyesal?"

"Apa urusanmu dengan aku yang nantinya akan merasa menyesal atau tidak? Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku." Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang akan kau rasakan jelas akan menjadi urusanku. Karena jika kau merasa terluka atau sedih, aku akan ikut merasakannya." Jungkook mendesah kesal, "Sial, haruskah aku menjadi pihak yang menjelaskan semuanya di sini? Aku putra Aphrodite! Aku yang biasanya mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dan bukan sebaliknya! _Dammit_!"

Taehyung terperangah saat mendengar Jungkook yang mengoceh panjang lebar. "A-apa?"

Jungkook sepertinya baru saja tersadar bahwa dia menyuarakan ocehannya dengan suara keras karena setelahnya dia terdiam dengan wajah memerah. "L-lupakan."

"Jungkook apa kau.." Taehyung berdehem sebentar, "..menyukaiku?"

Jungkook mendesis, "Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta, sialan! Seharusnya kau yang melakukan pernyataan!" dumel Jungkook kemudian dia menatap Taehyung, "Sudah! Anggap saja yang tadi itu tidak terjadi!" Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya kemudian mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar menyingkir dari jalannya kemudian putra Aphrodite itu segera berlari kecil meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terpaku di tengah koridor.

"Apa.. maksudnya?" gumam Taehyung seraya menutupi wajahnya yang perlahan memerah.

Sementara itu Sandeul yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka karena kebetulan melewati koridor yang sama hanya berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa _demigod_ di tempat ini semuanya sangat bodoh untuk urusan cinta? Apa mereka mencoba membebaniku dengan pekerjaan yang banyak?" gerutu Sandeul.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Half Olympians**_ ini tinggal satu part lagi~

(Versi Wattpad sama FFN)

Sampai ketemu di part akhir dari _**Half Olympians**_!


	25. Special Stage

Jika memang manusia adalah makhluk yang mampu memaafkan satu sama lain, kenapa perasaan marah dan benci itu ada di dalam setiap diri manusia?

Pernahkah kalian berpikir kenapa kita bisa marah terhadap orang lain disaat sesungguhnya kita juga bisa memaafkan mereka?

Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa perasaan marah, dengki, iri, dan benci merupakan sisi gelap dari tiap diri manusia yang tidak bisa dihilangkan namun bisa dielakkan?

Tuhan menciptakan manusia untuk menjadi sosok yang pemaaf, tapi iblis menambahkan bumbu dalam perasaan manusia agar mereka saling membenci.

Ini adalah sistem pro dan kontra dalam diri sendiri, karena sesuatu selalu butuh lawannya, termasuk dengan rasa untuk memaafkan.

Rasa benci ada karena kemampuan untuk memaafkan juga ada dalam diri manusia.

Kemampuan memaafkan merupakan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya ada secara natural, namun dipilih untuk diabaikan oleh ego manusia. Hal itu dikarenakan manusia tentunya akan lebih mengedepankan ego mereka daripada apapun, manusia memiliki kecenderungan untuk membenarkan seluruh tindakan untuk dirinya sendiri daripada menyadari kesalahannya.

Akan tetapi sesungguhnya itu bukan masalah, karena ego manusia juga salah satu yang membuat seseorang mampu bertahan hidup menghadapi dunia yang bertambah kejam dan tanpa belas kasih di tiap detiknya.

Namun jika seseorang dibutakan oleh egonya, dia tidak sadar bahwa dia telah ikut mengambil bagian dalam kehancuran dunia ini. Dia mengeluh dunia semakin menyedihkan tanpa sadar bahwa dia juga ikut mengambil andil dalam kehancuran dunia karena keegoisannya.

Lantas bagaimana caranya untuk menyeimbangkan ini?

Di sanalah kemampuan untuk memaafkan berperan, dengan memaafkan maka manusia merendahkan sedikit ego mereka dan nantinya tidak ada lagi usaha untuk memaksakan kehendak karena dia sudah memaafkan kesalahan yang diperbuat orang lain.

Kemampuan memaafkan adalah kemampun yang berharga paling mahal karena ego juga sesuatu yang harganya sangat mahal. Namun jika kita memaafkan orang lain, maka kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibeli oleh apapun juga.

Sesuatu itu berupa perasaan kecil bernama rasa lega dan lapang, karena tidak lagi dihimpit oleh kemarahan dan kemurkaan pribadi.

* * *

 **Half-Olympians**

.

.

 **A BTS** _ **fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, Demigod!AU. The Imity AU © Black Lunalite**_

 _ **Slightly Inspired by: Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NamJin, with TaeKook and another BTS Members.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 25: Special Stage**

* * *

Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu setelah pertandingan babak ketiga, atmosfer babak terakhir sudah semakin terasa di udara dan kelihatannya akademi ini sudah merasakan antusiasme itu sejak sebelum tanggal resmi babak terakhir itu diumumkan.

Akademi ini jelas menanti pertempuran di antara Namjoon Kim dan Seokjin Kim yang berhasil melewati babak pertandingan yang terlampau sulit. Mereka bekerja sama dengan terlampau baik sehingga seluruh akademi sangat penasaran mengenai bagaimana kiranya ketika mereka diminta untuk melawan satu sama lain.

Tanggal pertandingan luar biasa itu telah ditetapkan dan akan dilaksanakan di tiga hari ke depan, Seokjin dan Namjoon mendapatkan keringanan yaitu dibebaskan dari kelas-kelas mereka dan dipersilahkan untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan babak terakhir dari keseluruhan rangkaian _Titan's Game_ yaitu _Special Stage_ yang akan dilaksanakan di _Titan's Arena_ dimana seluruh akademi dapat menyaksikan mereka.

Berbeda dengan seluruh akademi yang menyambut pertandingan terakhir ini dengan sukacita, Seokjin tidak terlalu antusias untuk melakukan babak terakhir. Dia memang dibebaskan dari kelasnya dan diminta untuk mempersiapkan diri, tapi tidak banyak yang dilakukan Seokjin selain berolahraga di _Playground_.

Seokjin meluruskan punggungnya setelah dia selesai melakukan pemanasan ringan kemudian dia memulai dengan posisi yoga awal dengan merentangkan kakinya lebar-lebar dengan kedua kaki terangkat ke atas. Tekanan dari babak terakhir ini sebenarnya juga mulai membebani Seokjin sehingga dia memutuskan untuk melakukan yoga di hari-hari terakhir menjelang pertandingan.

"Yoga? _Seriously_?"

Seokjin mengenali suara yang berbicara padanya namun Seokjin memutuskan untuk tetap fokus pada yoganya. "Ini bagus untuk menekan kadar _stress_."

Sosok yang tadi baru saja berbicara pada Seokjin melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah matras yang digunakan Seokjin. "Kupikir kita membutuhkan latihan fisik?"

Seokjin melirik ke arahnya, "Ketenangan batin juga penting dalam pertandingan, Namjoon."

Sosok itu, Namjoon, tertawa pelan, dia menggaruk pelipisnya. "Yah, aku tidak pernah melakukan yoga sebelumnya karena tubuhku tidak selentur dirimu." Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, "Kau.. elastis."

Seokjin tertawa kecil saat mendengar Namjoon menyebutnya ' _elastis'_ , "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menyebutku ' _fleksibel'_."

"Ah, ya itu juga bagus."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon lagi, "Itu bukan ' _bagus'_ , tapi itu memang kata yang tepat, Namjoon Kim." Seokjin akhirnya menyerah karena Namjoon sudah benar-benar mengganggu ritual yoganya, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Namjoon, "Tiga hari lagi, huh? Ada saran?"

"Lawan aku dengan serius." Namjoon berujar serius. "Kau harus bersungguh-sungguh saat melawanku, Seokjin. Jangan mengalah, jangan pernah. Biarkan mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah _demigod_ yang sanggup diperhitungkan."

Seokjin terdiam, dia memperhatikan ekspresi Namjoon dan dia tidak melihat apapun selain keseriusan di sana. Seokjin menarik napas, "Kau sadar dengan konsekuensi dari perkataanmu itu, kan?"

"Ya,"

"Dan kau masih tetap yakin untuk yang satu ini?"

Namjoon mengangguk lagi, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk memberikan mereka pertandingan final paling luar biasa dari yang pernah ada?"

Seokjin memikirkan maksud ucapan Namjoon dan akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Baiklah,"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana kalau kita _sparring_?" ujarnya kemudian dia berjalan dan mengambil salah satu pedang yang ditambatkan di rak, "Bukankah ini bisa digunakan sebagai latihan juga?"

Seokjin mendengus geli tapi dia tetap meraih salah satu pedang yang berjajar di rak sementara Namjoon sudah melompat naik ke podium kecil berbentuk lingkaran dengan ukuran diameter sekitar 5 meter yang memang biasanya digunakan untuk _sparring_ ringan.

Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengayunkan pedangnya sembari menatap Seokjin yang menaiki podium dengan perlahan. "Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya seraya menguatkan pegangannya di gagang pedang, "Joon, ini cuma _sparring_."

"Yah, tapi tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

Seokjin tersenyum geli kemudian dia mengangguk, "Baik, apa?"

"Siapapun yang kalah atau terjatuh dari podium ini, maka dia harus melakukan apapun permintaan dari pemenang. Bagaimana?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Bukankah itu terlalu besar untuk hadiah _sparring_? Kenapa bukan hadiah untuk pertandingan besok?"

Namjoon tersenyum, "Nanti kau akan tahu, Seokjin."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan-pelan. " _Okay_.. kurasa bukan masalah."

Namjoon memasang kuda-kudanya, "Nah, kalau begitu kita sepakat."

Seokjin mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kita sepakat."

Kali ini mereka tidak menunggu siapa yang akan bergerak lebih dulu karena Seokjin sudah melangkah maju dan melayangkan serangan yang berhasil ditangkis dengan baik dari Namjoon. Suara benturan antara dua mata pedang masing-masing terdengar mengisi seluruh ruang kosong di sana.

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena Seokjin menyerang lebih dulu tapi Seokjin tidak membiarkannya terpaku terlalu lama karena setelahnya Seokjin bergerak lagi untuk melayangkan serangan berikutnya.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan dan akhirnya mulai bergerak dengan serius, Namjoon sedikit banyak cukup kagum pada teknik menyerang Seokjin yang terasa halus namun tetap mendesak lawannya di berbagai sisi. Bisa dibilang Seokjin bertempur seperti dia sedang menari jika melihat dari bagaimana halusnya dia bergerak, berbeda dengan gerakan lebar dan tegas Namjoon.

Seokjin bergerak dengan gesit untuk melancarkan serangan ataupun berkelit dari serangan Namjoon yang kuat. Mereka berdua bergerak mengingari sekeliling podium kecil itu dan sejauh ini belum ada yang kalah karena semua serangan berhasil ditangkis dengan baik.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Seharusnya kau seperti ini saat kita bertempur untuk pertama kalinya di _Titan's Arena_."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Oh, percayalah aku akan terus seperti ini saat bertempur denganmu ke depannya."

Namjoon menangkis serangan Seokjin dan memasang kuda-kudanya lagi, " _Yeah_? Baguslah."

Seokjin tertawa namun karena tawanya itu dia menjadi sedikit tidak fokus sehingga mengambil satu langkah ke belakang lebih banyak daripada seharusnya. Seokjin kehilangan keseimbangan karena kehilangan pijakan, dia melepaskan pedang yang digenggamnya untuk bersiap menahan tubuhnya saat terjatuh namun sebelum Seokjin benar-benar terjatuh, Namjoon sudah melompat untuk menangkap tubuhnya dan memutar posisi mereka sehingga mereka berdua jatuh bertindihan dengan posisi Namjoon di bawah Seokjin.

Namjoon mengaduh pelan saat punggungnya menghantam lantai dan ditambah beban tubuh Seokjin di atas. Sementara itu Seokjin sendiri juga tengah mengerang seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Namjoon dan menggunakan dada Namjoon sebagai tumpuan.

"Kau oke?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk, dia membuka matanya dan langsung menyadari bahwa saat ini posisi wajah mereka benar-benar dekat untuk satu sama lain. "Kita berdua terjatuh."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Yah, nampaknya aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terjatuh sendirian."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika masing-masing dari kita menuruti satu permintaan dari satu sama lain?" Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya, "Karena kita berdua terjatuh dan tidak ada pemenang resmi di sini."

Namjoon tertawa pelan, "Yah, kurasa itu keputusan yang bijaksana."

Seokjin tersenyum, dia menepuk dada Namjoon sekali kemudian melompat bangun. "Kalau begitu kita sepakat."

Namjoon menegakkan punggungnya dan menahannya dengan kedua siku, " _Yeah_ , kita sepakat."

Seokjin tersenyum lagi, " _See you later in the arena_ , Joon." Seokjin berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya di lantai ruang latihan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari pertandingan _Special Stage_ akhirnya tiba dan seluruh akademi benar-benar menyambutnya dengan sangat antusias. Mereka semua bergerak memenuhi _Titan's Arena_ untuk mendapatkan posisi terbaik dalam menonton babak final dari pertandingan kali ini dan tentunya mereka akan menyaksikan siapa kiranya yang akan mendapatkan gelar _The Titan_ hari ini.

Seokjin duduk diam di dalam ruang tunggunya yang terletak di lantai dasar arena. Pembantu _game_ nya baru saja selesai membantunya bersiap, dia memberikan pakaian _gladiator_ dari kulit berwarna hitam kelam pada Seokjin, helm besi berwarna sama dan juga sebuah pedang berukuran cukup besar dan terlihat sangat tajam serta berkilat.

Pembantu _game_ nya sempat menjelaskan kepada Seokjin bahwa sistematika pertandingan hari ini adalah sama seperti pertandingan _gladiator_ satu lawan satu pada umumnya. Seokjin dan Namjoon akan dibiarkan berduel sekeras mungkin sampai salah satunya kalah dan nantinya pemenang dari duel ini akan menjadi _The Titan_.

Tidak ada batasan waktu, tidak ada batasan serangan yang diperbolehkan, semua diizinkan dan legal, termasuk jika itu melukai hingga taraf luka parah. Semuanya diizinkan karena ini merupakan babak final dari keseluruhan pertandingan.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam kemudian tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara genderang dan juga suara Mr. Krakenshield saat membuka pertandingan ini dengan sapaan basa-basi seperti biasa. Seokjin berdiri dan meraih helmnya kemudian memakainya, dia juga mengambil pedangnya yang disandarkan ke meja dan menggenggamnya.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggunya, Seokjin berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju arena utama yang berupa tanah berpasir. Seokjin berhenti melangkah tepat di depan gerbang yang akan membawanya ke arena utama itu, dia menunggu sampai Mr. Krakenshield mengumumkan namanya dan gerbang di hadapannya dibuka oleh pembantu _game_.

" _ **Kompetitor dari Namjoon Kim hari ini adalah Seokjin Kim, putra Dewi Athena!"**_

Bersamaan dengan suara Mr. Krakenshield yang menggaung, kedua pembantu _game_ yang berdiri di kedua sisi gerbang mulai membuka gerbang itu dan Seokjin pun mulai melangkah maju. Dia menginjak tanah berpasir arena dan sorak-sorai penonton segera memenuhi ruang pendengarannya.

Seokjin melangkah dengan pasti menuju lingkaran yang telah dibuat di tengah-tengah arena, dia melihat Namjoon juga muncul dari arah berlawanan dengannya dan pria putra Hades itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya.

Namun yang membedakan hanyalah pedang yang dipegang oleh Namjoon di tangan kanannya.

Itu Pedang Hades.

Pedang itu masih sama seperti terakhir kalinya Seokjin melihatnya, memancarkan sinar kemerahan namun kali ini Seokjin bisa melihat sedikit lidah api yang mengelilingi keseluruhan mata pedang. Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pedangnya sendiri.

Ketika akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam lingkaran arena untuk pertandingan Seokjin bisa melihat Namjoon menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Seokjin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil seraya menggerakkan kakinya untuk memasang kuda-kuda. "Joon, _remember that we hava a deal_."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, dia memasang kuda-kudanya masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangkat pedangnya, "Ingat, aku berhak meminta satu permintaan padamu dan kau harus menurutinya."

Namjoon terlihat seolah dia baru saja mengingat itu dan Seokjin memanfaatkan kelengahan Namjoon untuk menyerangnya. Namjoon berhasil berkelit di detik terakhir dan suara sorakan penonton bergemuruh akan serangan Seokjin.

Seokjin memasang kuda-kudanya lagi, dia tidak mempedulikan ekspresi bingung Namjoon karena Seokjin sudah kembali melancarkan serangan. Namjoon masih menghindari serangan Seokjin dengan sempurna tapi terlihat jelas dia tidak ingin menyerang sehingga Seokjin melakukan serangan besar lainnya agar Namjoon sadar dan mulai bertempur.

"Seokjin, kau serius?" tanya Namjoon seraya menahan pedang Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Berikan mereka pertandingan final terbaik dari yang pernah ada."

Namjoon masih terlihat ragu tapi akhirnya dia mulai melancarkan serangan pada Seokjin. Seokjin segera menggunakan kedua tangannya karena kekuatan serangan Namjoon tidak bisa ditahan dengan menggunakan satu tangan.

"Bertarunglah dengan serius, Joon." Seokjin mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan Namjoon dengan kuat, mata pedangnya mengeluarkan bunyi berdesis karena bersinggungan dengan mata pedang Namjoon yang dihiasi api.

" _Well_ , baiklah." Namjoon mengayunkan tangannya, memberikan sebuah serangan besar yang tidak siap dihadapi Seokjin hingga pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya dan terlempar ke udara.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah pedangnya terlempar kemudian menendang dada Namjoon untuk mengambil sedikit jarak dan setelahnya melakukan salto untuk mencapai pedangnya sendiri. Seokjin menyambarnya dengan cepat dan kembali memegangnya di kedua tangannya.

Napas Seokjin mulai terengah karena energinya mulai terkuras, melakukan serangan melawan kekuatan fisik Namjoon sudah sulit, ditambah lagi Pedang Hades bisa membuat mata pedangnya tumpul.

Namjoon bergerak maju dan menyerang Seokjin lagi, mereka terlibat dalam pertarungan yang sengit dan tiap kali Seokjin mulai kewalahan maka Namjoon akan mengurangi kekuatannya.

Akan tetapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan Seokjin.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kemudian dengan menggunakan gerakannya yang halus dan cepat Seokjin berhasil memberikan sebuah serangan dan pedangnya berhasil menggores lengan atas Namjoon hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Penonton bersorak untuk keberhasilan Seokjin melukai Namjoon. Seokjin mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali memasang kuda-kudanya sementara Namjoon melirik luka di lengan atasnya.

"Kau benar-benar serius?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk singkat dan kembali mengangkat pedangnya, kali ini menyerang kaki kiri Namjoon. Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya dan menangkis serangan Seokjin dengan sempurna, sekali lagi mementalkan serangan Seokjin hingga pedangnya terlempar jauh, kali ini hingga hampir keluar arena.

Namjoon terleihat terkejut, dia sudah hendak melepaskan pedangnya namun Seokjin menggeleng, Seokjin bergerak maju dan melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Namjoon, Namjoon berkelit dan Seokjin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang perut Namjoon.

Namjoon menunduk untuk mengaduh pelan dan Seokjin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk meraih pedangnya yang tergeletak cukup jauh. Seokjin kembali menghadap Namjoon dan memasang kuda-kuda, napas Seokjin semakin habis, dia mulai kelelahan karena bekerja keras dalam pertandingan ini.

Seokjin tahu dia harus mengakhiri pertandingan ini dan Seokjin sudah menyiapkan caranya. Seokjin menarik napas dalam, "Namjoon, _stab me_."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa?"

"Kau harus melukaiku untuk menang. _Quick, stab me_." Seokjin melangkah maju dengan perlahan, sengaja membuat mereka terlihat seperti sedang bertempur walaupun sesungguhnya mereka sedang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Seokjin, aku tidak.."

"Ya, kau bisa, dan kau harus. Ingat janjiku? Aku akan membuatmu menang, Joon. Kau harus menang. Harus." Seokjin mengayunkan pedangnya untuk mengincar bahu Namjoon dan berhasil dihindari Namjoon dengan baik.

"Seokjin, aku tidak bisa melukaimu."

"Namjoon, ini permintaanku." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan tajam, "Kau harus menurutinya."

Namjoon membelalakkan matanya, dia jelas terlihat terkejut namun Seokjin tidak bisa membuang waktu. Dia harus membuat Namjoon memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Seokjin melirik posisi pedang Namjoon yang terhunus kemudian bergerak untuk melayangkan serangan ke tangan kanan Namjoon yang memegang pedang. Namjoon yang tidak siap bergerak secara refleks untuk menghindari serangan Seokjin namun Seokjin justru menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membiarkan Pedang Hades di tangan Namjoon mengiris sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Seokjin berteriak karena rasa sakit yang begitu kentara, dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti nyaris terbelah dua walaupun Pedang Hades itu hanya mengiris sisi kiri tubuhnya. Seokjin melepaskan pedang di tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi tubuhnya yang terluka parah, darah mengalir deras dari sana sementara Namjoon terlihat panik.

Seokjin tahu jika dibiarkan Namjoon akan melemparkan pedangnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia menyerah dan Seokjin tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan menggeleng hati-hati, memberi isyarat agar Namjoon tidak melakukan itu.

"Pukul aku, Namjoon. Cepat pukul aku agar mereka mengakhiri pertandingan ini." Seokjin berbisik hati-hati dengan napas terengah seraya terus memegangi sisi tubuhnya yang terkoyak akibat Pedang Hades. Darah Seokjin mengalir deras dari sana, Seokjin bisa merasakannya mengalir melewati sela-sela jarinya dan menetes di tanah berpasir di bawahnya.

"Namjoon.. cepat.." bisik Seokjin.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, dan Seokjin memejamkan matanya frustasi.

"Kau harus menang. Harus." Seokjin meringis saat dia bisa merasakan luka di tubuhnya semakin parah, api di Pedang Hades benar-benar melebarkan lukanya.

Namjoon melangkah maju dengan hati-hati, Pedang Hades di tangannya masih bercahaya kemerahan walaupun lidah api tidak lagi menjilat sekeliling mata pedangnya. Namjoon menunduk menatap Seokjin yang bersimpuh seraya memegangi sisi tubuhnya yang terluka, "Maafkan aku, Seokjin." Namjoon berbisik pelan sebelum kemudian dia melayangkan pukulan ke rahang Seokjin dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Namjoon sengaja tidak menggunakan tangan kanannya karena dia khawatir dia akan mematahkan tulang Seokjin jika dia menggunakan tangan kanan.

Seokjin merasa kepalanya pusing serta telinganya berdenging akibat pukulan Namjoon. Seokjin terhuyung ke belakang dan menghantam tanah berpasir dengan cukup keras, rasa pusing yang menderanya membuat Seokjin tidak lagi memegangi lukanya.

Napas Seokjin terhela satu-satu, dia menanti suara genderang yang menandakan pertandingan berakhir karena sejujurnya Seokjin tidak kuat bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan satu jari. Seokjin mengerjap dengan gerakan perlahan dan akhirnya suara genderang dibunyikan.

" _Congratulations to our new The Titan_ , Namjoon Kim!" suara Mr. Krakenshield yang membahana adalah hal terakhir yang Seokjin dengar hari itu, karena setelahnya dia tidak lagi sanggup mempertahankan kesadarannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin sudah pernah merasakan lengannya yang tergores Pedang Hades dan rasanya sungguh sakit luar biasa. Padahal saat itu dia hanya menggores, tidak mengiris kulitnya seperti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Maka dari itu Seokjin rasa sensasi panas dan nyeri yang menjalari sisi tubuhnya ketika dia membuka mata bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Seokjin mengerang kesakitan dengan sepenuh hati ketika dia membuka matanya, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit terlebih lagi bagian perut dan pinggangnya yang baru saja terkena Pedang Hades.

"Hei, Seokjin, hei.." Seokjin merasakan seseorang mengusap tangannya, "Sakit sekali?"

Seokjin membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup karena mengerang kesakitan dan melihat Namjoon tengah duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "N-Namjoon?"

Namjoon mengusap punggung tangan Seokjin, "Ya, ini aku. Lukamu sakit sekali ya?"

"K-kenapa.."

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Jelas saja karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Jangan menakutiku seperti itu lagi, Seokjin. Aku benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak membawamu sendiri ke para _healer_ karena aku tahu itu melanggar peraturan."

"P-pertandingannya?"

"Aku menang, tentu saja. Gelar _The Titan_ kembali menjadi milikku." Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjn dan menangkupnya kemudian mengecupnya pelan. "Tapi sesungguhnya aku lebih ingin kalah daripada melihatmu harus berbaring di sini."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Kau harus menang, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus menang."

"Ya, kau memang mengatakan itu. Tadinya kukira kau tidak serius."

"Jelas saja aku serius." Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Tapi bagaimana dengan upacara gelar _The Titan_? Bukankah seharusnya itu dilaksanakan setelah pertandingan?"

Namjoon berdehem canggung, "Ya, tentang itu.. aku meminta Mr. Krakenshield untuk menundanya sampai kau sembuh. Termasuk menunda _Venus Ball_."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Kenapa?"

Namjoon tersenyum malu-malu, "Karena _The Titan_ harus membawa teman kencannya ke _Venus Ball_ dan melakukan dansa pertama. Aku sudah tidak melakukannya tahun lalu dan kurasa Mr. Krakenshield akan melemparku ke _Poseidon Mirror_ jika aku tidak melakukannya lagi."

Seokjin mengulum senyum geli, dia jelas mengingat saat Namjoon memenangkan _Titan's Game_ tahun lalu tapi muncul di _Venus Ball_ seorang diri. "Lalu?"

Namjoon meremas-remas tangan Seokjin di dalam genggamannya dengan gugup, " _So, what do you say if.. we go together? Being the boyfriend of The Titan is huge, you know._ "

Seokjin menyeringai, " _The boyfriend_?"

Namjoon terlihat semakin gugup, " _Well yeah, of course_."

" _Is it for another protection things_?" goda Seokjin.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, " _No, I mean it_." ujar Namjoon serius kemudian dia menatap Seokjin. " _I mean it._ "

Seokjin tersenyum, mendadak saja dia tidak lagi merasa nyeri dan sakit di bekas lukanya, " _Well, how can I say no for that offer_?" Seokjin meremas pelan tangan Namjoon yang menggenggamnya karena dia masih terlalu lemah untuk meremas dengan kuat, " _I'll come to the Venus Ball with you_.." Seokjin menyeringai, ".. _as your boyfriend_."

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Half Olympians versi Wattpad dan FFN sudah berakhir di sini yaa~

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh dukungannya selama proses penulisan hingga proses pembuatan Half Olympians ini menjadi fanbook. Love you~ *hugs*

Sampai ketemu di karyaku yang selanjutnya!


End file.
